Parece que le gustas
by Piwy
Summary: Tener una pareja es fácil. Es cosa de seguir los siguientes pasos: Elige a un chico cualquiera, has que se corra el rumor de que te gusta y después ignóralo. Y, al final, él vendrá a ti.
1. El consejo de la tía

**Disclaimer**: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece y todo es de Clamp. Pero si me hubiera pertenecido a mí ya tendríamos como 10 temporadas de Sakura y contando. ¿Soy la única que terminó completamente frustrada y triste al saber que todo terminaba en la segunda película y que ya no habría nada más que ver? ¿Y que ni siquiera hubo un abrazo decente o un beso entre Sakura y Shaoran? Clamp, me deben varias horas del psicólogo.

Todo lo demás que tengo que comentarles lo haré más abajo en notas del autora. Este es un capítulo relativamente corto, pero espero que le den una oportunidad a la historia. ¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

Capítulo 1: **El consejo de la tía**.

Sakura no sabía que era peor: Tener clases de matemáticas a la primera hora de la mañana o a la última hora de la tarde. El año pasado tenía esa asignatura el lunes en la mañana y era una tortura. Sakura pensaba que solamente podría superar ese suplicio tener física a la hora siguiente, pero su establecimiento se las ingenió para atormentarla de otra manera peor. Tener matemáticas a la última hora de la tarde los viernes le venía tan bien como le vendría tomar leche avinagrada. En serio, había que ponerse de pie y aplaudir a cualquiera que haya organizado los horarios este año.

- Si hacemos estas pruebas, más con los dos trabajos que harán en dúos o grupos, tendremos suficientes notas para terminar bien el semestre.

Al menos la profesora no estaba hablando de materia.

Sakura miró a su lado y Tomoyo le sonrió. La buena Tomoyo, siempre levantándose el ánimo. Pero ni cuatro payasos y globos en el cielo le quitarían el aburrimiento. Miro el reloj de la sala y suspiró. Mejor se armaba de paciencia, la clase no terminaría demasiado pronto para ella.

50 minutos después y suficientes bostezos como para toda una semana, la clase había finalizado. Sakura estiró los brazos para alejar el sueño y se levantó.

- Ánimo, Sakura. No fue tan malo – Tomoyo comentó mientras ordenaba sus cosas.

- No, no lo fue, pero aún queda todo el año por aguantar, ¿No? – Replicó Sakura ordenando su bolso también.

- Vamos, Saku, tú no eres así. Tú siempre miras lo bueno a todo.

Y eso era cierto. Sakura Kinomoto era conocida por su buen humor y optimismo. Sin embargo, una simple clase de matemáticas era capaz de drenar toda la energía positiva que su cuerpo contenía.

- ¿Están listas, chicas? – gritó Chiharu desde la puerta del salón.

- Sí, vamos de inmediato – Respondió Tomoyo, y tomó del brazo a su malhumorada amiga.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- ¿No te acuerdas? Le dijimos a las chicas que acompañaríamos a Chiharu donde su tía – Tomoyo le sonrió y siguió empujando a la esmeralda.

Aunque entre las varias características de Sakura se encontraba el ser despistada, ella podría jurar que jamás dijo nada de acompañar a sus amigas a ningún lado. Pero prefirió guardarse el comentario y seguir la corriente. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Aparte, le gustaba la tía de Chiharu. Era algo "extraña", pero siempre tenía cosas interesantes que contar.

Sakura y sus amigas cursaban su penúltimo año de secundaria y todas se conocían desde primaria. En realidad, casi a la mitad de su grupo curso los conocía desde primaria. Todos fueron al mismo colegio, y todos se cambiaron a la misma secundaria. Varias veces bromeaban entre ellos de que, lo más seguro, todos terminaran yendo a la misma Universidad.

- ¿Y qué le llevas a tu tía hoy, Chiharu? – Preguntó Naoko mientras se alejaban del establecimiento.

- Mi mamá me pidió que le llevara un libro de cocina. Últimamente está muy interesada en la comida coreana.

- ¿Pero no que tu tía vivió en corea hace unos años atrás? – Comentó asombrada Sakura.

- Sí, pero dijo que para no olvidarse de sus raíces sólo comió ahí comida japonesa – Chiharu suspiró - Ya saben que mi tía es algo especial.

Las chicas sonrieron. Oh, sí, todas sabían que la tía Kaede era inigualable. Ella era la hermana menor de la mamá de Chiharu, y desde que terminó la secundaria dedicó su vida a viajar, ser fanática del té, llenar su casa con incienso y coleccionar colgantes y aros. Muchos la considerarían una hippie, bohemia o, directamente, una excéntrica. Sin embargo, Sakura sabía que era extremadamente inteligente y sabia. Manejaba varios idiomas, tenía un título en ciencias políticas, y como pasatiempo, resolvía problemas aritméticos y crucigramas.

- Y entonces… - Partió Rika con un tono de precaución en su voz - ¿Qué pasó con Yamazaki, Chiharu?

- ¿Por qué comentas eso, Rika? – preguntó extrañada Tomoyo.

- Bueno, Chiharu siempre sale los viernes de clases junto a él, pero hoy no. Así que supongo que algo pasó, ¿No creen?

- Oh, por favor, no hablemos del idiota de Takashi, ¿Si? – Protestó Chiharu y apuró el paso.

- Ven, algo pasó – Susurró Rika con algo de preocupación.

- Bah, no le den importancia. Ellos siempre pelean, ¿Se acuerdan? – Comentó Naoko ya sabiendo que las peleas entre su amiga y su novio nunca duraban mucho.

- ¡Eh! Ya casi llegamos – Señaló Sakura apuntando a una casa verde oscuro en la esquina.

Si bien la tía Kaede podría tener gustos raros y/o extravagantes, su casa por fuera era bastante normal y simple. Jamás podrías adivinar desde la calle todas las maravillas y curiosidades que se encontraban dentro. Sakura amaba su hogar, pero esta casa siempre le fascinaba. Era su modelo a seguir para su futura casa cuando tuviera una familia.

- Me pregunto si la tía Kaede tendrá galletas de canela – Comentó Rika – Por más que me haya dado la receta, sus galletas son insuperables.

- Por supuesto que tengo. Pero te juro que te di la receta verdadera, así que no sé porque no te salen bien – Comentó la tía Kaede desde el patio con una sonrisa.

La tía Kaede estaba regando sus flores. Tenía alrededor de 50 años, pero lucía definitivamente más joven. Vestía un largo vestido floreado color verde, con un largo collar de cristal de murano y su cabello largo, suelto. Una vez le comentó a Sakura que antes ella solía matar cualquier tipo de planta o flor. Sin embargo, tras divorciarse, un vecino le dijo que la jardinería podría ayudarla a pasar ese difícil momento.

- ¿Y la ayudó? – Preguntó Sakura completamente intrigada.

- No, pero como mi ex esposo me dijo tantas veces que jamás sería capaz de mantener ni un arbusto vivo, decidí que haría todo lo posible para demostrarle lo contrario.

Y realmente lo había conseguido. Su patio rebosaba en vida, y ni siquiera el crudo invierno podría arruinar esas plantas.

- Pasen chicas – Les ofreció la tía Kaede haciéndolas pasar a su hogar - Chiharu ya está adentro, no me vio acá. Lucía algo enojada, ¿Pasó algo?

- Yamazaki, eso pasó – Bufó Naoko.

- Oh, bueno. Eso lo explica.

Sakura respiró hondamente y tuvo que contener un suspiro. La casa olía a chocolate (De seguro gracias a algún incienso), además de que se podía sentir el olor a canela y té verde provenientes desde la cocina.

- ¡Tía! ¿Dónde está? – Gritó Chiharu desde alguna parte lejana de la casa.

- ¡Con tus amigas! – Respondió la tía con una sonrisa – Pasen al comedor. De inmediato les traigo té y galletas – Y se retiró.

- Té y galletas. ¡Las energías me han vuelto! – Sonrió Sakura y se sentó en el sofá.

Tomoyo y Rika comenzaron a observar unas fotografías en la pared y Naoko se sentó junto a Sakura. A los pocos segundos llegó Chiharu.

- ¿Cómo fue que ustedes la encontraron primero que yo? – Refunfuñó tirando el libro de cocina que había traído en la mesa.

- Estaba en el jardín – Respondió Tomoyo sentándose igualmente.

- Ni siquiera presté atención.

- Pensando en Yamazaki, ¿Quizás? – Comentó Naoko con algo de malicia.

- No vas a estar tranquila hasta que te lo cuente, ¿Verdad?

- No. Aparte, nos lo vas a terminar contando de todas formas sea ahora o después.

- Pues nada. Takashi y sus celos. ¡Y él sabe que no aguanto los celos!

- ¿Y qué hay de malo con los celos? – Comentó despreocupadamente la tía Kaede entrando a la pieza con una bandeja.

- ¿La ayudo? – Se ofreció Tomoyo.

- Gracias, cariño – Y la amatista se levantó y comenzó a ordenar las tazas – Pero, volviendo al tema, ¿Quién dijo que los celos son malos?

- ¿No lo son? – Preguntó Sakura.

- Bueno, depende de cómo se vean. Aunque eso sucede con casi todo, ¿No?

- Tía, no hay nada de bueno en que tu novio se moleste contigo por cosas tan tontas como que un compañero te ayude en química. ¡De inmediato pensó que lo estaba engañando o algo por el estilo!

- Insisto, ¿Eso es malo? – Volvió a preguntar la tía mientras le pasaba las galletas a una feliz Rika.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Él sabe que lo quiero, y me molesta que no confíe en mí.

- Entonces, ¿Qué pasaría si no estuviera celoso? ¿Sugieres que sería mejor que no te prestara atención, en especial si te acercas a otro chico?

- No, o sea… - Pero Chiharu no supo cómo defenderse.

- Ya entendí – Dijo Rika con una galleta a medio camino a su boca – Si Yamazaki no estuviera celoso, significaría que no le presta atención a Chiharu. Es eso, ¿No?

- Exacto – Sonrió la tía mientras le pasaba una taza de té a Sakura – En lo que a mí concierne, los celos son señales de cariño. Apuesto a que si vieras a Yamazaki con una chica muy apegados el último sentimiento que sentirías sería indiferencia, ¿Verdad, Chiharu?

- Sí, pero en mi caso es sobre un compañero. ¡Un compañero al que conozco desde hace años!

- Puede ser, pero los celos son incontrolables también. Y tú jamás sentirías indiferencia en lo que se refiere a Yamazaki porque lo quieres.

- Pero tía, ¡Los celos matan una relación! No podría mirar a nadie si Takashi fuera celoso.

- Eso sería así sólo si tu novio fuera celoso compulsivo, lo que no es. Pero si le das celos en su debida cantidad, no estaría tan mal. Preocúpate cuando ya no hayan más celos. Eso sólo significaría dos cosas: Que tiene completa y absoluta confianza en ti, o que ya no le interesas.

Chiharu miró a su tía como si fuera un caso perdido y, aún enojada, se sentó en el sillón con su té.

- Pero basta de mi sobrina. Ustedes, chicas, igual deben tener novios, ¿No?

- Pues no, somos todas un grupo de solteras, a excepción de su sobrina – Comentó Tomoyo risueña.

- Pero han tenido novios, supongo.

- Bueno… - Comenzó Naoko mirando a sus amigas – Yo y Tomoyo tuvimos novios hace uno o dos años atrás. Y Rika tuvo un pretendiente muy serio, pero se cambió de ciudad.

- Yo y mi suerte, ¿Eh? – Se burló Rika levantando su taza de té y dando un largo sorbo, mientras fingía pesar.

- ¿Y tú, Sakura? ¿Has tenido novio? – Le preguntó la tía Kaede a la esmeralda.

- ¿Yo? – Preguntó Sakura a su vez como si fuera demasiado extraño que la consideraran en esos temas – Oh, no. Yo no soy de las que tienen novio.

- Pero si eres muy linda e inteligente.

- Gracias por el cumplido, pero, honestamente, jamás me ha interesado alguien. Cuando niña me gustaba el mejor amigo de mi hermano, pero fue algo bastante platónico. Y con el tiempo… Supongo que no es para mí.

- ¡Bah, tonterías! De seguro debiste gustarle a alguien.

- No sé, no lo creo – Meditó Sakura durante unos segundos – Sin embargo, aunque así fuera, nunca pasó nada.

- ¡Pero si tener pareja es tan fácil! – comentó asombrada la tía Kaede, como si las chicas no supieran la leyes básicas de la vida – Llega incluso a ser mecánico todo el proceso.

- ¿Mecánico? – Preguntó Sakura confusa.

- Oh sí – La tía dio un largo sorbo a su té - Lo primero es escoger a un chico, claro.

- ¿Cualquiera? – Preguntó Naoko.

- Bueno, no tan cualquiera. Uno que les interese al menos, da igual que no hablen o compartan mucho con él. Aunque si no les interesa, tampoco afectaría a los resultados.

- ¿Y qué más? – Insistió Tomoyo.

- Pues, es necesario que hagan correr el rumor de que les gusta ese chico.

- Primero que los celos son buenos y ahora mentir – Bufó Chiharu - ¿En serio, tía?

- Como con los celos, los rumores pueden ser útiles en su medida justa. Por supuesto, añadiría mucha más eficacia que demostraran algo de interés, de modo que los rumores parecieran tener fundamento.

- ¿Y eso es todo? – Comentó Rika sin encontrar sentido al consejo.

- Por supuesto que no. Falta el movimiento clave de todo el asunto. Cuando se percaten de que los rumores llegaron a oídos del chico en particular, ignórenlo.

- Ok, ahora sí me perdí – Comentó Naoko frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Así de simple, ignórenlo. Eso llamará profundamente su atención. Será intrigante para él saber porqué, si antes era tan especial, ahora ya no. Y, tras ello, sucederá lo inevitable. Él vendrá a ustedes.

Tras algunos segundos, Tomoyo y Rika sonrieron. A las demás chicas les tomó un poco más de tiempo entenderlo todo, pero al final captaron la lógica de la idea.

- ¿Y se supone que funciona? – Preguntó Naoko aún meditando sobre el asunto.

- Claro que sí. Siempre resulta. Por lo que sólo deben usarlo si están completamente seguras de lo que están haciendo.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos más, entre varias tazas de té, galletas y chismes, hasta que las chicas finalmente se despidieron de la tía Kaede. Chiharu fue la primera en separarse del grupo para irse a su casa, y Rika decidió a último minuto ir a comprar lápices, dejando a sus amigas al pasar por el rey Pingüino.

- ¿Saben? Sigo sin entender mucho el consejo de la tía Kaede – Comentó Sakura.

- ¿El de los pasos para tener pareja? – Inquirió Tomoyo.

- Sí. Es que, no entiendo. ¿Por qué ignorarlos los atraería más?

- Quizás por ser tan egocéntricos. Los chicos pueden ser tan infantiles – Sugirió Naoko resoplando.

Pronto llegaron a la casa de Sakura y las amigas se despidieron. Cuando ya estaban a punto de separase, Naoko se detuvo bruscamente, llamando la atención de la amatista.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Tomoyo intrigada.

- Hagámoslo – Contesto Naoko mirano a su amiga ansiosa – Hagamos lo del consejo que dio la tía.

- ¿Qué nos busquemos parejas?

- No a todas, sólo a una. Sólo para ver si funciona.

- ¿Y tú crees que funcionará?

- No sé – Reflexionó un poco Naoko – Hagámoslo con Sakura, es la que nunca ha tenido novio, ¿No?

- Ella nunca va a aceptar hacer algo así – Replicó Tomoyo.

- No, pero no es necesario que se entere. Es cosa de esparcir el rumor, ¿Verdad?

Rápidamente, Tomoyo se percató de lo fácil que sería. Propagar el rumor les tomaría menos de un día. Y como Sakura no sabría lo que estaba pasando, ignoraría a todos de cualquier forma.

- ¿Y quién sería el afortunado? – Preguntó la amatista pensando en todas las posibilidades.

- Alguien difícil o imposible. Alguien en el que Sakura jamás se percataría o elegiría estando consciente de ello. Ni viceversa – Tras varios segundos, a Naoko se le iluminó el rostro – Li. Él es nuestro chico.

- Oh, Dios. Realmente esa es una buena opción. Sakura jamás miraría a Li con interés amoroso, y mucho menos lo haría Li con ella.

- ¿Qué dices? – Inquirió Naoko mirando a su amiga esperanzadamente - ¿Estás conmigo en esto?

- ¿Te das cuenta de que si Sakura se entera de esto nos va a matar?

- Por supuesto. Pero no tenemos garantía alguna de que funcione, ¿Verdad?

- No. Pero nos va a matar igual – Tras pensarlo unos segundos, Tomoyo asintió – Bien, si vamos a partir, necesitamos un plan. ¿Cómo siquiera vamos a divulgar la mentira?

- Oh, no te preocupes. Somos mujeres… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser propagar un rumor? – Sonrió triunfante Naoko.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

¡Hola a todo el que llegó hasta acá! No saben lo ansiosa que estoy por publicar esta historia, en especial después de tanto tiempo sin publicar nada. Ustedes no pueden ver mi rostro en estos momentos, pero les aseguro que la sonrisa que tengo no me la quita nada.

Llevo trabajando en esta historia prácticamente más de medio año. Comencé a desarrollarla en mi cabeza durante diciembre del año pasado, y en febrero de este año comencé a escribirla. Para estas alturas tengo al menos la mitad de la historia casi lista (Entre clases, trabajos, exámenes y todo eso). Pero tuve que esperar hasta ahora para publicarla porque antes no estaba muy segura de hacia donde iba con toda la trama. Ahora que ya sé, acá estoy :)

La idea vino, asombrosamente, de mi madre. Ese consejo que la tía Kaede les dio a las chicas fue el mismo consejo que mi mamá le dio a mis amigas una vez que vinieron a verme a mi casa. ¡En serio! Así que es real y no sólo una invención mía. Ahora, ¿Irá a resultar o no? Tendrán que esperar y leer.

Este capítulo es corto, pero necesario para el desarrollo de la trama. De ahora en adelante los capítulos serán un poco más largos y, desde cierto punto, incluso llegarán a ser el doble de largos. Además, habrán muchos personajes que no son de la serie (Como la tía Kaede), pero los necesitaba. ¡Y muchos de ellos son re simpáticos! :P También debo advertir que va a haber mucho uso de apellidos (Al estilo japonés), muchas insolencias, nombres de redes sociales y/o conceptos propios del mundo tecnológico. Pero la historia se ambienta en adolescentes, no podía no incluir todas esas cosas, ¿O sí?

Publicaré el capítulo 2 en un par de días porque hay que revisar faltas ortográficas, cohesión y coherencia (Esa es una lucha interminable, SIEMPRE hay una falta de ortografía escondida en alguna parte).

¡Espero sus comentarios! ¿Les gusta la idea? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Mejor desaparezco de nuevo? Soy tolerante a todo.

¡Nos vemos! :)

PD: ¿Ustedes han recibido algún consejo de amor interesante alguna vez? Si es así, me encantaría saber cual... De seguro debe haber uno que otro chistoso e, incluso, útil por ahí :P


	2. El chico del asiento de atrás

Capítulo 2: **El chico del asiento de atrás.**

Siete de la mañana, y el despertador sonó en la pieza de Sakura. Por supuesto que eso no haría que la esmeralda saltara de la cama y se preparara para ir a clases de inmediato, pero una vez que el despertador sonaba, Sakura no podía volver a dormir. Dejó pasar unos 5 minutos y se levantó. En 20 minutos terminó de arreglarse y bajó a la cocina, donde su papá ya tenía el desayuno preparado.

- Buenos días, pequeña Sakura – Saludó el señor Kinomoto, llenando los vasos con jugo.

- Buenos días, papá. Buenos días, mamá – Saludó la chica al retrato de su difunta madre en la mesa - ¿Te irás temprano hoy?

- Temo que sí. Mi equipo y yo nos estamos apurando en dejar todo listo para la próxima exposición.

- Va a ser triste quedarme sola esa semana – Suspiró la chica lamentándose.

- Siempre puedes ir donde Tomoyo. Y Touya me prometió que vendría algunas tardes a acompañarte.

- A tortúrame, mejor dicho – Comentó irónica Sakura mientras se zambullía su desayuno.

Aunque, siendo justos, a Sakura le agradaba tener a su hermano cerca. Desde que se mudó a Tokio para cursar sus estudios superiores jamás había realmente apreciado su compañía.

- ¿Terminaste bien el ensayo que estabas haciendo? – Preguntó Fujitaka.

- Sí. Gracias por ayudarme con lo de las citas, siempre me da problemas eso.

- De nada, hija.

A los pocos minutos el señor Kinomoto terminó su desayuno, se despidió de su hija y se dirigió a su trabajo. No mucho rato después Sakura abandonó la casa y, en sus patines, se dirigió a su establecimiento.

Llegó al lugar relativamente temprano. No es que siempre fuera así, más de alguna vez había llegado justo a la hora y en otros días incluso había llegado tarde. Pero también ocurrían días como estos donde llegaba antes que todos sus compañeros.

Bueno, _casi_ todos sus compañeros.

- Buenos días, Li – Saludó Sakura al abrir la puerta de su salón.

- Buenos días, Kinomoto – Respondió el chico desde el fondo de la sala en su asiento, para después volver a concentrarse en lo que sea que estaba leyendo.

Daba igual que tan temprano llegara Sakura a la sala, Li siempre estaba ahí antes que todos. Hace algunos años atrás ella y varios de sus compañeros iniciaron un juego sobre quien llegaba más temprano que Li, pero nadie lo logró. Con el tiempo, se aburrieron y dejaron de jugar, pero Sakura aún no perdía las esperanzas. Y cuando lo lograra, pasaría semanas alardeándolo ante todos.

Tranquilamente la chica se dirigió a su asiento, el que estaba adelante del ambarino, y sacó una revista que le debía devolver a Tomoyo para matar el tiempo. Porque de seguro como que ese día era lunes que no tendría ninguna conversación con su compañero.

De todo el mundo, Shaoran Li era la persona con la que menos tenía contacto Sakura. No es que se llevaran mal, simplemente no se llevaban. Aunque tampoco se podría decir que Li se llevara muy bien con muchas personas. Él era más bien del tipo solitario, y todos respetaban eso.

Sin embargo, sólo porque a Li no le gustara socializar y sus actitudes fueran algo serias, no significaba que fuera un completo marginado. Nada más lejano a eso. Shaoran estaba entre los mejores de la clase, si es que no era el mejor, además de destacar en toda la secundaria en lo que se refería a deportes, matemáticas y física. Más de una vez los profesores lo buscaron para que postulara a la presidencia del centro de alumnos, pero él siempre lo rechazó. Nunca mostró interés alguno en ser un alumno destacado o popular y, sin querer, lo era gracias a su inteligencia y aptitudes.

Para Sakura, él era como un puzzle demasiado difícil de armar. Y a Sakura jamás le habían gustado los puzzles, por lo que sencillamente lo trataba cordialmente y evitaba molestarlo. Llevaban siete años así y todo había ido de maravilla entre ellos dos de esa forma.

- Buenos días, Sakura – Saludó Tomoyo entrando al salón.

- Buenos días, Tomoyo – Respondió la esmeralda sonriente. ¡Al fin alguien con quien hablar!

- Buenos días, Li.

- Buenos días, Daidouji – Respondió el ambarino sin siquiera levantar la cabeza de su libro.

- Te traje tu revista – Comentó Sakura, levantándola para que su amiga la viera.

- Ah, ya veo – Contestó la amatista, pero no mirando la revista, sino a Shaoran. Y lo miraba con una expresión entre culpa, miedo y preocupación.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Inquirió Sakura extrañada.

- No, no pasa nada. Es tan sólo que me acabo de acordar de algo – Tomoyo volvió a mirar a su amiga, y sonrió - ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

- Bien. Aunque hubiera estado mejor si no hubiera tenido que hacer ese ensayo.

- A mí no me costó tanto – Comentó la chica mientras se sentaba en su puesto.

- A mí sí. No estaba en mi mejor momento creativo. Ni siquiera me metí a messenger, o facebook, o twitter o, básicamente, a cualquier cosa que me distrajera por más de cinco minutos con tal de concentrarme.

- ¿No te metiste a facebook en estos dos días? – Exclamó Tomoyo como si Sakura hubiera hecho algo físicamente imposible.

- Oh, vamos, no es para tanto. Algunas personas no dependen de facebook. Incluso algunos no tienen una cuenta. Aparte, dudo que me haya perdido de algo muy interesante en estos días.

- Oh, no tienes ni idea – Murmuró la amatista para sí misma con inquietud.

* * *

Si bien las aptitudes de Sakura no eran sobresalientes en ninguna asignatura que tuviera números en ella, no se podía decir lo mismo de las clases de Educación Física y Deportes. Esas sí que eran sus fortalezas. Desde pequeña había participado en el grupo de porristas, además de jugar mucho voleibol y tenis. Y también se podía añadir a su currículum algunas maratones, y altas aptitudes para la gimnasia artística y rítmica. Sakura era, básicamente, un pez en el agua en cualquier cosa que hiciera sudar al cuerpo.

Aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de sus amigas.

- Juro por Dios que si me rompo otra uña esta clase demandaré al profesor – Regañó Chiharu mientras abrochaba sus zapatillas.

- Yo sería feliz si tan sólo no quedara con tantos moretones – Se quejó resignada Tomoyo, mientras masajeaba sus muñecas, como si las preparara para una paliza.

-¿Hoy seguiremos con basquetbol? – Preguntó Rika con pesar.

-Creo que sí – Respondió Sakura animada - Aunque me gustaría ya trabajar con voleibol.

- Oh, Dios, no. Voleibol mataría mis muñecas definitivamente – El lamento/grito de desesperación de Tomoyo hizo que sus amigas rieran.

Tras ello todas las chicas del curso, las que estaban cambiándose de ropa en los camarines, se dirigieron al gimnasio para juntarse con el profesor y sus compañeros. Estos últimos ya habían sacado varios balones de basquetbol en la espera.

- Por los balones supongo que ya saben que haremos hoy, ¿No? – Preguntó el profesor a sus alumnas, a lo que ellas respondieron gimiendo con pesar – Sin embargo, haremos algo de calentamiento primero. Siete minutos de trote y después elongaremos un poco, ¿Qué les parece?

Las chicas se lamentaron más fuerte en respuesta.

Al escuchar el pito de inicio, todo el curso comenzó a trotar alrededor del gimnasio. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos varios hombres tomaron la delantera, dejando a las chicas y algunos chicos atrás. Bueno, varios hombres y Sakura, la que iba de las primeras con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de elongar unos 5 minutos, todos se reunieron en medio de la cancha de basquetbol a esperar las siguientes instrucciones del profesor.

- Bien, hoy vamos a practicar dribling en dúos – Los alumnos de inmediato se entusiasmaron – Oh, no. No se animen aún. Las parejas las formo yo.

- ¿Por qué siempre me jode la felicidad este hombre? – Susurró Naoko a Sakura, la que sonrió.

- De pasada, las parejas serán mixtas, tratando de mantener un parecido en habilidad y aptitudes. Porque dejar a la señorita Aizawa con el señor Tsutomu no sería muy justo, ¿Verdad? – El comentario causó risa colectiva. Aizawa era la más baja del curso, mientras que Tsutomu era un gigante de 1.98 metros – Así que, cuando los nombre, júntense con su pareja, busquen un balón y practiquen.

De a poco los alumnos se fueron formando en parejas. Irónicamente, Chiharu terminó con Yamazaki, lo que no hizo muy feliz a ninguno de los dos pues seguían enojados. Para cuando le tocó el turno a Sakura, ya todas sus amigas estaban practicando con algún compañero.

- Supongo que trabajarías bien con quien sea, ¿Verdad, Kinomoto? – Comentó el profesor, a lo que la esmeralda simplemente sonrió con timidez – Creo que te pondré con Nagata, tienen más o menos la misma altura.

Sakura buscó a su compañero entre los que quedaban, pero antes de siquiera moverse de donde estaba, el profesor volvió a hablar.

- No, creo que no. Trabajarás con Li mejor. Él es más alto que tú, pero sus habilidades con el balón son parecidas.

¿El profesor estaba de joda o qué? Sakura prefería trabajar con Tsutomu y sus casi dos metros de altura que con Li. Él estuvo dos años en el grupo de basquetbol en primaria y Sakura sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus destrezas con el balón. Decir que sus habilidades en el basquetbol eran parecidas era igual que decir que África y Europa estaban al mismo nivel económico, o que el sol y la tierra tenían el mismo tamaño. Li le iba a dar una paliza y no habría nada que pudiera hacer contra ello.

- Vamos, Kinomoto – Sakura no se había movido de donde estaba – Al final de la clase evaluaré formativamente su progreso.

Bueno, quizás con algo de suerte pudiera tocar el balón por un par de segundos. Tratando de quitársela Li, por supuesto, ya que dudaba que pudiera moverse más de cuatro pasos con el balón en sus manos. Resignada, se acercó a Shaoran, el que ya tenía un balón consigo. Sakura decidió dejarle elegir el lugar para practicar, por lo que se dirigieron a la esquina izquierda de la cancha, algo alejados de los demás.

- ¿Partes tú o yo? – Preguntó Li neutralmente.

- Yo defensa y tú ataque. Al llegar otro lado de la cancha cambiamos, ¿Sí?

El ambarino asintió y comenzó. No solamente tenía muy buen manejo del balón, sino que también era jodidamente rápido. Eso, agregado a los 15 centímetros con los que sobrepasaba a Sakura, hacía que seguirle el ritmo fuera casi unas olimpiadas. Pero Sakura era una buena deportista y contendiente, y no habría forma de que se rindiera sin dar la pelea.

Sin embargo, eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Después de treinta minutos, Sakura estaba muy agotada. Sus pantorrillas la estaban matando y, de pasada, su moral estaba en el suelo. Había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo corriendo detrás de Li para quitarle el balón y, si milagrosamente conseguía la pelota, a él no le tomaba ni cinco segundos en quitársela de nuevo. Estaba pensando seriamente en tomar el balón y tirárselo en la cara. Y, lo peor, Sakura estaba segura de que él podría seguir practicando una hora más sin problemas.

- ¿Podemos descansar unos segundos por favor? – Rogó Sakura, sentándose en el suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Shaoran no respondió, pero tampoco siguió practicando. Simplemente dejó caer el balón en el suelo y se sentó igual. Al final, Sakura terminó acostándose en el piso, cerrando los ojos y tratando de recuperar el aliento de nuevo.

- Eres muy rápida y ágil. Pero también lo pueden ser algunos jugadores altos – Comentó Li mientras observaba a sus compañeros trabajar.

- ¿Cómo tú? – Dijo Sakura con sarcasmo.

- Hay mejores. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no puedas ganarles. Contra jugadores así sólo te queda usar la estrategia.

Por supuesto, sólo a Shaoran Li se le ocurriría ocupar la inteligencia dentro de un juego, pensó Sakura. A ella, en cambio, lo que más le importaba era disfrutar y participar. Con curiosidad, se apoyó en sus codos y miró al ambarino.

- ¿Y qué propones?

- Podrías confundirlo, por ejemplo.

- Creo que no comprendo – Dijo Sakura, frunciendo el entrecejo un poco.

- Levántate, te mostraré – Shaoran estiró su brazo para ayudarla a pararse, para después tomar el balón – Tú eres defensa y yo ataque. No pierdas de vista el balón.

De nuevo, Shaoran comenzó a driblar, pero no a tanta velocidad como anteriormente lo estaba haciendo. Siguiendo sus indicaciones, Sakura trató de quitarle el balón, pero sin perder de vista éste último. De repente, Li le mostró el balón e hizo un movimiento de lanzar la pelota hacia la derecha. Rápidamente Sakura se lanzó hacia ese lado pero, en el último segundo, Shaoran lanzó el balón a la izquierda y sobrepasó a la chica.

- ¡Pero si ibas a lanzarlo a la derecha! – Exclamó Sakura medio entre queja y asombro.

- No, te hice creer que lanzaría el balón a la derecha, pero esa no era mi intención – Dijo tranquilamente Shaoran mientras se le acercaba.

- Por eso me mostraste tan abiertamente la pelota. Para asegurarte de que viera la dirección donde supuestamente lanzarías.

- Sí. Y funcionó. Si usaras movimientos así darías varios dolores de cabezas a jugadores que, en teoría, son mucho más hábiles que tú en basquetbol – Li le pasó el balón a Sakura – Prueba tú ahora.

- No estoy segura si ese movimiento sea éticamente deportivo – Comentó la esmeralda con algo de sospecha.

- Yo tampoco, pero es legal. Una de dos, ¿No?

En lo que les quedó de tiempo para practicar, Sakura dedicó toda su concentración en mejorar el movimiento que Shaoran le había enseñado. Aunque en un comienzo partió algo lento, al poco rato ya era más rápida y comenzó a darle problemas a Li para quitarle el balón.

- Muy bien chicos, quiero observarlos ahora – Dijo el profesor al acercárseles – Uno dribla, mientras que el otro le trata de quitar el balón. Y ya saben, todo está bien mientras que el otro no les quite el balón.

Primero partió el ambarino y, por supuesto, le fue imposible a Sakura poder quitarle la pelota de las manos. Para cuando le tocó a la esmeralda, ella sabía que mostraría una decepcionante actuación frente al profesor. Sin embargo, para su asombro, Shaoran no le quitó el balón. Todo lo contrario, le permitió driblar sin problemas e incluso se dio el lujo de rebasarlo en dos oportunidades.

- Están muy bien, chicos. Veo que no tendrán muchos problemas para la evaluación final – Comentó el profesor feliz – Ya pueden ir a los baños a ducharse. Buen trabajo – Y se alejó.

- Muchas gracias por eso, Li – Dijo aún algo sorprendida Sakura.

Shaoran simplemente levantó los hombros como respuesta y se alejó hacia los baños, tal como el profesor había sugerido. Tras ello, la chica buscó a sus amigas entre sus compañeros, pero algo raro estaba pasando. Todos ellos la estaban observando con expresiones que Sakura no podía descifrar. Se percató de que Tomoyo y Naoko aún estaban practicando y, aún extrañada antes la actitud de sus compañeros, se dirigió a los camarines.

Decidida a restarle importancia al asunto, buscó su bolso, sacó su toalla, y se dio una ducha rápida (No valía la pena mayor esfuerzo pues, uno, esa era la última clase del día; y dos, al llegar a su casa se daría una ducha más eficiente) Tras terminar y ponerse su uniforme, se encontró con Rika y Chiharu, las que ya estaban arregladas.

- Suerte tú que no tienes que hacerle tanta cosa a tu cabello – Comentó una malhumorada Chiharu mientras trataba de secar su pelo moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

- Beneficios de tener el cabello relativamente corto – Sonrió Sakura. Aunque su cabello era varios centímetros más largo en comparación a cuando era más pequeña – ¿Estuvo muy mal la clase trabajando con Yamazaki?

- Digamos que lo traté cordialmente y me concentré exclusivamente en el dribling. Me niego a mostrar debilidad alguna ante él.

- Por supuesto que no - Coincidió Sakura con algo de malicia, pues sabía que su amiga era muy orgullosa. Tras ello, miró a su otra amiga, la que estaba sentada en el césped con su netbook y miraba la pantalla con gran concentración - ¿Qué haces, Rika?

- Reviso mi correo, no lo hice durante el fin de semana.

- ¿Cuánto les faltará a las chicas? – Preguntó Chiharu - Ya me quiero ir, el profesor autorizó para que nos fuéramos tras duchárnos y cambiarnos de ropa.

- Cuando me fui a las duchas aún faltaba que el profesor las evaluara. Aunque tampoco quedaban tantas parejas por ver.

- Genial – Dijo con sarcasmo Chiharu – Tengo toda la sensación de que va a durar para rato.

- Sakura, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos? – Preguntó Rika con tono de preocupación.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? – Respondió la esmeralda extrañada por la pregunta.

- Es que acabo de recibir unos correos con información algo rara.

- Eso no dice mucho, Rika – Replicó Chiharu intrigada.

- Es básicamente información de varios alumnos de nuestra generación. Aunque parecen ser más mentiras que verdades – Rika les mostró el netbook con el correo abierto – Acá dice que pese a que tú y Yamazaki parecieran estar juntos, en realidad terminaron la semana pasada.

-¿Qué mierda? – Chiharu le quitó de las manos el netbook a su amiga y leyó el mensaje unas dos veces – ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una mala parodia de Gossip Girl?

- Ni idea. Pero es obvio de que algunas cosas son muy erróneas. Si lees más abajo sale que Uchida pasó de curso el año pasado sólo porque cambió unas notas en el libro de clases, pero varios sabemos que ese fue en realidad Sato.

- ¿Entonces por qué algunas cosas serían verdaderas? – Inquirió Sakura tratando de mirar el correo por encima del hombro de Chiharu – Al parecer, son sólo mentiras.

- No todas. En el correo anterior sale que estuve enamorada varios años del profesor Tereda y eso, como bien saben, es verdad – Rika no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al decirlo.

- Lo siento tanto, Rika – Se lamentó Sakura al ver que algo tan íntimo de su amiga se había casi convertido en información de utilidad pública.

- No importa, eso pasó ya hace tiempo.

- ¿Y cuántos recibieron el correo? – Dijo Chiharu cada vez más enojada con el asunto.

- Varios. Demasiados. Y no sólo de nuestra generación. Es cosa de mirar los destinatarios. Nunca había visto tantas cuentas juntas. Y ni siquiera he terminado de leer todos los correos.

- ¿De verdad Yuri salió con Fujiwara a finales del año pasado? – Preguntó Sakura, la que seguía leyendo el correo.

- No sé – Contestó Rika – Ellos están en el otro curso, ¿No?

- Sí – Respondió Chiharu – Y temo que eso podría ser verdad. Los vi varias veces juntos en el parque durante el verano cuando salía con Takashi. En mi opinión lucían solamente como dos buenos amigos hablando, aunque igual podrían haber sido novios, sólo que más discretos.

- Estos mensajes parecen ser más rumores que información 100% confirmada – Concluyó Sakura tras terminar de leer el correo – Pero, ¿Por qué me preguntaste si debía contarles algo, Rika? ¿En algún correo sale algo sobre mí?

- Bueno, tampoco sé eso, porque me faltan correos por leer. Sin embargo, me metí a facebook y ahí varios están comentando algo respecto a ti.

- ¿Es algo horrible? – Inquirió Chiharu.

- O sea, no sé si sea tan grave, pero ha llamado la atención de muchos. Por lo poco que leí, están debatiendo tu vida amorosa, Sakura. No te alarmes, pero me temo que en un correo debe salir que estás enamorada de Shaoran Li, y desde hace tiempo.

Y en ese mismo instante, toda la sangre del rostro de Sakura se esfumó. Y sólo deseó hacer un hoyo en la tierra, enterrarse en él, y no salir nunca jamás de ahí.

* * *

**Notas del autora:**

Chan, chan, chan. Oh, pobre Sakura. No tienen ni idea de lo que se le viene encima :P

Supongo que ya pueden deducir como Naoko y Tomoyo se las arreglaron para esparcir el rumor, ¿No? Yo creo que usaron un método bastante simple pero efectivo. Se los recomiendo :D (Es broma, ni se les ocurra esparcir mentiras sobre otras personas por el mundo) Ahora, ¿Se imaginan si Shaoran sabía de esos rumores mientras practicaban basquetbol con Sakura? OMG, eso sí que sería tragicómico xD

Respecto al uso de nombres como facebook, twitter, messenger, y todo eso... Miren, si sale en alguna parte de Fanfiction que eso está prohibido, no me digan (?) Para estas alturas, prefiero hacerme al ignorante xD Es que, francamente, no quiero cambiar nada de eso... ni en este capítulo, ni en los capítulos que vienen.

Por otro lado, debo aclarar que el papá de Sakura sigue siendo profesor de Universidad (Por si las dudas). En realidad, la situación familiar de Sakura es casi la misma que la del anime. ¡Y espero que sepan que es el dribling! Sino, debieron haber tenido una que otra dificultad para entender la práctica entre Shaoran y Sakura, y lo siento mucho por eso :( En Google pueden ir a buscar que es (Pero procuren que hable del dribling en el basquetbol pues igual hay dribling en otros deportes)

Y, ahora, lo más importante... ¡**Muchas gracias** por todos sus reviews! No tienen ni idea de lo feliz que me ha hecho saber que les ha gustado la historia :) Les juro que me han dado más energías para trabajar en los capítulos que me quedan. ¡En serio! En estos momentos estoy desarrollando un capítulo y, lo que antes me tomaba una semana, ahora me ha tomado como tres días. Aparte, tengo LA bomba para esas alturas de la historia, lo que a veces puede complicar mucho las cosas. Pero el saber que les gusta el fic y que quieren leer más hace que me anime y esfuerce más en escribir lo mejor que pueda :D

Me encargué de responder todos los reviews como correspondía (Lo que disfruto mucho, a propósito!) Para las personas que no tienen una cuenta en FF, sus respuestas están en mi profile. Hubo una persona que me escribió y que sí tiene una cuenta en FF, pero su PM estaba desactivado. Tu respuesta también está en el profile :) Si me faltó alguien a quien responderle, por favor avísame! Es muy importante para mí responder sus reviews, por largos o pequeños que sean.

Por último, en relación a cuando actualizaré de nuevo. Coincidentemente subo este capítulo una semana después de subir el primero. No era mi intención hacerlo semanal, pero se dio así (En realidad, llevo como dos días tratando de publicar este capítulo xD) No sé si iré a subir el capítulo que viene el próximo domingo o antes. Pero estoy casi segura de que no va a pasar más de una semana. Que demore más de eso sería exclusivamente porque una fuerza mayor me lo ha impedido. Esperemos que no sea así.

¡Y eso sería por esta oportunidad! Estoy ansiosa por leer sus impresiones del cap. 2 :D ¡No sean tímidos! Vayan al cuadrito de abajo y pongan en palabras si les gustó o no, si se lo esperaban, si les asombró, si les complica como escribo, si debo cambiar algo, alguna duda, lo que sea. Todo ese feedback me ayudará un montón en desarrollar y mejorar los capítulos que vendrán.

¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 3! :)


	3. Rumores de pasillo

Capítulo 3: **Rumores de pasillo.**

Si bien Sakura era excelente escuchando y podía guardar casi cualquier secreto, eso no significaba que estuviera demasiado pendiente de la vida de los demás. Eso, agregado a su irreparable naturaleza despistada, no la hacían una gran candidata para enterarse de rumores o, básicamente, de cualquier información de su mundo social en general. Sin embargo, en las últimas horas se había enterado de tantas cosas respecto a sus compañeros y de personas de las que no tenía ni idea de quienes eran siquiera, que nadie podría decir que estaba escasa o falta de información.

Lo que más le molestaba a Sakura de todo el asunto es que a ella no le llegaron los famosos correos. Y, considerando que en uno de ellos la nombraban, le parecía de lo más injusto. A Chiharu tampoco le llegaron. Y en palabras de Tomoyo, ella tampoco recibió correo alguno. Aparentemente, además de Rika, sólo Naoko había recibido los correos, pero tampoco había revisado su cuenta durante el fin de semana.

Además de eso, también estaba algo enojada con sus amigas. En vez de apoyarla respecto a su rumor y tacharlo de mentira, todas se pasaron las siguientes dos horas tras leer los correos interrogándola.

- En serio, ¿No te gusta ni un poquito? – Preguntó Chiharu por cuarta vez.

- No, de nuevo no. Por Dios, ¡Estamos hablando de Shaoran Li!

- Pero es guapo. E inteligente. Y no está tan mal – Comentó Naoko.

- Eso es cierto – Prosiguió Rika – Podrá tener una actitud algo tosca, pero tiene un club de fans realmente respetable.

- Pues se los regalo, es todo suyo.

- Aparte, te podría ayudar en matemáticas, ¿No? – Agregó Tomoyo con tono reflexivo – Y en física. Y en cualquier asignatura que quieras, si lo piensas bien.

- ¡Qué no me gusta!

A Sakura no se le podía cruzar por la cabeza como tal rumor siquiera comenzó. Ella simplemente no se relacionaba con Li. Nunca. Jamás. Si no fuera porque eran compañeros de curso ella jamás en la vida se hubiera enterado de su existencia siquiera. Le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, pero nada parecía calzar.

Al llegar a su casa se fue directo a su computador y comenzó a leer los correos que Rika le había re enviado. Tras varios minutos leyendo, recién en el cuarto correo se encontraba su nombre. Y el mensaje textual era de esta forma:

"_Todos sabemos que el reservado Shaoran Li debe ser el chico más difícil de todo el Liceo. Sin embargo, eso parece que no ha evitado que su compañera de curso, Sakura Kinomoto, haya quedado rendida a su encanto. Se cree que lleva varias semanas tratando de acercársele pero, por supuesto, Li no le ha prestado mucha atención. Pero entendemos a Kinomoto, los chicos misteriosos son siempre los más interesantes. ¡Qué tenga mucha suerte en su cruzada!"_

Si antes Sakura sólo quería enterrarse en lo más profundo de la tierra, ahora simplemente quería tomar una pistola y darse un tiro. Eso sería mucho más rápido y eficiente.

O sea, no sólo la habían dejado de consumada enamorada ante todo el mundo, sino que también la trataban de idiota por gustarle alguien que jamás la tomaría en cuenta. Y, de pasada, le daban apoyo, como si fuera un caso perdido y tuviera problemas mentales.

Quizás, en vez de darse el tiro ella, debería encontrar a quien sea que haya escrito esa sarta de estupideces y darle con un hacha para que tenga una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Y eso que normalmente Sakura no era una chica violenta.

Ir a revisar facebook fue algo que le tomó mucho más tiempo hacer. No podía encontrar la valentía necesaria para revisar esa página, no con todos los comentarios que ahí debían existir respecto a su rumor. Porque una cosa era ser parte de un rumor, pero algo completamente distinto era ver la opinión de los demás respecto al mismo.

Y tenía razón. Las cosas ahí eran aún más caóticas.

De inicio, ella jamás en su vida había tenido tantas notificaciones. Eran 86, además de varios mensajes privados, y los dos en aumento. Aunque tampoco eran muy necesarias las notificaciones, los mensajes respecto a ella y Li estaban al comienzo de su muro, entre los mensajes destacados. Por suerte tenía el chat desconectado, sino de seguro que hubiera tenido que aguantar otra lluvia de preguntas.

Las opiniones eran divididas. Algunos, a los que Sakura amó desde lo más profundo de su corazón, daban por absoluta blasfemia lo que salía en el correo respecto a ella porque, simplemente, todos sabían que Sakura ni siquiera hablaba con Li. Sin embargo, varios tenían sus dudas al respecto. Fácilmente ella podría haber ocultado el asunto y, por timidez o recelo, haber evitado a Shaoran para que sus sentimientos no fueran tan obvios o notorios. Aunque al menos varios admitían que el rumor en particular los había tomado por sorpresa.

Y los comentarios habían incrementado aún más tras la clase de Deportes. Sakura maldijo su suerte. ¿Por qué, justo esa clase, debía haber trabajado con Li?

Ahora los mensajes iban con comentarios como _"¡Miren la suerte de Sakura! Justo le tocó practicar con su amor",_ hasta otros aún más exagerados, como _"Si igual se le podía ver el amor en los ojos de Sakura. Le estoy comenzado a creer a los correos"_. Sakura dejó de leer porque la impotencia la estaba ahogando.

¿Amor? ¿Ella había estado mirando a Li con amor? Si amor era sinónimo de cansancio infernal más profunda concentración en el juego, entonces sí, todos tenían razón y ella había estado mirando con un amor fanático a Shaoran. Dios, ¡Ni siquiera le había prestado atención al rostro del Li! Sus ojos habían pasado casi todo el tiempo tras el balón.

Un momento. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Habrá estado Shaoran enterado del rumor durante el día? Sakura se sonrojó hasta las pestañas de sólo imaginarlo. Esperaba desde lo más profundo que no. Sin embargo, ¿Con qué cara lo iría a ver mañana? ¿Y a todos sus compañeros? ¿Y, básicamente, a cualquiera que haya leído los correos?

Con los ojos llorosos de rabia, se dirigió a la ducha furiosa, esperando que eso la tranquilizara. Pero lo dudaba.

* * *

Siete de la mañana de nuevo, y Sakura nunca había deseado más estar enferma y no ir a clases. Había dormido poco durante la noche y tenía la ligera sensación de que su rostro no mostraba muy buen aspecto. Bah, como si eso le importara. Aún así, faltar a clases ese día no le solucionaría el problema. Como tampoco lo haría si faltara la semana completa. Aunque la idea sonaba realmente tentadora.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Luces terrible! – Exclamó el señor Kinomoto con preocupación, acercándose a su hija para tocarle la frente - ¿Estás enferma?

- No, papá - Al menos no como tú crees_,_ pensó Sakura - ¿De nuevo te vas temprano?

- Sí. Pero, ¿Estás segura de que estás bien, hija?

- Claro. Te lo diría si no fuera así.

Sakura se esforzó en que su desayuno pasara lentamente. No tenía ningún interés en ser de las primeras en llegar a su establecimiento. Cuando ya se percató de que se estaba haciendo tarde, tomó sus cosas y salió de su casa. Sólo esperaba que cuando llegara no hubiera tantas miradas, ni tantas preguntas y que, idílicamente, todos fingieran ignorancia y pretendieran que nada estaba pasando.Sí, claro.

Llegó 2 minutos antes de que tocara el timbre y, por un segundo, dudó y pensó en lo fácil que sería dar la vuelta y volver a su casa.

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó Chiharu, la que venía corriendo desde varios metros - ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

Y sin preguntar, tomó a Sakura de un brazo y la empujó hacia el edificio. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando se percató de que ya estaban en la puerta de su salón. Y en ese instante, Sakura comenzó a sudar frío. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente y el aire pasar rápidamente por sus pulmones.

- Menos mal que llegaron – Dijo Naoko con una sonrisa – Yo ya pensaba que llegarían tarde.

Sakura pudo sentir como el curso completo las miró y casi quiso gritarle a Naoko por haber ayudado en llamar más la atención de su llegada. Rápidamente, y evitando mirar a sus compañeros, se dirigió a su puesto. Sin embargo, se le había olvidado de que el otro protagonista de su melodrama se sentaba detrás de ella y le fue imposible esquivar su rostro.

Shaoran la miraba con expresión seria, como lo hacía con todo el mundo, todos los días. Ceño fruncido, mirada directa, brazos cruzados. Nada en especial. Pero eso no evitó que Sakura sintiera como si un tren bala la hubiera chocado sin aviso. Pudo sentir como el sonrojo la cubría por completo, y hasta juró que salió humo de sus orejas. ¿Por qué mierda él debía sentarse detrás de ella? Oh, no, por supuesto. Eso hubiera sido demasiado pedir.

Con toda la dignidad que le estaba quedando, la que no era mucha siendo sinceros, se sentó en su puesto con lentitud y agachó su cabeza. ¿Por qué no tenía el cabello más largo? Eso la hubiera cubierto un poco más. ¿Y por qué no pudieron haberla relacionado con alguien de otro curso, al que nunca viera, de modo que fuera mil veces más fácil evitar todo el asunto de los estúpidos correos?

No iba a llorar, ni gritar, ni hacer un escándalo, ni nada. Dejaría el día pasar, el día siguiente, y todo el maldito año si fuera necesario, hasta que el rumor fuera olvidado y ella pudiera mirar a todos a la cara otra vez. Pero, Dios, las ganas de llorar eran realmente fuertes.

* * *

Sakura nunca había prestado tanta atención a los profesores en clases como ese día. Esa era la mejor forma para olvidar la contrariedad por la que estaba pasando. Está bien, quizás estuviera exagerando, y quizás no todos estaban preocupados de su vida amorosa, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera avergonzada y quisiera esconderse del mundo. Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse de lo que se sentiría pasar por lo mismo, pero con la diferencia de que el rumor fuera verdad. No lo deseaba eso a nadie.

- El timbre ha tocado. La próxima clase seguiremos con la Reforma. Se pueden retirar.

Ya era hora de almorzar y varios de sus compañeros se retiraron a comer a otros lados, como varios otros prefirieron almorzar en la misma sala. A Sakura, en ese mismo instante, le daba igual. No tenía hambre, y se iba a encontrar con personas a donde sea que fuera.

- Vamos afuera, Sakura. Es un lindo día – Sugirió Tomoyo.

Dejándose llevar por su amiga, salió al patio con todas las demás chicas. Se sentaron debajo de un árbol para tener sombra, y de a poco comenzaron a comer. Todas, a excepción de Sakura.

- ¿No trajiste almuerzo, Sakura? – Preguntó preocupada Naoko.

- Sí traje, pero no tengo hambre. En realidad, ahora me dio mucho sueño. No dormí bien anoche.

- No te has estado tomando muy bien todo el asunto de los correos, parece – Comentó Chiharu.

- ¿Y cómo te lo hubieras tomado tú? ¿Viste todos los mensajes en facebook? ¡Nunca me había sentido más impotente en mi vida!

- En realidad, por lo que he podido escuchar en los pasillos, el rumor sobre Sakura debe ser uno de los más populares, a causa de la fama de Li – Agregó Rika – Ese, más el de Yuri y Fujiwara, son los que más he visto que todos comentan.

- Sí, y en la mañana fue realmente estresante – Dijo Tomoyo ofreciendo galletas a sus amigas – Todos preguntaban sobre si realmente Sakura estaba enamorada o no de Shaoran.

- Espera, espera – La detuvo Sakura extrañada - ¿En la mañana cuándo?

- Antes de que llegaras.

- ¿Y les preguntaban estando Li ahí mismo en la sala?

- Oh, no. Li habrá llegado 10 minutos antes que tú y Chiharu. Hubieras visto nuestras caras, fue realmente impagable verlo llegar más tarde que nosotros por una vez en nuestras vidas. Dudo que vuelva a pasar.

Genial. Simplemente genial. Sakura llevaba años tratando de llegar más temprano que Shaoran y el único día en el que ella se esfuerza por llegar tarde, él llega tarde también. Ahora sí que iba a llorar, pero de frustración.

- Si te hace sentir mejor, les dijimos a todos que el rumor era mentira – Siguió Rika – Quizás, de a poco, el rumor pase. Aparte, están todos más fascinados con Li que contigo. Ya sabes, pese a ser popular, no hay muchas noticias sobre él.

Pero Sakura no estaba escuchando. Sólo pensaba que la vida era injusta y que realmente le deseaba lo peor a quien sea que haya escrito esos correos.

- Voy al baño – Dijo Sakura y se levantó.

- ¡Todo bien, mientras no te cortes las venas! – Le gritó Chiharu a la esmeralda mientras se alejaba.

Ja, ja, pensó irónica Sakura mientras se alejaba y le levantaba el dedo del medio a su amiga. Realmente gracioso.

Tenía dos opciones para ir al baño. El camino corto, el que la obligaba a pasar por el pasillo más grande del establecimiento y cruzarse con mucha gente, o dar la vuelta al edificio por fuera y demorar como 8 minutos en llegar. Pero si seguía ese camino, las posibilidades de encontrarse con alguien serían mínimas. Así que se fue por el camino largo.

Estaba cruzando unos arbustos cuando Sakura escuchó a alguien sollozar. Le tomó un par de segundos ver desde donde venía el ruido, hasta que se percató que era desde detrás de un árbol, casi al borde de la reja que separaba la secundaria de la primaria de Tomoeda. Lentamente se acercó preocupada, hasta que vio una chica de largos cabellos castaños oscuros, abrazada a si misma mientras apoyaba su espalda en el árbol.

- ¿Yuri? – Susurró Sakura.

- ¡No, no fui, ni soy la novia de Fujiwara, y déjame en paz! – Exclamó Yuri sin dejar de llorar o ver la persona a la que le estaba hablando.

- Bien, yo no estoy locamente enamorada de Shaoran Li, ni lo he estado nunca.

Al escuchar eso, Yuri levantó su rostro y miró asombrada a Sakura. Definitivamente no la esperaba ver por esos lados. Como tampoco Sakura esperaba verla escondida y pasándola pésimo sola.

- ¿Me puedo acercar?

- Claro. Y lo siento, pero es que todos me han preguntado y estoy harta.

- Oh, yo he tenido suerte. Hoy nadie me ha preguntado sobre mi rumor, pero sé que todos hablan de ello. Así que no sé hasta cuándo durará.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Yuri y le pasó un pañuelo. La chica se lo agradeció, pero no paraba de llorar.

- No te sientas mal por lo que voy a decir, pero me alegra saber que no soy la única pasándola mal con todo este asunto, ¿Sabes?

- No, no importa – Yuri sonrió entre las lágrimas – Yo debo ser la que ha exagerado todo. Pero es que ya no me aguantaba. Me enteré de todo esto hoy en la mañana tomando desayuno, y aún no lo puedo creer.

- ¿Y Fujiwara? ¿Has hablado con él?

- No. Está enfermo y no vendrá en toda la semana.

Bueno, esa era una noticia a favor de Yuri. Lo más bien Li podría enfermarse y hacerle el favor a Sakura de no aparecer en clases por lo menos durante un mes.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de Fujiwara? – Preguntó Sakura reflexiva – Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no lo sé.

- Kenji. Aunque no te preocupes, la mayoría lo conoce sólo de apellido.

- La gente comenta mucho tu rumor porque ustedes dos son muy amigos. Yo, sin embargo, ni le hablo a Li. Sólo hola y adiós cuando corresponde, además de las veces en que tenemos que trabajar juntos.

- Oh, pero tu rumor es mucho mejor – Sonrió Yuri, ahora ya sin lágrimas – Al pasar por los pasillos, escuché como varias chicas te apoyan y esperan que Li se enamore de ti. Al fin veríamos al gran Shaoran Li rendido a los pies de alguien.

- ¿En serio? – Sakura estaba casi horrorizada - ¿Están locas? ¡Li jamás se enamoraría de mí! ¡Nunca!

- ¿Y por qué no? No se verían mal juntos.

- Porque es Li, por eso - ¿Por qué nadie podía ver algo tan obvio como eso?, pensó Sakura frustrada – No soy su amiga, no tenemos nada en común, y admito que su nivel intelectual me intimida. Aparte, ni en deportes le gano.

- Pero tener una pareja no es sobre ser igual al otro. Es sobre complementarse con la otra persona. Y muchas cosas que le faltan a Li, lo más bien tú puedes recompensárselo. Cómo él a ti.

- Lo mismo se podría decir de ti y Fujiwara, ¿No? Serían una linda pareja.

El rostro de Yuri volvió a deformarse, y las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos otra vez. Y en ese instante Sakura lo comprendió. Comprendió porque a Yuri le dolía más el asunto de los correos que a ella, y porque estaba acá sola, llorando. Era porque realmente estaba enamorada de Fujiwara.

- ¡Lo siento! – Se apuró en decir Sakura, mientras se le acercaba más y la abrazaba – No tenía idea de que de verdad te gustaba. Si lo hubiera sabido, no hubiera dicho lo que dije.

- No, no importa – Dijo ahogadamente Yuri – No hace mucho que me percaté de que Kenji me estaba gustando. Y el correo me aterró, porque pensé que mis sentimientos eran demasiado obvios y que todos se habían dado cuenta. Sin embargo, como el rumor es sobre que fuimos novios el año pasado, reparé en que una cosa no tenía nada que ver con la otra. Todo este asunto ha sido sólo mucha mala suerte.

- Pero igual, lo siento mucho. Por lo que dije y por lo que tienes que estar pasando ahora.

- Se pondrá mejor – El rostro de Yuri volvió a iluminarse – Con el tiempo, todo mejorará. Y lo mismo pasará contigo, Sakura.

- Eso espero. En todo caso, estoy decidida a ignorar el asunto. Si alguien me pregunta sobre el rumor, diré que no estoy enamorada de nadie y punto.

Ver a Yuri sufrir de esa forma hizo que Sakura dejara de lamentarse por ella misma. Porque lo que a ella le pasaba no era ni la mitad de grave de lo que le estaba pasando a Yuri en estos momentos. Así que debía sonreír y agradecer que, por esta vez, sólo su nombre estuviera en boca de todos, pero no su corazón.

- Creo que se me abrió el apetito repentinamente – Comentó Sakura sonriente.

- Creo que a mí igual. Aparte, mis amigas deben estar preocupadas por mí, llevo harto tiempo desaparecida.

- Oh, ni que lo digas. Mis amigas piensan que fui al baño a cortarme las venas – Sakura se levantó, y ayudó a Yuri levantarse – Debes dejar de llorar. Debemos ser fuertes y pretender que nada está pasando. Más si es sobre un montón de mentiras.

- Me parece bien – Yuri se sonó las narices y miró a Sakura agradecida – Muchas gracias por la conversación, me ha ayudado mucho.

- Lo mismo digo. Fue un placer haber compartido mis penas contigo.

Y las dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, de víctima a víctima por esos malditos correos.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó Yuri, antes de alejarse por completo – Realmente harías una buena pareja con Li. Aunque le diré a todos que tu rumor es mentira.

- Bien, yo haré exactamente lo mismo – Coincidió Sakura, y se despidieron, para después cada una tomar un camino distinto.

En vez de dirigirse al baño, Sakura fue a su sala, a buscar su almuerzo. Al entrar, había por un lado un grupo de compañeras hablando y, más atrás, Li, Yamazaki y Hiragizawa terminando su almuerzo. Pero a Sakura no le importó. Sin tanta preocupación y tratando de controlar un poco los nervios, se dirigió a su puesto, sacó su almuerzo de su bolso, y se fue de la sala. Y, para su eterno orgullo, sólo se sonrojo un poco. Al menos, no tanto como en la mañana.

- ¡Oh, ya me temía que iría al baño y habría un charco de sangre en el suelo! – Dijo burlista Chiharu al ver a Sakura acercárseles.

- Sí, bueno, eso no funcionó. Así que me dio hambre, en cambio – La esmeralda se sentó, y abrió su almuerzo.

- Bien, porque sería realmente alarmante ver que te matas por alguien que ni siquiera te gusta – Terminó de comentar Tomoyo, viendo que, en ese pequeño rato en que había desaparecido, algo le había pasado a su amiga. Y algo muy bueno como para haber cambiado completamente su actitud y estado de ánimo.

* * *

**Notas del autora**:

Les juro que trato de actualizar antes del domingo, pero no puedo. ¡Siempre pasa algo! Sin embargo, acá está el capítulo 3 :) Perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía o de coherencia, o algo así. He revisado el capítulo al menos unas tres veces, y me duele mucho la cabeza en estos momentos como para hacerlo una cuarta vez :( Si hay algún error, avísenme para poder corregirlo!

Oh, pobre Sakura. Honestamente, yo no sé como reaccionaría si estuviera en sus zapatos. ¡Pero debe ser tan incómodo! Aunque más pena me da Yuri. Naoko y Tomoyo nunca jamás pensaron en el real impacto que tendrían esos correos y, por ello, son muchos los que están pasándola mal gratis. Pero no se preocupen, esperemos que algo bueno salga de todo esto al final del día :)

En lo personal, desde este capítulo en adelante me gusta mucho más la historia. Puede sonar raro, siendo yo misma la escritora, pero me acuerdo que desde aquí en adelante me fue mucho más divertido escribir. Es más, es por este capítulo (Y el que viene) que me decidí realmente a darle una oportunidad a esta historia.

¡Así que espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado leyendo este capítulo tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiendo! :D

De nuevo,** ¡Mil gracias por todos sus reviews!** Aprecio un montón el tiempo que se dan en escribirme y hacen que me den más energías para seguir escribiendo :) Y en serio que debo quererlos, porque me duele tanto la cabeza que estuve muy tentada en publicar mañana. Pero prometí que el capítulo 3 estaría a más tardar el domingo y no quería fallarles. Y esto lo digo no sólo por las personas que me dejan reviews, sino por todos los lectores que pasan por acá :) Por el traffic stats me puedo dar una idea de cuantos son, así que se lo agradezco mucho!

Y creo que eso es todo por esta oportunidad. ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 4! :)


	4. Parece que le gustas

Capítulo 4: **Parece que le gustas.**

La popularidad de Shaoran comenzó sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Era su primer año en la secundaria y lo invitaron a participar en unas olimpiadas de matemáticas junto con otros compañeros de su curso. Por supuesto, como eran primerizos en ese tipo de competencias, nadie esperaba que ganaran. Por lo que nadie estuvo preparado para los resultados que se dieron.

En la categoría grupal obtuvieron el tercer lugar, lo que hizo que todos se asombraran ante la "buena suerte" de los chicos. Pero a los pocos minutos se percataron de que la suerte no había tenido nada que ver con ese resultado. Shaoran Li había obtenido el primer lugar en la categoría individual, además de ser el primer participante en la historia de esas olimpiadas en contestar todas las preguntas y tener todas las respuestas correctas.

Tras ello, Shaoran comenzó a ser llamado "el freak de los números" por varios chicos mayores, pero el apodo a él no le molestaba. Sucedía que le gustaban los números. Y aunque no se consideraba un mateo, ni siquiera estudiaba mucho para esa asignatura, los números se le daban fácil de aprender.

Por supuesto, tal reputación jamás lo hubiera llevado a la popularidad que ahora tenía. ¿Desde cuándo los más inteligentes eran las celebridades del lugar? La fama le llegó tras, meses después, participar en una triatlón juvenil.

Por alguna razón que Shaoran aún no entendía, llegó a oídos del profesor de Educación Física que él desde pequeño practicaba Kung-Fu, aparte de tener nociones básicas del Chi Kung (Aunque admitía que tras dejar Hong Kong ya no lo practicaba como se debía). Así que, en la lógica del profesor, Shaoran debía tener la suficiente resistencia para lo que una triatlón conllevaba.

Está bien, si había que ser sinceros, Shaoran no aceptó participar en susodicha competencia por pasión al deporte. Lo hizo más que nada porque el profesor prometió rellenarle lo que quedaba de semestre con notas máximas si él se disponía a entrenar como correspondía, incluyendo fines de semanas. Lo que al ambarino no le pareció mal negocio, por lo que aceptó.

Al final, Shaoran representó a su establecimiento junto con otros dos chicos mayores que él. Y aunque no obtuvo el primero lugar en este caso, sí obtuvo el segundo, el que para todos se sintió casi como si hubiera sido el primero. Y fue en ese instante cuando alcanzó el estatus de celebridad en su secundaria.

Y es que una cosa era que él fuera un estudiante destacado y obtuviera siempre buenas calificaciones, pero otra cosa completamente distinta era que también fuera buen deportista. Eso era demasiado talento para una sola persona.

- Joven Shaoran, el desayuno ya está preparado – Dijo Wei al ver al chico acercarse al comedor.

- No te hubieras preocupado.

- Por supuesto que sí. Su madre me pidió que lo cuidara.

Shaoran sonrió ante el comentario, y comenzó a comer. Él realmente odiaba que todos supieran quien era él. Si hubiera sabido que esas competencias lo irían a llevar a la posición que ahora tenía, él jamás hubiera participado en ellas. Por ningún motivo.

No es que fuera un completo antisocial (quizás sólo un poco), pero no aguantaba a los idiotas con fama, que actuaban casi como semi-dioses dentro de la secundaria, sintiéndose superiores a todos los demás. Simplemente no lo soportaba. Y haberse convertido de la noche a la mañana en uno de ellos le producía el más absoluto desprecio.

Como contra ataque, decidió utilizar sus actitudes más antipáticas y serias para alejar a todos y que lo dejaran en paz. Pero el tiro le salió por la culata ya que, tras ello, todos tenían aún mayor fascinación con él. Eriol se río en su cara como por un mes tras su fallido asalto. Así que, al final, decidió ignorar todo y a todos, y seguir con su vida. Hasta que, eventualmente, la gente lo dejó de hostigar. No se olvidaban de él, pero tampoco le fastidiaban. Y eso era mejor a nada.

- Ya me voy – Shaoran se levantó de la mesa y tomó sus cosas.

- Que tenga buen día, joven Shaoran.

- Tú también, Wei.

Shaoran observó su reloj y se fue caminando tranquilamente. De su hogar a su establecimiento había una distancia de 15 minutos a pie, y al darse cuenta de que aún faltaban 45 minutos para entrar a clases se relajó. Ninguno de sus compañeros llegaría media hora antes a clases, así que era casi imposible que alguno de ellos estuviera antes que él en el salón.

Era una reverenda estupidez, ya que nadie seguía compitiendo a llegar más temprano que él a clases, pero Shaoran ya se había acostumbrado. Más de alguna vez estuvieron a segundos de ganarle pero, tras varios meses, él terminó derrotándolos a todos. Era parte de su naturaleza competir. Además de ganar, claro. Aunque Kinomoto casi le ganó el día anterior.

Era por cosas como esas que a Shaoran le agradaba su curso. Nadie lo trataba diferente y todos respetaban su modo de ser. Quizás sea porque conocía a la mayoría de ellos desde primaria. Y cuando estas alrededor de personas que te han visto sufrir y atravesar la pubertad (Porque incluso para él esa época fue una mierda), era difícil no ser uno mismo.

- ¡Oye, Hollywood! ¡Espérame!

Oh, bueno. Quizás sí hubiera uno o dos compañeros a los que sacaría del curso de una patada sin dudarlo siquiera. Sin embargo, para su más grande pesar, esas dos personas eran también los individuos a los que él solía llamar diariamente "amigos", lo que complicaba algo las cosas.

- ¡Maldita sea, no me hagas correr a estas horas de la mañana!

Pero Shaoran no se detuvo, ni siquiera disminuyó el paso. Es más, siguió caminado como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

- ¡Te voy a alcanzar y te voy a romper la cara!

Por un segundo Shaoran estuvo tentado en correr y alejarse lo más que pudiera. Pero eventualmente Yamazaki lo iba a alcanzar, sea ahora o después al llegar a la sala de clases.

- ¿Por qué no te haces querer y dejas de ser tan imbécil? – Dijo un agitado Takashi con algo de molestia cuando finalmente alcanzó al ambarino.

- Buenos días para ti también.

- Sí, claro, de seguro no me escuchaste gritar antes.

En realidad, Shaoran no sabía porque se quejaba tanto de sus amistades. Llevaba siendo amigo de Takashi y Eriol desde lo que parecían ser siglos ya. Y siendo sinceros, el que realmente le hinchaba las pelotas era Eriol con su carácter burlista. De Takashi, además de tener una novia que lo manejaba como ella quería, no tenía muchas quejas.

- Oye, Hollywood, me dijeron que tus encantos han estado dando efectos últimamente.

- Y a mí me dijeron que los tuyos han estado fatales. ¿Cómo es que iba tu relación con Mihara?

- Ah, cállate. Si tampoco estamos tan mal con Chiharu. Pero no, fuera de joda, ¿Qué tan verdad es esa historia con Kinomoto?

- No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que estás hablando.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿No has revisado tu facebook últimamente? – La expresión de asombro de Takashi por fin captó completamente la atención de Shaoran.

- ¿Honestamente? Llevo como dos semana sin meterme a facebook. ¿Y qué diablos tiene que ver Kinomoto con esto?

- Ah, mierda. Realmente no tienes idea entonces.

La expresión de preocupación de Yamazaki hizo que Shaoran frunciera el ceño. Si su amigo estaba así de intranquilo era definitivamente porque, sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando, a él no le iba a gustar.

- Dime que no es ninguna estupidez referente a pancartas gigantes con mensajes románticos en la entrada del Liceo.

- Oh, no. Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu estatus de celebridad. Aunque debes admitir que lo que hizo Himeko fue divertido.

- Fue humillante. Tanto para mí como para esa chica.

- Pero realmente le gustabas – Takashi comenzó a reír a recordar el incidente – Me acuerdo que la expresión de tu rostro era impagable. Y todos los mensajes de "Shaoran eres el mejor", "Te amo Shaoran" y tonterías así… - Pero para ese punto Takashi no pudo seguir hablando y comenzó a reír con más fuerzas aún.

Shaoran simplemente lo miró como si fuera un idiota al que le costaba demasiado pensar y siguió caminando. Ese incidente había sido cualquier cosa menos divertido. Aparte de que casi toda la ciudad se enteró de la "locura de amor" de Himeko (Incluso salió en el noticiero local), la chica estaba realmente loca.

- ¡No, espera! ¡No te alejes!

Cuando Shaoran se enteró de que Himeko se mudaba de ciudad, casi gritó de felicidad en su cara (No sin antes ella llorarle sobre lo cruel que era el destino por separarlos). Pero, claro, todo eso era demasiado difícil de entender para su amigo.

- Está bien, está bien, te dejo de molestar – Yamazaki lo había vuelto a alcanzar – Aunque aún no te cuento lo de Kinomoto.

- Ya ni me acuerdo de qué estábamos hablando.

- Digamos que en los últimos días has estado demasiado en la boca de todos.

- Cuéntame una nueva. ¿Por qué no mejor sueltas la bomba y dejas de darle vueltas al asunto?

- Es que parece que le gustas.

- ¿A quién le gusto?

- A Kinomoto, idiota. ¿De quién más estamos hablando?

Procesar toda la información le tomó un par de segundos a Shaoran y, al terminar de hacerlo, se detuvo. ¿Y, exactamente, en qué planeta él le podría llegar a gustar a su compañera de curso?

- Te das cuenta de que estamos hablando de Sakura Kinomoto, ¿Verdad?

- Eso es lo que están diciendo todos. O, al menos, lo que los correos afirman.

- ¿Correos?

- Sí. La cosa es que Chiharu me llamó ayer furiosa porque unos correos que le llegaron a muchas personas afirmaban que ella y yo habíamos terminado desde hace un tiempo. Pero tu bien sabes que eso no es posible porque…

- Takashi, cállate y enfócate – Lo interrumpió Shaoran - ¿Qué correos y qué diablos tienen que ver en lo de que le gusto a Kinomoto?

- Mira, apurémonos en llegar al Liceo y te los muestro. Ando con mi laptop.

No estaban tan lejos del establecimiento, por lo que llegaron en pocos minutos. Tras ello se dirigieron a un sector del patio que tenía acceso a Internet y Yamazaki le mostró los famosos correos.

- Tal vez a ti te llegaron – Comentó Takashi mientras buscaba la parte donde nombraban a su amigo – Sólo que no has revisado tu cuenta de mail. A mí me los envió Chiharu.

- No sé – No es que le preocupara mucho eso en estos momento a Shaoran – Estos correos son básicamente rumores, ¿No?

- Más o menos. Algunas cosas que salen son absolutamente falsas. Por ejemplo, dicen que Ushida cambió sus calificaciones en el libro de clases el año pasado, pero tú debes saber muy bien que ese fue en realidad Sato.

Y Shaoran lo sabía muy bien. Él mismo sacó el libro de clases de la sala de profesores y se lo llevó a su compañero para que hiciera los cambios. En realidad, más que un favor a Sato, ese había sido un favor a Yamazaki, pues este último fue el que realmente le había pedido ayuda. Sucedía que ellos dos eran vecinos y se conocían desde que usaban pañales.

- ¿Y un ejemplo de algo que sea verdad? – Preguntó Shaoran cada vez más serio.

- Sale que Eriol se acostó con dos chicas nuevas en la fiesta de inicio de clases del año pasado. Supongo que no te debo refrescar la memoria, ¿Verdad?

¿Quién demonios había escrito esos correos? Esa información respecto a Eriol era casi confidencial y sólo muy pocos tenían conocimiento de ello. Aparentemente, pese a que los correos tuvieran información errada, en otros aspectos eran jodidamente certeros.

- Lo encontré – Sonrió triunfante Yamazaki – No me acordaba en cuál de todos los correos estaba. ¿Te lo leo o te paso el laptop?

Sin respuesta verbal, Shaoran le quitó el laptop a su amigo de sus manos y comenzó a leer. Y tuvo que leer el mensaje unas dos veces para poder realmente creerlo.

- Esta es, por lejos, la peor ficción que he leído en mi vida.

- ¿No ha visto ninguna actitud rara en Kinomoto últimamente? – Shaoran negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a releer – Pues, en mi humilde opinión, este rumor suena a mentira.

- Opino lo mismo – Aún extrañado con todo lo que estaba pasando, el ambarino le devolvió el laptop a su amigo.

- Le preguntaré a Chiharu, de todas formas. Ella debe realmente saber si es mentira o no – Yamazaki buscó el campanario con la mirada - ¿Qué hora es ya?

Shaoran observó su reloj y se asombró. Quedaban ya 12 minutos para que tocaran el timbre de clases. Eso significaba que en la sala ya debería haber una buena cantidad de gente. Ah, diablos.

- ¿Es mi idea o acaba de joderse tu maravilloso récord de llegar antes que todos a clases? – Comentó Takashi tras ver la hora.

- Ya me percaté de eso. Pero eso no es lo que realmente me inquieta ahora.

Al entrar a la sala de clases, la preocupación de Shaoran se confirmó. El hecho de que todos sus compañeros se hubieran quedado en absoluto silencio tan repentinamente apenas lo vieron, era definitivamente porque estaban hablando de él. Y de Kinomoto, claro, la que aún no llegaba al salón.

Algunos de sus compañeros lo saludaron cordialmente, pero otros simplemente lo observaron como si esperaran algún comentario de su parte. Sin embargo, para Shaoran, no había nada que decir. Si alguien tenía que confirmar o desmentir el susodicho rumor, ese no era él. Aunque pudo ver a Daidouji, Yanagisawa y Sasaki en sus puestos, las que probablemente ya habían dado su opinión al respecto. Y siendo ellas muy amigas de Kinomoto, lo más bien podían autodenominarse voceras y representantes oficiales de Sakura

- No es ni medio día, pero ya estoy harto de ti, Hollywood. En serio.

Eriol y sus comentarios. Shaoran se sentó tranquilamente en su puesto, sin ánimos de responderle a su amigo. ¿Qué se suponía que le iba a decir? ¿Lo siento mucho?

- ¿Seguro que no fuiste tú el que esparció el rumor sobre Sakura y tú para renacer tu fama? Porque, si esa era tu intención, felicidades.

Ah, verdad. Shaoran tampoco podía evitar escuchar la sarta de estupideces que salía de la boca de Eriol porque, para su infinita mala suerte, el muy cabrón se sentaba a su lado. ¡Hurra!

- Aunque, ¿Sakura? ¿En serio? Podrías haberte buscado a alguien más creíble.

Le iba a dar créditos a su amigo por eso último. Si él fuera a "auto-relacionarse" con alguien, Kinomoto no sería exactamente su primera opción. Lo que le llevaba a pensar sobre el porqué alguien iría a crear un rumor sobre Sakura enamorada de él. ¿Por qué ella y no otra chica? ¿Acaso sí había alguien de su curso enamorada de él, pero la encubrieron usando el nombre de Kinomoto en cambio?

- Ahora, si de verdad pasa algo raro entre tú y Sakura, debo advertirte que tendrás que responder ante mí.

Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Shaoran por primera vez en el día. Durante la época en que Eriol y Daidouji fueron novios, Kinomoto y Eriol se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Si bien ahora último los dos estaban algo alejados, especialmente tras el complicado quiebre que Eriol y Tomoyo tuvieron, aún se llevaban muy bien.

- Exactamente, ¿Ante ti y cuántos más?

- Ah, así que sí te interesa un poco, ¿Eh? – Comentó burlista Eriol.

- No. Pero me causa gracia que pienses que podrías detenerme si yo quisiera acercarme a Kinomoto.

- ¿Cuánto te enteraste del rumor?

- Hoy. Takashi me mostró los correos.

- Así que el muy imbécil ya sabía de todo esto y no nos dijo nada – Eriol tomó su bolso y se lo tiró a su amigo.

- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Exclamó Yamazaki, mientras le devolvía del mismo modo el bolso a Eriol, aunque no alcanzó a golpearlo.

- Por traidor.

Shaoran cruzó sus brazos y miró tranquilamente la escena. Eriol maltratando a Takashi era ritual de todos los días. Aunque normalmente los ataques partían más tarde. Sin embargo, parecía que nada iba a ser normal ese día.

- Menos mal que llegaron – Se escuchó que comentaba Yanagisawa – Yo ya pensaba que llegarían tarde.

Y el salón volvió a quedarse en absoluto silencio.

En la puerta del salón se encontraban Mihara y Kinomoto, las que respiraban agitadamente. Probablemente corrieron para llegar ahí, pues no quedaba casi nada para que tocara el timbre de inicio de clases. Shaoran, más que mirar a las recién llegadas, observó a sus compañeros. Incluso Eriol y Takashi dejaron de pelear, expectantes sobre que iría a decir Sakura ahora que había llegado. Y eso le molestó. ¿No se daban cuenta que lo que estaban haciendo era realmente irritante?

Pero Sakura no le dio la satisfacción a nadie. Rápidamente se dirigió a su puesto, sin siquiera saludar. Quizás también estaba enojada. Y, cuando ya estaba a segundos de sentarse, ella y Shaoran cruzaron miradas.

No es que realmente Shaoran hubiera podido evitarlo, no mientras se sentara atrás de Kinomoto. Y, para asombro del ambarino, la chica hizo algo que jamás esperó por parte de ella. Se sonrojó. Y demasiado. Es más, Shaoran jamás había visto a alguien sonrojarse tanto en su vida. Y, para agregar a todo ello, Sakura lo miraba con una expresión entre pánico y terror.

Tras esos mínimos segundos, Kinomoto se sentó lentamente y le dio la espalda al ambarino, escondiendo el rostro de todos los demás. Shaoran vio como sus demás compañeros seguían mirándolos, pero nadie dijo nada. Y el ambarino no los culpó. Probablemente todos ellos estaban tal como él estaba en esos momentos; total y absolutamente intrigado.

* * *

Las clases de la mañana pasaron lentamente para Shaoran. Su mente se dividía tanto en lo que sus profesores decían, como en lo que había pasado con Kinomoto anteriormente. Aún no sabía qué era lo que más le extrañaba de todo, el sonrojo de su compañera o la expresión con el que lo miró. Todo eso podría significar mil cosas y al mismo tiempo nada de nada. Si el rumor era falso, como él firmemente creía aún, toda esa escena no era para nada necesaria. Es más, él pensó que Kinomoto entraría a la sala y haría alguna broma al respecto, desmintiendo de eso modo lo que se decía de ella. Pero eso no había pasado, y era difícil ignorar todo el asunto tras ello.

- El timbre ha tocado. La próxima clase seguiremos con la Reforma. Se pueden retirar.

Ya era hora de almuerzo. Shaoran pudo ver como Daidouji se acercó a Kinomoto diciéndole algo sobre lo lindo del día y la sacó afuera de la sala junto con sus demás amigas. Pero fue obvio para todos que Sakura no tenía ánimos de nada. Shaoran se pudo percatar de que ni siquiera sacó su almuerzo.

- Normalmente es fácil saber lo que pasa por la cabeza de Sakura, pero esta vez no tengo ni idea – Se acercó Eriol al ambarino.

- ¿Y a qué viene eso? – Comentó Shaoran, haciéndose el desentendido y sacando su almuerzo.

- Tú no fuiste el único que la vio sonrojarse al mirarte, ¿Sabes?

Eriol tenía un don natural para leer a las personas. Desde sus intenciones hasta sus pensamientos, todo a través del lenguaje verbal y no verbal. Y si no era capaz de analizar a alguien, o se equivocaba en su juicio, eso le intrigaba más que nada en el mundo. Por eso Eriol era tan buen amigo tanto de Takashi como de Shaoran; el primero era extremadamente fácil de predecir, lo que hacía que su amistad fuera muy fluida, mientras que el segundo era una completa caja de sorpresas.

- Es que, no entiendo – Prosiguió Eriol – Es imposible que le gustes a Sakura porque, vamos, nos hubiéramos dado cuenta. Sakura es casi como un libro abierto.

- ¿Pero?

- Pero su actitud de la mañana no coincide con eso. Y me perturba pensar que realmente le gustes y que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de ello antes. No podría haber sido tan ciego, especialmente con alguien como ella.

- Eso último es metafórico, ¿Verdad? – Comentó Shaoran sabiendo que, físicamente, Eriol era corto de vista.

- Ah, fuck you. You know what I mean.

Sí, Shaoran sí sabía a lo que su amigo se refería pero, honestamente, él ya no quería darle más vueltas al asunto. ¿Qué le había pasado en la mañana a Kinomoto? Ni idea. Pero su resolución seguía siendo la misma y seguía tachando el asunto como mentira.

- Ok, hablé con Chiharu, y me dijo que lo del rumor de Kinomoto era completamente mentira – Comento Takashi acercándose a sus amigos con su almuerzo.

- Estamos hablando de la misma mujer que te dijo que Crepúsculo era una obra maestra del cine, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Eriol con burla.

Takashi estuvo tentado a tirarle su almuerzo a su amigo, pero tenía demasiada hambre y, de pasada, sería un desperdicio gastar tan buena comida en un completo idiota. Eriol simplemente lo miró dedicándole la mejor sonrisa Cheshire que tenía.

- Creo que Takashi ha podido aclararte las cosas, Eriol – Intervino Shaoran, antes de que sus amigos comenzaran a matarse. Otra vez.

- Bah, lo más bien Mihara y todas las demás chicas podrían estar encubriendo la verdad y ayudando a Sakura. Averiguaré lo que está pasando, pero a mi manera.

El detective Eriol había salido a la superficie otra vez. Takashi y Shaoran se miraron y casi gimieron con pesar. Siempre terminaban con daños colaterales a causa de los encaprichamientos de su amigo.

El resto del tiempo los tres amigos se dedicaron a hablar del nuevo pub que habían abierto en el centro de Tomoeda (Al que tenían que ir), sobre las páginas de Internet a las que ya no se podían meter gracias a las nuevas políticas gubernamentales que se estaban creando (Lo que era horrible para Takashi pues amaba ver películas y series online), y finalmente comentaron el hecho de que Shaoran, después de años, no había sido el primero en llegar a la sala de clases ese día (Lo que recién en ese momento el ambarino estaba comenzando a lamentar)

Cuando ya estaban terminando de almorzar, Eriol miró a sus dos amigos sonriente.

- Sabes, Hollywood, me alegra saber que entre los tres, solamente tú te viste implicado en todo lo de los correos.

- ¿Y quién dijo que era el único?

- ¿No lo eres?

- No, yo también salgo – Dijo Takashi con pesar – Sale que Chiharu y yo terminamos desde hace varios días atrás.

- Ese sería un rumor que felizmente celebraría – Comentó Eriol con malicia.

- Pues celebra esto mejor – Replicó Takashi desafiante – Ahora todos en la secundaria se han enterado de la verdadera razón por la que tú y Tomoyo ya no están juntos.

Eriol miró a su amigo sin entender muy bien de lo que hablaba. Ya había pasado un poco más de un año desde que él y Tomoyo ya no eran novios, ¿A quién diablos le importaba el porqué terminaron su relación ahora? Hasta que se acordó de la razón.

- Imposible. Nadie que no sea de mi confianza sabe eso.

- Es verdad – Confirmó Shaoran – Sale sobre lo de la fiesta y lo que pasó.

- Esperen, ¿Sale que la razón por la que terminé con Tomoyo es porque me acosté con esas dos chicas? ¿Así? ¿Textual? – Eriol estaba cada vez más alterado.

- No – Siguió ahora Takashi – Solamente sale que en la fiesta del año pasado te acostaste con esas dos chicas, nada más. Pero los tres sabemos que fue por eso que Tomoyo terminó contigo.

Shaoran pudo ver como su amigo pasaba del asombro a la incredulidad, para finalmente llegar al enfado. Y diablos que Eriol estaba enojado.

- Necesito leer esos malditos correos y necesito averiguar que mierda los escribió. Y les juro que voy a encontrar a esa persona.

Ni Shaoran o Takashi tuvieron tiempo para decir algo al respecto, pues en ese mismo instante Kinomoto entró a la sala. Shaoran fingió que seguía concentrado en lo que le quedaba de comida, pero sigilosamente observó los movimientos de su compañera. Aunque Sakura se lo dejó fácil, en ningún momento le prestó atención, y sólo se enfocó en sacar su almuerzo de su bolso para, finalmente, retirarse del salón sin comentario alguno.

- Bueno… Ahora no actuó tan raro como en la mañana, ¿No? – Comentó Takashi cuando Sakura ya se había ido.

Pero ni Takashi ni Eriol vieron lo que Shaoran sí alcanzó a ver. Kinomoto se había vuelto a sonrojar, aunque había sido menos que en la mañana. Además, se percató de que sus movimientos eran algo torpes, como si estuviera nerviosa. Sin embargo, lo más importante para él fue que ella no sonrió en ningún momento. Ni siquiera un poco. Y Shaoran había pasado los suficientes años sentado atrás de Sakura como para afirmar que ella, a excepción de durante las clases de matemáticas, siempre sonreía.

Eriol comenzó a preguntarle más información sobre los correos a Takashi, pero Shaoran no prestó atención a la conversación de sus amigos. En cambio, miró hacia la ventana y dejó su mente volar. Shaoran era cualquier cosa menos estúpido. Apenas leyó el rumor supo que era mentira porque, vamos, lo más concentrada que Kinomoto había estado alguna vez en él debió haber sido cuando practicaron dribling. Y él había visto su rostro de infelicidad al saber que iba a trabajar con él en esa clase. Esa sí que debió haber sido una muestra de amor incondicional, ¿No?

Aún así, las mismas acciones de Sakura hacían que toda lógica se pusiera a prueba. Porque ninguna persona se comportaría como ella lo estaba haciendo por una mentira. Shaoran comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que Eriol anteriormente le había comentado y por primera vez se permitió pensar en la otra posibilidad, en la que antes se negaba considerar. Porque, si se tiraba toda lógica y probabilidad a la basura en ese instante, ¿Podría ser que el rumor fuera verdad contra todo pronóstico y realmente le gustase a Sakura Kinomoto?

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

Tengo una lista con todas las cosas que debo decirles :P Pero, primero, partamos con ciertas aclaraciones.

En lo de _Y siendo sinceros, el que realmente le** hinchaba las pelotas** era Eriol, _en mi país (Y supongo que en otros más) esa expresión se refiere a que alguien te hace perder la paciencia o el control. Es algo vulgar, supongo, pero me nació del alma escribir esa oración de esa forma. Sólo quería aclararlo, en caso de que en algún país esa expresión no se use.

Referente a la burla de Eriol sobre Crepúsculo, yo no tengo absolutamente nada en contra de esos libros. Me son indiferentes. Pero el 99.9% de los hombres que conozco no soportan nada relacionado a esa historia, ni mucho menos las películas. Estoy segura que varios de ellos preferirían depilarse con cera en vez de ver cualquier película de esa saga. Así que Eriol simplemente representa la opinión de esa buena cantidad de hombres. ¡Ah! Y por lo de _sonrisa Cheshire_, si no saben a que me refiero, busquen _Gato de Cheshire_ en San Google, y listo :)

Por último, con lo de _...sobre las páginas de Internet a las que ya no se podían meter gracias a las nuevas políticas gubernamentales que se estaban creando (Lo que era horrible para Takashi pues amaba ver películas y series online), _cuando escribí este capítulo, era muy comentado el cierre de la página Megaupload, entre otras más, y a eso me refería en esta parte. Síp, desde esa época que este capítulo está escrito.

Y creo que esas son todas las aclaraciones. Sigamos con lo otro.

Les presento el capítulo que le da nombre a la historia :D Originalmente la historia se iba a llamar **Dicen por ahí**, que es más o menos la traducción de _Rumour has it _(O Rumor, dependiendo de si están en Estados Unidos o Reino Unido), que es realmente la primera opción que se me vino a la cabeza. Pero no quería ponerle un nombre en inglés al fic, y existe una película llamada Dicen por ahí que no me gustó para nada. Así que, cuando le puse a este capítulo **Parece que le gustas**,simplemente lo encontré perfecto. Y lo prefiero así :) Aunque, ¿Les hubiera gustado que se llamara Dicen por ahí?

Por otro lado... Ok, quizás sea mi culpa. En especial tras tres capítulos sólo desde la perspectiva de Sakura (En su mayoría). Pero esta historia nunca fue pensada para que fuera POV Sakura. Y lo siento por no aclarar eso desde un comienzo. Sin embargo, ¡Espero haber hecho feliz a muchas personas que esperaban leer desde el punto de vista de Shaoran! :)

Y creo que eso es todo en mi lista :P Lo siento por no haber actualizado más temprano, pero me pasé la tarde viendo videos de Orange Caramel, y estoy obsesionada con Lipstick y Milkshake (Para los que les gusta el K-pop sabrán). ¡Cuando vi la hora se me hizo tan tarde! Pero me encanta este capítulo y espero que haya valido la pena la espera.

¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 5! (OMG, ¿Tantos capítulos van ya?)

PD: ¡Se me olvidaba un detalle! Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! :) Y en el caso de lina y Kilalaselene, las respuestas a sus reviews están en mi profile. Y, por supuesto, están todos cordialmente invitados a pasar al cuadro de abajo y dejar sus comentarios! :P


	5. Un rumor, mil suposiciones

Capítulo 5**: Un rumor, mil suposiciones.**

Sakura se alejó de las redes sociales durante las últimas dos semanas por sanidad mental. Aunque tampoco había sido un gran sacrificio, su vida virtual nunca había sido de gran interés de todos modos. Aún así se acercó a su computador sólo lo estrictamente necesario, y pensaba seguir así al menos dos semanas más.

Pese a ello, todos sus esfuerzos no consiguieron evitar por completo las repercusiones de los correos. Si bien sus compañeros de curso no la molestaron con el tema y ni siquiera le preguntaron al respecto, esa no fue la misma actitud de las demás personas dentro de su secundaria. En el pasillo, en el patio, en el comedor, en los baños… Incluso unas chicas le preguntaron por el rumor en el centro comercial. Para cuando su profesora de música le pregunto si lo que se decía de ella era verdad o no, Sakura no sabía si largarse a reír o llorar histéricamente.

Su único consuelo era que ella sabía que toda esa locura y hostigamiento no era realmente por ella, sino por Li. Y cualquier noticia respecto a él era de gran interés público, especialmente con lo escasas que eran. Pero, vamos, nadie tenía los cojones suficientes para preguntarle algo a Shaoran directamente, ni siquiera para acercársele, así que debían conformarse en acosar a Sakura, la que era diez mil veces más accesible para todos.

Síp, Sakura había ganado la ruleta rusa de la fama.

Ni siquiera Aiko, la _Queen Bee_ de su generación, había estado tanto en boca de todos alguna vez. Lo que no podía hacer más feliz a Chiharu.

- ¡En serio! Estaba con Naoko, así que no estoy exagerando esta vez.

- Es verdad – Asintió la chica, apoyando a su amiga.

Sakura se acercó a sus amigas, las que estaban en la sala conversando, y se sentó junto a Tomoyo.

- Estoy perdida, ¿De qué hablan?

- Chiharu habla basura sobre Aiko, lo usual – Contesto la amatista sin alterarse.

- Oh, pero es que esta vez sí que puedo disfrutar de todo esto – Se defendió Chicharu triunfante – Y todo gracias a ti, mi querida Sakura.

- ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con ella?

- Digamos que pasaste a su lista negra – Comentó Naoko.

- Pero aún no nos cuentan que pasó, así que no te pierdes de nada – Agregó Rika.

- La cosa es que estaba yo y Naoko en las escaleras, y al otro lado se encontraba Aiko y el séquito de idiotas a las que llama amigas – Comenzó Chiharu – No es que tuviéramos real intención de escucharla hablar, ni siquiera aguanto que respire, pero nombró a Sakura, así que nos quedamos.

- En realidad no dijo 'Sakura' exactamente – Interrumpió Naoko – Sino que dijo 'Esa estúpida de los correos' y, bueno, eras tú o Yuri de la que podía estar hablando.

- Se dan cuenta que en los correos nombran a más de 50 personas y no solamente a mí y a Yuri, ¿Verdad? – Replicó Sakura con impotencia.

- Lo sabemos, pero sus rumores son lo más populares – Contesto Rika con pesar, a lo que Sakura suspiró con fatiga.

- Esperen, aún no termino – Siguió Chiharu con su discurso – Aunque nos habíamos perdido el comienzo, fue fácil captar que Aiko estaba más que fastidiada con el hecho de que todos hablaran de Sakura en vez de ella. Y aún más que la relacionaran con alguien tan importante o superior, en palabras de ella, como lo era Li. El que, apropósito, sigue siendo su novio ideal de toda la vida.

- ¿A Aiko le gusta Li? – Preguntó con asombro Rika - ¿No que está saliendo con Shota desde hace un tiempo ya?

- Sí, pero Shota nunca fue su primera opción. Estuvo harto tiempo tras Li hace unos años.

- Pero yo no miraría en menos a Shota, él es uno de los chicos más populares y guapos de la secundaria – Añadió Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño.

- Shota es popular, pero Li lo es aún más. Li siempre ha sido el máximo trofeo de Aiko.

- Y lo de la fama es verdad – Comentó Naoko – Si incluso mi prima sabe sobre Li y ella está en otra secundaria. Y yo jamás le he hablado de él.

Sakura frunció más y más el ceño mientras la conversación se desarrollaba. Si bien ella sabía que Aiko era la reina de las frivolidades, escuchar como trataba a los hombres de trofeos le parecía realmente perturbador. ¿Y qué pasaba con sus sentimientos? ¿Y con los de Shota? Por otro lado, ¿Cuál era esa manía de tratar a Li como si fuera un ser de otro planeta? Ella lo había visto pasar por todos los cambios fisiológicos de niño a adolescente, desde los movimientos torpes, los granos en la cara, el aumento de vello corporal y el cambio de voz. Li era tan humano como lo eran todos los demás y ya le estaba comenzando a molestar que todos lo trataran como si fuera un semi-dios o algo así.

- Así que debo evitar a Aiko porque en los últimos días soy más popular que ella, ¿Eso es lo que pasa? – Repuso Sakura finalmente.

- La verdad es que no – Respondió Chiharu – Eventualmente ella sabe que volverá a su pedestal. Casi me fui de espaldas al escuchar lo que más le molestaba de todo.

- A mí igual me asombró – Continuó Naoko – Parece que ahora se está corriendo el rumor de que a Li, supuestamente, le gusta Sakura también.

- Y si fuera verdad, sería un golpe del que Aiko jamás se recuperaría. Se supone que si Aiko no fue capaz de atrapar a Li, nadie en la secundaria podría – Finalizó Chiharu disgustada – Maldita sea, realmente no soporto a esa estúpida arrogante cabeza hueca.

Rika y Tomoyo cruzaron miradas, sin creer lo que acaban de escuchar. Sakura, en cambio, tenía la boca abierta a más no poder, sin ser capaz de reproducir palabra alguna.

- Lo siento, pero ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó Rika si poder creerlo aún.

- Oh, y se pone mejor – Dijo Naoko con ironía – Al comienzo pensamos que era paranoia de Aiko. Pero después, cuando fuimos a la biblioteca, unas chicas nos preguntaron si era verdad que Li y Sakura ahora estaban juntos y les juro que pensé que era broma. Pero me lo preguntaron realmente serias. Así que, si para mañana me dicen que Sakura y Li se casaron durante la noche, no me extrañaría ya.

- Oh, por Dios, la gente ha perdido el control – Sentenció Tomoyo con estupefacción.

Yuri le había comentado a Sakura que varias chicas la apoyaban, por así decirlo, y que deseaban ver a Li a los pies de alguien finalmente, pero jamás pensó que llevarían las cosas tales extremos. Aparte, nunca - jamás - podría ser bueno que se crearan rumores a partir de otros rumores. Todo se estaba convirtiendo en una bola gigante de nieve y Sakura ya estaba temiendo que de repente partiera una avalancha.

- Chicas, realmente no sé cómo detener esto – dijo Sakura ahogadamente y con pesar – Sólo quiero que se acabe y volver a mi vida anónima. Era tan feliz así.

- Ánimo, Sakura – Tomoyo le tomó la mano a su amiga – Sinceramente, jamás pensé que esto de los correos llegaría tan lejos.

- Gracias. Aunque tampoco es como si ustedes fueran culpables de todo esto.

- Realmente no sé cómo decirte esto pero… ¡Auch! – Exclamó Tomoyo a recibir un golpe de Naoko, la que la miraba con enojo disimulado – O sea, es decir… No importa lo que pase, siempre estaremos contigo. ¿Verdad, chicas?

- Es cierto – Apoyo Rika, apretando la otra mano de Sakura con cariño – Además, tienes suerte de que a Li le sea indiferente todo esta locura. Ese es un problema menos del que tienes que preocuparte.

Sakura tuvo que coincidir con eso último. Si bien aún le costaba un poco controlar el sonrojo y la vergüenza, de a poco iba retomando la relación que tenía antes con Li. Es decir, ninguna. Y debía admitir que Li había ayudado en gran medida en el proceso de volver todo a la normalidad. Él jamás le preguntó nada, ni siquiera dio opinión alguna respecto al rumor, y no la trataba distinto ni nada por el estilo. Además, gracias a Yamazaki, Sakura se enteró de que él pensaba que el rumor era una absoluta mentira, lo que le quitaba un peso de mil toneladas de encima. Si Yamazaki lo decía, debía ser verdad. Li y él eran muy buenos amigos.

- Bien, me voy. Vamos a partir a leer Hamlet en el club de lectura y no me perdonaría llegar tarde – Anunció Naoko, tomando sus cosas.

- Yo igual – Secundó Rika – Vamos a hacer torta de merengue en el club de cocina y he esperado esa receta meses.

- Yo no estoy apurada, pero supongo que igual debería moverme – Comentó Chiharu meditando si valía la pena ya irse, o si se tomaba su tiempo.

- ¿No que en tu club iban a hacer los planes para la salida a terreno del próximo fin de semana? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

- ¡Diablos, verdad! – Dijo con tono alterado Chiharu, tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a la puerta – ¡Nos vemos mañana, chicas!

Las demás amigas la miraron alejarse y después rieron entre ellas. Chiharu era la tesorera del club de medioambiente y ecología y por nada del mundo podría llegar tarde a una junta donde se trataran salidas a terreno de cualquier tipo cuando era ella la que manejaba los fondos disponibles.

- Bien, nosotros seguimos a Chiharu. ¡Nos vemos mañana! – Expresó Naoko aún sonriendo, para después salir del salón junto a Rika.

Los jueves por la tarde eran considerados por los alumnos como "El viernes chico". Desde las tres de la tarde se les permitía a los diversos grupos extraescolares juntarse, de modo que todos los alumnos se repartían en los grupos, equipos y clubs disponibles según su elección. Aunque en el caso de Sakura y Tomoyo era más por tradición. Ambas estaban en sus respectivos grupos desde prácticamente siempre.

- Hoy salgo de coro a las seis. ¿Y tú? – Preguntó Tomoyo a Sakura cuando llegaron a la entrada de los camarines.

- Se supone que veinte pasado las seis, pero tú sabes cómo somos las porristas, todo depende de los ensayos.

- Entonces te espero. ¿Nos juntamos acá mismo?

- Hecho.

- Y ambas amigas se separaron.

Sakura más de una vez había intentado participar en otros grupos en su vida. Fue al grupo de atletismo, gimnasia artística, voleibol, baile, e incluso trató con primeros auxilios y cocina. Sin embargo, al final del día, siempre volvía donde las porristas. A muchas chicas del grupo las conocía desde primaria, y lo mismo pasaba con la profesora encargada. Y, de pasada, era buena en ello. Al comienzo era muy torpe y el bastón siempre aterrizaba en su cabeza en vez de sus manos, pero la práctica realmente había hecho a la maestra.

- Pero miren, ¿No es nuestra famosa enamorada la que se aproxima ahí? – Se escuchó una voz burlista desde el fondo de los camarines.

Sakura ni siquiera miró a la dueña de la voz. Aiko había sido una de las principales razones por las que había querido irse del grupo de porristas en un comienzo. Aunque la calidad del grupo era buena y sus presentaciones eran muy satisfactorias, desde que Aiko y sus amigas llegaron el ambiente era definitivamente más tóxico. Y eso lo decía con la mayor objetividad posible.

En la visión de Aiko, las porristas estaban destinadas a juntarse con los más populares, salir con los deportistas y lucir con orgullo sus piernas en sus faldas oficiales. Nada más lejano a lo que pensaba Sakura, que era pasarlo bien, hacer buenas rutinas y apoyar a su secundaria cuando fuera necesario.

- No prestes atención, esta mujer no es más venenosa porque no le da el tiempo – Susurró alguien al lado de la esmeralda.

Sakura le sonrió a Yuri, la que ya se había cambiado de ropa.

- Nunca presto atención.

Por suerte para Sakura, Yuri y otro buen montón de chicas también diferían de las ideologías de Aiko. Hubo momentos en un inicio donde las cosas estuvieron realmente tensas entre ellas, pero finalmente todas llegaron a algún tipo de tregua.

- ¡En cinco minutos las quiero afuera! – Ordenó la profesora desde la puerta.

Rápidamente Sakura se cambió de ropa y salió con Yuri al lado oeste del gimnasio, el que les correspondía para practicar. Hoy trabajarían la rutina nueva, la que esperaban estrenar en el próximo partido del equipo de rugby. Ya se lo sabían bastante bien y sólo faltaba pulir los detalles y mejorar la coordinación. Con algo de suerte, Sakura ni siquiera sentiría la voz de Aiko durante esas horas de ensayo.

- Sinceramente, debías haber sabido desde un comienzo que jamás, en ninguna vida, podrías haber tenido realmente una oportunidad con Shaoran.

Aunque parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado hoy.

- La gente te tiene lástima, pero la verdad es que es bastante patético. ¿No hubiera sido más fácil elegir alguien de tu categoría mejor?

Sólo existía una persona que fuera capaz de activar el lado violento de Sakura y ese era Touya. Sin embargo, Aiko estaba logrando superar esa barrera, llegando a rozar lentamente su lado asesino. Aún así, se mordió la lengua y decidió seguir ignorándola lo mejor que pudo.

- Aunque, claro, dicen que soñar es gratis. Así que aprovecha tus cinco segundos de fama, Kinomoto. Pronto se esfumarán.

- Uno podría pensar que estás algo preocupada, ¿Sabes? – Intervino Yuri.

Sakura cruzó miradas con Yuri y ésta le guiño. Sakura realmente no quería que Yuri se metiera en problemas por su culpa, más aún porque ella y Aiko no sólo eran compañeras en el grupo de porristas, sino también de curso.

- Bah, no sabía que Kinomoto tenía un abogado que la defendiera – Replicó Aiko con burla.

- No lo tiene. Creo que Sakura sabe defenderse muy bien por su cuenta.

- Entonces, no te metas en esto.

- Tampoco me meto. Sólo expreso mi opinión ante lo que veo. Por tus comentarios, pareciera que, o te preocupa que todos hablen más de Sakura que de ti, o temes que Li le preste verdadera atención a ella y te ignore más de lo que ya lo hace – Terminó diciendo Yuri con fingida inocencia.

- Shaoran jamás le prestaría atención a alguien tan insignificante – Contestó Aiko con desprecio y enojo.

- Ah, así que es eso entonces – Yuri sonrió triunfante – Creo que a Shota no le haría mucha gracia saber que su novia realmente quiere a otra persona de novio, ¿No te parece?

Recién en ese instante Aiko se percató de que había caído en la trampa de Yuri y había revelado la verdadera razón de su irritación contra Sakura. Las demás chicas, las que escucharon la conversación, comenzaron a susurrar entre ellas, mirando detenidamente a Aiko.

- ¿Y cómo es que está Fujiwara, Yuri? – Atacó Aiko, tratando de lastimar a su oponente

- Oh, él está muy bien, gracias – Contestó Yuri sin picar el anzuelo - ¿Quieres que le envié algún recado de tu parte?

Aiko miró a Yuri con todo el odio posible, pero sabía que esa batalla la había perdido. Con altanería, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella tratando de mantener su orgullo. Sakura estaba tan impresionada que casi se larga a aplaudir ante el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar. No cualquiera tendría las agallas de enfrentarse ante la reina de la secundaria Seijo y Yuri lo había hecho sin siquiera vacilar.

- ¡Mis amigas jamás me van a creer todo esto! – Exclamó Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Realmente te lo agradezco Yuri, aunque tampoco era necesario.

- Créeme, fue todo un placer. Aiko ha estado hablando mierda sobre ti durante toda la semana y ya me tenía harta.

- Ni siquiera quiero saber sobre eso. Pero, ¿No tendrás repercusiones por esto? Aiko puede ser vengativa.

- No pasa nada. Al instante que Aiko siquiera piense en hacerme algo, yo me encargo de que Shota se entere de la basura que tiene de novia.

Sakura miró con asombro a Yuri, para después sonreír aún más. Yuri siempre se había caracterizado por ser una chica amable, energética y participativa. Sin embargo, pese a que se conocían desde hace años, esta era la primera vez que la esmeralda veía a su compañera siendo tan astuta y estratega. Al menos no tendría que preocuparse de que Aiko le hiciera algo por su culpa.

- Creo que ya no tendremos que escuchar el hermoso tono de voz de Aiko por ahora – Dijo Sakura con ironía – Mejor vamos a ensayar la rutina.

El ensayo fue relativamente corto. Demasiado corto, para el gusto de Sakura. De inicio, Aiko estaba de tan mal humor que incluso los del grupo de gimnasia artística que estaban al otro lado del gimnasio se percataron de ello. Por otro lado, las chicas estaban mil veces más preocupadas de chismear sobre el trío Aiko–Shota–Shaoran que, al final, nadie estaba prestando la debida atención a lo que estaban haciendo.

La entrenador, frustrada, terminó la clase casi una hora antes.

Con toda la paciencia del mundo, Sakura se dio una ducha y se puso su uniforme otra vez. Mientras se iba despidiendo de sus compañeras, sonreía a más no poder al darse cuenta de que aún hablaban de Aiko y no de ella. Esperaba que eso durara varios días. Incluso semanas.

- ¿Ya te vas, Sakura? – Le preguntó Yuri al despedirse.

- Aún no. Voy a esperar a una amiga.

- Probablemente a Daidouji, ¿No? – Sakura asintió con la cabeza – Eso pensé. Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

- ¡Nos vemos! Y gracias por lo de hoy.

Sakura miró su reloj y suspiró. Aún faltaba media hora para las seis, hora en la que salía Tomoyo. Pasó varios minutos sentada en una banca, pero a la larga se aburrió. Así que, finalmente, decidió ir a escuchar el ensayo del grupo de coro. Desde la ventana siempre se podía escuchar muy bien, aunque no se viera.

Estaba a metros de llegar a su destino, cuando sintió unas voces provenir desde una sala. Normalmente a Sakura no le importaría algo así y seguiría su camino, pero ella conocía demasiado bien los dueños de esas voces. Sigilosamente, se acercó hasta la puerta, la que estaba entreabierta.

- There weren't too many people who knew, you know?

- Why do you care? Are you embarrassed that everybody knows now?

- Now? Hell no. Why? Should I?

Sea lo que sea que haya dicho Eriol en ese último comentario, no le gustó para nada a Tomoyo. O, al menos, eso pudo deducir Sakura a partir de su expresión.

Tomoyo y Eriol fueron novios durante varios meses hace como dos años atrás. Muchos se asombraron al ver que duraron tanto tiempo juntos, en especial con la reputación de Eriol de consumado mujeriego, pero Sakura sabía que él realmente había querido a su amiga. Tomoyo era tan inteligente y astuta como lo era él, por lo que era simplemente perfectos para el otro.

Aún así, fue realmente malo como terminaron. Sakura le creía a Eriol cuando le dijo que no había estado realmente consiente al momento de engañar a Tomoyo (Parece que fue una mala mezcla entre alcohol y drogas), pero eso no ayudó al momento de enfrentarse las caras. Tomoyo terminó con él a los pocos días después. Sin embargo, Sakura los veía y sabía que la química entre ellos seguía ahí. La mayoría del tiempo se trataban cordialmente, y sólo lo justo y necesario, pero la esmeralda los había visto más de una vez cruzar miradas y gestos cómplices. Era como si tuvieran pequeños secretos y códigos propios.

- Anyway, that's not what matters to me now. It's just... Even if it was you, it wouldn't make sense. I don't see any good reason for so much trouble and controversial. And I'm sure you would never hurt Sakura on purpose.

- You are thinking too much.

¿Eriol había dicho su nombre o era su idea? La única cosa que Sakura no había soportado de su relación eran sus conversaciones en inglés. Ambos eran fluidos en ese idioma, pero la esmeralda no. Lo que era realmente molesto. Aún así, Sakura podría jurar que escuchó su nombre.

- This is exactly the reason why I was so obsessed with you. It's impossible to know what's in your head.

- Obsessed? Past tense? You're breaking my heart.

- Give me twenty minutes and I can fix that.

- You know what? That's exactly the reason why we broke up. Your dick tends to overrule your head. But ok, let's try.

Ahora fue el momento de Eriol para quedar sin palabras. ¿Tomoyo lo había insultado acaso? Aunque parecía más asombrado que molesto. Sakura realmente no se podía ni imaginar lo que ellos dos estaban hablando.

- What? Are you serious? Here and now?

- I'm just fucking with you, moron.

- I knew it was too good to be true. Oh, Sakura…

Sakura se sonrojó al instante al ser descubierta. No era de muy buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, por mucho que no entendiera el idioma. Aunque ninguno de los dos parecía estar enojado por la interrupción. Eriol simplemente le sonrió amablemente. Tomoyo, en cambio, la miró sorprendida, para después ver su reloj.

- Saliste mucho antes. ¿Pasó algo?

- Algo así, pero nada realmente importante. No se preocupen, sigan hablando, yo espero afuera.

- Oh, no. No te preocupes – Interrumpió Eriol al ver que la chica se iba – Puedo hablar con Tomoyo otro día. Aparte, no se supone que debería estar acá. Farewell, my love – El chico hizo una reverencia a Tomoyo, pare después salir del salón, guiñándole a Sakura al pasar a su lado.

- Ha, ha, very funny – Respondió Tomoyo con sarcasmo – Voy a ir a buscar mi bolso y nos vamos, Sakura.

- ¿Volverías con él?

Realmente Sakura no pensaba decir eso en voz alta, pero se le escapó de la boca. Tomoyo la miró un par de segundos asombrada, para después meditar un poco su respuesta.

- No. Es verdad que lo quise mucho, y que aún nos entendemos bien, pero no podría volver con él. No en ningún futuro cercano. La confianza se rompió demasiado y tomaría mucho para reconstruirla.

- Ya no lo odias, ¿Verdad?

- Nunca lo odié, sólo estuve muy herida. Lo bueno es que ya no duele casi nada – Tomoyo sonrió con algo de pena – Pero da igual. Vamos a buscar mi bolso y tú, de pasada, me dices que pasó con las porristas.

- Oh, es una muy buena historia. Y a Chiharu le va a encantar.

* * *

Sakura no podía más del sueño. Sabía que quedaba poco para que terminara la clase, pero los párpados casi se le cerraban. Para colmo, la profesora de matemáticas no para de hablar sobre Dios sabía qué cosa, lo que hacía que le diera más sueño aún. Quince minutos, sólo quince minutos más y sería libre.

- El informe tendrá introducción, conclusión, la biografía del personaje que les toqué, su legado para las matemáticas, y sus demás trabajos en otras áreas. Todo está claramente señalado en el papel que les estoy pasando.

De forma automática Sakura recibió la hoja con instrucciones, pero no le prestó atención. Mientras fuera matemática, por mucho que tuviera que escribir en el informe, no tenía ninguna esperanza de una nota máxima.

- Creo que los dejaré trabajar en parejas esta vez. Sé que son un curso de número impar, por lo que los juntaré en el orden de la lista de clases. Así que presten atención, pues diré las parejas ahora.

Por primera vez en casi ochenta minutos, Sakura levantó la cabeza con interés. Ya otros profesores los habían juntado en parejas de esa forma y ella sabía que le tocaría Haru. Las dos chicas cruzaron miradas y sonrieron. Si bien ninguna de las dos tenía su fuerte en matemáticas, al menos sabían trabajar muy bien juntas.

- Yanagisawa con Yamazaki, Umeki con Tsutomu …

Un momento. La lista no comenzaba con esos apellidos, pensó extrañada Sakura. Demonios, la profesora había partido desde los últimos de la lista hacia arriba.

- Otake con Nagata, Mihara con Matsumoto…

¿Quién diablos venía después de ella en la lista? ¡No podía acordarse! Aunque, para cuando finalmente se acordó, ya no fue necesario. En menos de lo que alcanzó a aterrorizarse, la profesora la nombró junto con su pareja.

Pudo sentir como todas las miradas del curso se quedaron fijas en ella. Bueno, en ellos, en realidad. Pero, en vez de preocuparse por eso, a Sakura se le vino sólo una cosa a la cabeza. Por primera vez en su vida tendría una calificación máxima en matemáticas. No se podía esperar menos de cualquier cosa que hiciera Shaoran Li en su asignatura favorita.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! :) Partamos con algunas aclaraciones y después con los avisos.

Primero, _Queen Bee._ En caso de que no sepan, esa expresión inglesa se refiere a la reina de la secundaria, o de lo que sea. Es la persona más popular dentro de un lugar o grupo de personas. En películas y series americanas se les toma con una connotación algo negativa a esas personas, pero igual las hay buenas. Aunque, en el caso de Aiko, ya se podrán haber dado cuenta que no es para nada alguien agradable.

Ahora, por lo de la conversación entre Eriol y Tomoyo. El que la haya hecho en inglés tiene un propósito; que Sakura no sepa de qué hablaron. ¿Por qué? Porque podría sospechar. ¿Sospechar qué? Los que saben inglés podrán tener una idea de eso :P Sin embargo, si en los reviews al menos 5 personas me piden que traduzca esa parte, lo haré. No es tan importante que sepan de qué hablaron (Al menos hasta muy avanzada la historia), pero entiendo si alguien tiene curiosidad. Trataré de dejar la traducción en mi perfil apenas vea 5 peticiones. Por otro lado, espero haber contestado muchas dudas respecto a esta pareja en este capítulo :)

Por último, la escena final del capítulo. He visto miles de veces historias donde, milagrosamente/para mala o buena suerte/coincidentemente/qué se yo, hacen trabajar a Sakura y Shaoran juntos (En especial en fics que se ambientan en la secundaria) para que, Oh!, deban enfrentarse. Una parte de mí lucha contra la "poca originalidad" de eso pero, la otra parte, lo disfruta mucho. ¡Siempre había querido escribir una escena así! Pero, si vamos a ponernos críticos, hay miles de escenas que, en esencia, son iguales en miles de historias. Sin embargo, creo que lo importante no es eso, sino como el escritor hace que esas escenas sean únicas. Así que soy optimista en la forma que se desarrollará el capítulo que viene :D

Ahora van los avisos. Y me temo que no son tan buenos.

Partamos por los reviews.** ¡Les agradezco un montón todos ellos!** Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el Shaoran de esta historia :) Y no se preocupen, habrá más de él. Sin embargo, me temo que no he podido contestar todos los reviews del cap. anterior y eso me tiene triste. Estaba en eso el viernes, pero sufrí un accidente (Me desmayé). Por eso no pude seguir contestando y no sé si podré contestarlos todos. Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo, y lo siento mucho si no llego a contestar algún review :(

Por la actualización del próximo capítulo, tengo un pequeño problema. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuando podré actualizar. Sucede que este miércoles me voy a Inglaterra y no tengo idea de si tendré tiempo libre, o de si tendré acceso a Internet, ni nada de eso. Además, por este viaje he estado tan increíblemente ocupada que ni siquiera he podido trabajar en el fic :( Es más, en estos momentos debería estar acostada y no acá. Pero como no tendré tiempo después, no tenía otra opción más que actualizar ahora. En serio, he estado como loca. Agregado al desmayo que tuve el viernes, mis niveles de preocupación y estrés están por las nubes. Y lo siento mucho, porque ustedes se verán afectados al no poder seguir leyendo esta historia por un tiempo. ¡Pero haré lo posible por actualizar lo más pronto que pueda! :)

Y eso sería por esta oportunidad. ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Y si no les gustó, sería muy interesante y útil que me contaran porqué de modo que pueda mejorar a futuro :D

¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 6! :) (Aunque no sé cuando será eso)

PD: ¡Lo siento mucho si hay alguna falta de ortografía/puntuación/coherencia/cohesión/gramática/ect.!

PD2: Ok, no sé cómo, pero ya devolví todos los reviews que me quedaban! :D En serio que no puedo estar más feliz (Aunque a penas dormiré esta noche 3 horas, pero tampoco podía estar tranquila) En el caso de lina, Basi, AHGR, midorihikaru, agu, Luisa y kilalaselene, las respuestas a sus reviews están en mi profile. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!


	6. En el silencio de la biblioteca

Capítulo 6:** En el silencio de la biblioteca**

Sakura cada día se asombraba más de cómo se esparcía la información en su secundaria. Si antes era un simple rumor de que, supuestamente, ella y Li estaban juntos, ahora era casi oficial. ¿Cómo el establecimiento completo se había enterado de que iban a trabajar juntos para un informe de matemáticas en apenas una hora? Ni idea. Sakura suponía que el hecho de que fue en realidad la profesora la que los juntó no contaba. Ellos dos iban a trabajar románticamente juntos y eso parecía ser lo más importante.

Sí, claro. Romántico su trasero.

Era un informe de matemáticas, la asignatura que más odiaba en el mundo, junto con la última persona con la que hubiera querido hacer un trabajo de cualquier tipo. Esa debía ser la cita más romántica del mundo, sin dudas.

Pero al mal tiempo, buena cara. La idea de que por primera vez tuviera una posibilidad real de sacar una nota máxima en matemáticas tenía demasiado atractivo. Y el 70% del trabajo era más escribir que usar números. No podía ser todo tan malo.

- Kinomoto.

Li la llamó cuando ya iba saliendo por la entrada del establecimiento. Como el trabajo era para dos semanas y media más, Sakura no se había preocupado de hablar con su compañero sobre cómo y cuándo harían el informe.

- Necesito pedirte que hagamos el informe lo antes posible. Estoy entrenando y no tengo mucho tiempo disponible.

Sakura estuvo tentada a preguntarle para qué estaba entrenando, pero se mordió la lengua. Ese no era asunto de ella.

- Tú dime, entonces.

- ¿Este lunes? Lo tengo libre.

- El lunes está bien. ¿Después de clases?

- En la biblioteca.

- Perfecto. Adiós, nos vemos hasta entonces.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Sakura se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Acción de la que se arrepintió a los pocos segundos después de hacerlo. Eso había sido muy mal educado de su parte y muy lejano a su naturaleza.

Está bien, lo admitía. Podrían haber pasado varios días desde que la bomba (Entiéndase por correos) explotó, pero el asunto aún le costaba. Y, de todas formas, nunca había sabido cómo tratar a Li realmente (Razón por la que, derechamente, no lo trataba de ninguna forma). Aunque ahora estaba jodida. De aquí al lunes tendría que superar el sonrojo, la timidez y la torpeza.

Lo que parecía tan fácil de decir y tan difícil de hacer.

- ¿No te molesta mucho trabajar con Li, Sakura? – Preguntó Naoko mientras regresaban a sus hogares.

- No me molesta trabajar con él, la verdad. Más me molesta todos los rumores que se dirán y que no serán verdad.

- Lo que pasó en matemáticas realmente fue mucha mala suerte, ¿No creen? – Comentó Rika reflexivamente.

Podría ser, pensó Sakura. Nunca antes le había tocado hacer un trabajo de ese tipo con Li y era realmente irónico que fuera justo ahora la oportunidad de hacerlo.

- Ya me imagino como estarán los comentarios en facebook ahora en la tarde – Sonrió Tomoyo al pensar en ello, como si esperara varios minutos de diversión - ¿Aún sigues en lo de no meterte en ninguna red social, Sakura?

- Sí, y definitivamente pienso seguir de esa forma después de lo de hoy.

El comentario hizo reír a sus amigas, pero Sakura lo decía muy en serio. Incluso temía que, para cuando volviera a usar sus cuentas, ni siquiera se acordara de las contraseñas. Por suerte, ella nunca fue del tipo de chica dependiente de la vida virtual. Menos mal.

* * *

Los lunes nunca habían sido los días favoritos de Sakura. Exactamente, ¿Qué podrían tener de bueno? Eso de levantarse temprano después de dos hermosos días donde se había acostado/levantado tarde no le hacía ninguna gracia. Y no, tener Educación Física ese día no ayudaba mucho.

Sin embargo, ese lunes era distinto. Lo pudo sentir desde que abrió los ojos al escuchar el despertador.

La chica no sabía si estaba más ansiosa o nerviosa, la verdad. Por un lado, quería terminar el informe de matemáticas lo más pronto posible, por lo que no podía esperar más para que llegue la tarde después de clases y acabar con ese asunto.

Pero eso no quitaba los nervios. No porque fuera a estar con Li, sino porque tenía un mal presentimiento. ¿Y por qué eso? Oh, bueno, los "amables" mensajes que le llegaron a su celular durante el fin de semana habían ayudado a ello. Es que recibir textos como _"Aléjate de él si aprecias tu vida"_ o _"Vamos a hacer de tu vida un infierno"_ eran realmente la guinda de la torta.

Siendo sincera, a Sakura le había llamado la atención en que hayan demorado tanto. Conocía a las fans de Li y había esperado algo así más o menos desde el comienzo. Vamos, después del incidente de Himeko y las pancartas gigantes en la entrada del establecimiento ya podía esperar ver de todo. Así que se podía dar más o menos una idea de cómo serían las repercusiones contra ella.

Pese a ello, había un pequeño detalle que seguía molestando a Sakura de toda esta locura. A ella aún no le gustaba Li. Peor aún, no le gustaba nadie. Pero iba a ser trinchada por un grupo de chicas sin siquiera ser culpable. Eso llamado buena suerte no había estado de su parte últimamente.

- Sabes que te están amenazando casi de muerte en Internet, ¿No? – Le preguntó Chiharu a Sakura durante el receso.

- ¿De verdad? – Comentó la esmeralda con indiferencia.

- Pues, sí. Y mal. La gente en este lugar es cada vez más rara. Aunque eso no es lo importante. Adivina quien salió a defenderte.

- No me digas que mi príncipe azul en su corcel blanco – Respondió Sakura con ironía.

- Me alegro que estés de tan buen humor. Pero no. O quizás sí, dependiendo de cómo lo mires. Créelo o no, pero el mismísimo Shaoran Li salió a tu rescate.

Sakura miró a Chiharu como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma y tuviera dos cabezas en vez de una. Un momento, pero ¡¿Qué?!

- Mentira.

- ¡En serio! Ahí viene Tomoyo, pregúntale. ¿Verdad qué Li defendió a Sakura en Internet?

- Oh, sí – Asintió la amatista al llegar donde sus amigas – Últimamente ya no sé que esperar de nadie.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que me defendió? –Preguntó Sakura cada vez más pasmada.

- Había un debate sobre si eras o no una buena pareja para Li. Te estaban analizando de pies a cabezas, tus pros y contras.

- ¿Y por qué diablos alguien…? No, no importa. ¿Y?

- Pues, de la nada, aparece un comentario de Li y estoy segura que media secundaria se fue de espaldas tras ello – Tomoyo sonrió al recordarlo.

- Básicamente les dijo a todos que sea quien sea con la persona que él quisiera estar, no era problema de nadie más que de él. Y que era una reverenda estupidez el análisis que estaban haciendo de ti pues, en realidad, no había nada de malo contigo. Juro que estuve tentada en la mañana de acercarme a él y darle la mano – Finalizó Chiharu sonriendo al igual que Tomoyo.

¿De verdad Shaoran Li había hecho eso por ella? Sakura no sabía si sonreír o entrar más en pánico. Aunque, de lo que sí estaba segura, era que le debía una grande a su compañero. Eso de que 'no había nada de malo con ella' era la cosa más dulce que había escuchado decir sobre ella en lo que parecía ser mucho tiempo.

Aunque las Li-maniacas no debieron haber estado muy felices con ese comentario. Lo que bien pudo comprobar Sakura en el último receso de la tarde cuando fue al baño.

No, no se preocupen. No la atacaron un grupo de chicas, ni la encerraron en el baño, o le dijeron advertencias ofensivas. Pero fue obvio para Sakura que las ganas no les faltaron. Desde la forma en que la miraban, hasta como susurraban sobre ella. Digamos que la esmeralda nunca había usado el baño más rápido que en esa oportunidad en su vida.

Pero al salir al pasillo la situación no mejoró. Por lo que pudo captar, Aiko, entre varias otras chicas, querían su cabeza en una bandeja de plata. Gracias a Dios que Himeko ya no estaba en esa secundaria, con lo loca que estaba probablemente hubiera traído un hacha y hubiera matado a Sakura a primera hora ese día.

- Mira el lado amable al asunto, recién partieron con los movimientos agresivos ahora. Bien pudieron haberlo hecho hace semanas atrás – La animó Rika al darse cuenta de la situación.

- Gracias Rika, eso me hace sentir definitivamente mejor – Repuso Sakura con sarcasmo mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus manos – Esto se podría definir como acoso escolar, ¿No?

- Podría ser – Comentó Chiharu reflexivamente – Aunque tu caso de bullying sería único en su clase. ¿Cómo les explicaríamos a las personas que las chicas te acosan por culpa de un chico?

- Pero Shaoran Li no es exactamente cualquier chico – Agregó Naoko con tono sombrío.

No, no lo era. Sakura debía admitir que su compañero era cualquier cosa menos un chico común y corriente. Ella se estaba volviendo loca con todo ese acoso y no llevaba ni un mes en ello. Pero Li llevaba años siendo observado, juzgado, perseguido, admirado, imitado, hostigado y, pese a ello, seguía manteniendo una sanidad y tranquilidad mental envidiable.

Eso de ser celebridad no era una tarea para nada fácil.

Hablando de tarea, ya era hora de que se juntara con Li en la biblioteca. Sakura se despidió de sus amigas tras una maravillosa clase de voleibol (Donde Chiharu se rompió una uña y Tomoyo terminó con sus muñecas con el doble del tamaño normal), para después acercarse al camarín de hombres.

Varios chicos estaban afuera organizando un partido de fútbol para después de clases. Sakura no pudo ver a Li entre ese grupo, ni a los alrededores. De seguro aún estaba duchándose o cambiándose de ropa.

- ¡Hey! ¡Kinomoto!

Sakura, sorprendida, buscó al dueño de la voz que la llamaba. Pero no fue necesario, Nagata se le acercó junto con otros de sus compañeros.

- Kinomoto, ¿Te gustaría jugar un partido de fútbol? Nos falta una persona.

- ¿Para dejarme de arquera otra vez? No, gracias.

- Oh, no. No vamos a cometer ese error otra vez.

- La última vez no nos dejaste hacer ningún gol – Agregó Tsutomu, coincidiendo con su amigo.

Aunque se viera algo raro, Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada a pasar varias tardes jugando fútbol, o cualquier otra cosa, junto con sus compañeros. Era una costumbre que tenía desde primaria y, como conocía a varios de ellos desde esa época, aún la seguían invitando a participar. Aparte, si faltaba alguien para algún equipo, siempre podían contar con ella.

- Su invitación es realmente tentadora, pero debo declinarla en esta ocasión.

- Vamos, va a estar entretenido. Estamos apostando un pack de cervezas al equipo ganador.

- Pero yo no tomo.

- No, pero si estás dentro del equipo ganador te compramos una copa de helado como la última vez. ¿Qué te parece?

- Chicos, es que realmente no puedo hoy. Cualquier día menos hoy.

- Aguafiestas. Aunque nos vas a quedar debiendo un partido. Y tú Li, ¿Te animas a un partido?

Con sobresalto, Sakura miró hacia atrás y se encontró con Shaoran a muy poca distancia de ella. ¿Hace cuánto que estaba ahí?

- Lo siento, pero no puedo hoy.

- ¿También no puedes? ¿No se irán a juntar ustedes dos por si acaso? – Preguntó Nagata fingiendo sospecha.

- Exactamente.

Por la reacción que pudo ver Sakura en sus compañeros, ninguno de ellos había esperado una respuesta como esa provenir de Shaoran. Incluida ella.

- Pero pregúntenle a Eriol, probablemente acepte – Prosiguió el ambarino tranquilamente.

- Eh… Claro. Gracias – Respondió Nagata tratando de mantener la compostura.

Sakura se preguntó si alguno de ellos se acordaba de que ella y Li debían hacer el trabajado de matemáticas juntos. Probablemente no. Por suerte todos ellos eran hombres, por lo que no irían corriendo a publicar algún estúpido chisme en sus páginas de facebook al respecto. O eso esperaba.

- Lo siento por la demora. ¿Vamos?

- Síp. Nos vemos chicos.

La chica se despidió de sus compañeros, pero sólo algunos de ellos le respondieron de vuelta. Los demás estaban demasiado ocupados observándolos irse juntos. Sakura no sabía si lamentarse o reír ante ese espectáculo. ¡Ni los hombres se escapaban del mundo de los rumores!

En silencio, los dos compañeros se dirigieron a la biblioteca. El trabajo que debían hacer consistía en la vida y obra de matemáticos célebres y a ellos les había tocado Tales de Mileto. Quien sea que haya sido ese tipo. Aunque Sakura podía apostar que era griego.

Al llegar al edificio, casi de forma sincronizada los dos se dirigieron a la parte más alejada, junto a la ventana. A Sakura le gustaban las mesas de ese sector por la vista hacia el bosque. Y parecía que era también el sector de preferencia de Li.

- Tales de Mileto no sólo fue matemático, sino que también filósofo y astrónomo. Así que tendremos que explicar muchas cosas.

Sakura se sintió mal al escuchar eso. Li, responsablemente, ya había leído sobre el personaje que les había tocado, además de parecer tener una clara idea de lo que debían hacer con el trabajo. Mientras que ella ni siquiera se había molestado en leer las instrucciones que la profesora había dado.

Mal comienzo.

- Puedo escribir la introducción y la biografía, mientras que tú comienzas con lo de los aportes a las matemáticas – Ofreció Sakura tímidamente.

- ¿Evitando de cualquier forma hacer algo directamente relacionado con números? – Preguntó Shaoran con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto – Respondió la chica ahora más relajada al ver la sonrisa y la actitud tranquila de su compañero – Tú no quieres verme haciendo lo de matemáticas, en especial si quieres una buena calificación después.

- Entonces, hagámoslo como dijiste.

De esa forma, cada uno comenzó a trabajar en su parte. Aunque comentaban cosas respecto a Tales de Mileto, además de ponerse de acuerdo en qué poner y revisar lo que el otro hacía, el resto del tiempo transcurrió en un ambiente relativamente silencioso. Lo que, para asombro de Sakura, no era tan malo. En realidad, trabajar con Shaoran era bastante más fácil y relajado de lo que ella pensó que sería.

¿Comentar lo de los correos y todos los rumores que se habían creado sobre ellos dos? Nop, Sakura ni siquiera quería acercarse a ese tema. Ya hace rato que estaba determinada a ignorar todo lo relacionado a eso lo mejor posible. Además, estaba demasiado concentrada en lo suyo como para hablar de ello, al igual que su compañero.

Parecía que, después de todo, esa sería una tarde tranquila y sin problemas.

- ¡Shaoran! Que coincidencia.

O quizás no.

- Aiko.

- Escuché que vas a participar en la triatlón juvenil de este año. ¿Vas por el primer lugar ahora?

- Sólo voy a participar.

- Ah, lo haces sonar tan fácil. ¡Qué humilde de tu parte!

Sakura estaba completamente horrorizada/estupefacta ante lo que veían sus ojos. ¿De dónde diablos había salido esa Aiko dulce y preocupada? ¡Si hasta el tono de su voz había cambiado! Aiko estaba perdiendo el tiempo en el grupo de porristas, su verdadero talento estaba definitivamente en el teatro.

- Este viernes tendremos una fiesta en la casa de Naomi, será sólo para personas exclusivas. ¿Te animas?

- Estoy entrenando.

- Pero de seguro podrías hacer una excepción esa noche, ¿No?

El ambarino no respondió y se quedó mirando a Aiko seriamente. Y Sakura estuvo realmente tentada a reír. Sin ninguna palabra, Li le estaba diciendo a Aiko que no estaba interesado y que dejara de joder. Y hacer eso era casi un arte, uno que Shaoran manejaba bastante bien.

- Ya se me hace tarde – Replicó Aiko viendo, o fingiendo, ver su reloj – Espero que lo consideres. Nos vemos.

Por un segundo Sakura quiso comentar que, probablemente, Aiko no la había visto y que por eso no la saludó ni le dijo algo. Pero, vamos, ¿A quién quería engañar? La había ignorado magistralmente. Aparte, tampoco es como si le importara mucho si Aiko la saludaba o no. Ese era un saludo del que lo más bien podía prescindir el resto de su vida.

- Tras lo del asunto de los correos, Aiko se ha vuelto cada vez más intolerable – Dijo Shaoran aún serio.

Oh, oh. El tema prohibido finalmente se había instalado en la mesa. Sakura meditó por un segundo como esquivar el asunto, pero al final decidió tomar el toro por las astas. Iba a suceder tarde o temprano después de todo.

- Si te hace sentir mejor, Aiko ha estado insoportable con todos tras ello últimamente.

- ¿Te ha hecho algo? – Preguntó Shaoran frunciendo aún más el ceño.

- La verdad es que no. Pero sé que ha estado hablando a mis espaldas en malos términos. Sin embargo, siendo justos, casi todos han estado hablando de mí de todas formas.

Aunque ese último comentario había sido en tono de broma, Sakura únicamente obtuvo de Shaoran más seriedad. Y a Sakura no le gustaba verlo así. Sabía que el chico estaba pensando en algo, dándole vueltas a un asunto que ella no podía descifrar. Toda su actitud había cambiado drásticamente tras la interrupción de Aiko.

- ¿Sabes? No sé como lo haces. Eventualmente todo lo de los rumores se acabará y la gente se olvidará de mí. Pero tú llevas años en este circo. ¿Cómo soportas eso? ¿Qué todos se metan en tu vida?

Shaoran observó a Sakura detenidamente por unos momentos. Al menos no la miraba con tanta seriedad como hace instantes. La chica esperó pacientemente una respuesta.

- No lo hago. No soporto nada, sólo lo ignoro – Contestó finalmente el ambarino.

- Debe ser difícil. Tú jamás buscaste esto y siempre has protegido tu privacidad.

- ¿Acaso no asumes que yo busqué ser una seudo-celebridad y que todos estén interesados en mí? – Preguntó Shaoran desafiante.

- Claro que no. No nos hablaremos mucho, pero te conozco desde hace años. Sé que jamás hubieras buscado algo así para ti.

Sakura lo decía muy en serio. Nadie siendo tan reservado y poco social desearía atraer tanta atención. Aún en primaria, Shaoran prefería pasar desapercibido entre sus compañeros y vivir tranquilamente su mundo. Lo de la fama le había llegado de golpe y eso lo sabían muy bien todos los que lo habían conocido desde antes. Por lo mismo, jamás lo molestaban con ese asunto durante clases.

Lástima que no fuera esa la misma actitud del resto de la secundaria.

- Igual es más o menos tú culpa – Repuso Sakura volviendo a prestarle atención al trabajo que estaba haciendo anteriormente.

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre tu fama. Si actuaras como Shota, por ejemplo, nadie te prestaría tanta atención. Al menos, no tanto a como lo hacen ahora.

- ¿Sugieres que actúe como un idiota que de verdad cree que es el mejor futbolista del mundo, pero que no sabe ni siquiera en que galaxia nos encontramos?

- Síp, esa sería una muy buena idea. Aunque creo que no estás en el club de fútbol, ¿Verdad?

Para alegría de Sakura, Shaoran dejó la seriedad y le volvió a sonreír. No, corrección. No le sonrío, sino que río. Y ese era un fenómeno que la esmeralda muy pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de observar.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que eso ayudaría a mi problema? – Inquirió Shaoran echándose para atrás en su silla y cruzando los brazos.

- Mientras más ignoras a la gente, más ellos se interesan en ti – Comenzó Sakura, mientras terminaba de escribir la biografía de Tales de Mileto - Eso hace que resaltes. Si mostraras el más mínimo indicio de que en realidad te gusta ser una seudo-celebridad, como dijiste antes, probablemente ya no llamarías tanto la atención. A nadie le gusta una celebridad que le gusta ser celebridad, no así una persona que tiene todos los elementos para ser celebridad, pero que no le interesa ser una. Ya terminé la biografía, ¿La quieres ver?

Sakura dio vuelta el netbook para mostrárselo a su compañero, pero en el instante que cruzaron sus miradas, la chica se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo. Shaoran la miraba con una intensidad con la que jamás la habían observado antes. Era como si la estuviera viendo más allá de la superficie. Y aunque era una sensación algo incómoda, no podía despegar su mirada de la de él.

- Nunca nadie me había dicho algo como eso.

La chica le sonrió y se sonrió a sí misma. En realidad, ni ella misma se creía que había dicho algo tan… ¿Sabio? Normalmente la de los consejos útiles y opiniones profundas era Tomoyo.

- Aunque estoy jodido. No tengo ningún interés en ser como Shota.

- Bien, porque me gustas más como eres ahora.

¿Qué mierda acababa de decir? Porque con ese "gustas" se refería más a "agradas". Con un Shota bastaba y sobraba para toda la secundaria, y realmente le agradaba más Li siendo él mismo que otra persona. Pero diablos… Ese último comentario sonaba tan poco afortunado.

El silencio que se instauró en el ambiente fue el último detalle que su desatino les dejó. Quizás Li había entendido el mensaje tal como era y no había pensado en nada más. Pero con la mala suerte que Sakura había tenido en estos últimos días, no estaba muy segura de ello. Mejor aclaraba todo de una vez por todas.

- Sabes… Realmente lo siento si todo el asunto de los correos y ese rumor te afectó de alguna forma. No tengo ni la menor idea de porque alguien escribió algo así – Dijo Sakura con timidez, mirando hacia abajo – La verdad es que a mí no me interesa románticamente nadie y lo del rumor me tomó absolutamente de sorpresa. Agregado a eso, me molestó muchísimo como los demás le dieron tanta importancia a algo que no era verdad. Supongo que no me tomé de muy buena forma todo eso.

Sakura se animó a levantar la mirada. Shaoran la observada con absoluta tranquilidad, sin expresión alguna que delatara lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. De alguna forma, eso relajó en gran medida a la esmeralda.

- Ahora último la gente ha estado inventando cualquier tipo de cosa referente a los dos y no sé si estoy más frustrada o enojada. Ni siquiera me imagino lo que dirán de nosotros mañana. Viste como nos miraron Nagata y los demás chicos. Y no estoy para nada animada de cómo será el ensayo de las porristas junto a Aiko este jueves – Sakura guardó silencio unos segundos, meditando un poco - Supongo que debo decir que una parte de mí te admira mucho. Yo me volvería loca en tus zapatos.

De la nada, comenzó a haber más ruido en la biblioteca alejando su silencio tan característico. O bien un montón de chicas, y algunos chicos, tenían repentinamente que buscar libros o hacer tareas ahí o, como comenzó a sospechar Sakura, fueron a ver si ella y Li estaban juntos ahí. Nuevamente la esmeralda se maravilló al ver cómo se esparcía la información en su secundaria.

- Creo que mejor nos vamos. Yo igual terminé lo mío – Dijo Shaoran a ver lo que estaba pasando.

- Me parece bien.

Rápidamente los dos guardaron sus cosas y salieron del edificio. Casi se pudo sentir el abucheo en el momento que se fueron. Ya no habría ningún espectáculo que ver, para la tranquilidad de Sakura y el disgusto de los demás.

Al salir del establecimiento, los dos se dirigían hacia la misma dirección, por lo que se fueron caminando varias cuadras juntos en silencio. Pasado el Rey pingüino, Shaoran seguía derecho, pero Sakura doblaba a la izquierda.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con lo que queda de trabajo? – Preguntó Sakura – Nos queda lo de los otros aportes de Tales de Mileto y la conclusión.

- Podríamos juntarnos el próximo lunes. El trabajo es para la semana subsiguiente.

- ¿No te incomoda? Con lo del entrenamiento, digo.

- No, no hay problema.

- Entonces… Nos vemos mañana Li.

- Nos vemos mañana, Kinomoto.

Sakura le sonrió por última vez y siguió sola su camino. Parecía que, después de todo, lo de la mala suerte se estaba alejando, dándole por ese día una tregua. Todo había salido mil veces mejor de lo que ello pudo haber incluso imaginado.

* * *

Shaoran miró a Sakura alejarse, mientras su cabeza le regañaba. Si hubiera sido lo más mínimamente práctico, lo más bien pudo haber repartido lo que quedaba de trabajo y ahorrarse la molestia de juntarse de nuevo con su compañera otra tarde.

Entonces, ¿Por qué había sugerido juntarse otra vez? La respuesta era extremadamente fuerte en su mente y absolutamente aterradora.

Quería volver a estar a solas con ella.

Ah, diablos. Shaoran estaba tan, pero tan jodido.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Sólo tengo una aclaración que hacer sobre este capítulo.

"...no asumes que yo busqué ser una _seudo-celebridad_..." Quizás no sea necesario explicar esto porque, de seguro, muchos de ustedes ocupan el prefijo seudo, o pseudo, en su diaro hablar. Pero quien sabe. Seudo viene del griego falso, por lo que al Shaoran decir "seudo-celebridad" está básicamente diciendo "falsa-celebridad". Está tratando de ficticio su estatus de popularidad.

Realmente lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. He estado tan ocupada que ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para escribir o corregir nada :( En el capítulo anterior les dije que viajaría a Inglaterra, lo que ya pasó, pero no les dije que me venía a quedar a Inglaterra por un par de meses. Así que he estado estas últimas semanas completando documentos, asentándome y recorriendo el lugar. ¡Mil disculpas por hacerlos esperar tanto!

No prometo nada en relación a cuando subiré el próximo capítulo porque les estaría mintiendo. Pero prometo que cuando tenga tiempo lo publico :) ¡Ténganme paciencia!

Las respuestas a los reviews de _Guest_ (No olviden de poner su nombre en la parte de posting as),_ Kilalaselene_, _Elfenixenlasllamas_ y _Rosh Bernal _están en mi profile. Y la traducción de la conversación entre Eriol y Tomoyo la pondré mañana en mi profile para esas pocas personas que tuvieron problemas entendiendo esa parte.

Y eso sería por esta oportunidad :D ¡Espero haberlos hecho feliz con este capítulo! Y me encantaría leer sus comentarios al respecto.

¡Nos vemos!


	7. El consejo de la tía, segunda parte

Capítulo 7: **El consejo de la tía, segunda parte.**

La última vez que Shaoran recordaba no haber parado de pensar en una chica habría tenido unos 7 años, aproximadamente. Fue un corto enamoramiento de una amiga de sus hermanas. Debió haber durado un par de semanas, hasta que comenzó a interesarse en la práctica del Jian o espada Shaolin. Con lo que podrían darse una idea de la profundidad de sus infantes sentimientos. Pero ahora… Ahora era como abrir un grifo de agua en su máxima potencia y no saber cómo cerrarlo.

No es que estuviera repentinamente enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto. No era tan extremo. Él definía su situación más como sano interés. Está bien, quizás sea mejor decir profunda curiosidad. Aunque, tras esa tarde donde se juntaron, temía que la palabra curiosidad ya no fuera suficiente para describir lo que le estaba pasando.

Y ocupar la palabra obsesión sería definitivamente exagerar.

Aun así, tenía algo muy claro. Ya no tenía forma de parar. Quizás en un momento pudo haberlo detenido, pero para esas alturas él sabía que estaba jodido. Lo que a su mente práctica y lógica no le estaba haciendo nada de bien. Incluso el hecho de que Sakura le haya dicho que no estaba interesada románticamente en nadie no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. A lo mucho le causaba más interés.

Lo que era extremadamente frustrante para él.

Y es que, haya sido lo de los correos verdad o no, ya para esas alturas era irrelevante. Aunque Sakura diera una declaración jurada de que jamás estuvo interesada en él, daba exactamente lo mismo para esas alturas. En esos instantes, el problema era él.

La siguiente vez que se juntaron a terminar el trabajo, todo se desarrolló en un ambiente relativamente tranquilo. Es decir, tranquilo dentro de lo humanamente posible. Es que, tal como Sakura había predicho, los rumores tras esa tarde en la biblioteca alcanzaron un nivel de locura inconcebible.

Para el resto del mundo, Sakura y él eran oficialmente novios. Lo que era una jugada realmente mala para su situación en particular. Porque ser "socialmente" el novio de la chica por la que no paraba de pensar no le hacía ninguna gracia. Eso, agregado al hecho de que tras terminar el trabajo sobre Tales de Mileto y entregarlo no volvieron a hablar otra vez, parecía ser una verdadera ironía de la vida.

- ¿Vas a querer otra cerveza? – Preguntó Eriol, para después terminar su vaso al seco

Pero Shaoran siguió inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Rebatir el maldito rumor era más bien esfuerzo y tiempo perdido. Probablemente, aunque él apareciera con otra chica del brazo y la luciera por toda la secundaria, a nadie le importaría. Lo importante es que, al fin, el famoso Shaoran Li había caído bajo el encanto de alguien. Y de nada menos que una chica común y corriente como Sakura Kinomoto.

Sí, claro. Si bien ahora último sacar a Sakura de su cabeza se estaba convirtiendo en un molesto problema, de ahí a pasar a lo de novios era, a lo mucho, una mínima-remota-escasa posibilidad. ¿Qué parte de que, si no fuera porque ellos dos estaban en la misma clase, jamás se verían siquiera?

Gente estúpida que sólo ven lo que quieren ver.

Aparte, para tener novia, un mínimo requisito es que te guste susodicha persona y viceversa. Y por más que Shaoran esté prendido de la esmeralda mentalmente, bien podría dar su mano derecha a que esa no era para nada la situación de Sakura.

La muy suertuda.

- Si venías a este pub a meditar sobre la vida, mejor te hubieras quedado en tu pieza.

Shaoran le dio otra bocanada a su cigarro y con toda la paciencia del mundo miró a su amigo con extrañeza. ¿Acaso Eriol no sabía ya para esas alturas de su amistad que él tomaba sus mejores decisiones en pubs y, en lo posible, medio ebrio?

- Tráeme una Red bull y pregunta si hay Jägermeister.

- ¿Una Jägerbomb? ¿Eso es para tener más energías para la fiesta de después, o para dar inicio a una noche de borrachera?

- ¿Qué fiesta?

Erio miró a su amigo y sonrió de esa forma tan suya.

- Bien, para esos son los amigos. Se emborrachan contigo en las buenas y en las malas. ¿Y qué celebramos hoy?

Shaoran miró unos segundos la punta de su cigarro, para después terminar lo que le quedaba de cerveza.

- Mi noviazgo con Sakura Kinomoto.

Eriol no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario mientras se levantaba para ir al bar.

- Esa suena como una muy buena escusa. Llamaré a Yamazaki, quizás con suerte Mihara lo deje salir esta noche.

Shaoran observó a su amigo alejarse, mientras seguía fumando su cigarrillo. Lo que le volvía a dar tiempo para pensar en su situación. Otra vez. Como por quincuagésima vez en el día ¿Quién diría que su peor enemigo en esos momentos sería él mismo? O, más específicamente, el muy hijo de puta de su cerebro. Y eso que ellos dos normalmente se llevaban de lo más bien.

Pero podría ser peor. Al menos él no estaba enamorado de Kinomoto.

El ambarino le dio una última bocanada a lo que le quedaba de cigarro y miró la hora. Las 0:47. Hoy no tenía ninguna intención de llegar temprano a su casa.

* * *

- ¿Qué te parece si mañana temprano trotas unos 45 minutos antes de clases? – Ofreció el profesor de Educación física - Necesitas mejorar tu resistencia en el atletismo.

¿Y por qué no mejor se iba a la mierda?, pensó con molestia Shaoran mientras se secaba. Había estado nadando por dos horas y lo último que le apetecía era trotar temprano al día siguiente. Aparte, él se estaba entrenando a sí mismo. Aunque, claro, si llegara a ganar la triatlón, obviamente el profesor querría llevarse algo de gloria junto con él. Da igual que todo el entrenamiento haya sido independiente.

- Mañana temprano tengo otros planes – Contestó el chico neutralmente.

- Necesitas esforzarte más si quieres ganar.

Ah, pero es que él no quería ganar. Participar en la triatlón no tenía nada que ver con la fama y la gloria. Ya de eso tenía bastante. El desafío, en cambio… Eso sí que era una gran fuente motivacional. Pocas cosas lo llevaban a límite y esa competencia era una de esas. Si llegara a ganar, estaría realmente decepcionado.

- Apropósito, a finales de este mes se hará la maratón familiar de Tomoeda. No sería malo que participaras en la sección juvenil.

Shaoran no estaba muy seguro de lo que el profesor le estaba hablando en esos momentos, así que solamente asintió en silencio, mientras se vestía. Él estaba más preocupado de llegar pronto a su casa y terminar de leer la Iliada para pasado mañana.

- Tsutomu y Kinomoto están en tu curso, ¿No? Creo que igual les avisaré. Kinomoto, en especial, quedó en tercer lugar el año pasado. Quizás se anime este año otra vez.

¿Kinomoto qué? ¿Qué diablos el profesor acababa de decir sobre ella? Shaoran estuvo tentado a darse un golpe por no prestar más atención. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, pareciera que Sakura le estaba saliendo en todas partes, en casi todas sus conversaciones. ¿Era algún tipo de poder mental del que no era consiente acaso?

- ¿Me estás escuchando? – Preguntó el profesor al ver que su alumno no le contestaba.

- No, lo siento. No escuché lo último. Estaba pensando – Lo que era verdad, en su defensa.

- Te pedí que les avises a Tsutomu y Kinomoto que vayan a mi oficina lo más pronto posible. Si van a participar, los dos deberían entrenar antes aunque sea un poco.

- Claro.

Shaoran terminó de abrochar sus zapatos, y cerró su bolso.

- Estás distraído. Quizás debas descansar mejor.

Oh, el profesor no tenía ni idea de lo distraído que estaba últimamente. Pero no tenía nada que ver con el cansancio.

- Piensa lo de la maratón. Pero no te exijas demasiado tampoco.

Primero que no se esforzaba lo suficiente y ahora se estaba exigiendo mucho. Ah, demonios, quien lo entendía. Pero, pese a todo, ese profesor le agradaba. Nunca le daba problemas para ocupar el gimnasio, las canchas o la piscina, sin importar la hora y el día. Nada de mal.

- Nos vemos, profesor.

- Nos vemos mañana, Li.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando salió del establecimiento. Si no estaba mal en sus cálculos, debían ser como las 8 de la noche ya. Irónicamente, pese a que había estado en el agua lo suficiente como para una semana, sólo quería darse una ducha tibia. Sus extremidades lo estaban matando.

Estaba cruzando el parque cuando su celular sonó. Un mensaje de texto.

"_Fiesta en la casa de Fushida a las diez. El trago es gratis"_

¿Una fiesta un martes? Ni aunque supiera quién diablos era Fushida o donde vivía, él ya había pasado la fase de fiestas todos los días. Fue necesario tanto por el bienestar de su hígado, como el de sus pulmones. Además, no estaba totalmente seguro de haber superado completamente la borrachera del sábado.

Segundos después el celular volvió a sonar. Esperaba que no fuera Eriol o Yamazaki ofreciéndole ir a la susodicha fiesta.

Sin embargo, el que llamaba era Wei.

- ¿Pasa algo, Wei?

_- Me preguntaba, joven Shaoran, si se encuentra cerca del supermercado._

Shaoran miró a su alrededor. No estaba exactamente al lado de la tienda, pero tendría que desviarse sól cuadras para llegar allá. No era tanto.

- Sí, lo estoy. ¿Qué necesita?

_- Vino de arroz y brotes de soja, si no fuera a molestarle mucho._

- Está bien. Nos vemos más tarde.

_- Muchas gracias, joven Shaoran._

Honestamente, aunque hubiera estado a 26 cuadras de distancia del supermercado, él hubiera ido allá de todas formas. Era un favor a Wei. Por él haría casi cualquier cosa que el anciano le pidiera. Y es que no cualquiera hubiera dejado su patria para cuidar a un niño ajeno como si fuera su propio hijo, ¿O sí? Aunque, claro, Wei lo conocía desde que usaba pañales.

Así que dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su nuevo destino.

Por alguna razón que Shaoran aún no lograba entender, entre las 8 y 9:30 de la noche los supermercados en Tomoeda se atestaban de gente. ¿Por qué? Tenía varias hipótesis, pero ninguna teoría. Así que, pese a que encontró lo que buscaba en pocos minutos, la espera en la fila de la caja era una historia completamente distinta.

Parece que esa ducha tibia que tanto quería sería más bien una ducha express.

- Disculpa muchacho, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

Shaoran levantó una ceja mientras miraba a la señora que estaba adelante de él. ¿Cuántos favores ya llevaba el lo que iba del día?

- Claro.

- Es que se me olvidó traer un paquete de hojas de Nori. ¿Podrías guardarme el puesto mientras voy a buscarlo?

- ¿Voy mejor yo a buscarlo? – Se ofreció Shaoran – Usted lleva muchas cosas.

- ¿En serio? – El rostro de la señora se iluminó - ¡Muchas gracias! Te guardo el puesto mientras. Tráeme las del paquete azul.

Así que el chico tomó su vino de arroz y brotes de soja y se encaminó en busca de las hojas de Nori. Y por ser tan buena persona en lo que iba del día, se compraría una barra de chocolate con menta como recompensa. Llámenlo maricón o lo que sea, pero los chocolates seguían siendo una de las mejores cosas creadas por el hombre a su parecer.

Justamente estaba en eso cuando escuchó una voz en el pasillo de al lado.

- Compremos también chocolates y galletas, ¿Sí?

Su cerebro le debía estar jugando una broma de mal gusto. Era imposible que la dueña de esa voz estuviera en ese mismo lugar e instante. No podía ser tan mala su suerte. Así que, sudando frío, con cautela fue a observar al otro pasillo para verificar si sus sospechas eran o no certeras. Y casi se le va el alma del cuerpo.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Himeko en Tomoeda? ¿No que se había ido al otro lado del planeta o algo así?

- ¿Galletas, entonces? Creo que están en el otro pasillo.

¿Otro pasillo? ¿Qué otro pasillo? Shaoran observó a su alrededor y entró en pánico. Él estaba en el pasillo de las golosinas. Y casi pudo jurar que vio su vida pasar por sus ojos.

Su cuerpo entró en estado automático y corrió como si el diablo le persiguiera los talones. Lo que era más literal que metafórico. En segundos llegó al pasillo donde vendían algas y buscó lo más rápido que pudo el paquete de Nori que le encargaron. Sólo quería salir de ese supermercado lo más pronto posible.

- ¡Menos mal que llegaste! Ya es mi turno – Comentó la señora alegremente, mientras Shaoran se ponía detrás de ella.

¿No les ha sucedido a veces que, en momentos donde tienes más apuro, siempre pasa algo que hace que te demores aún más? En este caso, la cajera se quedó sin papel en la máquina registradora, por lo que tuvo que llamar a Dios sabe que otra persona para que la ayudara, lo que le estaba haciendo perder preciosos minutos a Shaoran para huir.

Y en lo que se refería a Himeko, realmente cualquier segundo valía.

- Disculpe la demora. Buenas noches, ¿Es está su compra?

Shaoran asintió y pasó el dinero, mientras observaba hacia los pasillos. Parecía que aún no lo habían encontrado.

- ¿Quiere una bolsa para…?

- ¿Shaoran?

Ah, mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Himeko lo miraba desde la otra fila y ya venía hacia él con esa expresión de fanatismo enfermizo tan propio de ella. ¿Por qué diablos no se había ido a su casa más temprano?

- No, y quédese el cambio.

Y sin guardar sus cosas siquiera, huyó del supermercado con una rapidez que desconocía de sí mismo. Aunque, claro, Himeko no demoró ni 10 segundos en salir del lugar y perseguirlo.

- ¡Shaoran!

Correr hasta su casa no era exactamente una buena idea. Si Himeko le perseguía, sabría donde viviría y eso significaría verse obligado a cambiarse de hogar. Pero sucedía que le gustaba donde estaba su casa actualmente, por lo que esa no era una opción para él. De repente, la solución le llegó al doblar en la esquina.

- ¿Le ayudo con sus bolsas? – Preguntó el ambarino a la señora de antes, mientras tomaba una bolsa sin esperar respuesta.

- Oh, no. No te preocupes. No pesan tanto.

- Insisto – Dijo, tomando otra bolsa.

- Pero, ¿No te desviaría de tu camino? No vivo tan lejos, pero ya es tarde.

- No se preocupe, le aseguro que no es problema.

La señora, al ver a Shaoran tan inquieto, le sonrió.

- Está bien. Aunque, ¿No serás un ladrón, verdad?

- No lo soy. Pero supongo que, si lo fuera, tampoco se lo diría, ¿O sí?

- Así que aparte de guapo y servicial, eres inteligente. Nada de mal – Y la señora finalmente cedió.

Más que servicial, en esos instantes las intenciones de Shaoran eran netamente estratégicas. Y aunque Himeko lo persiguió como por una cuadra más, no se le acercó al ver que no estaba solo. El chico, al darse cuenta de esto, por fin pudo volver a respirar.

- Así que… ¿Por qué huías de esa chica?

Esa pregunta tomó totalmente desprevenido a Shaoran. Jamás pensó que la señora se hubiera percatado tan bien de lo que había estado pasando. Ahora, ¿Cómo diablos le explicaría su actitud sin sonar como un completo idiota?

- Es complicado.

- ¿Alguna ex novia o algo así?

- Ni en broma – Replicó Shaoran con terror.

La señora, al ver su expresión y tono de voz, comenzó a reír.

- Quizás sí sea complicado. Mira, esa casa de la esquina es la mía.

La casa de la señora era bastante tradicional y simple. Sin embargo, su jardín era una historia completamente distinta. Shaoran debía admitir que era realmente lindo. No era tan inmenso como el de su casa en Hong Kong, pero estaba muy bien cuidado.

- Es mi mayor orgullo, aparte de mi hijo – Comentó la señora, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del ambarino.

- ¿Le toma mucho trabajo?

- Si haces algo con placer, jamás lo sentirás como un trabajo.

Lo que probablemente significaba que sí le tomaba mucho trabajo, pero que no le importaba.

- Vamos, pasa.

- Oh, no. No se moleste. ¿Dónde les dejo las bolsas?

- En la cocina. Por lo que tendrás que pasar de todas formas – Replicó la señora, para después adentrarse aún más en la casa, dejándole la puerta abierta a Shaoran.

El chico lo pensó por un par de segundos.

- ¿Quieres chocolate caliente? – Se escuchó a lo lejos.

Y Shaoran no necesitó pensar más.

Si por fuera esa casa era completamente aburrida, por dentro era exactamente lo contrario. Desde la decoración, los cuadros, los libros; había cosas interesantes en todos los rincones. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue, definitivamente, unas fotos de Hong Kong donde salía la señora y, suponía, su hijo. Muy interesante.

- Estoy a tu derecha – Se escuchó a los lejos.

La cocina era igual de interesante que el resto de la casa. Y Shaoran no era exactamente alguien al que le interesara esa parte de la casa por lo general.

- Por tu uniforme puedo captar que vas a la secundaria Seijo. ¿En qué año estás?

- En el penúltimo.

- ¡Ah! Entonces debes conocer a mi sobrina.

"Oh, por favor que no se llame Sakura Kinomoto, por favor que no se llame Sakura Kinomoto…"

- Chiharu Mihara. ¿Te suena?

- Sí, la conozco – Respondió el chico con alivio – Está en mi curso.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Shaoran Li.

- ¿Shaoran Li? ¿El famoso Shaoran Li?

¿El famoso qué? Maldita sea, debía ser una broma.

- Oh, no me mires así. Takashi me ha contado una que otra cosa sobre ti.

Ah, bueno. Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

- No soy famoso.

- Oh, sí lo eres. Y creo que ahora que te conozco puedo entender más o menos porqué.

Shaoran se limitó a guardar silencio. Hablar de ese tema le ponía de mal humor y esa señora le agradaba.

- Acá tienes tu chocolate. ¿Quieres también galletas? Son de canelas, unas de mis especialidades.

Shaoran aceptó el ofrecimiento de las galletas (Porque después de una tarde de ejercicios realmente tenía hambre) y le dio un sorbo a su vaso. El chocolate estaba delicioso.

- Takashi me contó que eras de China. ¿De qué lugar?

- Hong Kong.

- ¡Ah, el Puerto Fragante! Una hermosa ciudad, la verdad. Aunque es como un poco drástico el cambio de allá a Tomoeda, ¿No crees?

Eso bien se lo podría decir a su madre. No es que Shaoran haya tenido mucho voto o voz para decidir cuándo se mudó. O, mejor dicho, cuando lo obligaron a mudarse.

- Me acuerdo que te vi en esa triatlón hace unos años atrás. Para haber llegado en segundo lugar, parecías realmente satisfecho – Dijo la señora mientras guardaba lo que había comprado.

- Lo estaba.

- Si no hubieras tenido problemas con tu bicicleta quizás hubieras ganado. ¿Has pensado volver a participar otra vez?

- Sí.

La señora dejó de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo y miró fijamente al chico. Shaoran simplemente siguió bebiendo su chocolate caliente y comió otra galleta. La señora sonrió.

- Eres directo, serio, de pocas palabras y algo huraño. Interesante mezcla.

Shaoran frunció el ceño al escuchar eso. ¿Se supone que lo estaba halagando? ¿Y por qué lo de huraño? Había sido de lo más amable con ella durante todo ese tiempo.

- Y apuesto a que deben de haber miles de chicas detrás de ti, ¿No?

- Con esa descripción que hizo de mí no suena como que atraiga a muchas chicas.

- Es que no dije lo de inteligente, deportista, guapo, servicial y encantador.

- Falta lo de genio en matemáticas y trilingüe – Agregó el chico con burla.

- ¡Ah! Y con sentido del humor. Además de extranjero. ¿No serás rico, verdad?

Shaoran sonrió. Incluso casi rió. Aún no entendía muy bien hacia donde iba toda esa conversación, pero definitivamente lo estaba disfrutando.

- No pareces ser un chico que disfrute con llamar la atención. Entonces, ¿Por qué eres tan conocido? – Preguntó sirviéndole más chocolate caliente al ambarino.

- Le juro que, en todos estos años, me sigo preguntando lo mismo.

- Y pensar que a varios chicos les encantaría estar en tus zapatos. Es una verdadera lástima.

Shaoran lo pensó por un instante. Eso último era muy verdad. Si comparaba su situación a la de otros, era una reverenda estupidez que se quejara tanto. Su vida era un camino de rosas comparado a la de otros compañeros. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera.

- Aunque no todo puede ser tan perfecto, ¿Verdad? Nunca es así – La señora se sentó al frente de él, mientras tomaba té y fingía seriedad – De seguro eres gay o estás enamorado de la única chica a la que no le gustas, o algo así.

El acto de sonrojarse no era algo que le sucediera muy seguido a Shaoran. En realidad, casi nunca. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, fue justamente eso lo que sintió cubrir su rostro, sin ser capaz de detenerlo u ocultarlo.

- ¿Eres gay? – Preguntó la señora con tono de entre asombro y pánico.

- ¡No! – Replicó el chico con el mismo tono.

- Ah. Entonces te gusta una chica a la que no le gustas.

- Tampoco – Dijo rápidamente el ambarino. Demasiado rápido.

- Oh, sí que te gusta – Insistió la señora con una sonrisa.

Shaoran quería replicar, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo. Si lo hiciera, le daría demasiada importancia al asunto. Si no lo hiciera, parecería que estuviera admitiendo que eso era verdad. De cualquier forma, él perdía.

- Vamos, no creo que sea tan complicado.

Shaoran la miró con recelo. ¿Estaba leyendo su mente, acaso?

- Sí, soy bruja. Leo mentes. Debería haber sido abogada, lo sé.

Shaoran abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué tipo de magia negra era esa?

- ¿La chica está en tu curso, o es de afuera?

- Realmente no tiene importancia – Replicó el ambarino esquivando el tema.

- ¿Sabías que si le contaras tus problemas a cualquier extraño jamás tendrías que pagar por terapeutas?

El chico terminó lo que le quedaba de chocolate y miró a la señora seriamente. Lo más bien podía tomar sus cosas e irse de esa casa en ese instante. Sin embargo, el asunto "Sakura Kinomoto" era algo que lo estaba medio enfermando últimamente. Es que pensar todo el día en una persona no podía ser normal. Por lo demás, esa señora le agradaba.

Exactamente, ¿Qué tanto podría perder explicándole lo que le estaba pasando a una extraña?

- La conozco desde hace años.

- ¿Entonces te gusta desde hace mucho?

- No.

- ¿Te gusta desde hace poco?

- Ni siquiera sé si me gusta, la verdad.

La señora le dio un sorbo a su té y reflexionó por un par de segundo.

- ¿Piensas mucho en ella?

- Sí.

- ¿Estás siempre pendiente de ella?

- Sí.

- Entonces, temo decirte, que sí te gusta.

En realidad, como que Shaoran ya tenía eso más o menos asumido. Pero escucharlo en voz alta era realmente demoledor.

- ¿Y cómo partió?

- No sé. Hubo un rumor, todos se volvieron locos y, de la nada, ella estaba ahí. Siempre estuvo ahí, pero ahora era consciente de ello.

- ¿Un rumor?

- Una estupidez. Nada digno de contar. Aunque supongo que fue el detonador de todo.

La señora volvió a darle un sorbo a su té, pero ahora frunciendo el ceño.

- Así que un rumor… Bueno, supongo que eso no es lo importante ahora. ¿Estás seguro que no le gustas a esa chica?

- No le gusta nadie.

- Ah, bueno. Entonces no es tan malo. Podría ser peor y que le gustase otra persona.

- ¿Perdón?

- Que te va a ser más fácil conquistarla si no le gusta nadie.

- Yo no quiero conquistarla.

- ¿No? Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Esa era una excelente pregunta, ciertamente. Lo que realmente le gustaría hacer era poder quitarse a la buena e inocente Sakura Kinomoto de la cabeza, pero no estaba muy seguro de que esa fuera una posibilidad válida. Y aunque soñar era verdaderamente lindo y gratis, no creía que eso fuera a ayudarle mucho ahora. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quería hacer?

- Cuando a una persona le gusta alguien, normalmente también quiere estar con esa persona. Es parte natural del juego de la atracción, ¿Sabes?

No es que no quisiera estar junto a Sakura. Es sólo que aún tenía fuerzas para luchar contra todo eso. Y sí quería luchar.

- ¿O tienes miedo?

- ¿Miedo? ¿Se puede tener miedo de algo así?

- Claro que sí. Tu corazón le pertenece a otra persona para cuidarlo o destruirlo y tú no puedes hacer absolutamente nada al respecto. El amar sin ser amado es lo más valiente y estúpido del mundo. Debo admitir que no muchos se atreven a hacerlo.

- Pero yo no estoy enamorado de ella.

- Aún. De aquí a un par de meses quien sabe.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué querría empeorar las cosas si pierdo tanto?

- Ah, buena pregunta. Lo más bien podrías dejar pasar el tiempo y, te aseguro, te olvidarás de ella tarde o temprano. Pero, dime, ¿Por esa chica no valdría la pena intentarlo?

¿Valdría la pena? Shaoran no tenía ni la más remota idea de eso. Jamás había pensado las cosas de esa forma. Y no estaba seguro de estar preparado para enfrentar esa posibilidad.

- Aparte, ¿Quién dice que perderías? La chica igual se puede enamorar de ti, ¿No?

Eso último sonó tan bien en los oídos de Shaoran. Lo de _igual se puede enamorar de ti_ debería grabarlo y escucharlo todos los días de despertador. Era mil veces mejor que esa mierda de música de relajación y sus tantos variantes, y era definitivamente mucho más adictivo que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera escuchado antes.

- Deberías pensarlo, Shaoran Li. Aparte, no luces como si fueras un cobarde. Apuesto a que, si te lo propusieras, podrías lograr lo que sea.

Estuvieron hablando otro rato más, hasta que Shaoran se percató de lo tarde que era (Y de lo poco feliz que debería estar Wei, más aún sin las cosas que le había encargado) por lo que, al terminar su tercer vaso de chocolate caliente, se despidió de la señora.

- Cuando quieras, ven a verme. Siempre tengo chocolate caliente y galletas – Ofreció la señora en la puerta.

- Hecho.

Y con paso tranquilo el ambarino se fue a su casa.

La tía Kaede se quedó en la puerta hasta que Shaoran se alejó tanto que ya no pudo verlo, y un poco más. Al pensar en la conversación que acababan de tener, no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

- Ay, chicas. ¿Qué es lo que han hecho? – Y se adentró en su casa moviendo con pesar la cabeza.

* * *

Shaoran despertó la mañana siguiente con serias ganas de pegarle a alguien en la cara. En especial a sí mismo. Había soñado con Sakura esa noche, y para qué detallar de qué había tratado el sueño cuando bastaba con decir que el resultado final se podía ver alzado claramente entre sus piernas.

Genial. Ahora sus dos "cabezas" se unían contra él. Simplemente genial.

¿Por qué su cuerpo y mente no querían entender que él no quería desear a Sakura Kinomoto? Sí, bueno, muy buena suerte tratando de luchar contra ello ahora. Podía pelear contra su cerebro, pero ahora que su libido se había unido en la batalla, se lo estaban dejando endemoniadamente difícil. ¿Qué le quedaba libre ahora? ¿Sólo el debilucho de su corazón? Esa no era una guerra justa.

Completamente adolorido, se levantó de la cama cada vez más enojado. Y el señor me-gusta-tener-vida-propia podría quejarse todo lo que quisiera, pero Shaoran no iba a tocarlo para aliviarlo. Ese señor era un maldito hijo de perra traicionero y merecía sufrir.

Al menos la cuenta del gas le iba a salir barato ese mes. Tenía la ligera sensación de que se bañaría sólo con agua fría durante un buen tiempo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Primer que todo, disculpen las faltas de ortografía o sintaxis que hayan encontrado al leer. No pude revisar el capítulo con la suficiente profundidad que hubiera querido, pero era publicar ahora o en tres días más. Con todas las semanas que he estado desaparecida supuse que preferirían un capítulo publicado lo más pronto posible. Aunque revisaré el capítulo de forma apropiada en el futuro próximo en caso de que haya que hacer uno que otro arreglo (Si leyeron algún error, avísenme para poder cambiarlo!)

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Me imagino que para estas alturas ya se debieron de haber olvidado de muchos detalles de la historia y tuvieron que releer capítulos anteriores. Y lo que más me frustra es que, para cuando publiqué el capítulo 6, este capítulo ya estaba terminado. Pero, sinceramente, el tiempo se me escapa de las manos. ¡No siquiera he podido escribir! Y me asusta pensar que me quede estancada en algún punto de la historia, sin actualización alguna por meses. Eso es justamente lo que más quería evitar con este fic. ¡Así que envíenme energía positiva, tiempo y la musa inspiradora! Los voy a necesitar.

Pero al menos espero haber hecho feliz a mucho lectores con un capítulo entero desde la perspectiva de Shaoran. Ahora ya sabemos lo que realmente pasa por su cabeza, ¿No? ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¡Mil gracias por todos sus reviews! Me han ayudado mucho para darme ánimos y esforzarme en desarrollar la historia lo mejor posible. ¡En serio que se los agradezco! Las respuestas de los reviews que no tienen cuenta en f/f están en mi profile (Guest 1 y Guest 2 - No se olviden de escribir su nombre! - y Luisa). ¡Ah! Y mil gracias a los que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos y a su lista de alertas también :)

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	8. Temporal de sorpresas

Capítulo 8: **Temporal de sorpresas**

Sakura siempre había escuchado eso de que _Después de la tormenta viene la calma _a lo largo de su vida, pero recién a sus 16 años entendió por completo su significado. Pues justamente en esos momentos estaba viviendo la calma después del caos. Ya había pasado un poco más de un mes tras la divulgación de los correos pero, para ella, se sentía como si todo eso hubiera pasado hace siglos atrás. Y ahora todo era paz y tranquilidad.

Bueno, quizás sea muy optimista decir que todo, absolutamente todo, estaba olvidado, pero la situación ahora era mucho mejor que antes. Al menos ya casi nadie hablaba del asunto, ya no recibía amenazas y, lo mejor de todo, volvió a hacer uso de las redes sociales. Todo estaba volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad. Por fin.

- Bien chicos, antes de terminar la clase, traje sus trabajos corregidos y con calificación – Anunció la profesora de matemáticas mientras sacaba un montón de papeles y los ponía sobre la mesa.

Se pudo escuchar un coro de lamentos tras ese anuncio, mas Sakura sólo miró el puesto vacío que estaba detrás de ella. Li no había ido a clases en los últimos 4 días. Nunca había faltado tantos días, ¿o sí? Él llevaba años sentándose detrás de ella, pero sólo hasta ahora se había percatado realmente de lo que era su ausencia.

- No te preocupes Sakura, si hiciste el trabajo con Li no puede haberte ido mal – La animó Tomoyo al ver su expresión de preocupación.

Sin embargo, Sakura no estaba para nada preocupada por el trabajo en esos instantes. Otra cosa ocupaba su mente aún más.

- Al salir de clases retiren sus trabajos y, si tienen dudas, estaré en mi oficina más tarde.

El timbre sonó y, pareja por pareja, se acercaron al escritorio de la profesora. Sakura fue una de las últimas. Aunque eso era más por costumbre, siempre esperaba hasta el final pues era demasiado vergonzoso compartir sus calificaciones en matemáticas con sus compañeros.

- Vamos Sakura, parece que la lluvia ha parado un poco – Comentó Chiharu desde la puerta – Y realmente no quiero mojarme el pelo.

- Ya voy.

En el escritorio quedaban sólo cuatro trabajos y casi por inercia tomó el que tenía calificación reprobatoria. Sin embargo, su nombre no estaba en la portada. Miró los otros tres, hasta que vio su nombre y el de Li en el que estaba debajo de todos. Y nada, pero nada pudo haberla preparado para lo que vio.

- Ay, no, Sakura. ¿Es muy malo? – Preguntó Rika al verla.

Pero Sakura no fue capaz de responder. Había perdido momentáneamente la facultad del habla.

* * *

_- Aún no perdía las esperanzas, pero lo de los comentarios de felicitaciones son realmente inesperados, hija_ – Comentó Fujitaka Kinomoto desde Seoul.

- ¡Lo sé! Creo que enmarcaré todas las hojas de este trabajo y los colgaré en mi pieza. ¡Nunca volveré a ver una nota máxima en matemáticas en mi vida! – Exclamó de felicidad Sakura desde el living de su casa.

_- Es realmente una lástima que no pueda estar ahí contigo para celebrar._

- No te preocupes, lo celebraremos cuando vuelvas. ¿Cómo han estado las exposiciones?

_- Todo ha ido muy bien. Además, he aprendido mucho de varios colegas. Arqueólogos y profesores de todo el mundo han venido hasta acá._

- ¿Es lindo Corea del Sur?

_- Te gustaría mucho, hija. Podríamos venir para el verano, ¿No crees?_

- ¡Te tomaré la palabra! Que no se te olvide.

- _No lo haré_ – Dijo riendo el señor Kinomoto _- ¿Ha mejorado el tiempo desde ayer?_

- Bah, ha empeorado – Se quejó Sakura mirando por la ventana – Parece que va a ver temporal esta noche. Hay mucho viento hoy.

_- ¿Irás a estar bien sola en la casa?_

- Creo que sí. Si me da mucho miedo, voy donde Tomoyo y paso la noche allá, así que no te preocupes.

_- Cualquier cosa llama a tu hermano, ¿Ya?_

- Claro. ¡Vuelve pronto!

_- Haré lo que pueda. Buenas noches, hija_

- Buenas noches, papá. Te llamo mañana.

En el instante que Sakura bajó el teléfono, el viento aumentó tanto que las ventanas comenzaron a vibrar. Hace cinco años atrás, la niña Sakura hubiera corrido hasta su pieza y se hubiera metido debajo de la cama hasta que todo hubiera pasado. Después de todo, las sábanas poseían un poder mágico que las hacían el mejor escudo para repeler cosas tenebrosas, ¿No? Pero la Sakura del presente contuvo el impulso de miedo y se dirigió a la cocina, en cambio. Se iba a hacer un té y vería algo de televisión. Oh sí. Y si corría hasta su cama sería porque tendría sueño, no miedo.

A eso se le llamaba madurar, ¿No?

Cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer como si fuera el fin del mundo una hora después, Sakura no supo si subirle el volumen al televisor para mitigar el caos de afuera, o pretender que le había dado sueño temprano ese día. La última opción era realmente tentadora.

Estaba apagando el televisor cuando el teléfono sonó. Se levantó del sillón envolviéndose en una manta y levantó el auricular.

- Buenas noches.

_- Déjame adivinar, estás en pijamas y apunto de huir a tu cama._

- En realidad, sigo con ropa.

_- No me digas, monstruo. Y yo que pensaba que ya estarías escondida en alguna parte de tu pieza para estas alturas de la noche._

Sakura adoraba a su hermano. ¡En serio! Pero tanto como lo adoraba, debía admitir que era un imbécil. Del tipo al que quieres golpear porque no puedes evitarlo.

- Sí, bueno, estaba en eso, la verdad – ¿Para qué iba a negarlo? Touya la conocía demasiado bien - El viento sopla más fuerte que hace un rato.

_- Asegura bien las ventanas y las puertas._

- ¿Eso es por el viento o por algún ladrón?

_- Ambos. Por si no lo sabías, conseguir hermanas pequeñas no es algo fácil en estos días y no quiero que papá me mate después_

- No te va a matar, papá no se enoja nunca.

_- Papá _contigo_ no se enoja nunca, lo que es muy distinto._

Sakura levantó una ceja al escuchar eso. Si mal recordaba, la única vez que su padre se había enojado, pero verdaderamente enojado, fue cuando a Touya se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a la playa con sus amigos sin avisarle a nadie. Aunque la furia de su padre no fue tanto por ello, sino porque Touya la había dejado sola en la casa por dos días. Su hermano jamás había dejado de recriminarle eso desde entonces.

_- A propósito, estaba leyendo tú facebook… - _Algo lo interrumpió, Sakura pudo escuchar unos golpes al fondo_ - Te debo dejar, están tocando la puerta. _

- Creo que sobreviviré a la tormenta, en serio – Murmuró la chica con optimismo fingido.

_- Y yo creo que en estado de pánico eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas. No hagas algo tonto, ¿Ya?_

- ¿Y qué se supone que podría hacer?

_- No sé, cada vez eres más difícil de predecir. Te llamo después – _Y colgó

¿Ella? ¿Difícil de predecir? Sakura sonrió mientras dejaba el auricular en su posición original. ¿Y por qué diablos alguien necesitaría "predecirla"? Touya era demasiado controlador y eso que no vivían juntos desde hace más de un año. Aunque, quizás, su actitud era más aprensiva porque ella era su responsabilidad mientras estuviera su padre fuera del país.

Y si ella era su responsabilidad, ¿Por qué demonios no estaba él ahí con ella?, pensó Sakura malhumorada. Si de la nada comenzaban relámpagos y truenos, probablemente si le daría un ataque de pánico de los que su hermano tanto temía y no habría nadie en casa para poder evitarlo.

Sakura se dirigió a la cocina mientras suspiraba. Haría una tartaleta de frutas para distraerse un poco, se prepararía un buen té verde y terminaría el día comenzando a leer ese libro que Chiharu le había prestado el día anterior (Los juegos del hambre o algo así). Síp, estaba determinada a que ningún temporal le arruinara su viernes por la noche.

Pero un corte de luz era un asunto muy distinto.

Sakura estaba sacando algunas frutas del refrigerador cuando todo se fue a negro. Y, más que pánico, le dio un ataque de terror. Había visto demasiadas películas americanas para saber que la mezcla de chicas solas en sus casas, más fuertes tormentas y cortes de luz nunca llevaban a un final feliz. Y ella no tenía ninguna intención de tentar su suerte.

- Ah, no. Yo me voy de acá – Dijo la chica con determinación.

Rápidamente fue por su bolso y abrigo (Lo que fue una interesante proeza al no poder ver), y salió de la casa. No se molestó con el paraguas porque con ese viento probablemente lo rompería. Aparte, la mayoría del trayecto desde su casa a la casa de Tomoyo era en bus, por lo que tampoco terminaría muy mojada. Era sólo cosa de llegar hasta el paradero.

Pero llegar a un paradero en medio de una tormenta y con media ciudad sin luz no era exactamente una tarea fácil. Para cuando llevaba una cuadra caminando, Sakura pensó seriamente en volver a su hogar. Realmente no podía ver nada de nada. Las tenues luces de velas provenientes de algunas casas eran pobres sustitutos de la luz eléctrica y sólo rogaba al cielo que no fuera a pisar algo o hubiera algún bache imprevisto. Lo único que la salvaba era que conocía muy bien la ruta.

¿Ven? Era exactamente a este tipo de reacciones a los que su hermano se refería minutos atrás.

Para cuando se iba acercando a la avenida principal, las luces de los autos iluminaron su mundo. Además, el paradero tenía luz propia. Sakura tuvo que reprimir el impulso de correr hasta allá. Porque correr la haría lucir muy desesperada, ¿Verdad?

La lluvia no era fuerte, pero el viento hacía que las gotas de aguas fueran para todas partes. Sakura acomodó su abrigo mientras se sentaba en el paradero y se armaba de paciencia. Buscó su celular en su bolso, pero se percató de que lo había dejado en su casa. Si hubiera podido patearse a sí misma, lo hubiera hecho. No sabía qué hora era (¿Las diez o las once de la noche, quizás?), nadie sabía que no estaba en su casa y ya comenzaba a sentir sus pantalones y calcetines húmedos.

Oh, su hermano iba a hacer un escándalo de los buenos si se llegaba a enterar de todo esto alguna vez.

Un bus se detuvo en el paradero del frente para dejar pasajeros ahí. Por el reloj que llevaba en el panel electrónico de afuera supo que eran las diez con veinte minutos. Eso significaba que su bus iba a pasar en diez minutos más. O sea, que llegaría más o menos como a las once a la casa de Tomoyo. Tenía la ligera sensación de que la tía Sonomi la iba a matar.

- Y yo que pensaba que no salías a estas horas de tu casa.

Sakura casi se rompe el cuello de lo rápido que levantó la cabeza. Y aunque trató, no pudo reprimir su asombro, más aún porque no había visto ni escuchado a Shaoran Li en casi toda una semana. Es más, ¿Se había encontrado con él alguna vez de forma fortuita fuera de clases? Que ella recordara, no.

- En realidad, no salgo a estas horas fuera de mi casa. Esta es una pequeña excepción.

- Encontraste un interesante día para romper esa tradición – Comentó el chico con ironía, para después sentarse junto a Sakura.

- ¿Tú crees? A mí me parece que la noche está de lo más interesante – Sonrió la chica con ironía también.

- Tus jeans están mojados – Murmuró Shaoran más para sí que para ella.

Sakura miró su ropa, y después miró las del ambarino. Si tuvieran que hacer una competencia sobre quien estaba más mojado, probablemente estaban los dos empatados. El cabello de Shaoran estaba completamente empapado y sus pantalones no parecían tener mejor estado que los suyos. Sólo ganaba en que sus combat boots parecían repeler el agua bastante bien. Pero Sakura tenía su cabello seco, a su favor.

- Si la tormenta es muy fuerte, ni toda la ropa del mundo me puede proteger. Al menos es eso lo que siempre dice papá.

- Por lo que deberías estar en tu casa y no aquí.

- Tú también, ¿No crees?

- No – Shaoran miró a la chica con su típica expresión seria, para después perder su mirada en la ciudad a oscuras - Estoy exactamente donde quiero estar.

Si había algún significado oculto en ese último comentario, Sakura no supo descifrarlo. Lo observó unos segundos frunciendo un poco el ceño, para después dirigir su mirada hacia donde Li estaba mirando. Nop, nunca jamás iba a entender a ese chico del todo.

- ¿Sabes qué hora es? – Le preguntó de repente el ambarino.

- Ya van a ser las diez y media, creo.

- La luz va a volver pronto, entonces.

Está bien. Eso sí que llamó por completo la atención de Sakura. Shaoran Li podría ser una celebridad en su colegio, pero no era omnipotente.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Inquirió la chica frunciendo aún más el ceño.

- Es un apagón programado. Desde las diez de la noche hasta más o menos las once. Lo anunciaron en las radios y las noticias durante la tarde.

Ah, no, maldita sea. ¿Eso quería decir que había dejado la comodidad de su casa y se había mojado hasta los sostenes por una simple hora sin electricidad?

- Mentira – Negó la chica mirando al ambarino con una expresión entre horror e impotencia.

- ¿No lo sabías? – Comentó Shaoran sin poder reprimir una sonrisa al observarla.

- ¡No te burles!

- No lo hago – Levantó las manos en señal de inocencia – Pero deberías verte.

- ¿Realmente la luz va a volver a esa hora? ¿Entonces vuelvo a mi casa en vez de ir a la de Tomoyo?

- ¿Vas para allá por miedo al temporal?

La respuesta inmediata a esa pregunta era sí, por supuesto. Pero no era exactamente fácil para Sakura admitir su miedo infantil frente a él sin quedar un poco en vergüenza. Aunque, por otro lado, ¿Qué importaba si él la creía inmadura o cobarde? No era como si debiera guardar las apariencias y aparentar ser lo que no era frente a él. Eran compañeros de curso. Ya se habían visto en las malas y las más malas.

- No es tanto el temporal, la verdad. Estaba sobrellevando eso bastante bien, o eso creo, hasta que se cortó la luz. Y estoy sola en mi casa. Por lo que no me pude controlar – Sakura sonrió con algo de timidez agachando la cabeza – Cuando entro en pánico me da por hacer las cosas más estúpidas.

Shaoran no le respondió, pero la chica pudo sentir que la estaba observando fijamente. Ella sólo bajó la mirada esperando algún comentario sensato o sesudo, pero nada llegó. Y en su fuero interno, realmente lo agradeció.

- ¿Ese es el bus que necesitas?

Sakura levantó la cabeza y miró hacia su derecha. Bus 13b, el que la dejaba a sólo una cuadra de la casa de Tomoyo. Sin embargo, ¿Realmente debería ir hasta allá? ¿O sería mejor volver a casa? Para cuando el bus llegó al paradero, Sakura aún no se decidía sobre qué hacer.

- ¿Sólo le tienes miedo a la oscuridad, entonces? – Preguntó el chico, a lo que la esmeralda simplemente asintió con la cabeza – Se supone que la luz vuelve a las once. Pero si no vuelve a esa hora, me quedo contigo hasta que llegue.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Shaoran Li se había ofrecido a hacer qué?

- Ay, no – Sakura comenzó a negar con las manos y cabeza - Eso sería realmente pedirte demasiado. ¿Para qué perderías el tiempo así conmigo?

- No voy a perder el tiempo. Tú podrías actualizarme de todo lo que pasó durante los días que no fui a clases. Además, en caso de que la luz no llegue nunca, sería mi culpa de que no hayas ido donde Daidouji.

Como Sakura no sabía si aceptar o no el trato de Shaoran, el bus se hizo cargo de ello al irse del paradero. La chica acomodó el gorro de su abrigo y miró al ambarino con algo de desconfianza.

- Si la luz no llega nunca, te tendrás que quedar conmigo toda la noche – Dijo la esmeralda fingiendo enojo.

- Bien – Respondió Shaoran como si eso fuera ninguna molestia.

Sakura lo miró extrañada. ¿En serio? ¿Se iba a quedar ahí con ella completamente empapado y entumecido como si nada? Vamos, ¡Ni sus amigas eran tan sacrificadas!

- Vamos a mi casa – Sugirió Sakura mientras se levantaba.

Ahora fue Shaoran el que la miró extrañado.

- Si vamos a esperar a que llegue la electricidad, creo que mejor sería hacerlo bajo un techo que aquí afuera con todo el viento y la lluvia, ¿No crees?

- En realidad, no pensaba en eso – Se levantó también, mirándola con algo de cautela – Si te digo que quiero pasar a comprar primero, ¿Cuál sería tu reacción?

Sakura sonrió un poco, para después pensarlo por unos segundos.

- Te diría que, ahora que lo mencionas, amaría comer una barra de chocolate o unas galletas.

- Sé exactamente donde conseguir esas dos cosas, además de lo que yo quiero.

Ambos chicos se alejaron del paradero y volvieron a la oscuridad. Sakura conocía más o menos todos los negocios que estaban en ese sector de la ciudad. Ser nacida y criada en Tomoeda tenía sus ventajas. Sin embargo, Shaoran la asombró llevándola a un pequeño negocio del que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

- ¿Frecuentas mucho acá?

- Paso casi siempre.

Por supuesto, el negocio estaba a oscuras, a excepción de tres grandes linternas ubicadas en lugares estratégicos. Un señor de unos cincuenta años estaba sentado detrás del mostrador. Le estaba prestando atención a una radio a pilas hasta que vio a los dos chicos entrar.

- Si mi vista no me falla, es Shaoran el que acaba de entrar.

- Buenas noches, señor Tanaka.

El señor se levantó de su asiento, y se les acercó.

- Estaba a punto de cerrar.

- ¿No ha estado buena la noche?

- Claro que no – Dijo el señor con una carcajada – Sólo a un loco como tú se le ocurriría venir a comprar con este temporal.

- Le aseguro que no soy el único.

No estaba muy segura, pero Sakura hubiera podido jurar que ese último comentario era referido a ella.

- ¿Amiga tuya? – Preguntó el señor al ver a Sakura.

- Compañera de curso.

- Tienes compañeras muy lindas, ¿Eh? – Y le hizo un guiño a la esmeralda, la que le sonrió.

- ¿Tiene chocolate? – Inquirió Shaoran mientras trataba de observar el contenido de los estantes.

- Claro. Toblerone, Kinder, Ferrero Rocher, Hershey's …

- ¿Hershey's? – Lo interrumpió Sakura. Ella amaba esos chocolates.

- Sí, en tableta– Clarificó el señor.

- Entonces ese llevamos – Sentenció Shaoran al ver la expresión de Sakura – Además de lo que ya sabe.

La sonrisa del señor Tanaka se debilitó, dejando pasar una expresión más seria ahora. Miró con cautela a Sakura, para después susurrarle a Shaoran.

- ¿Es ella de confianza?

- ¿Para qué cree que es el chocolate? – Repuso Shaoran en broma – Pero sí, ella no dirá nada

- Te creo, chico. En tal caso…

Sakura no supo bien de qué diablos los dos estaban hablando, ni a que se referían con eso de "persona de confianza". Sólo pudo ver que el señor puso el chocolate y algo más en una bolsa y que, para su sorpresa, Shaoran pagó todo.

- Nos vemos, Señor Tanaka – Se despidió Shaoran al salir.

- Nos vemos, chico. Y mucho gusto en conocerla, dama.

- Gracias – Replicó Sakura con algo de timidez.

Al salir a la calle, Shaoran la pasó la tableta de chocolate a Sakura.

- No era necesario que me le compraras – Replicó la chica con algo de desconcierto.

- Con un "gracias" me basta – Murmuró el ambarino sacando la otra cosa que compró de la bolsa.

- Muchas gracias, entonces.

Sakura, sin vacilar, se enfocó en su chocolate. En menos de cinco segundos ya tenía un pedazo en su boca. Y era delicioso.

- ¡Está muy bueno! – Exclamó Sakura con felicidad.

En eso vio una pequeña llama a su lado derecho. Y estaba muy segura que no venía de ninguna vela de alguna casa aledaña. Por alguna razón, ver a Shaoran Li fumando no le extrañaba para nada. Quizás sea porque Eriol se lo había comentado más de una vez.

- "Si quieres un favor de Hollywood, llévale cigarros o chocolate, y él lo hará lo que sea por ti" – Recitó Sakura.

- ¿Perdón? – Preguntó Shaoran algo asombrado.

- Era lo que Eriol siempre decía. Si queríamos un favor tuyo, era buena idea llevarte cigarros o chocolate.

- El muy imbécil – Murmuró Shaoran con fastidio mientras le daba una bocanada a su cigarro.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan buen deportista si fumas?

- No soy buen deportista.

- Sí, claro, y yo soy buena en matemáticas – Replicó con ironía la chica.

- Mi resistencia ha bajado. Me canso con más facilidad.

- ¿No que vas a participar en la triatlón de este año?

- En realidad, este es la última cajetilla que fumaré hasta después de la triatlón – Comentó Shaoran mirando melancólicamente su cigarro.

- Entonces, ¿Realmente quieres ganar?

- Espero que no.

Bien, oficialmente Sakura no entendía en lo más mínimo a ese chico. ¿Por qué diablos entrenaría tan duro y dejaría su, aparentemente, amado cigarro si no quería ganar? Y la gente solía decir que era ella la difícil de comprender. ¡Ja!

- Tu casa es para la derecha, ¿No? – Preguntó Shaoran tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

- Sí – Respondió Sakura pensativa – Eriol y Yamazaki te llaman Hollywood, ¿No?

- Mis amigos son unos idiotas, pero no puedo hacer nada para solucionar eso.

- Aunque es muy acertado – Comentó Sakura risueña, a lo que Shaoran le lanzó una mirada asesina – Oh, vamos. Eres la celebridad más famosa de la secundaria Seijo. Sin embargo, me preguntaba… ¿Cuál es el sobrenombre de Eriol?

- ¿No te lo dijo él?

- Nop, nunca quiso decírmelo.

Shaoran se acercó a un tacho de basura, le dio una última bocanada a su cigarro y botó la colilla. Después sacó su celular, Sakura supuso que para ver la hora o algún mensaje, y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo.

- Sado y Maso.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó extrañada la chica sin entender.

- Supongo que has visto las peleas entre Eriol y Takashi.

- Nunca sé si son juegos violentos o verdaderas peleas – Comentó Sakura reflexivamente.

- ¿Quién es el que siempre parte los golpes?

- Eso es fácil, siempre es Eriol – A Sakura le caía muy bien Eriol, pero sabía igual de bien que a él le encantaba provocar a la gente.

- ¿Y qué es lo que hace Takashi por su parte?

- Bueno… ahora que lo preguntas…

La esmeralda lo meditó un par de segundos. Es verdad que Yamazaki le devolvía los golpes, patadas, cosas que le tirara, insultos o lo que sea a Eriol, pero no era exactamente vengativo. Más bien, era bastante paciente y pasivo. Sólo una o dos veces en todos estos años lo había visto realmente enojado contra su amigo.

- ¿Permite que Eriol lo moleste? – Señaló finalmente Sakura, como si fuera un concurso de preguntas.

- Eso, ente otras cosas. Por eso, Eriol es Sado, sadomasoquista, mientras que Takashi es Maso, masoquista. Y no, esos sobrenombres no son del agrado de ninguno. Pero me pusieron Hollywood, así que me importa una mierda – Sentenció Shaoran levantando los hombros con indiferencia.

Oh, Dios, ¡Eran tan verdad! No es que Eriol sea un sádico desnaturalizado, ni Yamazaki fuera un completo sumiso, pero esos sobrenombres les quedaban bastante bien. Vivían esos dos matándose el uno al otro (Incluso Eriol terminó con un ojo morado una vez, mientras que Yamazaki se fracturó la nariz). Shaoran los había nombrado con mucha precisión.

- Son más de las onces… La luz ya debería volver – Comentó el ambarino mirando hacia el cielo.

¿Eso significaba que Shaoran se iba a quedar con ella toda la noche? Inexplicablemente, esa idea no le molestaba para nada a Sakura. La luz podría volver, pero ella seguiría sola en esa noche de lluvia. Y ella odiaba estar sola cuando estaba asustada. O estar sola en casi cualquier momento, la verdad.

- La casa con reja de allí es la mía – Apunto la chica con la mano.

Le costó un poco, pero Sakura logró encontrar las llaves en su bolso. Primero abrió la reja para después seguir con la puerta principal. Estúpidamente, se puso a pensar en todas las cosas desordenadas que había dejado y lo que no había limpiado. Realmente no quería que Shaoran viera todo eso.

- Pasa y cuidado con el escalón. Iré a buscar velas y después prenderé la estufa.

Lo bueno de estar en tu casa cuando no hay luz es que, de todos modos, sabes guiarte y sabes dónde está todo aún con los ojos cerrados. Por lo que Sakura sabía que las velas estaban en alguna parte de la cocina, así que se apuró en encontrarlos.

Sin embargo, para cuando sacó la primera vela de un estante, la luz volvió.

- Ah, típico – Murmuró Sakura con fastidio odiando a quien sea que estuviera a cargo de dar la electricidad en Tomoeda esa noche.

- Supongo que ya no vas a necesitar de mi compañía ahora – Murmuró Shaoran tras ella.

¿Cómo hizo Sakura para no gritar ese instante? No estaba muy segura. Sin embargo, no pudo reprimir un pequeño salto al sentir su corazón subírsele hasta la garganta del susto. ¿Cómo diablos Li había llegado ahí tan rápido?

- Eres medio ninja para tus cosas, ¿eh? – Se quejó la chica tratando de recuperar la tranquilidad.

- Te venía siguiendo – Comentó el ambarino observando el interior de la casa.

- Disculpa el desorden, no he querido ordenar hoy – Susurró apenada Sakura.

- Si le llamas desorden a una cuchara sucia en el lavabo y a una manta tirada en el suelo, entonces tenemos conceptos muy distintos de desorden – Sentenció Shaoran, para después volver su rostro a Sakura.

Estaban incómodamente cerca. O sea, incómodamente para Sakura, al menos. Y eso que Shaoran la miraba con una calma absoluta. Pero él tenía 15 centímetros de ventaja, lo que hacía que Sakura se sintiera aún más pequeña de lo que ya era.

- ¿Cuándo fue que te hiciste tan alto? – Preguntó la esmeralda con disgusto – Cuando llegaste, teníamos casi la misma altura.

Shaoran ladeo a la derecha su cabeza frunciendo el entrecejo y Sakura sintió como si hubiera formulado la pregunta más estúpida del mundo. Estaba a punto de retirar lo dicho, cuando vio al chico sonreír.

- Creo que a los doce, durante el verano. El que la ropa me quedara chica y no tuvieras control de mis extremidades fue un período de lo más encantador.

Ahora Sakura sonrió. Shaoran no era exactamente el tipo de persona que contaba chistes o hacía bromas, pero le gustaba mucho su humor negro. Con eso bastaba para hacerle sonreír. De repente, ya no se sentía tan incómoda con él ahí, tan cerca.

- Voy a prender la estufa para que seques tu ropa – Dijo finalmente la chica, pasando por su lado y dirigiéndose al living - ¿Quieres café o té también? Mi papá compró un café árabe muy bueno.

Se acercó a la estufa y la encendió. A los pocos segundos pudo sentir a Shaoran en la pieza, probablemente observando los papeles tirados y el plato sucio que había dejado en la mesa de centro cuando veía televisión. ¿Por qué demonios no había ordenado ese día?

Esperen. ¿Papeles tirados?

- ¡Ah, verdad! – Exclamó con entusiasmo Sakura tomando los papeles – Es nuestro trabajo – Trató de ordenar un poco la hojas y se las pasó al chico con una amplia sonrisa.

Shaoran revisó el trabajo exactamente siete segundos y después se lo devolvió como si nada. Bueno, claro, Sakura suponía que cuando siempre tienes calificaciones máximas en una asignatura, una más no debía ser nada. No pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada de la reacción de su compañero.

- ¿Me lo puedo quedar? – Pidió Sakura, apretando el trabajo contra su pecho, como si fuera un tesoro.

- Bien – Respondió Shaoran, para después observarla con más detención – ¿Es muy importante para ti?

- Es que nunca había tenido una nota máxima en matemáticas – Dijo tímidamente la esmeralda - Sé que lo más difícil lo hiciste tú, pero dudo que vaya a tener una nota máxima otra vez en esa asignatura del mal en mi vida. Así que me encantaría guardarlo y mostrárselo a mi papá.

- Tú hiciste mucho de ese trabajo también – Replicó Shaoran mirándola con una mirada más amable – Esa nota es tanto mía como tuya.

- Yo creo que la profesora debió haber pensado que lo hiciste todo tú sólo – Bromeo Sakura, aunque sí se le cruzó esa idea por la cabeza durante la tarde – A propósito, ¿Qué te pasó esta semana?

- Fui a China a ver a mi madre por su cumpleaños – Respondió el chico, acercándose a la estufa.

Un momento. Sakura sabía que él era chino y que solía viajar varias veces a su país natal durante el año, pero ¿Ir a visitar a su madre? ¿Qué acaso no vivía con ella ahí, en Tomoeda?

- No entiendo, ¿Tú no vives con…?

- ¡Monstruo! ¡¿Dónde demonios estás metida?!

Por un instante, Sakura pensó seriamente que había imaginado esa voz. Porque era realmente difícil que su hermano estuviera ahí cuando hace aproximadamente tres horas atrás estaba en Tokio. Pero, al ver la expresión de seriedad de Shaoran, supo que había sido muy real.

- ¿Para qué mierda tienes celular si no lo contestas?

Touya llegó al living con la ropa empapada, el cabello húmedo y un humor de mil demonios. Sakura estaba segura de que, dijera lo que dijera, su hermano la iba a matar de una u otra forma.

- Llamé a Tomoyo pensando que podrías estar ahí, pero nada. ¿Dónde demonios tienes metida la cabeza?

- Ay, ya. Si tampoco es como si estuviera tirada en un callejón sin vida – Replicó Sakura comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- ¿Y tú quién demonios eres? – Preguntó Touya al ver a Shaoran.

- Un compañero – Se apresuró en contestar Sakura.

- ¿Y qué diablos hace él aquí a estas horas?

Muy bien, el muy idiota de su hermano estaba logrando que llegara a su punto de ebullición. No es que le costara tanto, tampoco. Aunque era eso o sentirse completamente humillada ante la falta de educación de Touya frente a Shaoran. ¡En especial sin saber los hechos!

- Oh, bueno, estábamos teniendo sexo desenfrenado en el sofá y ahora íbamos a mi pieza, pero nos acabas de arruinar el panorama – Replicó con ironía Sakura.

- Ja, ja, ja, que chistoso – Repuso con sarcasmo Touya, sin ninguna pizca de humor en su voz o rostro - ¿Y qué hacen los dos mojados? ¿No me digas que se te ocurrió la brillante idea de salir afuera con este temporal, verdad?

Iba a responderle que sí, que justamente había hecho eso, pero Sakura se dio cuenta de que, si confesaba eso, iba a dar comienzo a la tercera guerra mundial. Y tenía que salvar a Shaoran de eso. Ya se sentía bastante avergonzada con la actitud de Touya en lo que iba de la noche como para permitir que Li presenciara una pelea entre ellos también.

- Creo que te dejaré debiendo la taza de café pues necesito golpear a mi hermano primero – Se disculpó Sakura dedicándole una sonrisa inocente a Shaoran, como si no pasara nada raro y su hermano no estuviera ahí.

- ¿No necesitarás ayuda? Le puedo explicar– Se ofreció el chico observando con el ceño fruncido a Touya.

- No, no te preocupes. Llevo años de práctica. Además, él no es mi padre. No le debo ninguna explicación.

- Oh, claro que me debes una explicación – Interrumpió Touya sacándose la chaqueta.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada asesina a su hermano mientras acompañaba a Shaoran a la puerta. Se debió haber acostado cuando le había venido ese primer impulso en la tarde. Ahora, de seguro, no se iría a la cama en un buen rato. Las peleas entre ella y Touya podían durar horas, en especial si no estaba su papá en la casa como árbitro.

- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba – Exclamó Sakura al llegar a la puerta, para después ir a la habitación de al lado y volver con su paraguas – Ya no hay tanto viento, por lo que no creo que se de vueltas o rompa.

Shaoran miró el paraguas por unos segundos, para después volver a fijar su mirada en Sakura.

- ¿Y si lo necesitas?

- Tengo aún el de mi papá, así que no importa. Devuélvemelo cuando puedas en clases.

Era realmente una pena para Sakura tener que despedir a Shaoran de esa forma, en especial por lo amable que había sido él con ella durante esa noche. Y, además, le compró chocolate y le dejó el trabajo de matemáticas. Se merecía esa taza de café con justa razón y por el imbécil de su hermano no podría ser.

- Muchas gracias por todo. Nos vemos en clases el lunes – Se despidió Sakura con una sonrisa.

Shaoran no dijo nada, pero tampoco se movió de ahí.

- ¡Mueve tu humanidad aquí, Sakura, y comienza a hablar! – Se escuchó desde la casa.

- ¡Ya voy! – Respondió la chica con enojo – Realmente disculpa a mí hermano, a veces…

Sea lo que sea que iba a decir Sakura en ese instante, se quedó atascado en su garganta. Eso principalmente debido a que los labios de Shaoran cubrieron los suyos y no permitieron dejar las palabras salir. No debió haber durado más de un par de segundos pero, aunque ese beso hubiera durado horas, Sakura no hubiera sido capaz de reaccionar. Su mente se fue a blanco y su cuerpo dejó de funcionar. Aunque sí sintió a Shaoran separarse de ella tras unos instantes.

- Buenas noches, Sakura – Susurró el ambarino sobre sus labios.

Por un momento, Sakura pensó que la iba a besar de nuevo por la forma en que la miraba. Sin embargo, el chico se dio media vuelta, abrió el paraguas, y se alejó por la calle tranquilamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Pero sí había sucedido algo. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar ahí?

- Maldita sea, ¡Sakura! ¿Por qué mierda demoras tanto?

Choqueada, Sakura llevó sus dedos a sus labios, aun siendo incapaz de moverse de la puerta. Ah, sí sólo Touya supiera.

* * *

Shaoran miró su reloj y maldijo al ver lo tarde que era. Wei lo iba a matar, debía haber llegado a su casa hace horas ya. En especial por el corte de luz. Pero, aún así, no apuró el paso y caminó plácidamente bajo la lluvia sin preocupación alguna.

Haber bajado del bus había sido netamente un impulso, sin siquiera pensarlo un poco. Simplemente vio a Sakura en el paradero y bajó. ¿Qué es lo que buscaba con eso? No tenía idea. Pero lo que obtuvo fue mucho mejor de lo que hubiera podido esperar.

Wei lo iba a regañar al llegar. Pero por ese beso podrían torturarlo un año entero y no le importaría en lo absoluto.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Dos aclaraciones. Puse combat boots en la descripción de la ropa de Shaoran porque no sabía que palabra usar que fuera neutral. En mi país les llamamos a esos zapatos bototos. Pero en otras partes se le llama borceguí. Así que, como no me podía decidir, utilicé la versión en inglés mejor. Busquen combat boots en Google y sabrán de inmediato a que zapatos me refiero.

La segunda aclaración va con el recelo del Sr. Tanaka en venderle cigarros a Shaoran. Aunque supongo que ustedes ya deben saber el por qué. Está prohibido venderle cigarros a menores de edad. Lo aclaro en caso de que alguien se haya preguntado su reacción en la historia y no haya podido deducir el por qué.

No había actualizado la historia principalmente porque quería terminar de escribir el capítulo 12 del fic antes. ¡Y hace dos días lo terminé! Así que hay historia hasta cuatro capítulos más, al menos :P

En este capítulo puse muchos guiños a mis historias pasadas. Sakura prestando su paraguas a Shaoran (Bajo mi/su paraguas) y lo de "sexo en el sofá" (Helden). Me entretuvo mucho con eso. Y por la inspiración del capítulo en sí, lo escribí después de haber pasado por un temporal yo misma. En serio, lo único que tenía seco tras ello era mi pelo (No me pregunten como) y mis sostenes. Así que esa misma noche tomé esa experiencia como inspiración y comencé a trabajar en este capítulo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Por otro lado, ya sé cual va a ser mi siguiente historia. No, primero terminaré esta, lo prometo. Pero soy feliz porque ya me decidí a qué es lo que quiero escribir después :D Mi único problema es que, en mi plan original, la historia tendría lemon... Y ahora fanfiction no permite lemons. Ok, tengo un pequeño problema ahí. Pero tendré que usar mi ingenio, supongo xD

¡Miles de gracias por todos sus reviews! Me dieron muchas energías para terminar el capítulo 12, ¡en serio! Por las respuestas de los reviews de personas sin cuentas en fanfiction, está todo en mi profile. Amaría leer ahorar sus comentarios de este capítulo, realmente deseo que la espera haya valido la pena!

Mucha suerte a todos y nos vemos en el capítulo 9!


	9. ¿Y quién te crees que eres?

Capítulo 9: **¿Y quién te crees que eres?**

Ya para estas alturas del año Sakura debía admitir que la sensación de ansias y nervios se estaba convirtiendo en algo de lo más cotidiano. En especial los lunes por la mañana. Lo único bueno de su situación ahora era que nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando. Nadie sabía la causa de sus angustias ni el porqué estaba parada en el portón de su secundaría sin querer entrar. Bueno, nadie a excepción de Shaoran, claro.

Pensar en él le producía una sensación entre dolor de cabeza, matar a alguien, llorar sin parar y completa incredulidad. Es que no era justo. Realmente no era justo. Acababa de salir de la vorágine de los correos y las mentiras, los rumores, las amenazas y, básicamente, toda esa basura en la que había estado envuelta en las últimas semanas y, de la nada, sentía que volvía a caer en el mismo hoyo de nuevo. ¿Qué acaso no podía tener una tregua siquiera?

Aunque, por supuesto, sería todo mucho más entendible si supiera qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Li exactamente. A menos que se haya puesto de moda dar besos en la boca como despedida o fuera una tradición china de la que no era consciente, no comprendía en lo absoluto el porqué Li había hecho lo que hizo. Y, francamente, no estaba muy segura de si quería saber.

Ya el sábado en la tarde (después de salir un poco del shock) se le ocurrió contarle todo lo sucedido a Tomoyo, pero sonaba demasiado increíble cuando ponía los hechos en palabras. _"Oh, bueno, me estaba despidiendo de Li después de haberme ayudado y, en vez de despedirse como la gente normal, él me besa. No, no en la mejilla, en la boca. Y sí, de la nada. Claro, no nos olvidemos que ese fue mi primer beso. Y no, yo no lo busqué; él me besó a mí, no yo a él"_

A quien quería engañar, ni ella se lo creía. ¿Cómo le irían a creer los demás entonces? Ahora sólo le quedaban dos opciones a seguir: Enfrentar valientemente la situación o ignorar olímpicamente lo sucedido. Y, después de mucho meditarlo, y porque era una cobarde confesa, se decidió por seguir la segunda opción.

Aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo conseguirlo.

- Buenos días, Kinomoto, ¿No entras? – La saludó Tsutomu al llegar donde estaba ella.

"_No, no entro porque no quiero ver a Shaoran Li y preferiría estar escondida en mi pieza en vez de estar acá en estos momentos"._ Esa era la verdad, pero no podía decirle eso a Tsutomu, por mucho que se conocieran. Su situación era algo desesperada, pero no era necesario que su compañero se enterara de eso.

- Es que es lunes. Preferiría estar en mi cama y dormir hasta mediodía – Se excusó la chica entrando finalmente al establecimiento con su compañero.

- Todos queremos eso – Comentó riendo Tsutomu – Pero el viernes es feriado, por el aniversario de la ciudad.

- ¿En serio? ¿Ya estamos a estas fechas? – Preguntó Sakura asombrada.

- ¡Claro! El año ha pasado rápidamente.

Perfecto, ese era un día menos que no vería a Li y, de pasada, serían dos horas de matemáticas que no tendría en su vida. Su humor cambió por completo ante esa perspectiva y sonrió por primera vez en lo que iba de día.

- ¿Y cómo has estado? – Preguntó de repente Tsutomu, ya entrando al edificio – Digo, con lo de los correos y todo eso.

- Oh, bueno, lo sobrellevo lo mejor que puedo. Ni te imaginas lo difícil que es ser la novia del famoso Shaoran Li – Eso último lo dijo en tono de broma, pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escucharse a sí misma.

- Ni me lo imagino – Volvió a reír su compañero – Me alegro que todo haya mejorado. Aunque, fuera de broma, ustedes dos no harían mala pareja.

Si a Sakura le dieran una billete por cada vez que escuchara un comentario relacionado a la buena pareja que ella y Li podrían ser, probablemente ahora tendría una pequeña fortuna. Pero no. De ninguna forma. Ella y Li no hacían buena pareja y punto.

- ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes alguna novia o chica escondida? – Inquirió Sakura, tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Sí, claro. Una que otra chica por ahí. Ya sabes, nunca faltan.

Sakura le pegó a Tsutomu en broma ante ese comentario y después le sonrió. Pero no le pudo responder nada al respecto porque llegaron a la sala y le entró el pánico al cuerpo. ¿Cómo es que se respiraba? Ah, sí. Inhalar, espirar, inhalar, espirar. Tsutomu abrió la puerta y esperó a que ella entrara.

- Las damas primero.

La chica cerró los ojos y dio un paso hacia dentro del salón. Lentamente, botó el aire que tenía en sus pulmones y trató de relajarse. Todo iba a estar bien. Si ignoraba lo que le estaba pasando y pretendía que todo era normal, iba a sobrevivir ese día. Y el siguiente. De a poco, abrió los ojos.

Y nada.

Sakura frunció en entrecejo al ver vació el puesto que estaba detrás del suyo. Shaoran ya debería haber estado ahí, ¿Dónde podría estar?

- ¿No vino Shaoran de nuevo? – Preguntó Sakura a Tomoyo, dejando su bolso en su mesa.

- No, sí vino. Pero la profesora jefe lo mandó a buscar – Contesto la amatista la que, tras unos segundos, miró a su amiga completamente pasmada - Un momento, ¿Shaoran? ¿Desde cuándo llamas a Li por su nombre?

Sakura movió su mano restándole importancia y se sentó en su puesto pensativa. Bien, eso era algo que no estaba en sus planes. Tenía completamente asumido que Shaoran ya estaría en la sala para cuando llegara, así que ahora debía pensar en un nuevo plan. Aunque tampoco era como si hubiera tenido un plan muy claro antes de llegar.

El timbre tocó y el profesor entró. Pero Shaoran aún no llegaba. Genial, si demoraba lo suficiente ya estarían escribiendo en sus cuadernos y ella podría pretender que estaba concentrada en la clase. Plan solucionado. Aunque, ¿Por qué diablos él no se podría sentar al otro lado del salón?

- Buenos días, alumnos.

- Buenos días, profesor – Contestaron a coro los estudiantes.

- Hoy tendremos una actividad de…

Pero se detuvo al sentir que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Por regla general, si el timbre tocaba y un alumno aún no llegaba a la sala de clases, mejor se daba media vuelta e iba a hablar con el inspector para contarle las razones de su atraso y obtener un pase para entrar. Sakura conocía muy bien ese proceso. Sin embargo, acababa de tocar el timbre y nadie era tan rápido en ir a buscar el pase. Pero tampoco nadie era tan tonto como para tocar la puerta sabiendo que no lo dejarían entrar.

El profesor, extrañado, fue a abrir. Y Sakura no necesitaba ver para saber quién era la persona que estaba ahí parada.

- ¡Ah, Li! Tu profesora me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo. Pasa, ¿Hay algo que debas decir?

¿Y no que eso le correspondía al presidente del curso? Sakura observó entre sus compañeros a Chiharu y frunció el entrecejo al encontrarla. ¿No deberían haberla llamado a ella mejor?

- Sí, es respecto al aniversario de Tomoeda. A la secundaria Seijo le volvió a tocar la decoración de la ciudad. Aparentemente, lo hicimos muy bien para el festival.

- Cómo no lo íbamos a hacer bien, si Mihara nos mató trabajando – Se quejó Nagata desde su puesto.

- Y ganamos el premio al mejor curso, así que no me arrepiento – Se defendió Chiharu cruzando los brazos.

- Los presidentes de curso se van a juntar en el primer recreo para hablar al respecto, Mihara.

- Bien, ahí estaré. Y más les vale que todos aparezcan a ayudar durante el fin de semana en caso de que haya premio otra vez, sino iré a sus casas a perseguirlos – Amenazó Chiharu, causando la risa de algunos.

- Sin embargo, el sábado es la maratón y Tsutomu va a participar en ella.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Tomoyo a su compañero, a lo que el chico simplemente asintió con timidez.

- ¿Y Kinomoto? El año pasado casi gana – Se escuchó a alguien comentar.

¿Kinomto qué? Sakura estaba demasiado preocupada de su vida como para estar prestando atención a la conversación de sus compañeros. Miró a Tomoyo, la que esperaba una respuesta, y se esforzó en pensar que lo que se suponía que tenía que responder. Ah, sí, la maratón.

- No, este año no. No he entrenado nada – Se excusó la chica.

- Claro, como entrenaste tanto el año pasado – Dijo Nagata con ironía, lo que volvió a hacer reír al curso – ¿Cuánto fue? ¿Un día?

- No tengo ánimos este año, eso es todo. Pero iré a apoyar a Tsutomu de seguro – Le sonrió a su compañero, él que le sonrió en respuesta.

- Sí, bueno, hablando de eso… - Definitivamente, el tono de Shaoran se hizo más hosco de repente – Nuestra profesora sugirió que nos enfocáramos en la maratón el sábado, como excepción para apoyar a Tsutomu. Pero tendrás que comentárselo a los demás presidentes de curso, Mihara.

- Dalo por hecho. Y más vale que ganes este año, Tsutomu. Sakura dejó la vara muy alta el año pasado.

- Tsutomu lo hará bien – Salió a defenderlo Sakura – Ha estado entrenando mucho, cuando el año pasado no había entrenado nada. Y quedó en séptimo lugar. De seguro este año queda entre los primeros lugares.

- Es verdad – Apoyo Rika – Y si te va mal, celebraremos igual para pasar las penas.

Sakura sonrió ante el comentario y observó a Tsutomu a lo lejos. Era obvio que a él no le gustaba llamar la atención y se sentía algo cohibido al ser el centro de la conversación. Sin embargo, especialmente cuando Rika habló, él se sonrojó. Y Sakura, siendo experta en sonrojarse, sabía que eso debía tener un significado más profundo.

- ¿Y tú Li? ¿No vas a participar en la maratón? – Preguntó Tomoyo de repente.

Buena pregunta. Sakura levantó la mirada y observó de frente a Shaoran por primera vez desde que entró a la sala. Lucía exactamente igual que la última vez que lo había visto. Y, aún así, había tantas cosas distintas. Cosas implícitas que nunca volverían a ser lo que eran.

- Oh, no. Mi campeón acá se prepara exclusivamente para la triatlón – Comentó Eriol con burla.

Sakura vio como la expresión de Shaoran cambió por completo. Ah, sí sólo las miradas mataran. Eriol estaría más que muerto en esos instantes.

- Eso es todo profesor.

- Bien, vuelve a tu puesto, Li.

¿Volver a su puesto? El cerebro de Sakura comenzó a trabajar en su máxima potencia. ¿Cómo esquivaba a Li? Si miraba hacia la ventana, sería demasiado obvio. No tenía ningún cuaderno o libro sobre la mesa para distraerse y ni siquiera le podía prestar atención al pizarrón porque el profesor no había escrito nada aún. Maldita sea, ¿Qué podía hacer? Así que, finalmente, recurrió al último recurso femenino que le quedaba; sus uñas. Las que realmente llamaron la atención de Sakura, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se había hecho una manicure?

Al sentir a Shaoran sentarse en su puesto, por fin se pudo relajar. Pero, al pasar los minutos, comenzó a sentir cierta incomodidad. Y de algo estuvo muy segura: Si su sexto sentido no le fallaba, y la sensación de frío en su nuca era la correcta, Shaoran debía estar observando su espalda fijamente en esos instantes más que al profesor.

* * *

Tras la reunión extraordinaria de presidentes de curso y por los planes para el fin de semana, Chiharu le pidió a todos sus compañeros quedarse media hora más después de clases. Aunque lo de pedir es una forma amable de decirlo. Más bien obligó a todos a quedarse. Y nadie tenía los cojones suficientes para contradecirla.

- Como me esperaba, sí van a dar premio al curso que más participe. Y ustedes saben cómo me encanta ganar.

- ¿Eso es más porque Aiko es la presidente del otro curso y no quieres que gane, verdad? – Preguntó Naoko, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta.

- No hablemos de esa tipa que me da urticaria, ¿Sí? – Replicó Chiharu con irritación, haciendo reír a algunos chicos.

Sakura conocía a su amiga. Era extremadamente determinada (Al punto de ser terca) y su espíritu competitivo ya era legendario. Y si Chiharu quería ganar ese premio, aunque tuviera que torturarlos a todos para lograrlo, ella lo haría. Sakura casi decidió cambiar de opinión y participar en la maratón. Así, al menos, se libraría el sábado de toda esa locura.

- Bien, creo que podemos hacer lo mismo que hicimos para lo del festival. Naoko, ¿Puedes tomar apuntes?

- Claro, su excelencia – Contestó con burla la chica, sacando un cuaderno y lápiz.

- Este año, como curso, nos toca el sector de los cerezos, donde se ubicarán las mesas para que las familias puedan comer al aire libre.

- ¿No han pensado que puede llover este fin de semana? – Preguntó alguien.

- Asombrosamente, eso ya se les ocurrió. Si llega a llover, se pondrán carpas gigantes. Lo que es muy probable. Y, por supuesto, todo eso debe estar hermosamente decorado. Pero ya sabemos que, por nuestra experiencia previa, el mayor problema es mantener la decoración y la limpieza.

- ¿Vamos a limpiar otra vez? – Se quejó Nagata - ¿No que eso les toca a los de primaria?

- No confío en nadie. Y si hay que limpiar, vamos a limpiar.

- Pero igual queremos disfrutar del aniversario – Musitó Rika con tono de pena.

- Yo igual. Por lo que haremos grupos y los dividiremos durante el fin de semana. Y a menos que se estén muriendo esos días o salgan del país, todos vendrán.

Por supuesto que varios compañeros querían rebatir a su presidenta y mandar a la mierda las demandas de Chiharu, pero se contuvieron. Si querían irse ese día temprano y no terminar a las seis de la mañana por tanto discutir, era mejor dejar a Chiharu hacer lo que quisiera. Y el premio que daban era dinero. Lo que también era otro buen incentivo.

- Nuestro único inconveniente es que necesitamos que algún curso nos remplace el sábado por la mañana para ir a la maratón, pero prefiero cortarme un seno a pedirle ayuda a Aiko y compañía.

- ¡Chiharu! – Exclamaron Yamazaki, Naoko y Rika estupefactos, mientras los demás compañeros comenzaron a reír.

- Hablo en serio. Y realmente no sé a qué otro curso pedirle el favor.

- Elige cualquier curso con una presidenta mujer y envía a Shaoran – Ofreció Eriol – Te aseguro que nos ayudan de inmediato.

- Yo ya tengo novia, si mal recuerdo. Y no creo que a Kinomoto le agrade que coqueteé con otras chicas – Rebatió Shaoran fingiendo seriedad.

Ahora sí que el curso rió con ganas. Incluso Chiharu cambió su expresión huraña. Pero Sakura pudo sentir como el humo salió de sus orejas. No tenía ninguna maldita gracia para ella ese comentario, aunque todos estuvieran riendo. ¿A qué estaba jugando Li?

- En realidad, no es mala idea la de Hiragizawa – Comentó Chiharu cuando ya todos se calmaron - ¿Estarías dispuesto a acompañarme a hablar con los otros cursos, Li?

- Pregúntenle a mi novia, es a ella ante quien respondo – Replicó con burla Shaoran, lo que volvió a hacer reír a los demás.

- Yo creo que sí me deja, aunque, ¿Sakura? ¿Me permites ir con tu novio a los otros cursos para que él seduzca a las chicas y, así, un curso nos ayude y podamos ir a la maratón el sábado? – Preguntó Chiharu fingiendo formalidad.

Sakura quería llorar. En serio. Como no confiaba en su voz, simplemente asintió y bajó la cabeza. Se sentía lastimada, en especial por Shaoran. La única razón por la que no escapaba de ahí era porque eso crearía sospechas y complicaría las cosas. Miró a Tomoyo, la que le prestaba atención a Chiharu mientras sonreía, y volvió a agachar la cabeza. No había a nadie a quien recurrir. Nadie quien la ayudara.

Los siguientes 20 minutos de la reunión se dividieron entre formar grupos, sus correspondientes horarios y como organizarían la decoración. Pero Sakura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a las cosas. Sentía mucha pena y, al mismo tiempo, enojo. ¿Acaso Li estaba jugando con ella? Ella nunca le había hecho nada. Y si era algún tipo de venganza por lo de los correos, él sabía muy bien que ella no era la culpable de eso. Entonces, ¿Por qué Shaoran le hacía esto?

- Bien, eso sería todo – Anunció Chiharu para la felicidad de todos – Ya mañana solucionamos los problemas y no se olviden de que a más tardar el miércoles en la tarde quiero las donaciones. Nos vemos, chicos.

Casi como si huyeran de un tsunami, los alumnos comenzaron a irse a sus casas. Pero Sakura se quedó en su puesto, sin ánimos de nada.

- Sakura, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó algo alarmada Tomoyo – Has estado extraña todo el día. ¿Estás enferma?

- No, no pasa nada – Respondió Sakura tratando de sonreír, tomando su bolso – No dormí bien. ¿Vamos?

Sus amigas se miraron entre ellas algo preocupadas, pero no dijeron nada más. Se pudieron percatara de que, sea lo que sea que pasaba, Sakura no lo quería comentar. Así que tomaron sus cosas y salieron del establecimiento sin insistir en el tema.

Aunque no les duró mucho. Ya cuando iban a cinco cuadras, Chiharu se dio media vuelta y enfrentó a Sakura.

- Ok, suficiente. Comienza a hablar, ¿Qué pasa?

- No pasa nada.

- Sí, y yo te conozco desde ayer – Comentó irónica Naoko - ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras, verdad?

- En serio, sólo dormí mal anoche.

- ¿Pasó algo el fin de semana, acaso? – Inquirió Tomoyo ahora – Tu hermano me llamó el viernes para saber si estabas conmigo. Si no estabas en tu casa, ¿Dónde estabas?

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en el viernes. No quería pensar en ese día. Básicamente, si pudiera borrar los hechos de esa noche, con gusto lo haría. Y no porque hayan sido malos, sino porque Shaoran no tenía buenas intenciones. La quería herir y no sabía por qué. No había otra explicación.

De repente, más que pena, la furia comenzó a surgir. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era Li? ¿Quién le había dado el derecho para jugar así con ella? Con los ánimos renovados, pero en busca de guerra, Sakura miró a sus amigas y cambió su actitud.

- Debo hacer algo. Nos vemos mañana.

Y sin explicación más, Sakura se alejó de sus amigas corriendo.

- ¿Alguien la piensa perseguir? – Preguntó Rika con asombro.

- Claro, como si fuéramos a alcanzarla – Respondió Chiharu cruzando los brazos - ¿Y por qué vuelve al establecimiento?

Con todas sus fuerzas, Sakura corrió hasta su secundaria, pasando el edificio principal y cruzando el patio. Sabía dónde estaba Li. Y aunque estuviera sólo o con compañía iba a obtener respuestas hoy.

Al llegar a las puertas de la piscina, se tranquilizó un poco. Lo suficiente como para no entrar gritando. Con cuidado, se adentró en el lugar, observando si había alguien ahí. Hasta el momento, no. Aunque no era como si alguien quisiera nadar cuando había 5° Celsius afuera.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, llegó hasta la piscina principal. Y ahí encontró al que buscaba.

Shaoran estaba nadando en la mitad de la piscina sin preocupación alguna, lo que provocó el enojo aún mayor de Sakura. Él y su maldita indiferencia. Y eso que él era el causante de todo. Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó hacia donde estaban guardadas las sandalias de piscina y le tiró una a Shaoran.

- ¿Qué mierda? – Exclamó el chico con enojo, deteniéndose y sacándose el cabello del rosto. Pero su expresión cambió completamente al ver quien le tiró el proyectil - ¿Sakura?

Como respuesta, y porque estaba demasiado enfurecida para hablar, Sakura le volvió a tirar otra sandalia.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Exclamó con enojo Shaoran, esquivando el objeto.

- No, qué demonios te pasa a ti – Refutó Sakura, tirándole otra sandalia, la que le golpeó en la cara al ambarino.

- Vuelve a tirarme otra cosa más y te meto en la piscina – Amenazó el chico acercándose a la orilla.

- Tendrías que atraparme primero – Replicó sin miedo alguno la esmeralda y le tiró una cuarta sandalia.

Y Shaoran, en menos de diez segundos, salió del agua.

La adrenalina comenzó a fluir por el cuerpo de Sakura y salió corriendo hacia los camarines. Estaba más cerca de ese lugar y ahí había otra salida. Sabía que si llegaba al patio Shaoran jamás la alcanzaría.

Pero él era demasiado rápido. Iba pasando los casilleros y a sólo unos metros de la puerta, cuando sintió que la abrazaban por la cintura y la empujaban contra la pared. Pero ella no se acobardó. Empujó y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Shaoran, tratando de soltarse.

- ¡Eres un maldito imbécil! ¡Suéltame!

- Tranquilízate.

- ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? – Exclamó Sakura, golpeándole en un costado.

- ¡Deja de golpearme y deja de moverte!

- ¿Acaso es una apuesta de la que no me he enterado? ¿O estás aburrido y no sabes a quién molestar?

Sakura luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero Shaoran era más fuerte. En un instante logró soltarse, pero el ambarino la atajó de nuevo, empujándola ahora contra los casilleros, lo que causó gran ruido. Finalmente, la tomó de las muñecas y las retuvo hacia los costados, reteniendo con el resto del cuerpo sus piernas. Pero Sakura aún podía hablar.

- ¿Y ese beso? – Le gritó Sakura en la cara – ¿Qué acaso te faltan fanáticas a las que besar? ¿Alguna estúpida que se maraville con tu mierda de fama y te alimente el ego?

- Sakura, cállate.

- ¡Yo no soy ninguna idiota que babea detrás de ti, ni soy una pieza en el juego que sea que estés jugando!

- Yo no estoy jugando.

- Entonces, ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

- Yo no juego. Yo compito. Hay una sutil diferencia.

- ¿Y contra quién diablos compites?

- Contra ti.

Y, para dejar más en claro su punto, Shaoran volvió a atacar sus labios. Sin embargo, ahora Sakura no estaba desprevenida. Y aunque probablemente la rabia ayudó en gran medida, le respondió el besó con ferocidad, en la medida que su inexperiencia le permitió. Porque aún durante ese beso ellos dos estaban en guerra.

Y Shaoran era tan buen contrincante como lo era ella. Como si Sakura no pesara más que una pluma, la tomó del trasero y la levantó, e instintivamente la chica lo rodeo con sus piernas. Sakura podía saborear el agua de la piscina en su piel y sentir sus manos húmedas sujetar su cabeza, como si previniera que la chica fuera mover su rostro y terminar esa locura de beso. Pero Sakura no se iba a detener.

Así que esta era la razón por la que a sus amigas les gustaba tener novios o iban a fiestas a conocer chicos, concluyó Sakura. Aunque, ¿Era siempre así de… poderoso?

Y tan poderoso era que ninguno se percató del ruido que estaban haciendo. De cómo chocaban sus cuerpos contra el metal, ni los gemidos y suspiros que salían de sus bocas. Ni de cómo el profesor de Educación Física se acercaba a los camarines extrañado por tanto escándalo.

Shaoran fue el primero en percatarse. O eso supuso Sakura pues, de repente, terminó el beso y observó hacia la puerta. Honestamente, aunque hubiera caído un meteorito afuera, la chica no lo hubiera notado. Aún en sus brazos, Shaoran la llevó hacia donde estaban las duchas, y la escondió ahí.

- No hagas ruido.

Y salió a enfrentar a quien sea que había llegado. Sakura sólo pudo escuchar desde donde estaba.

- ¿Qué está pasando acá? Escuché mucho ruido.

- Yo igual lo sentí y vine a ver.

Por el tono de voz, el profesor estaba más preocupado que enojado. Y la escusa de Shaoran era buena, debió admitir Sakura.

- ¿Y quién o qué era?

- No sé. Aunque la puerta de salida estaba abierta.

- Malditos chicos, espero que no hayan robado nada.

- Sólo están mis cosas acá y siguen en el casillero donde los dejé.

- Aún así me molesta. Nadie viene a desordenar las cosas en mis propiedades. Revisaste bien, ¿Verdad? ¿No seguirán acá, en las duchas o los vestidores escondidos?

Ay, no. Sakura comenzó a sudar frío_. Por favor, que no vengan a las duchas. No a las duchas. _

- Revisé todo acá adentro, pero no afuera. Pueden que estén aún en el patio.

- Puede ser. Iré a ver. ¿Vas a entrenar mucho tiempo más?

- No estoy seguro.

- Avísame cuando termines. Y si ves cualquier cosa extrañas, avisa también. Ah, verdad. ¿Por qué hay sandalias flotando en la piscina?

- Porque… eran parte de un entrenamiento.

- ¿Un entrenamiento?

- No funcionó. Las guardaré de inmediato.

Sakura estaba sorprendida. Así que esa cabeza brillante para los números era extremadamente perspicaz para las mentiras también. Era bueno saberlo.

Cuando el profesor se fue, Sakura finalmente pudo respirar de nuevo. La chica observó su ropa y, con pesar, se preguntó cómo diablos iba arreglar ese enredo. Acomodó su falda y sus calcetas, pero no pudo hacer nada por su chaqueta, a la que se le había salido dos botones. E imaginaba que su rostro y cabello no debían estar en mejor estado. ¿Cómo iba a volver a su casa así?

- Te ves adorable.

Sakura levantó el rostro y vio a Shaoran en la entrada de las duchas observándola con una media sonrisa y los brazos cruzados. Tenía ese maldito aire de autosuficiencia, como si hubiera ganado la guerra. Pero de eso nada. Sakura lo miró desafiante y con expresión seria. Y aunque tenía muchas ganas golpearle el rostro y gritarle, se contuvo. Primero debía salir de esas duchas y encontrar tierras neutrales.

- ¿Seguimos con otro round? – Dijo el ambarino acercándose.

- Aléjate de mí – Le advirtió Sakura levantando un brazo.

- Hace un rato atrás estabas de lo más bien apegada a mí.

- Sí, bueno, me acaba de volver la inteligencia al cuerpo.

Shaoran sonrió aún más al escuchar eso último. Trató de atraparla, pero Sakura lo esquivó. Sólo un poco más a la derecha y la esmeralda podría salir de ahí.

- Sabes que si corres, te voy a volver a atrapar, ¿Verdad?

- Lo que te demuestra claramente que quiero que te alejes de mí.

- Ni con toda la hipocresía del mundo puedes negar que disfrutaste de ese beso.

- Ese beso no significa nada, sigo enojada contigo.

- No tengo ningún problema con que estés enojada conmigo si besas así.

El muy idiota de Shaoran lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Sakura casi grita de frustración, pero concentró mejor su energía en alcanzar la salida. Sólo unos pasos más…

- No voy a volver a dejarte besarme.

- ¿Ese es un desafío?

- Una promesa.

- Sakura, no deberías hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir…

Esa era su oportunidad. En cosa de segundos salió de las duchas corriendo, tomó su bolso del suelo (Ni idea de cómo había terminado ahí), y con toda la rapidez que pudo se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

Y lo logró.

No supo cómo, pero llegó al patio y por fin se libró de Shaoran. Y él en traje de baño no iba a salir a buscarla ahí. Además, ya estaba oscuro, lo que hacía más fácil el poder esconderse. Se había librado de él realmente.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Exclamó con enojo una voz.

Mierda, el profesor. Sakura se congeló donde estaba y maldijo por dentro. Se le había olvidado por completo ese pequeño detalle.

- Sé que estás ahí, sal si no quieres más problemas.

El profesor estaba al otro lado de la pared y en cosa de segundos la encontraría ahí. Corriera hacia donde corriera, él la vería. Estúpidamente, sólo le quedaba una opción para poder escapar: Volver a los camarines. Volviendo a maldecir, se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar al recinto.

Shaoran la miraba desde el medio de los camarines con una expresión tranquila, los brazos cruzados y sin asombro alguno. Como si ya hubiera sabido que ella iba a volver.

- ¿Se te había olvidado el profesor?

Sakura le dedicó su mayor mirada de odio, pero Shaoran sólo levantó una ceja en respuesta. A ese chico, definitivamente, no le afectaba nada.

- Escóndete en alguna parte.

- ¿Por qué?

- El profesor viene hacia acá. ¿No lo escuchas?

Sakura estaba tan ensimismada en odiar a Shaoran que no se había percatado de eso. Rápidamente corrió hasta detrás de unos casilleros y, apenas llegó allá, el profesor entró al lugar.

- Li, chico, ¿Lo viste?

- ¿Ver qué?

- Había alguien afuera, lo pude escuchar. ¿No entró acá?

- He estado acá desde que se fue. Ya me voy, me estoy cambiando de ropa.

- No puede ser, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

- ¿Ha habido algún robo, acaso?

- No, nada, todo está en su lugar. Y eso es lo raro. A mí no me molesta que vengan a hacer ejercicios, entonces ¿Por qué alguien andaría escabulléndose como ladrón por ahí?

Si al profesor se le ocurría mirar hacia la izquierda, Sakura era mujer muerta. Apenas respiraba y, si hacía el más leve movimiento, sonaría el metal de los casilleros y tendría que dar muchas explicaciones después.

- Bueno, no sé. ¿Vas a salir por esta puerta?

- Si le parece más cómodo, sí.

- Bien, entonces iré a cerrar la puerta principal. Apaga las luces de aquí, por favor.

- Claro, profesor. Nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana, Li.

Y el profesor se alejó de los camarines. Sakura se quedó donde estaba, escuchando atentamente los pasos alejarse. Temía que de repente el profesor volviera sorpresivamente. Cuando finalmente escuchó las luces de la piscina apagarse y la puerta principal cerrarse, recién ahí se animó a salir de donde estaba.

Y la primera imagen con la que se encuentra es la de un muy semi desnudo Shaoran cambiándose de ropa. Ciertamente, no habría por qué preocuparse por eso. Ella lo había visto incontables veces sin camiseta o en traje de baño. Pero esta era la primera vez que veía su trasero en gloria y majestad. Y hasta Sakura debía admitir que no estaba nada de mal.

- ¿Ves algo que te guste? – Comentó el ambarino, como si hubiera leído su mente.

De inmediato el sonrojo atacó a Sakura. Se dio la vuelta y pudo escuchar como Shaoran reía un poco. Genial, otra razón más para que él se burle de ella.

- Idiota – Exclamó con enojo la chica y se acercó a la puerta de salida.

- Si sales ahora, el profesor aún te puede encontrar.

¿Por qué demonios no le estaba saliendo nada bien ese día?, pensó frustrada Sakura.

- Ya me puse los pantalones.

- ¿Y?

- Pensé que era eso lo que te ponía nerviosa.

- Por si no te acuerdas, ya te he visto con poca ropa.

- Ah, verdad. Lo mismo digo. Aunque la última vez que te vi en traje de baño habrá sido hace cuatro años atrás. Estoy seguro que tus pechos se han desarrollado maravillosamente desde entonces.

Shaoran debía estar haciéndolo a propósito. Eso de provocarla e incomodarla. Hasta ahora, jamás pensó que alguien la enervaría tanto en su vida.

- En serio, es como si me estuvieras rogando que te odie.

- ¿Y a qué se debería tal honor?

- ¿Qué acaso perdiste la cabeza? ¡Estás insoportable!

- Tan insoportable como para besarme, ¿No?

- ¡Tú me besaste a mí!

- Y tú respondiste sin problemas.

Sakura levantó las manos rogando paciencia a los cielos y rezando para no perder el control.

- Ese no es el maldito punto. ¿Qué demonios te pasa conmigo?

- ¿Estás segura de querer saberlo? – Susurró Shaoran en su oreja, abrazándola por detrás.

Todo el cuerpo de Sakura se tensó. ¿Cómo llegó tan cerca de ella sin darse cuenta? Bueno, en los últimos treinta minutos no se había dado cuenta de absolutamente nada sorpresivo, siendo honestos. Fijó su mirada en la puerta y trató de controlar su voz.

- Suéltame.

- Sí, claro. Si te suelto, saldrás huyendo. Eres buena en eso.

Oh, él no tenía idea, pensó para sus adentros Sakura. Aunque nunca le resultaba bien.

- Vine acá a enfrentarte, ¿No?

- Lo que demuestra la caja de sorpresas que eres. En especial cuando me ignoraste tan bien durante todo el día.

- ¡Tú igual! – Exclamó por sobre su hombro Sakura, mirando a sólo pocos centímetros el rostro de Shaoran.

- Yo no te ignoré. Estuve todo el tiempo pendiente de ti – Murmuró el chico mirándola profundamente.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿En serio? ¿Él había estado pendiente de ella todo el día? Y el que Shaoran lo admitiera tan abiertamente hacía que las cosas fueran aún más inquietantes.

- Mejor vete si no quieres que te encierre en una ducha.

- ¿Y abuses de mí? – Preguntó con ironía Sakura.

- No sería abuso – Replicó con una voz profunda en su oído, lo que hizo que le diera un escalofrío - Participarías entusiastamente, te lo aseguro – Y le dio un beso en el cuello, para después soltarla.

Sakura no iba a perder esa oportunidad que le estaban dando. Casi de modo automático, abrió la puerta y salió hacia la noche sin mirar atrás. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba afuera del establecimiento, una molesta sensación se formó en su estómago. Y no pudo evitar pensar en qué hubiera pasado si Shaoran la hubiera encerrado junto a él en la ducha.

* * *

Decir que Aiko estaba furiosa sería un eufemismo. Mirar desde el segundo piso de la secundaria el espectáculo de afuera le había producido un ataque de rabia y celos a un nivel incluso desconocido para ella. Y aunque no había visto absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado dentro de los camarines, su mente le proveía un sinfín de situaciones y escenarios para rellenar ese vacío.

En especial con la rapidez con la que se había ido Kinomoto y la expresión de triunfo de Shaoran.

Jamás pensó que esa tonta le daría tantos problemas. Desde un comienzo había sido obvio que esa tipa estaba babosa por Shaoran, pero sabía que él no le iba a prestar mayor atención. ¡Si era tan insignificante! Sin embargo, jamás pensó que Kinomoto llegaría tan lejos. Y ahora ya no había duda.

Debía deshacerse de esa zorra de Kinomoto de un modo u otro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Van a tener que disculparme muchas cosas. Primero, las faltas de ortografía o sintaxis que hayan encontrado en el capítulo. Con suerte lo he revisado tres veces, pero nunca tengo mucho tiempo. Segundo, el que no haya respondido sus reviews. Eso, en particular, es lo que me tiene más triste. Es que, simplemente, o actualizaba hoy o me dedicaba dos días a responder sus comentarios (Es que demoro mucho, es mi culpa u.u) Y tercero, la demora de la publicación de este capítulo. Aunque, para estas alturas, ya me deben de odiar sólo por eso.

Aún así, acá está el capítulo nueve. ¡Quería tanto subirlo! Es uno de mis capítulos favoritos de la historia :) Actualmente estoy trabajando en el capítulo trece y he sufrido como no tienen idea... He escrito como tres versiones diferentes del mismo capítulo :/ Aunque creo que ya me decidí a como se desarrollará. Y creo que les va a gustar.

¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios! Dentro de estos días volveré a leerlos de modo que, si alguien tiene una duda o me escribió una pregunta pueda contestarle. Prometo que, para la próxima vez, trataré de responder todos sus reviews :D

Y este sería el capítulo/regalo por Navidad. Y si todo sale bien, ¡Esperen un capítulo nuevo para antes de Año nuevo! Si no es así, estará de seguro publicado la primera semana de enero.

¡Muchas gracias! Que tengan una muy feliz navidad y un muy próspero año nuevo. ¡Y Espero ansiosa sus comentarios! Yo amé este capítulo. ¿Y ustedes?


	10. Aniversario de errores

Capítulo 10: **Aniversario de errores**

Eran las 10 de la mañana de un nublado viernes y, de lo más seguro, todos los estudiantes de Tomoeda estaban en sus camas en esos instantes. ¿Y cómo no? Si ese día era feriado en la ciudad y el poder dormir hasta tarde durante un día de semana era un fenómeno que se repetía pocas veces al año.

Sin embargo, esos estudiantes no tenían a Chiharu Mihara como presidenta de su curso.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Otake? – Preguntó Chiharu con expresión seria al no ver al aludido por ningún lado.

- Dijo que tenía que cuidar a su hermana pequeña por la mañana. Pero que vendría como a las 12 – Contestó Rika.

- Ah, bueno. ¡Sigan trabajando, entonces! – Exclamó la presidenta tal cual dictadora a sus compañeros.

A Sakura ya le sangraban los dedos. Estaba desde las 8 de la mañana inflando globos con helio, y el hacer el nudo del globo se estaba transformando en una verdadera tortura. Ustedes podrían pensar que hacer un nudo no debe ser gran molestia, pero después de inflar y anudar más de 200 globos sus opiniones cambiarían drásticamente.

- Creo que me alegro de que vaya a llover – Comentó Tomoyo a su lado, la que estaba en su misma situación – Si esta decoración fuera al aire libre, estaríamos decorando hasta medianoche.

- Yo creo que es al revés – Rebatió Sakura con pena – Estas carpas gigantes están tan desabridas que tendremos que decorar aún más.

Sakura ya estaba cansada y no llevaba ni media mañana. Y apenas habían decorado una carpa, cuando eran en total cuatro. No iba a ser capaz de tomar nada con sus manos para cuando terminara con los globos y ni quería imaginar el chiste que iba a ser tomar los palillos cuando quisiera comer.

¿Y saben que era lo peor de todo? Los globos ni siquiera eran para decorar. Sólo eran para dar la bienvenida a todos los ciudadanos que vendrían a comer durante el primer día de las celebraciones, elevándolos hacia el cielo. Sakura jamás iba a mirar los globos con helio de la misma forma tras esta experiencia.

- ¿Y por qué fue que terminamos haciendo esto? – Volvió a preguntar como por quinta vez Naoko, mientras unía los globos con un hilo.

- Porque pensamos que sería lo más fácil – Contestó Rika, mientras luchaba con el nudo de un globo – Recuérdenme de esto cuando se nos ocurra volver a pensar otra vez, ¿Sí?

- ¡Chicas! ¿Ya están listas con esos globos? – Exclamó Chiharu desde el otro lado del lugar.

- Sí – Dijo Naoko – Aunque un hombre debería venir a buscarlos. Jamás pensé que estos globos con helio pesarían tanto.

No es que realmente pesasen. Era más bien la presión de elevarse de todos ellos. Y eso era muy cierto, en especial porque eran globos algo más grandes de lo normal. Cuando llevaban como 300 globos inflados entre todas, Sakura trató de juntarlos hacia una esquina y realmente sintió como podrían elevarla si fueran muchos más. Seriamente se preguntó si eso de la casa de la película Up pudiera ser más verdad que ficción.

- ¡Nagata, Matsumoto! ¡Vayan a buscar esos globos! – Ordenó Chiharu a sus compañeros, los que estaban transportando sillas.

- ¿Y a dónde los llevamos? – Preguntó Nagata, tomando un buen montón de globos.

- Afuera. Algunas chicas los están dejando listos para cuando los lancemos.

Nagata y Matsumoto no fueron suficientes para llevar tantos globos, por lo que se les unió paraa transportarlos Endo y Umeki.

- ¿Cuántos más vamos a inflar, Chiharu? – Preguntó Rika quejándose.

- Terminen con esa bolsa que les queda y nada más. Creo que tenemos suficientes.

- ¿Tú crees? – Rebatió Naoko con ironía, al ver que tenían al menos 700 globos ya.

- Ah, vamos. Piensen al menos en el dinero que vamos a ganar tras esto.

- Y yo que pensaba que sólo te importaba derrotar a Aiko – Murmuró Tomoyo, chupándose un dedo que le dolía.

- Esa es _mi_ motivación principal. Pero sé que a todos ustedes les interesa más el dinero, ¿No?

¿En realidad? Sí. Sakura sabía que si no fuera por el premio, una buena cantidad de compañeros no estarían ahí en esos instantes ayudando. Para el festival, con lo que les dieron, no sólo les permitió terminar de costear el paseo de fin de año a las montañas, sino que les sobró para hacer una fiesta. Y ya conociendo los beneficios, el premio a mejor curso era realmente tentador.

- Después de esto, ¿Qué más hay que hacer? – Inquirió Tomoyo.

- Ya están terminando de poner los pisos en la última carpa, así que hay que ordenar las sillas y mesas. Ese Li y compañía sí que son rápidos.

A penas escuchó ese apellido Sakura sintió como todo su cuerpo entró en alerta. No había visto a Shaoran en toda esa mañana. Y no quería verlo, la verdad. No quería que nadie la viera mientras él estuviera alrededor. Sería demasiado obvio, al menos en ella, que ahí estaba pasando algo y Sakura aún no estaba preparada para dar explicaciones de ningún tipo a absolutamente nadie. En especial a sus amigas. ¿Cómo podría partir a explicarles siquiera?

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó Chiharu, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sakura – Los vendedores ambulantes y de comida están llegando afuera. ¿Alguien podría ir a decorar con algunas cintas o lo que sea sus locales?

- Yo voy – Se ofreció Sakura, parándose de donde estaba - ¿Con cintas y flores y todo eso?

- Lo que tú quieras, mientras se vea uniforme. Ahí están las cosas.

Chiharu le apuntó una caja y Sakura la fue a buscar. Encontró cintas, flores, telas y guirnaldas, todas de los colores de la ciudad. Además, había cinta adhesiva, tijeras, hilo, entre otras cosas. Estaba todo lo que necesitaba.

- Bien, me llevo la caja – Anunció Sakura y salió de la carpa.

El aire estaba húmedo. De seguro durante la tarde iría a llover. Y aunque este no sería el primer festival que pasarían con lluvia, si sería el primero que pasaría Sakura completamente sola. Su papá recién llegaba el domingo en la noche (Incluso el lunes en la mañana, si se atrasaba su vuelo) y su hermano no vendría a Tomoeda por asuntos de su Universidad.

Aunque, en realidad, la soledad no era ningún problema en esos momentos. Le tocaba el primer turno de hoy para cuidar la decoración y de seguro pasaría de largo hasta la tarde. Y mañana estaba lo de la maratón. Y, para rematar, le tocaba el último turno del domingo en la noche. ¿Ven? Su agenda estaba completa.

No obstante, podría haber sido mejor si su papá o hermano estuvieran ahí.

- Buenos días, señor – Se presentó Sakura a un vendedor de brochetas de fruta y jugo natural – Soy parte de la decoración del festival. ¿Me permite decorar su puesto?

- Claro, jovencita. Haz lo que quieras. Por mientras, iré a mi camioneta a buscar un toldo. Esta lluvia está haciéndonos las cosas muy difíciles este año.

Sakura se limitó a sonreírle y se concentró en su trabajo. Tenían hasta medio día para tener todo listo y lanzar los globos. Aún así, ya había gente ahí. Tendría que apurarse en dejar todo listo si no quería a Chiharu detrás de ella con un hacha.

- ¡Déjame ayudarte! – Se acercó corriendo Rika – Yo iré a otros puestos.

- ¿Chiharu les pidió hacer otra cosa?

- Quiere que arreglemos los techos. Y yo no soy gran fanática de la altura. ¿Qué me llevo?

- Lo que quieras. Apuesto que tus decoraciones van a ser mil veces más lindas que las mías – Se quejó Sakura con un puchero.

Rika le sonrió restándole importancia, tomó algunas cosas de la caja y se fue a los puestos del frente. Sakura volvió a concentrarse en su decoración, partiendo con las cintas. De ahí pondría flores en los bordes, algunas guirnaldas colgando y después copiar y pegar en los demás puestos. No se podía dar el lujo de ser más creativa con tan poco tiempo.

Lo de las cintas y las flores fue fácil. Pero la guirnalda no tanto. Quería dejarla colgando de una esquina superior, pero le quedaba muy alto por más en puntillas que se pusiera. Si tan sólo fuera unos centímetros más alta…

- Es doloroso verte luchar.

Sakura cerró los ojos con pesar al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas, mientras apoyaba la planta de sus pies por completo en el suelo. Después se regañó a sí misma. ¿De verdad esperaba evitar durante todo el día a Shaoran?

- Ya me las arreglaré. Sigue tu camino, Li – Replicó Sakura sin darse vuelta y buscando en alguna parte algo donde poder subirse.

- Si me lo pides amablemente, te puedo ayudar.

- Ah, que generoso – Rebatió la chica con sarcasmo – Pero no, gracias.

- Sólo un "Por favor, Shaoran" y te ayudo con todos los puestos.

Sakura se dio vuelta y miró a Shaoran con recelo.

- No confío en ti. Lo más bien puedo no poner la guirnalda y seguir.

Shaoran le sonrió, se le acercó y le quitó la guirnalda de las manos. En segundos ya la tenía colgando en la esquina con sólo estirar su brazo. Hasta ese momento, nunca antes a Sakura le había fastidiado tanto la gente más alta que ella.

- Testaruda – Murmuró Shaoran, dándole un beso fugaz en los labios para después irse.

Sakura lo observó alejarse hasta que entró a una de las carpas. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Shaoran la había besado en lo que iba de la semana. Algunos besos habían sido largos, otros no eran más que un roce de sus labios. En serio, ¿Cómo era que el resto de las personas no se daban cuenta?

Durante el martes y el miércoles le daba pánico que alguien los descubriera, pero ya para el jueves en la tarde lo tenía tan asimilado que ni se inmutaba. Shaoran la besaba como si fuera de lo más normal del mundo e, incluso, estuviera en su derecho. Y como los besos eran tan adictivos, Sakura ya no encontraba fuerzas para rechazarlo.

Y rechazarlo era, definitivamente, lo más cuerdo que ella podía hacer.

Pero no. Incluso había momentos donde extrañaba ser besada y sentir el cabello desordenado de Shaoran hacerle cosquillas en la frente. Y ni hablar de cuando los besos eran largos y apasionados y anhelaba…

No. De nuevo no. Sakura bajó de esa nube mental y volvió a concentrarse en la decoración. Debía sacudir a Shaoran de su cabeza. Pero, para su pesar, él se lo estaba haciendo endemoniadamente difícil.

Sakura y Rika terminaron de decorar los puestos de ventas cuando quedaban apenas 20 minutos para dar inicio al festival. Y Chiharu ya estaba teniendo un ataque de estrés.

- Necesitamos a alguien alto para que arregle esos focos, ¿Dónde está Tsutomu cuando se le necesita?

- Lo dijiste que no viniera para que se preparará para la maratón – Contestó Takashi, tratando de controlar a su novia.

- No te preocupes de eso ahora, Chiharu – Comentó Naoko con cautela – Arreglamos eso después. Primero lancemos los globos, damos las bienvenidas a las carpas y solucionamos lo de ese foco más tarde, ¿Sí?

- ¿Por qué demonios me hablas como si tuviera algún problema mental? – Replicó Chiharu con molestia.

Tomoyo miró a Sakura con risa y la esmeralda no pudo evitar reír a su vez. Parecía que Chiharu aún no se percataba de que iba a tener una crisis de nervios en cualquier segundo, pese a que todos los demás sí.

- Bien, vamos moviéndonos – Anunció Eriol – Endo, Sato, ustedes van a la primera carpa, ¿No?

- Sí.

- Nagata y Ushida, ¿Ustedes lanzan los globos de la segunda?

- Claro, jefe.

- Umeki, ¿Puedes ir con Matsumoto a la tercera carpa a lanzar los globos? – Los aludidos sólo asintieron - Y tú, Mihara, lanzas los globos de esta carpa.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó con asombro Chiharu.

- No has hecho nada.

- ¿Cómo que no…?

- Has estado dándonos ordenes, lo sabemos – La interrumpió Eriol – pero no he visto ninguna gota del sudor de tu frente hoy. Y tú, Takashi, vas con ella.

- ¡Eh! Al fin justicia divina – Exclamó alguien, lo que hizo reír a varios.

Chiharu, con una mueca de disgusto pero sabiendo que Eriol tenía razón, salió de la carpa arrastrando a Yamazaki consigo. Takashi sólo le dedicó una mirada de odio a su amigo y se limitó a seguir a su novia.

- Todos los demás están en su libre disposición de disfrutar del espectáculo – Terminó de declara Eriol, a lo que sus compañeros apoyaron felices y salieron a la calle.

Había mucha gente a la espera. Niños por todos lados y familias con todo listo para almorzar. Sakura podía sentir en el aire el olor dulce del algodón de azúcar y el de las distintas comidas siendo preparadas en los puestos ambulantes. Ella adoraba las celebraciones como ésta.

- ¡Ya va a comenzar! – Exclamó un niño con ansias.

Sakura miró a su alrededor. Naoko y Tomoyo estaban a unos metros a la derecha conversando y Rika hablaba con… ¿Tsutomu? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Él único que tenía venia para faltar ese día y aparecía por acá. Qué ironía. Sakura los miró por unos instantes y sonrió. Rika no se daba cuenta, pero Tsutomu la miraba con tanta concentración que hasta ella se sentía incómoda de observarlos. Era como si espiara una conversación muy íntima y privada. Y cuando Rika lo miraba, Tsutomu bajaba la cabeza y una expresión de timidez cubría su rostro.

La pregunta era, ¿Se iría a dar cuenta Rika de lo que estaba pasando?

- Al fin mía – Susurró una voz.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo ni de reclamar cuando sintió que Shaoran la tomaba de la cintura y la llevaba hacia unos árboles, alejándola de la multitud. Para cuando la soltó, Sakura no sabía si gritarle o golpearlo. Últimamente, esa faceta violenta de ella que sólo Touya solía provocar estaba saliendo a flote más veces de las que a ella le gustaría confesar.

- Idiota, me asustaste.

- No te veo asustada. En realidad, tengo la ligera sensación de que me quieres pegar.

¿Ven? El tipo era exasperante.

- ¿El que está hablando con Sasaki es Tsutomu o es mi idea? – Preguntó de la nada Shaoran observando a lo lejos a la pareja.

- Ajá. Él único que podía faltar hoy y vino de todas formas.

- ¿Vino sólo a ver el show?

- Quizás – Comentó Sakura, sabiendo en el fondo que esa no era la verdadera razón.

Shaoran dejó de observar a sus compañeros y bajó la mirada, observando ahora a Sakura. La chica simplemente levantó el rostro y esperó. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda frente a él como para no intimidarse ni sonrojarse. No tanto, al menos.

- Pasa conmigo la tarde – Ofreció Shaoran.

- No puedo. Estoy ocupada.

- ¿No puedes inventar algo mejor para evitarme? – Sonrió el ambarino, a la vez que alzaba su mano para tocar la mejilla de Sakura.

- Es que de verdad que estoy ocupada. Me toca el turno de la tarde.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y cuándo más?

- El domingo por la noche. ¿Y tú? – A Sakura le estaba costando concentrarse al sentir como Shaoran jugaba con su cabello y orejas.

- El sábado por la tarde y el domingo por la mañana.

- ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo aniversario de la ciudad!

Sakura pudo escuchar al animador y a la gente aplaudir y gritar con emoción. Mas ella sentía todo eso muy lejano, pese a estar a sólo metros de la multitud. En esos momentos, su mundo sólo se conformaba de ella y el chico que tenía enfrente.

- Sakura, debemos hablar y en serio – El tono de Shaoran se hizo más grave.

- Opino lo mismo – La voz de Sakura fue apenas un susurro.

- Porque sabes que yo no soy de los que besa a una chica constantemente sin razón aparente, ¿Verdad?

Sakura quería creer que no, que él no era uno de esos. Porque, definitivamente, ella no quería ser otra chica más. No con él ni nadie.

- ¡Es hora de dar comienzo al conteo!

Shaoran tomó con delicadeza el rostro de Sakura y acercó para besarla, pero la chica alcanzó a moverse, por lo que el chico terminó besando su mejilla en cambio. Sakura pudo sentir la sonrisa de Shaoran sobre su piel, para después arrastrar sus labios hasta su oreja.

- Un día de estos, y te aseguro que no será muy lejano, serás tú la que quiera besarme. Y no sé si seré tan complaciente. – La gente comenzó el conteo en 10, 9, 8, 7…

- Yo creo que, para cuando llegue ese día, vas a estar peor que un perro baboso. – Rebatió la esmeralda, mientras se escuchaba 6, 5, 4, 3…

- O puede ser esa posibilidad – Shaoran sonrió y, esta vez, sí la besó con fuerza, mientras los globos se alzaron al cielo.

* * *

Sakura llegó temprano al parque. Se suponía que se iba a juntar con Tomoyo en el Rey Pingüino, pero la llamó a última hora diciendo que llegaría más tarde. Y cómo ya estaba lista, y sin ninguna compañía en su casa, prefirió llegar sola al parque.

Aunque parecía que realmente había llegado demasiado temprano.

Había mucha gente en el lugar, a la vez que la organización de la maratón estaba dejando todo listo. Primero partiría la maratón juvenil de mujeres a las 9 y, hora y media después, la juvenil de los hombres. Se harían en sectores distintos, aunque ambos géneros correrían la misma distancia.

El problema era que eran las 8 y media de la mañana y ningún amigo o compañero de Sakura estaba ahí. Ella quería ver la maratón de mujeres, en especial habiendo participado antes en él, pero estando sola perdía algo su gracia. Suspiró con pesar. Quizás debió haberse quedado en su casa y esperar a Tomoyo.

Pero trató de no desanimarse. En algún momento alguien tendría que llegar, ¿No? Y Naoko y Rika dijeron que igual tratarían de llegar temprano. Así que se fue a comprar un algodón de azúcar y se dedico a matar tiempo inspeccionando el lugar.

Muchas participantes de la maratón de mujeres ya estaban listas en la zona de partida y sólo era cosa de minutos para que partiera la carrera. E iba a ser una carrera complicada. Sakura reconocía a varias de las competidoras (Algunas incluso la saludaron) y todas eran muy buenas. Y Himeki, la ganadora del año pasado, estaba ahí lista para correr otra vez.

Sonó el disparo de partida, y partió la maratón. Sin embargo, aunque en su opinión las maratones eran muy interesantes, también eran largas. Así que se alejó de ahí y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la maratón de hombres. Y al primero que vio resaltando como por una cabeza a sus contrincantes fue a Tsutomu.

- ¡Tsutomu!

El aludido levantó la cabeza en busca de la persona que lo llamaba y, al ver a Sakura, sonrió y se le acercó. Llevaba puesto una musculosa deportiva indicando su número de identificación, unos shorts del mismo tipo y unas zapatillas para correr.

- Has llegado temprano, Kinomoto – Se le acercó el chico, saliendo del sector de competidores.

- ¿No te dirán nada por alejarte? – Preguntó preocupada Sakura.

- Para nada. Recién a las diez un cuarto nos debemos formar, así que no hay problema.

Los dos se sentaron en una banca y dejaron correr el tiempo conversando. Tsutomu había llegado temprano para poder inscribirse y para poder estudiar el sector. Pero, como ya había participado en dos maratones anteriores, conocía bastante bien el lugar.

- ¿Crees que la humedad los perjudique? – Inquirió Sakura al ver el suelo aún mojado por la lluvia de la noche anterior – Incluso puede que llueva ahora.

- Va a ser una carrera más difícil, claro, pero si se larga a llover haría que fuera todo más interesante. Para variar en algo este año, supongo.

Sakura sonrió en acuerdo y observó a la competencia de su compañero.

- Hay varios chicos nuevos este año.

- Sí, pero también hay varios de siempre. Y este es el último año de Miyazaki.

- ¿En serio? – Exclamó con asombro Sakura. Miyazaki había ganado esa maratón dos veces en los últimos 4 años - ¿Por la edad?

- Ajá. Pero supongo participará en la maratón de adultos de vez en cuando.

Sakura quiso comentar algo al respecto, pero fue interrumpida por su celular. Lo sacó de su bolso y vio el nombre de Naoko en la pantalla.

- ¿Hola?

_- ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estás?_

- En el parque. Llegué temprano.

_- ¿Y estás con las chicas?_

- No, llegué sola. Tomoyo me llamó diciendo que vendría más tarde, aunque supongo que ya va a llegar para estas horas. ¿Y no que vendrías tú con Rika?

_- También pensaba eso. Pero Rika no contesta su teléfono._

- ¿En serio? ¿La trato de llamar por ti?

_- No. Supongo que llegará ella por su cuenta. ¡Ya voy en camino! Nos vemos allá._

- Ok, nos vemos.

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras cortaba y guardaba su celular. Rika siempre contestaba su teléfono. Aunque, por otro lado, la había escuchado hace unos días atrás quejarse que su celular estaba malo. Quizás por eso no contestaba.

- ¿Pasa algo con Sasaki?

Tsutomu preguntó con un tono de voz tan bajo que Sakura casi pensó que se lo había imaginado. Pero al verlo se percató de que había bajado la mirada y un ligero rubor cubría su rostro. Sakura sonrió. Era realmente chistoso ver a tal gigante con esa expresión de timidez.

- Parece que está ilocalizable – Sakura meditó por un segundo lo que acababa de decir - Ilocalizable, ¿Verdad? ¿Así es la palabra?

- Parece que sí – Sonrió Tsutomu, volviendo a la normalidad.

- Bueno, eso. Pero no te preocupes, ella vendrá a apoyarte de seguro. Así que estás obligado a dar lo mejor.

Tsutomu la miró con una expresión entre extrañez y asombro, a lo que Sakura simplemente le sonrió. Tras comprender lo que pasaba, Tsutomo esquivó su mirada y sonrió con ironía.

- ¿Tanto se nota?

- He tenido suerte de observarte en los momentos precisos, eso es todo.

- ¿Se lo vas a decir? – Preguntó el chico con algo de miedo en su voz.

- Claro que no. ¿Por qué te lo dejaría tan fácil?

Tsutomu lanzó una carcajada y perdió su vista en el parque. Tras varios segundos de silencio, volvió a hablar.

- No va a ser fácil.

- Nunca es fácil.

Sakura se junto más a él y puso su cabeza en su hombro, en señal de apoyo.

- En lo que quieras ayuda, la tienes – Prometió Sakura.

- Gracias…

- ¡Tsutomu!

Una voz a los lejos interrumpió la conversación de los dos compañeros, a lo que los dos levantaron la cabeza. Eriol, Nagata y Endo se acercaban. Y también Shaoran.

- ¿Estamos listos? – Preguntó entusiasta Endo, saludando a su amigo con un choque de manos.

- Estoy listo como desde las 8 de la mañana.

- Si hubiéramos sabido, hubiéramos llegado más temprano.

- ¿Llegaste hace mucho, Kinomoto? – Preguntó Nagata

- Oh, sí. Fui a ver como partía la maratón de chicas y después vine a ver a Tsutomu. Supongo que ya debe de estar terminando esa maratón.

- Sí, pasamos por allá – Dijo Endo– Himeki va a la cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué será que eso no me extraña? – Comentó con ironía Eriol.

Sakura sonrió ante ese último comentario y después miró a Shaoran. Estaba algo más alejado de todos, con los brazos cruzados y su típico semblante serio. Nada malo con eso, sólo que, por el modo que la miraba, Sakura se sentía francamente incómoda. Y eso era bastante decir después de la semana que había tenido en lo referente a él. La observaba con una intensidad que jamás había visto en él. Incluso con un poco de… ¿Rabia?

- ¡Ya va a ser hora! – Anunció Nagata, tras ver su reloj – Mejor ve a tu puesto.

- Es verdad.

Tsutomu se levantó del banco y se estiró un poco.

- Oye, tienes lindas piernas – Comentó Eriol.

- Ah, cállate Hiragizawa – Replicó Tsutomu entre risa y fastidio y se alejó a la zona de competidores tras los buenos deseos de Endo, Nagata y Sakura.

Pero, durante todo ese tiempo, Shaoran se mantuvo mortalmente silencioso.

- Vamos a buscar puestos, mejor – Sugirió Nagata - ¿Vienes con nosotros, Kinomoto?

- Iba a esperar a mis amigas.

- Pues no debes esperar mucho – Replicó Eriol – Ahí vienen Tomoyo y Sasaki.

Sakura observó hacia donde apuntaba Eriol y, tal como él había dicho, ahí sus amigas se acercaban.

- ¡Sakura! Lo siento por no llegar antes – Se disculpó Tomoyo tras saludar.

- No, no importa. Rika, Naoko trató de llamarte más temprano.

- ¿En serio? Es mi celular, creo que tendré que cambiarlo – Se quejó la chica.

- Buenos, ¿Vamos o no? Ya se está juntando mucha gente – Interrumpió Endo.

Sakura se levantó del banco y miró a sus compañeros. Y, para su sorpresa, Shaoran no estaba ahí. Él ya iba varios metros alejado de ellos, en dirección hacia donde se haría la maratón.

Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en qué diablos había hecho para recibir esa actitud tan cortante por parte de él. No se le ocurrió nada.

* * *

Y al final pasó que Tsutomu superó las expectativas de todos sus compañeros tras finalizar la maratón. No, no ganó. Fue Miyazaki el ganador (Otra vez) pero Tsutomu logró un muy respetable segundo lugar y su curso no podía estar más feliz por ello. Sólo faltaba que ganaran el premio a mejor curso por su participación en el Aniversario y podían declarar ese fin de semana como el mejor del año.

Aunque Sakura no podía decir lo mismo.

Ella, junto a Rika, Endo y Umeki estaban en el último turno de la noche, y era cuestión de unos 15 minutos más para dar por finalizado el Aniversario de la ciudad de ese año. En general, y pese a ser el último turno del día, estaban manteniendo la decoración bastante bien dentro de las carpas y en los locales ambulantes. Y ya varios otros compañeros habían llegado para sacar la decoración y dejar todo ordenado junto con algunos chicos de primaria.

Pero Sakura no podía sentirse feliz en lo más mínimo.

¿El responsable? Ustedes podrían adivinarlo, de seguro. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Shaoran el sábado en la mañana? Sakura aún no podía descifrarlo. Y, para cuando quiso hablar las cosas con él, fue completamente evitada o ignorada.

¿De nuevo estaría jugando con ella?

- ¡Sakura! ¡Cinco minutos más y seremos libres! – Exclamó Rika con una sonrisa radiante.

Si tan sólo Sakura pudiera estar tan feliz como su amiga.

Finalmente, la gente comenzó a salir de las carpas y se dirigieron a las calles. Ahí, el alcalde de la ciudad agradeció la participación de los ciudadanos y los invitó a que vieran un espectáculo de pirotecnia como cierre del evento.

Sakura adoraba los fuegos artificiales. Y al percatarse de que no tenía ningún interés en ellos, supo que estaba mal. Y quiso odiar a Shaoran por hacerle eso.

- ¿No vas a ir afuera? – Preguntó Rika extrañada.

- No. Voy a comenzar a ordenar. Quiero irme, estoy cansada.

Con no muchos ánimos, Sakura fue a buscar una escoba y comenzó a limpiar la primera carpa. Para su sorpresa, tanto Rika como Endo se quedaron con ella.

- ¿No van a ir tampoco? – Preguntó con asombro la esmeralda.

- No, te ayudamos – Respondió Endo, tomando unas bolsas para limpiar la basura de las mesas.

- Yo igual – Secundó Rika – Después de todo, va a ver otro espectáculo pirotécnico para el fin de semana del deporte, así que ahí lo disfrutaremos mejor.

Sakura quiso besarlos a los dos en agradecimiento. Lentamente, comenzó a recuperar el ánimo.

Trabajaron eficazmente en lo suyo y, para cuando terminó el espectáculo, ya iban en la segunda carpa. Lo que era bastante decir teniendo en consideración lo inmensas que eran las carpas y el tiempo que les tomó decorarlas.

De apoco comenzaron a llegar compañeros de Sakura y unos chicos de primaria a ayudarlos, y el trabajo se hizo aún más rápido. Sakura ya no aguantaba para irse a su casa.

- Hola, Sakura – Se le acercó Yuri cuando ya estaban por terminar la última carpa.

- Hola, Yuri – Saludó también Sakura con asombro - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ya mi curso terminó de limpiar nuestro sector. Aunque debo reconocer que su decoración fue mucho mejor que la nuestra. De seguro ganan el premio este año otra vez.

- Eso espero, Chiharu nos ha torturado para ello.

Yuri sonrió ante el comentario, pero su expresión comenzó a ser más seria al observar algo a espaldas de Sakura. Sakura miró hacia atrás, pero sólo vio a muchos chicos y chicas de su secundaria, nada raro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Inquirió Sakura, con algo de preocupación.

- Debemos irnos, Sakura. Ella no tiene buenas intenciones y no sé lo que trama.

- ¿Ella?

- Aiko. Te venía a advertir, pero no pensé que ella vendría hasta acá.

¿Vendría hasta acá? Sakura se dio vuelta y observó a la pequeña multitud con más cuidado. Hasta que la encontró. Aiko estaba en la entrada de la carpa con algunas de sus amigas y la miraba con un odio del que no estaba muy segura merecer.

- Vámonos, Sakura – Volvió a insistir Yuri.

Muy tarde.

Aiko entró a la carpa y se pudo sentir en el ambiente que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Chiharu, al ver que su 'archienemiga' entraba en su territorio, fue la que más se enojó con su presencia. Sakura, en cambio, sintió una pequeña flama de miedo crecer en su interior. Todo su cuerpo entró en alerta.

- Aiko, vete – Se interpuso Yuri.

- No te metas. Esto es entre ella y yo.

- Y, exactamente, ¿Qué podría haber entre tú y yo? – Replicó Sakura con voz baja pero firme.

Aiko la miró directamente y se le acercó. Del mismo modo, Sakura pudo sentir como todo el mundo se les acercaba, fascinados y extrañados antes ese espectáculo.

- Así que la rata de campo puede defenderse.

- Nunca he vivido en el campo, Aiko.

- Cállate. No eres más que una zorra oportunista, ¿Quién lo iría a decir?

¿Zorra oportunista? Sakura no pudo evitar asombrarse ante ese apelativo. En especial porque, entre las dos, la zorra oportunista no era exactamente ella.

- Aiko, estoy cansada. ¿Podrías terminar tu show y dejarme en paz?

- ¿Mi show? – Aiko la miró con asco – El único show es el que tú estás haciendo. ¿No tienes ni siquiera un poco de dignidad ofreciéndote como una cualquiera ante Shaoran?

- Ah, no. Ésta sí que perdió la cabeza – Se escuchó quejarse Chiharu a lo lejos.

Todo color alguno se fue del rostro de Sakura. Y si bien, ella no era ninguna rata de campo, ni una zorra oportunista, ni mucho menos una cualquiera, el hecho de que, en cierto modo, sí había tenido "algo" con Shaoran en los últimos días la hacía sentir culpable de todas esas acusaciones.

¿Los habría visto juntos? ¿Alguien se lo habría dicho? Aunque tampoco habían sido exactamente discretos (Culpen a Shaoran), Sakura podría haber jurado que nadie los estaba observando o espiando cuando estaban juntos. Parecía que estaba equivocada.

- Mira, Aiko… - Comenzó Sakura con tono cansado.

- Ah, ¿Acaso lo vas a negar? – La interrumpió la chica con expresión desafiante.

Podía hacer eso. Sakura no era muy buena mintiendo pero, entre aceptar que sí tenía algo con Shaoran a negarlo, más difícil era que le creyeran la verdad.

- ¿Por qué no sacan a esta loca de patio de aquí? – Exclamó Chiharu con enojo, acercándose a Sakura.

- Tampoco es un placer estar cerca de ti, Mihara – Replicó Aiko con fastidio.

- Entonces, vete. No tenemos tiempo para escuchar tus estupideces – Intervino Yuri.

- Aparte, ¿No tienes novio acaso? – La acusó Chiharu

- Dejen de defender a esta mosca muerta – Las detuvo Aiko – Tan sólo dime, ¿Estás o no con Shaoran, Kinomoto?

Extrañamente, para Sakura, todo lo que estaba pasando en esos instantes sucedía en cámara lenta y en un mundo muy lejano. Las voces iban y venían y se sentía completamente ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo ahí, frente a ella.

Y después se acordó de cómo Shaoran la había tratado desde ayer. Ignorándola completamente. Haciéndola sentir confusa y triste. Y es que, la verdad, ella no tenía nada con él. No era su novia. Ni siquiera podía explicar realmente lo que sucedía entre ellos. ¿Y él? ¿Qué pasaba con él?

Y como no iba a entrar en explicaciones profundas ni filosofías de vida con Aiko, cortó por lo más fácil y rápido.

- No, Aiko. No tengo nada con Shaoran – Dijo finalmente Sakura, sin vida en su voz.

- ¿Nada? ¿Absolutamente nada? – Insistió Aiko.

- Él es mi compañero. Lo conozco desde hace años, sí. Pero ese rumor de los correos es eso, un rumor. No la verdad.

Decir lo que acaba de decir le dolió de una forma que jamás hubiera esperado Sakura. Porque, muy dentro de ella, le hubiera encantado decir exactamente lo contrario. Y darse cuenta de eso la asombró completamente.

¿Eso era lo que quería?

- Supongo que te quedó claro ahora, ¿No? – Dijo Chiharu, odiando cada vez más a Aiko.

- En realidad, ¿Qué podría ver él en ti? – Replicó Aiko con tono hiriente, y se fue del lugar con sus amigas.

Sakura quedó paralizada por unos segundos. Aiko la había querido lastimar con ese último comentario y, para su gran consternación, lo había logrado. ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando?

- Lo siento, Sakura – Murmuró Yuri con pena – Debí haberla detenido antes.

Varios de los compañeros de Sakura comenzaron a apoyarla también, comentando lo mala persona que era Aiko y que no debía prestar atención. Sakura sólo fingió su mejor sonrisa y trató de restarle importancia.

Eso fue hasta que vio a lo lejos a Shaoran.

Estaba alejado de la multitud, aunque de seguro observó y escuchó todo. Y en el mismo instante en que miró su rostro, Sakura quiso negar todo lo que le había dicho a Aiko y decir la verdad. Hasta a un kilómetro de distancia sabía que él estaba enojado. Incluso furioso.

Pero eso no era lo peor. De alguna forma, él también había sido herido. ¿Por qué ella había negado lo que pasaba entre ellos? ¿Podía ser por eso? Sakura se sintió infinitamente culpable y se preguntó si, en el caso de que Aiko le hubiera preguntado a Shaoran, él hubiera negado su "relación". En su fuero interno, Sakura sabía la respuesta.

Él hubiera admitido la verdad. Así de simple. Él no tenía miedo a lo que los otros pudieran decir. Ni siquiera hubiera dado explicaciones. Pero no hubiera mentido como lo hizo ella.

Sombrío, Shaoran la miró con decepción una última vez y salió de la carpa hacia la noche. Sakura no pudo hacer nada más que observarlo alejarse de ahí. Y de ella al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Bien, cumplí con subir otro capítulo para la primera semana de enero. Sí, lo sé, ya casi la semana termina, pero ese es sólo un detalle :P Por lo demás, espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad y un muy buen año nuevo! :)

Y, como muchos ya habían predicho, Aiko sólo podía traer problemas :/ Porque tener un final feliz nunca puede ser tan fácil, ¿No? ¡Ah! Este debe ser el capítulo más largo de la historia (Por el momento). Así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho :D

Devolví todos los reviews de lectores con cuenta en Fanfiction, pero no me dio el tiempo para los que no tienen cuenta :( Y lo siento mucho por eso, porque habían reviews muy interesantes ahí. Pero espero que, para el próximo capítulo, todo vuelva a la normalidad. Lo siento mucho Mary F, Luisa, anneyk, morena, march, Mariana y gues :( Pero quiero que sepan que leí sus reviews y que lo aprecio mucho!

Finalmente, disculpen faltas de ortografía, sintaxis, pragmática, o lo que sea. Siéntanse libres de decirme cualquier error para poder yo corregirlo :) El próximo capítulo ya está escrito, así que sólo queda en que tenga tiempo para poder publicarlo. Pero comienzo a trabajar mañana, por lo que ténganme un poco de paciencia.

¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 11! Espero que tengan un muy buen comienzo de año. Sobrevivimos el 2012, ¿No? :)


	11. Fiesta de desconocidos

Capítulo 11: **Fiesta de desconocidos**

Y resulta ser que, por segunda vez consecutiva, el curso de Sakura fue el ganador como el mejor curso de la Secundaria Seijo durante el Aniversario de Tomoeda. Eso, agregado al muy respetable segundo lugar de Tsutomu en la maratón, hacía que Chiharu no pudiera estar más feliz y orgullosa de sí misma.

Sus compañeros, por otro lado, sólo esperaban el dinero que recibirían como premio. Apenas les informaron que el viernes por la mañana les llegaría susodicho monto, guardaron 2/3 de él para futuras necesidades y, con el dinero restante, planearon lo que llevaban esperando semanas organizar: Una fiesta.

Y las fiestas de este curso en particular eran del tipo de fiestas que uno no olvidaba fácilmente.

- Yo digo que hagamos la fiesta este sábado – Opinó Nagata con actitud testaruda.

- Pero igual es poco tiempo – Replicó Chiharu – Mañana nos llega el dinero. Tendríamos que organizar todo entre mañana en la tarde y el sábado en la mañana y suena como a receta para el desastre.

- Aparte, no tenemos lugar donde hacerlo – Agregó Naoko.

- Yo presto la casa, si quieren.

Instantáneamente, todas las personas del salón se dieron vuelta hacia el fondo de ésta y observaron a Eriol con expresiones entre asombro y desconcierto. Pero el pelinegro no se inmutó y miró a sus compañeros con absoluta calma.

- Sin ofender, porque a mí me gusta mucho tu casa – Comenzó Chiharu con algo de cautela – Pero la última vez que hicimos una fiesta ahí hubieron ventanas rotas, varias sillas cojas y se arruinaron dos cuadros.

- Y hubieron vómitos, condones abiertos, cerveza en el suelo, completa destrucción de tu sofá, bolsas y bolsas de basura, y puedo dar fe de todo ello porque te ayudé a limpiar el día siguiente – Secundó Takashi.

- Buen punto – Concordó Eriol. Tras meditar unos segundos, volvió a hablar – Pero presto la casa si después me ayudan a limpiarla profundamente el domingo. O bien, lo hacemos todo en el patio.

- Honestamente, yo jamás prestaría mi casa de nuevo para una fiesta de este tipo – Comentó Rika sin entender a su compañero.

- Es que, si no hacemos la fiesta ahora, ya no la hacemos hasta final de año – Argumentó Eriol.

- Lo del patio suena bien, pero ¿Y si llueve? – Señaló Endo.

- Yo tengo toldos en mi casa – Ofreció Tomoyo – Aunque, si lloviera, dudo que importe mucho.

- Un momento. ¿De verdad quieren la fiesta este sábado? ¿Sí o Sí? – Exclamó Chiharu sin poder creerlo.

Sus compañeros se miraron entre sí y, para la poca sorpresa de Chiharu, la mayoría asintió. Al ver eso, la chica respiró hondamente y se preparó para organizar. Por segunda vez en dos semanas.

- Bien, será el sábado entonces. Sólo espero que, por el poco tiempo, no mucha gente se entere.

- Mi inocente Mihara, ¿De verdad piensas que no se van a enterar? – Preguntó Nagata con ironía.

Chiharu miró a su compañero detenidamente unos instantes para después suspirar con pesar.

- Este va a volver a ser otro largo fin de semana.

* * *

Hace un año atrás Sakura ayudó prácticamente en todo lo que pudo para preparar la fiesta de su curso. Teniendo a Chiharu de amiga, y el hecho de que Tomoyo había prestado el recinto en esa oportunidad, no le había quedado de otra. Así que el hecho de que ahora estuviera encerrada en su pieza sin ánimos de hacer absolutamente nada era un cambio del cielo al la tierra en comparación.

La chica miró el reloj. Eran las 7 de la tarde del sábado. La fiesta iba a partir más o menos a las 10. Y aún no mostraba ningún indicio de levantarse de la cama siquiera. Nop, ella no iba a ir a ninguna parte esa noche.

No es que tuviera depresión. Tampoco era que se estuviera acabando el mundo. Era sólo que tenía una pena tan grande por dentro que no tenía energías ni ánimos de nada. Y si bien podía sonreír durante el día y fingir normalidad, esa felicidad inventada le sabía cómo arena en la boca. Nada en comparación a lo que era realmente ser feliz.

Lo peor era pasar por todo eso sola. Ella adoraba a sus amigas pero, simplemente, no podía contarles todo. Una parte de ella se engañaba a sí misma diciéndose que nada de lo que había pasado en las últimas dos semanas fue real. Pero después su corazón le recordaba el dolor y se deba cuenta que todo eso sí había sucedido. Y que ya no podía volver atrás y borrarlo.

La ironía de toda la cuestión era que, por su parte, Shaoran parecía llevar todo el asunto de lo más bien. Era el mismo de siempre. El chico reservado, de pocas palabras, con buenas notas, deportista y alabado por sus fans aunque él no quisiera.

Él la había olvidado mucho más fácilmente de lo que ella a él. Y eso dolía.

Dolía saber que la ignoraba, que pasaba por su lado sin mirarla, que ya no se le acercaba, que ya no la besaba... Tanto dolía que ni siquiera era capaz de llorar. Estaba aturdida. Demasiado adormecida como para que los sentimientos salieran a flote. Llevaba casi una semana así y le desesperaba no saber cuando todo eso iría a terminar. Cuando volvería a ser la chica tranquila y simple de antes.

Como si pudiera volver a ser la misma de antes.

- Sakura, ¿Puedo pasar?

Sakura se arropó más en su cama y esperó. Su papá entró a la pieza con cuidado, observando junto a la cama de su hija un libro sin abrir y un postre de chocolate sin comer. Preocupado, entró a la pieza y se acercó a Sakura.

- Hija, ¿Estás enferma?

- No, estoy cansada. No pasa nada.

- A ver, mírame.

El señor Kinomoto tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su hija y Sakura lo miró fijamente en respuesta. La esmeralda pudo observar como su papá, tras unos instantes, sonrió un poco.

- Sakura, tú no puedes mentir. Tienes unos hermosos ojos que siempre te delatarán. En estos momentos no hay ni siquiera un poco de la chispa que los suelen cubrir.

Sakura miró a su padre unos instantes y después sonrió. La conocía demasiado bien. Como también ella se conocía y sabía que no podía seguir así, engañando a todos, incluso a ella misma.

Era una tonta. Shaoran ni siquiera había sido su novio. No tenía ningún derecho sobre él. Y, de ese mismo modo, él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. Controlaba sólo lo que ella le permitía controlar. Pero una semana era suficiente para el luto. Ahora debía trabajar en el arduo camino del olvido.

- Estoy triste, papá.

- ¿Me lo quieres contar?

- No. Lo que quiero es dejar de estar triste.

Fujitaka frunció un poco el ceño, pero después volvió a recuperar su expresión tranquila. Observó un poco hacia la ventana y después fijó su mirada en el retrato que Sakura tenía ahí de su difunta esposa.

- Cada vez te pareces más a tu madre. ¿Sabes como yo solía animarla?

- Creo que no – Respondió Sakura.

- Le cocinaba algo dulce. Una torta, un postre, lo que sea. Ella siempre tenía espacio para algo dulce en su estómago.

- ¿Vas a hacer torta? – Preguntó la chica animándose un poco de sólo pensarlo.

- No, los dos vamos a hacer una. A diferencia de tu madre, tú artes culinarias son esplendidas.

Así fue como, después de toda una tarde en la cama, Sakura se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina junto con su papá. Se decidieron por una torta de manjar y nueces. Por su parte, el señor Kinomoto hizo los bizcochos, mientras que Sakura se encargó del relleno. En ningún momento se habló del estado de ánimo de la esmeralda. Fujitaka, con esa gran empatía y tacto que lo caracterizaban, sabía que su hija no iría a hablar de eso sin deprimirse más. Y él no quería eso.

Ya alrededor de las 9 la torta estaba lista. Lo mejor sería esperar comerla al otro día para tener un mejor sabor, pero Sakura no podía aguantar más para probarla. Así que prepararon un buen té y se sirvieron ambos unos grandes pedazos para degustar.

Y, de pasada, Sakura volvió a recuperar su verdadera sonrisa.

- ¿Es necesario que te vayas tan pronto a otro viaje? – Preguntó Sakura con algo de lamento, mientras se llevaba un gran pedazo de torta a la boca.

- Lo sé, hija, pero al menos la conferencia es en Tokio, lo que igual es cerca. Pienso ir en auto el lunes en la mañana y volvería el viernes en la tarde. Tampoco es mucho tiempo.

- Ya sé que es tu trabajo y todo, pero siento que en los últimos meses has viajado mucho más que de costumbre. Lo que está muy bien, pero sería mucho mejor si me llevaras. Es algo triste quedarse acá sola.

- ¡Ah! Pero te prometí que te llevaría a Corea del Sur este verano, ¿Mitiga eso en algo el daño? – Ofreció Fujitaka con una sonrisa.

- Puede ser… - Respondió Sakura fingiendo enojo, aunque por dentro muy ansiosa respecto a ese viaje.

Lástima que el verano estuviera tan lejos aún.

Estaban lavando la vajilla cuando se sintió la timbre tocar. Los dos se miraron extrañados, pues no esperaban visita alguna, en especial a esas horas.

- Voy yo – Se ofreció Fujitaka y salió de la cocina.

Sakura volvió a concentrarse en lavar las tazas, restándole importancia. Sin embargo, cuando sintió a su padre volver a la cocina, y no precisamente solo, frunció el ceño. ¿Quién podría ser?

- ¡Sakura! ¿Por qué no contestabas tu celular? – Preguntó Tomoyo, para después saludarla.

- ¿Y por qué todavía no estás arreglada? – Continuó Rika.

- ¿Es eso torta de manjar? – Inquirió con fascinación Naoko - ¿Y con nueces?

Las amigas de Sakura entraron a la casa tal cual un huracán lo haría. Y pensar que hace sólo 5 minutos atrás todo había sido paz y tranquilidad. El papá de Sakura les ofreció torta a las tres chicas y, por supuesto, todas aceptaron. Las tres amaban lo dulce.

- ¿Una fiesta? ¿En serio? – Dijo Fujitaka con asombro - ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada, Sakura?

La chica miró a su padre como si no supiera que responder. Lo que era más o menos verdad. Es que, realmente, se había olvidado por completo de eso en las últimas dos horas.

- Supongo que le dará permiso para salir, ¿No? ¿Señor Kinomoto? – Preguntó Tomoyo tras comer lo último que le quedaba de torta.

- Claro, no hay problema con eso, aunque no sé si Sakura quiera ir.

Las tres amigas fruncieron el ceño y miraron a Sakura extrañadas. La esmeralda sólo agradeció que Chiharu no estuviera ahí también. Con ella presente no hubiera tenido ninguna posibilidad de hacer lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- La verdad es que no quiero ir, chicas.

- ¿Cómo que no quieres ir? – Preguntó Naoko, como si no hubiera entendido bien.

- Pero, Sakura, esta es la fiesta que todos esperábamos – Agregó Rika con asombro e, incluso, algo de pena.

- Es que no tengo ánimos – Se defendió Sakura mirando al suelo.

- ¿Esto es por lo de Aiko? – Inquirió Tomoyo muy seria – Porque, si es por eso, te aseguro que si se le ocurre a esa tipa aparecer en la fiesta la echamos todos de una patada y listo.

Sakura levantó la cabeza asombrada y si no fuera porque realmente le hacía doler el estómago los recuerdos de ese desastroso domingo, hubiera sonreído. Sus compañeros la habían defendido. Incluso Yuri. Y siempre les estaría infinitamente agradecida por ello.

- Un momento, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién es Aiko? – Interrumpió Fujitaka.

- Ah, una chica del otro curso – Respondió Rika haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

- Está completamente loca y realmente no es necesario que se entere de su existencia siquiera – Secundó por su parte Naoko.

- Entonces, ¿Vamos? – Volvió a insistir Tomoyo – La fiesta ya debió de comenzar.

Sakura miró a sus amigas por unos segundos y después miró a su papá. Él simplemente levantó los hombros y la miró como si le estuviera diciendo que, sea lo que sea, era su decisión. La chica suspiró profundamente.

- No estoy arreglada y ni siquiera sé que ponerme – Dijo finalmente Sakura con derrota.

- ¡Ah, pero eso no es problema! – Replicó Tomoyo con una sonrisa y se paró – Yo arreglo eso. Vamos a tu pieza.

Y ahí se iba toda su asertividad a la basura, pensó Sakura con algo de fastidio. Tomoyo en menos de diez minutos ya tenía listo su atuendo completo, mientras que Rika se preocupó de su maquillaje y Naoko del cabello. Ahora que lo usaba más largo de lo que era hace antaño se podían hacer muchas más cosas. Sakura se sintió como un verdadero maniquí, sin voto o derecho alguno a opinar.

El resultado final quedó en unos jeans ajustados oscuros, unas converse clásicas negras de cuero, una blusa verde suelta y algo transparente, por lo que se podía ver en algo su sujetador (Negro, por supuesto, para que combinara) y algunos accesorios de plata que siempre tenía guardados.

A Sakura sólo se le vino a la mente una cosa al verse en el espejo.

- Voy a morir de frío.

- ¡Te ves divina! – Sentenció Tomoyo, como si no la hubiera escuchado – Sobrio, pero algo sugerente. Perfecto. Deberías vestirte así más seguido con el cuerpo que tienes, mujer.

- ¿Qué hay de malo con mi estilo? – Preguntó Sakura indignada.

- Bueno… - Dijo Naoko, buscando la palabra precisa en su mente – Supongo que se podría decir que es algo…

- ¿Cómodo?– Sugirió Rika.

- ¿Aburrido? - Agregó Naoko por su parte.

- ¿Cómodo y aburrido? – Replicó Sakura con la boca abierta. Ella jamás hubiera definido su estilo de esa forma.

- Me temo que coincido con las chicas– Comentó Tomoyo reflexiva – No es que te vistas mal, es que podrías vestirte mucho mejor. Lo de aburrido puede ser porque no eres del tipo de persona que le guste experimentar mucho. Pero en serio que deberías sacarle algo de provecho a esas piernas.

A Sakura le hubiera encantado rebatirle a Tomoyo sus palabras, pero no sabía cómo. Es que eso de 'no experimentar mucho' era demasiado verdad como para negarlo. Y supuso que lo de cómoda no era tan errado tampoco.

- Quizás con unos tacos sería mejor… - Sugirió Tomoyo reflexiva más para ella que para sus amigas.

- Ah, no. Hasta aquí quedamos – La interrumpió Sakura, alejándose.

- ¡Espera! – Exclamó Rika – Aún no termino tu maquillaje.

- Ni yo tu cabello – Expresó Naoko, mostrándole el cepillo con amenaza.

Y después de quince minutos más, Sakura estaba lista. Para su alivio, Rika mantuvo el maquillaje ligero, usando algo de BB cream, delineador líquido negro, un poco de máscara y un bálsamo labial con color. Naoko, por su parte, se decidió por tomar el cabello por completo en una trenza holandesa, formando con ella un cintillo. Y, para darle algo más de vida, dejó parte del flequillo suelto y varias mechas para que cayeran alrededor.

Sakura estaba francamente asombrada con el resultado final.

Al terminar, las tres amigas se miraron orgullosas de su trabajo. Sakura, por su parte, sólo pensaba en que si iría a salirse con la suya en lo de usar su abrigo para la lluvia en vez de la chaqueta de cuero que Tomoyo tanto quería. La pelea se alargó al menos cinco minutos.

Iban a llegar sumamente tarde. Pero, en esa última discusión, Sakura ganó.

* * *

El que las chicas hayan llegado con una hora y media de retraso a la fiesta no pareció molestarle a nadie, a excepción de Chiharu. _¿Y dónde estaban metidas?, ¡Estaba tan sola!, ¿Cómo que Sakura no quería venir?, ¿Y por qué no me avisaron?,_ esas fueron sólo algunas de las preguntas con las que Chiharu las atacó al llegar. Por suerte, donde estaban la música estaba tan fuerte que, al final, no valía mucho la pena conversar (O discutir). Y las chicas se salvaron de lo que quedaba de interrogatorio.

Aunque no llovía, se sentía la humedad en el aire. Sakura se alejó de sus amigas y observó el lugar. Por suerte para los vecinos, Eriol vivía literalmente en la punta del cerro y su vecino más cercano era un parque de diversiones. Las demás casas estaban al menos dos cuadras más abajo. Normalmente Eriol se quejaba de que todo le quedaba muy lejos. Pero, para ocasiones como estas, era realmente beneficioso.

- Espero que no les haya costado mucho llegar a Narnia, Sakura – Le saludó Eriol

- Pensaba que llamabas a tu casa Hogwarts – Replicó con una sonrisa la chica.

- Bah, Narnia, Hogwarts, Tierra Media, el país de Nunca Jamás. Todos quedan endemoniadamente lejos.

- ¿Se puede ocupar todo el patio para la fiesta? – Preguntó la esmeralda, observando a su alrededor.

- Me da lo mismo. Mañana me tienen que ayudar a limpiar de todas formas.

- ¿Y si alguien cruza al parque de diversiones? – Lo que ya había sucedido en la fiesta anterior que se hizo ahí.

- Pues más vale que corra como un demonio el que cruce, porque la policía no se lo va a tomar con tanta gracia. Ni los dueños. Aunque yo sí.

Sakura rió. El que la policía apareciera ahí sólo sería la guinda de la torta y le agregaría más historias a las que ya sus fiestas tenían. Realmente podía visualizar a Eriol disfrutando lo que sería ese espectáculo.

- ¿Dónde puedo dejar mi abrigo?

- En mi pieza, si quieres.

- ¿En tu pieza? – Repitió Sakura con asombro.

¿Eriol había abierto su casa completa para esa fiesta? Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios estaban todas las personas afuera? ¿No que hacer la celebración en el patio era justamente para evitar eso?

- Es sólo para que dejen sus cosas los del curso. Los demás tienen el living a su disposición – Explicó Eriol, como si hubiera leído su mente.

- Supongo que sacaron los cuadros, ¿No?

- Sacamos casi todo, en realidad. Sólo hay un cuadro que no saqué, pero está muy alto.

- Te lo van a romper y lo sabes – Replicó Sakura como si fuera demasiado obvio.

- No me quería romper el cuello. Sucede que me gusta como afirma mi cabeza – Rebatió Eriol apuntándose – Y ni siquiera me gusta el cuadro.

Sakura volvió a reír. Eso era lo mejor de Eriol. Su sentido del humor relajado y sardónico. Nunca se estresaba por nada y nada era tan grave. Y le tenía aprecio porque, pese a que engañó a su amiga de una forma muy fea, ella sabía que él adoraba a Tomoyo. Que aún lo hacía. Aunque igual no le habló como por seis meses tras lo ocurrido.

La chica entró a la casa por la cocina. Ese era otro lugar a disposición del público, aunque sus compañeros se encargaron de dejar sólo lo justo y necesario ahí. Para entrar a lo que quedaba de casa había que pasar una puerta grande de madera. Esa puerta era, por ahora, cuidada por Sato y Endo, los que mataban el tiempo bebiendo cerveza.

- Ah, Kinomoto. Pasa – Le indicó Endo abriendo la puerta

Sakura los saludó y siguió su camino. Ella ya había paseado por esa casa bastantes veces, pero nunca de noche y con casi todas las luces apagadas. Sabía que la pieza de Eriol estaba en el primer piso, por lo que subir las escaleras no era opción. Probó con dos puertas hasta que, a la tercera, encontró la que buscaba.

Sacarse el abrigo le tomó valentía. Es que realmente hacía frío esa noche. Pero Tomoyo la mataría si no lucía en algo su atuendo. Al salir de la pieza se encontró justamente con la amatista y Naoko.

- ¡Ahí estás! Te nos perdiste.

- Me encontré con Eriol y me mandó acá.

- A nosotros nos dijo Aizawa – Comentó Naoko – Aunque nos perdimos un poco. Nunca había estado en esta parte de la casa.

- ¿Nunca? – Sakura miró asombrada a Tomoyo – ¿Tú tampoco?

- Créelo o no, nunca he estado en la pieza de Eriol. Ni él en la mía – Respondió con completa calma la amatista.

- ¿Y eso es posible de hacer en una relación? – Volvió a preguntar la esmeralda cada vez más pasmada.

- Supongo que sí, ¿No?

Mientras las chicas fueron a dejar sus cosas, Sakura aún seguía en el pasillo procesando la información que acababa de recibir. ¿Ven? Esa debió haber sido otra razón por la que Eriol había querido tanto a Tomoyo. Entre ellos dos nunca nada había sido muy convencional.

Las tres amigas salieron al patio y observaron el ambiente. Como era de esperar, ahí había gente que Sakura ni siquiera sabía que existían. La única regla que tenían sus fiestas era que sólo personas de la secundaria podían entrar, a menos que fuera invitado exclusivamente por alguien del curso. Así que ver a chicos de todas las edades ahí, y de todos los cursos, era de lo más normal.

La mayoría no llegaban tanto por el alcohol, la comida o la música. Era porque siempre sucedía un escándalo ahí. Sea bueno o malo, la gente terminaba hablando de sus fiestas por semanas. ¿Qué iría a pasar esa noche? Nadie lo sabía.

Sakura se iba a dirigir hacia donde las personas estaban bailando, pero al ver a Tsutomu sólo junto a la pared y observando a la multitud le llamó la atención. Ni siquiera necesitaba seguir su mirada para saber a quien estaría prestándole atención en esos momentos. Sakura se le acercó.

- ¿Es eso vodka? – Apuntó Sakura al vaso que Tsutomu sostenía.

- Oh, no Kinomoto. No te voy a dar.

- ¿Por qué no? – Replicó la chica fingiendo un puchero.

- No me mires así, sé que no bebes esto. Mientras sigas luciendo como una niña de 11 años no deberías beber alcohol. Aunque te vez muy linda hoy.

- Muchas gracias – Dijo Sakura mirando su ropa – Aunque me da algo de frío con esta blusa.

- ¿No que ustedes, mujeres, se preocupan más de lucir bien y quejarse menos?

- No esta mujer.

Tsutomu le sonrió. Le dio un sorbo a su vaso y volvió a fijar su mirada en la multitud. Sakura se puso a su lado y miró la multitud con él.

- Podrías acercártele, ¿Sabes? – Comentó Sakura – Rika de seguro bailaría contigo si se lo pidieras.

- No estoy lo suficientemente borracho como para hacer eso aún.

- ¿Y necesitas estar borracho?

- Oh, sí – Afirmó el chico, terminando lo que le quedaba en el vaso de golpe – Mucho.

Sakura lo miró unos instantes y después sonrió con algo de pena.

- Ella no es así. Rika jamás jugaría con tus sentimientos.

- Tampoco estoy listo para el rechazo. Para eso necesitaría estar en un coma etílico.

- Oh, vamos. ¿Tanto dependen los hombres del alcohol para estas cosas? – Preguntó Sakura levantando los brazos.

- Si importa tanto como a mí me importa Sasaki, sí.

Sakura rió. Si Tsutomu y Rika terminaban juntos, ella iba a amarlos como pareja. Tenían personalidades que se llevarían muy bien. Y, lo más importante, Tsutomu quería en serio a su amiga. No podía pedir nada mejor para ella.

- Baila conmigo, entonces – Ofreció Sakura.

- No soy bueno bailando, la verdad – Replicó Tsutomu mirando el fondo vacío de su vaso.

- ¿Me estás rechazando? – Exclamó la esmeralda fingiendo estar herida.

- Está bien, está bien. Sólo espero que seas buena esquivando mis golpes, así de torpe soy.

Y los dos se dirigieron a la improvisada pista de baile.

Probablemente los dos debían lucir de lo más graciosos bailando juntos. Aunque cualquiera que bailara con Tsutomu tendría uno que otro problema en lucir bien a su lado, a menos que tuviera porte de modelo. El que, a propósito, Sakura no tenía. Pero a ella no le importaba. Bailó sin temor a nada, dejando fluir la música por su cuerpo. Y, para su relajo, Tsutomu sólo estaba exagerando. No bailaba tan mal como él decía.

Sin embargo, para cuando estaban bailando su cuarta canción, pareció que el mundo se detuvo. La música seguía fuerte, pero las personas ya no bailaban. Sakura los miró a todos extrañada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Buscó luces o sirenas en caso de que fuera la policía, pero nada. Miró a Tsutomu y se dio cuenta de que él si sabía lo que estaba pasando. Al ser más alto tenía mucha más ventaja en ver cosas que, entre la multitud, Sakura no podía ver. Y, sea lo que sea que estaba pasando, tenía a Tsutomu completamente choqueado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Yo no veo nada – Le exclamó Sakura a su compañero.

- Es que es imposible… - Murmuró Tsutomu, pero no dio explicación alguna.

Sakura, presa de la curiosidad, siguió la mirada de Tsutomu y se hizo espacio entre las personas en esa dirección. A los pocos pasos, comenzó a detenerse lentamente. Parecía ser incluso borroso lo que estaba viendo. Pero, cuando ya estaba a pocos metros y la vista era mucho más clara, se paralizó donde estaba. No podía ser.

Era Shaoran. Pero no estaba sólo. Aiko estaba ahí también. Si hubieran estado conversando o bailando, no hubiera importado nada. Realmente no. Pero lo que estaban haciendo dejó a Sakura sin aire. El verlos besarse con desenfreno fue peor que si le hubieran dado una patada en la cara. Su cerebro entró en shock. Por suerte, todo el mundo estaba igual de asombrado, por lo que Sakura pasaba desapercibida. Pero, seguramente, sólo ella sentía esa inmensa presión en el pecho. Tanta presión, que ni siquiera podía respirar.

Huyó de ahí. No podía seguir viendo eso. Se hizo paso entre la multitud que aún veía el espectáculo y se acercó a la casa. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar. Al menos si no quería desmayarse o vomitar ahí mismo. O ambos. Estaba a pasos de la cocina cuando Yuri la detuvo.

- Sakura, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó la chica preocupada al verla tan mal.

- Sácame de aquí – Susurró con desesperación la esmeralda.

- ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

- En la pieza de Eriol

- Vamos a buscarlas. Pero relájate, te ves sumamente mal.

Lo siguiente Sakura lo vivió de forma borrosa. Yuri la ayudó a buscar su abrigo y a ponérselo, y la sacó de la casa lo más rápido que pudo. Lo que fue fácil pues toda la gente estaba en el patio. De seguro nadie se percató siquiera de que las dos chicas dejaban el lugar.

Caminaron y caminaron, alejándose cada vez más de la casa de Eriol. Yuri tomaba a Sakura del brazo guiándola, ya que no estaba muy segura de que la esmeralda estuviera cien por ciento consiente. Se cruzaron con varios chicos que preguntaban donde era la "_famosa fiesta"_, pero las dos los ignoraron a todos. Yuri estaba preocupándose cada vez más por Sakura.

Finalmente, Yuri se decidió por tomar un taxi y que las dejara en el parque del Rey Pingüino. Quizás hubiera sido mejor dejar a Sakura en su casa, pero Yuri sabía que eso no era lo mejor en ese momento. Su instinto le dijo que eso no era lo que la esmeralda realmente quería. Así que, tras pagarle al taxista, se bajaron y Yuri dirigió a Sakura a una banca que estaba oculta de la vista desde la calle. Nadie las vería ahí.

- Sakura… - Comenzó Yuri lentamente, con algo de timidez y mucha preocupación - ¿Qué está pasando?

Por un instante Yuri pensó que Sakura no le había escuchado pero, tras unos segundos, la esmeralda comenzó a reaccionar. Para cuando Yuri finalmente vio el rostro de Sakura y sus bellos ojos completamente atormentados, de inmediato se acercó más a la esmeralda y la tomó entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola.

Y ahí, en ese parque desierto, en medio de la noche, y en los brazos de Yuri, Sakura hizo lo que en una semana no había podido hacer, pero que tanto había necesitado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dejó el llanto fluir.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

No me maten, ¿Sí? De ahora en adelante ya nada peor puede suceder. Podría si yo lo quisiera, claro, pero hasta acá llega mi voluntad de hacer sufrir a la pequeña Sakura. Así que no me tiren tomates, ni piedras, ni bombas.

Mi única aclaración respecto a la historia es por BB cream. En caso de que no sepan, es un tipo de crema ligera utilizada como base, especialmente en países asiáticos. Me pareció apropiado utilizarlo en este caso. En realidad, disfruté mucho escribiendo el outfit de Sakura y las típicas conversaciones femeninas cuando uno se prepara para ir a una fiesta. Lo siento si llegué a aburrir a alguien con eso porque admito que escribí más de lo que hubiera sido necesario :P

Por otro lado, recibí un review preguntándome porque demoraba tanto en actualizar si los capítulos ya están escritos. Y me pareció su pregunta muy justa porque sé que esperar es horrible. Lo he vivido así que los entiendo muy bien. Por lo que les contaré más o menos que es lo que pasa.

De primera, trabajo :( No en el trabajo más demandante del mundo, pero me cuesta mucho equilibrar mi tiempo. Eso es exclusivamente mi culpa y lo siento mucho. Soy horrible manejando mi tiempo. Segundo, mínimo me toma al menos 6 horas editar un capítulo. A veces dos días. Reviso una y otra vez, busco faltas de ortografía, cambio diálogos, cambio párrafos, arreglo problemas de coherencia y cohesión, reviso que todo tenga sentido con capítulos anteriores, y la lista sigue. Y, lo peor, nunca es perfecto. Este capítulo me tomó al menos 7 horas editarlo y con eso me doy por agradecida. En general, eso son los más grandes problemas a los que me enfrento. Como bonus esta vez, estuve enferma en los últimas 4 días.

Esas son mis grandes excusas. Aún así, no crean que me he olvidado de esta historia en algún momento. Siempre trato de escribir, aunque sea un párrafo, y tengan por seguro que verán el final de esta historia en un futuro cercano. No tengo ningún plan de abandonar.

¡Miles de gracias por todos sus comentarios! Esta vez, todos los reviews fueron de vueltos y no podría estar más feliz con ello. Para las persona sin cuenta en fanfiction, pueden encontrar sus respuestas en mi profile. Muchas gracias por enviarme ánimos y por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos/alertas también!

¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 12!

PD: Me acabo de dar cuenta... Ya no queda nada para que termine la historia! Dios, el tiempo sí que pasa rápido.


	12. Entre confesiones y lágrimas

Capítulo 12: **Entre confesiones y lágrimas**

Sakura lloró en los brazos de Yuri lo que parecieron ser horas. No podía detenerse. Y cada vez que se tranquilizaba un poco, a los segundos volvían las lágrimas a sus ojos. Para su infinita gratitud, Yuri no preguntó, ni comentó nada al respecto. Sólo se quedó a su lado y la sostuvo sin queja alguna.

Por supuesto, en algún momento de la noche Sakura se calmó. Pudo sentir como su mente quería regañarle por ese penoso espectáculo, pero de ninguna forma hubiera podido evitarlo. En ese momento, sus sentimientos y emociones habían ganado por lejos la batalla. Por suerte, siempre se llega a un punto donde no se puede llorar más y las fuerzas se van. Menos mal, porque Sakura sentía que, si no fuera por eso, sería capaz de llorar toda la noche y más.

- ¿Se calmaron un poco las lágrimas? – Preguntó Yuri, mirando a Sakura con pena.

La esmeralda asintió. Sacó unos pañuelos desechables de su bolso, se sonó su nariz, y se sacó las lágrimas que aún rodaban sus mejillas.

- Creo que no me reconozco, Yuri – Dijo por primera vez Sakura desde que se fueron de la fiesta.

- Pues yo creo que sigues siendo la misma de siempre, no te preocupes.

Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Sakura. Aunque lució más a una mueca que a una sonrisa.

- ¿No crees que me haya convertido en una completa loca, entonces? – Preguntó la esmeralda con algo de ironía.

- Claro que no. El estar triste no es estar loca.

Bien, al menos Yuri aún la encontraba cuerda. Ya con eso Sakura se sintió un poquito mejor. Y, sinceramente, agradecía que fuera ella la que la encontró y no una de sus amigas, por mucho que las adorara. Con Yuri, Sakura tenía la libertad de contar lo que quisiera. Con Tomoyo, Chiharu o Naoko tendría que explicar todo sí o sí. Sólo con Rika, quizás, hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad de guardar uno que otro detalle.

- Sabes… - Murmuró Yuri de repente, pero después se detuvo.

Sakura se dio vuelta y la miró. Llevaba su hermoso cabello castaño largo y suelto, el que hacía resaltar las lindas facciones de su rostro. Sin embargo, en sus ojos había pena. Del tipo de pena que se lleva mucho tiempo arrastrándose.

- Fujiwara y yo ya no somos amigos – Terminó por decir Yuri.

Sakura observó cómo Yuri perdió su mirada en el parque dando la impresión de que estaba recordando algo del pasado. La esmeralda, por su parte, fijó la mirada en el Rey Pingüino.

- ¿Pelearon? – Preguntó Sakura.

- La pelea más estúpida del mundo. Ni siquiera sé bien como comenzó – Yuri guardó silencio por unos segundos – Hay momentos donde miro hacia atrás y me culpo. Después lo miro y lo culpo a él. De seguro la culpa fue de ambos, pero nadie va admitirlo. Y así, en un segundo, la persona que más quería se aleja de mí.

Fue escalofriante para Sakura percatarse de que tan bien comprendía a Yuri y sus palabras. Siempre había tenido una buena relación con ella, pero ahora sentía que estaban conectadas de alguna forma cósmica.

- Supongo que lo único bueno es que, ahora que no soy amiga de Fujiwara, me ahorro escuchar su vida con su nueva novia – Agregó Yuri con sarcasmo.

- ¿Tiene novia? – Inquirió asombrada Sakura.

- Se supone que sí, o eso he escuchado.

- ¿Es alguien de la secundaria?

- No tengo la más mínima idea.

- No te creo – Replicó Sakura, mirándola con sospecha.

- En serio que no. Me esfuerzo en ignorar cualquier cosa relacionada a la vida de Fujiwara. Y deberían darme una medalla, es horriblemente difícil hacer eso.

Y le creía porque, aunque sonaba como si todo estuviera bajo control, Sakura seguía viendo la pena en los ojos de Yuri. ¿Así iría a pasar con ella?

Yuri ya había confesado lo suficiente como para hacer sentir a Sakura que ella estaba en el deber de hacer su parte ahora. Y con eso último se refería a dar explicaciones y confesar lo que le pasaba en voz alta. Así que respiró hondo y rogó a todos los dioses que, tras esto, no hiciera otro espectáculo de lágrimas.

- Creo que mí problema es peor que el tuyo.

- Lo mío es bastante malo.

- Creo que me gusta Shaoran Li.

- Olvídalo, lo tuyo es _mucho_ peor – Sentenció Yuri, cerrando los ojos con pesar.

Decir esa confesión en voz alta fue una mezcla entre terror y relajo. Y, al mismo tiempo, muchísima preocupación. De alguna forma, decirlo en voz alta hacía mucho más real y problemática toda su situación.

- ¿Y desde cuándo? – Pregunto Yuri.

- ¿Desde cuándo qué? – Replicó la esmeralda.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes que te gusta?

- Desde hace como una hora atrás, creo. ¿Hace cuánto que nos fuimos de la casa de Eriol?

Yuri rió al escuchar eso y Sakura sonrió al verla. Era tan ridículo lo que le estaba pasando, pero tan real, que sonaba a broma.

- Eso es muy poco tiempo para asimilar las cosas, ¿Eh?

- Lo asimilé más o menos durante el taxi.

- Ay, Sakura… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Lo mismo inquietaba a Sakura, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Aunque tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, pues su celular sonó en el fondo de su bolso. En la pantalla el nombre de Tomoyo resaltó.

- Es Tomoyo. Me deben estar buscando.

- ¿Y no contestas? - Preguntó Yuri.

Sakura se quedó mirando el celular hasta que la llamada terminó. No pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando Tomoyo volvió a llamar. Pero la esmeralda estaba cansada y tenía sueño. Y primero se comería su abrigo antes de volver a la fiesta.

Cuando pasó una tercera llamada, Sakura le escribió un mensaje a su amiga diciendo que estaba en su casa y que no se preocupara. Tomoyo de inmediato le escribió de vuelta, preguntando si se había ido sola y porqué no le avisó a nadie. Como respuesta, Sakura le contestó que volvió con Yuri y que no le avisó a nadie porque no sabía dónde estaban.

"_Esto es por Aiko, ¿No? Lo siento tanto, jamás pensé que se atrevería a venir. Ni mucho menos me imaginé el espectáculo de hoy. Te quiero, mañana te llamo"_

Sakura sonrió tristemente al ver ese último mensaje. Ojalá hubiera sido sólo por Aiko que se fue de la fiesta.

- Lo siento, Yuri – Se disculpó Sakura – Probablemente estabas de lo más bien en la fiesta y terminaste acá conmigo

- En realidad, ya me iba a ir. Temía que Fujiwara apareciera con su _chica_ – Dándole un énfasis burlesco a esa última palabra.

- Yo ni me había acordado de Shaoran – Suspiró Sakura con pesar – En realidad, estaba pasándola muy bien con Tsutomu. Oh, por Dios, ¡Tsutomu!

Sakura se levantó de la banca y se tapó la boca para reprimir un pequeño grito. ¡Se había olvidado completamente de Tsutomu! Oh, genial. Esa era exactamente la guinda de la torta. Probablemente él estaría buscándola y ella se había ido de la fiesta sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué pasa con Tsutomu? – Preguntó Yuri intrigada.

- Lo dejé sólo en la pista de baile. Soy una idiota, ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan maleducada?

- Bueno, estabas pasando por un colapso mental. Eso debe darte méritos, ¿No?

Eso no hacía sentir mejor a Sakura para nada.

Yuri se levantó igualmente de la banca y observó la calle principal. Estaba vacía, pero se podía escuchar como un grupo de personas se acercaba. Estarían ahí en cosa de segundos.

- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos – Sugirió Sakura.

- Bien, pero que sea por el otro lado. Suena a que son hombres los que se acercan.

No se quedaron para averiguarlo. Se metieron entre medio de algunos arbustos y salieron por el otro lado del parque. En el caso de Sakura, esa ruta hacía que le quedara aún más cerca su casa.

- ¿Ya estás mejor, Sakura? – Preguntó Yuri cuando salieron a la calle.

- Creo que sí. Aunque de seguro lloraré otro poco más mi pieza – Agregó con pena la esmeralda.

- Oh, bienvenida al club. Muchos entran, pocos salen. Y por el ingreso, recibes gratis un ticket de ida a _Mierdalandia_ – Comentó Yuri con sarcasmo – Sólo espera a que lleguen los celos.

- Ay, por favor, cállate – Dijo Sakura entre risa y lamento.

- Y es aún más horrible de lo que suena.

Las dos chicas se abrazaron y se despidieron, no sin antes Sakura agradecerle a Yuri por sacarla de la fiesta y estar con ella en esos momentos. Siempre le estaría en deuda por eso. Yuri sólo rió y le dijo que podía compensarle comprándole un frasco de Nutella por sus servicios. Sakura prometió llevárselo para la práctica de porristas.

Pero ese poco buen humor se esfumó durante el camino hacia su casa. Y es que, en la soledad y silencio de la noche, recordar lo que pasó en la fiesta le era inevitable. ¿Así era realmente Shaoran? ¿Regalaba besos a quien sea? Y de todas las mujeres en el mundo, ¿Tenía que haber sido con Aiko?

O, probablemente, era su forma de vengarse. Y Sakura debía felicitarlo si ese era el caso. Porque ver ese beso y como Shaoran abrazaba a otra chica que no era ella le golpeó en lo más profundo de su corazón. La lastimó. No podría haber mejor venganza.

* * *

- ¿No hay ninguna persona a la que pueda ir a reclamar? – Exclamó Sakura con frustración mientras observaba a su padre desayunar.

- Temo que no, hija – Respondió con calma Fujitaka.

- ¡Pero si no ha pasado ni un mes y ya te vas!

Sakura sabía que dentro de los quehaceres del trabajo de su padre se encontraba viajar, pero este año habían superado todos los records. Y aunque a Sakura le hacía muy feliz que su papá pudiera conocer nuevos lugares y personas, la esmeralda no podía evitar sentirse algo molesta.

- Tan sólo voy a Tokio esta vez, a más tardar vuelvo el viernes por la tarde.

- Pero siguen siendo cuatro días sola.

Al menos, esta vez, Tokio no estaba en otro país.

Fujitaka terminó de desayunar y se preparó para irse. Al terminar de guardar una pila de libros, su laptop y algunas carpetas en el auto, se despidió de su hija con un beso. Estaba a punto de subirse al auto cuando Sakura lo abrazó por la espalda.

- Te quiero mucho. Dale saludos a Touya.

- Yo igual te quiero, hija.

Ahora era el turno de irse de Sakura. A enfrentar una nueva semana de clases.

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde la fiesta de su curso y, tal como se había predicho, había sido épica. En palabras de Eriol, la única forma de superar susodicha fiesta sería incendiando una casa o que alguien tuviera un parto durante la noche. Simplemente, había sido memorable. Tres detenidos, una fractura de nariz, dos dientes perdidos y policías en todas partes sólo le daban inicio a la lista de hechos.

Aunque memorable no era sinónimo de agradable. Sakura felizmente borraría esa fiesta en particular de su mente. Al menos no la obligaron a ayudar a limpiar la casa de Eriol al otro día.

Afortunadamente, o quizás no tanto, esta vez ella no tuvo que fingir que no pasaba nada en clases. Esta vez Shaoran le había ahorrado en gran medida todo eso. Ahora era él el que la ignoraba magistralmente. En serio, ¿Habría algo en lo que él no fuera bueno?

El beso entre Shaoran y Aiko fue la noticia de la semana. Incluso los que no habían ido a la fiesta ya sabían sobre lo sucedido el lunes por la mañana. Sin embargo, para la eterna furia de Aiko, nadie, absolutamente nadie, creía que Shaoran la había besado en sus sanas facultades. "Locura de borrachera", lo habían llamado. La gran pregunta era qué tan borracho el ambarino debía haber estado para haber hecho eso. Realmente mucho, era la conclusión popular.

Como resultado, Shota terminó con Aiko a los pocos días. Sakura dudaba que el corazón del chico estuviera muy roto, pero su orgullo debía ser un asunto completamente distinto. Aunque tampoco creía que Aiko hubiera tenido el corazón muy lastimado tras la ruptura.

La peor pesadilla de Sakura hubiera sido que, tras ello, Aiko comenzara a salir con Shaoran. Ese sería un golpe del que no se hubiera podido recuperarse fácilmente. Sin embargo, para su alivio, eso no había sucedido. Si hubiera sido así ya todos se hubieran enterado.

Así que aquí estaba ella ahora. Lunes por la mañana durante una para nada interesante clase de historia mirando al cielo. Y tratando de evitar pensar en la persona que se sentaba detrás de ella.

Como si eso fuera posible.

- Sakura, el profesor te está hablando – Susurró Tomoyo.

Sakura de inmediato dejó de ver el exterior y se concentró en la clase. El profesor la miraba como si estuviera esperando una respuesta.

- Lo siento profeso, no escuché – Se disculpó la esmeralda.

- Concéntrense más, señorita – Le dijo el profesor con tono serio, para después seguir hablando sobre la revolución industrial.

- Sakura, ¿Estás bien? Estás más distraída que de costumbre – Preguntó Tomoyo con tono de preocupación.

- Estoy bien. Es sólo que no he podido dormir muy bien en los últimos días.

Sakura realmente odiaba mentirle a su mejor amiga. Pero era eso o la verdad. En este caso en particular, la mentira era la mejor opción.

Durante el recreo de la mañana Sakura salió hacia el patio. Normalmente se hubiera quedado en la sala, en especial con la lluvia que había ese día. Pero no soportaba estar con Shaoran en el mismo espacio por mucho tiempo. La lluvia y el viento no eran tan fríos como la actitud del ambarino hacia ella.

- ¡Kinomoto!

Sakura miró hacia la dirección donde provenía esa voz y encontró a Tsutomu.

- ¿Quieres quedarte después de clases para jugar un partido de fútbol? Nos falta alguien pues Endo se fue al hospital.

- ¿Al hospital? – Preguntó Sakura preocupada - ¿Le pasó algo?

- No le pasa nada, al menos a él. Le acaban de avisar que su mamá va a dar a luz hoy en la tarde.

- Oh, no tenía idea de eso. ¿Quiénes son los que juegan?

- Los mismos de siempre. ¿Te animas?

- Ok. Pero si mi equipo gana, quiere mi copa de helado hoy mismo – Amenazó la esmeralda fingiendo seriedad.

- Lo sabemos, lo sabemos – Le sonrió Tsutomu, para después ver el reloj del campanario – Ya va a comenzar la próximo clase. ¿Vienes?

Sakura asintió y regresó al salón de clases junto a su compañero. Tras el "famoso" beso durante la fiesta, Tsutomu la buscó por varios minutos. Realmente se preocupó al no encontrarla. Así que se dirigió donde Tomoyo para preguntarle si ella sabía dónde estaba la esmeralda. Pero no alcanzó a acercarse ni cinco metros a la amatista pues Rika se le aproximó primero en cambio.

Tsutomu le contó a Sakura que casi pierde la facultad del habla en ese instante. Ni todo el alcohol del mundo lo hubiera preparado para ello. O, quizás, fue el mismo alcohol el que lo hizo actuar de forma tan torpe. Pero la suerte estaba del lado del Tsutomu esa noche. Rika buscaba a Sakura y el chico le contó que él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Tras ello pasaron la noche entera juntos. Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera imaginado que la noche se desarollaría así.

Al menos alguien sí tuvo una buena noche ese día, pensó Sakura con ironía.

- Sé que quizás esto no me incumbe, pero ¿Estás bien, Kinomoto? – Le preguntó Tsutomu a Sakura cuando estaban a punto de entrar a su sala.

Sakura lo miró algo asombrada ante la repentina pregunta, pero después le sonrió con tristeza. Era por este tipo de cosas que le agradaba Tsutomu. Su naturaleza gentil siempre lo había caracterizado.

- Digamos que he estado mejor – Respondió Sakura finalmente – No te preocupes, no es nada tan malo y ya se me va a pasar.

La chica le tocó su brazo y le sonrió. Tsutomu la siguió mirando con algo de preocupación, pero después suspiró. Sabía que eso sería la mejor aclaración que obtendría de Sakura en esos instantes.

Entraron a la sala juntos y, en el instante, Sakura se detuvo. Ella no era exactamente la persona más perceptiva del mundo, pero apenas dio un paso sintió como si una ráfaga de viento frío atravesara su cuerpo. Ni siquiera necesitó levantar la vista para saber cual, o quien, era la fuente de esa frialdad.

En algunos meses más Sakura sabía que todo estaría bien. Que volvería a ser feliz, que los días serían soleados, que las estrellas brillarían en la noche. Pero nunca, jamás, lograría entender que fue lo que pasó. Que fue lo que hizo. En qué momento Shaoran pasó de ser la persona más cálida del mundo al témpano de hielo que era ahora.

Es cierto que ella cometió uno que otro error, pero no podía ser la única culpable. Nada de lo que ella hubiera hecho podría haber llevado a lo que ahora tenía; un completo y absoluto desconocido sentado detrás de su puesto.

- Buenos días alumnos – Saludó el profesor al entrar – Hoy seguiremos estudiando química inorgánica.

Sakura suspiró y sacó su cuaderno para tomar apuntes. Con el ambiente en la sala de clases y la soledad en su casa, la chica no era para nada optimista en lo que quedaba para el próximo fin de semana.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, pronto llegó la hora de almuerzo. La esmeralda no había traído almuerzo ese día, por lo que se vio obligada a ir a la cafetería a comprar algo. Aunque, honestamente, no tenía apetito.

- ¿Qué quieres, Sakura? – Le preguntó Naoko, mientras elegían que comprar.

- Algo simple. Un sándwich de queso o una ensalada – Respondió la chica con tono neutro.

- Dios, en serio que no tienes ánimos de nada, ¿Eh? Una ensalada, ¿No podrías pedir algo más aburrido, por favor? – Replicó la chica.

- Las ensaladas pueden ser entretenidas – Se defendió Sakura – Y sólo quiero algo ligero.

- Dime que no estás a dieta.

- No estoy a dieta. Pero tampoco tengo mucha hambre.

- Quizás por eso mismo estás tan distraída y sin energía. A tu cuerpo le falta más comida.

Quizás Naoko tenía razón, pensó Sakura. Aún así, sabía que sea lo que sea que se llevara a la boca, todo le sabría a aserrín. No valía la pena alimentarse con comidas más sabrosas o elaboradas.

Las amigas se dirigían de regreso al salón de clases cuando vieron que muchos estudiantes corrían hacia las canchas de baloncesto. Algo estaba pasando, pero a Sakura no le importó. Sólo se concentró en esquivar a las personas. Eso hasta que una muy agitada Chiharu se les acercó.

- Tsutomu y Li se están matando.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó pasmada Naoko.

- Que Tsutomu y Li se están matando.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó está vez Sakura casi con un susurro.

- Oh, por Dios. ¿Alguna de ustedes entiende español? ¡Qué Tsutomu y Li se están matando en las canchas de baloncesto!

Ok, algo muy malo estaba pasando aquí. Tsutomu y Li no peleaban. Punto. El primero era demasiado tranquilo para ello y el segundo era demasiado inteligente. Y, hasta lo que sabía Sakura, ellos dos no tenían problemas. Al menos no del tipo que llevaba a los golpes.

El almuerzo quedó olvidado. Las tres chicas corrieron junto con la multitud y se dirigieron a las canchas de baloncesto. Al llegar, sólo había caos. Gente gritando, gente moviéndose para todos lados y, en el medio, Tsutomu y Li golpeándose bajo la lluvia. Eso era definitivamente algo que Sakura no esperaba ver ese día.

- ¡Maldita sea, Shaoran, suéltalo! – Gritó Yamazaki mientras trataba de separar a sus compañeros.

- ¡Tsutomu, tú igual! – Exclamó Nagata por su parte.

Pero ninguno tuvo mucha suerte. Ninguno de los dos escuchaba.

Sakura miraba la escena como si observara todo en cámara lenta. Tsutomu tenía sangre de narices, mientras que Shaoran tenía la mejilla hinchada. Y ninguno parecía tener intención alguna de separarse. La angustia se acumuló en el pecho de la chica.

Shaoran podía ser muy fuerte y ágil, pero Tsutomu le ganaba en altura. Los dos iban a terminar gravemente lastimados si nadie hacía nada.

- Dios santo, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Exclamó Rika al lado de Sakura mientras cubría su boca con su mano.

Rika. Si había alguien que podría detener a Tsutomu en ese momento era ella. Sakura lo sabía. Era la única forma de detener esa pelea.

- Rika, ve tú – Le pidió con desesperación la esmeralda.

- ¿Qué? – Replicó extrañada la chica.

- Tú puedes detenerlo. Él te va a escuchar. Sé que te va a escuchar.

- Pero, ¿Quién me va a escuchar? Realmente no esperas a que yo los separe, ¿Verdad? – Exclamó Rika con incredulidad.

- Pero tú puedes separarlos – Sakura la agarró de los brazos y miró a su amiga directamente a los ojos – Si Tsutomu te escucha, va a detenerse. Lo sé. Si te acercas, él no te va a poner en peligro. Se va a controlar.

- Pero Sakura, ¿Por qué Tsutomu haría eso por mí? – Preguntó con escepticismo Rika.

- ¿En serio no te has dado cuenta? ¿De cómo te mira, de cómo te escucha? – Replicó Sakura con desesperación.

Rika miró a Sakura por unos segundos, asimilando las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Al ver como el rostro de su amiga pasaba de la extrañeza al total asombro, la esmeralda sólo asintió, confirmando sus conclusiones.

- Alguien va a tener el rostro muy hinchado en las próximas semanas – Comentó Naoko con expresión de dolor.

Tanto Sakura como Rika volvieron a ver la pelea, e iba de mal en peor.

- Por favor – Suplicó la esmeralda.

Rika miró a Sakura con algo de duda pero, finalmente, se acercó hacia donde sus dos compañeros estaban peleando. Entre medio del desorden, nadie se percató de su presencia.

- Tsutomu, basta – Exclamó la chica.

Sin embargo, el chico no escuchó. Estaba sordo para el resto del mundo.

- Por favor, Tustomu, ¡Basta! – Gritó esta vez Rika.

Y, como si hubiera sido llamado por un ser superior, Tustomu se detuvo. Reconoció esa voz. Por un segundo, dejó de concentrarse en Shaoran y se concentró netamente en la chica que lo estaba llamando. Vio su rostro de preocupación y supo que es lo que estaba pasando. Lo que estaba haciendo.

Esos segundos fueron suficientes para que tanto Nagata, Yamazaki y Eriol pudieran separar a sus compañeros. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, tratando de controlar la adrenalina y la rabia. ¿Cómo siquiera había partido todo?

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Exclamó el profesor de Educación física al llegar al lugar.

Los demás alumnos guardaron silencio en el instante. Sabían que ahora sí vendrían los verdaderos problemas.

- Todos ustedes, ¡A clases! – Gritó con enojo el profesor – Menos ustedes dos, Li y Tsutomu. Vamos a la enfermería y después tendrán una larga charla con el director. ¡Vamos, muévanse todos!

Los alumnos no necesitaron una tercera amenaza. Tan rápido como llegaron, comenzaron a alejarse y se dirigieron a sus salas de clases. Sakura quería quedarse. Shaoran lucía terriblemente mal y, aunque la haya tratado pésimo en los últimos días, no podía evitar querer ayudarlo.

- Vamos, Sakura – Dijo Naoko, tomando del brazo a su amiga.

Lo mismo hizo Chiharu con Rika, la que aún no se movía desde donde estaba. Sakura miró por última vez a su espalda cuando estaban a punto de entrar al edificio y, para su asombro, Shaoran la miraba. Su furia se podía percibir de aquí a Hong Kong. Sakura se preocupó. ¿Podría haber aunque sea un poco de su culpa en todo lo que sucedió?

La siguiente clase de inglés no fue para nada exitosa. Todos estaban aún pensando en la pelea de Tsutomu y Li. Nadie tenía interés alguno por prestarle atención a las explicaciones de la profesora sobre el presente perfecto. Nada podría concentrarlos.

Como el profesor de Educación Física estaba aún ocupado con Li y Tsutomu, la última clase del día se había suspendido. En cambio, todos tuvieron que quedarse en la sala leyendo en silencio la Metamorfosis de Kafka para la clase de Literatura, mientras que el Inspector los cuidaba. No es que Sakura pudiera concentrarse mucho en la lectura. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando.

- Sus rostros son un encanto en estos momentos – Comentó Eriol con burla.

Sakura observó la puerta del salón y vio a Shaoran y Tsutomu entrar a la sala, seguidos del profesor de Educación Física. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada (A excepción de Eriol, por supuesto). Todos temían que a la más mínima provocación los problemas comenzaran de nuevo.

- Yo seguiré a cargo de la clase – Anunció el profesor – Gracias por cuidarlos, señor Eda.

El Inspector asintió y se fue del salón. De forma silenciosa, tanto Li como Tsutomu se dirigieron a sus puestos. Sakura no se atrevió a mirar a Shaoran a la cara. Si estaba enojado, frustrado, serio, indiferente. No quería saberlo.

En cambio, observó a Rika a la distancia. Se sentía culpable por haber revelado los sentimientos de Tsutomu de la forma en que lo hizo. No le correspondía haber hecho eso. Ahora sólo rogaba que su decisión no tuviera consecuencias negativas por mucho que sus intenciones hayan sido buenas en el momento. No quería que Tsutomu se enojara con ella. Con Shaoran bastaba.

- Con el poco tiempo que queda, no vale la pena ir al gimnasio – Anunció el profesor – Por ello, seguirán con lo que estaban haciendo. Y en silencio. He tenido suficiente por hoy.

Varios alumnos no pudieron reprimir un lamento. Leer la Metamorfosis no era exactamente un panorama entretenido. Sin embargo, nadie quería enojar al profesor más de lo que ya debía estar.

Sakura observó su libro, pero no era capaz de leer nada. No podía concentrarse y sólo pensaba en la pelea. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Que ella supiera, Tsutomu y Shaoran no se llevaban mal. Entonces, ¿Qué pudo haber hecho que ellos dos pelearan? Y de esa forma tan violenta, además. Su mente no podía proporcionar ninguna respuesta.

Su flujo de pensamientos se vio interrumpido algunos minutos después cuando sintió a alguien entrar al salón. El Inspector había vuelto y se acercó al profesor.

- Kinomoto, la necesita el señor Eda.

Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par. Oh, Dios santo, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? En una escala de posibilidades, que el Inspector te necesite era más una noticia mala que buena. Extrañada, y algo asustada, la esmeralda se levantó de su puesto y salió del salón junto al señor Eda.

- Señorita Kinomoto, no hay forma fácil de decir esto, así que lo haré directamente – Comenzó el Inspector con un tono mortalmente serio – Es necesario que tome sus cosas y se dirija al Hospital General de Tomoeda. Su padre sufrió un accidente de tránsito esta mañana y se encuentra ahí en estos momentos.

Si Sakura había entendido o no lo que acababa de escuchar, era difícil de decir. Su mente estaba completamente paralizada y no era capaz de moverse y dar respuesta alguna. ¿Su papá qué?

- ¿Está mañana? – Dijo finalmente Sakura cuando fue capaz de hablar otra vez - ¿Por qué me avisan ahora recién, entonces?

- Al parecer, a la policía le tomó algo de tiempo identificar a todas las víctimas…

- ¿Todas las víctimas? – Lo interrumpió la chica cada vez más aterrada.

- Temo que sí. Fue un accidente de gran escala, lo anunciaron en la televisión y la radio esta mañana.

Tratar de controlar las lágrimas era una lucha casi insostenible ahora. Le ardía su garganta y le costaba respirar. Sakura estaba perdiendo el control de sí misma.

- Señorita Kinomoto – Volvió a hablar el Inspector, pero pudo percibir como la chica no le prestaba atención ya – Sakura, escúchame. Si tu padre está en el Hospital general de Tomoeda, es porque no es tan grave. Si fuera así, lo hubieran enviado a Tokio. ¿Comprendes?

Sakura lo miró a los ojos, pero sentía que estaba sorda. Estaba entumecida.

- Sakura – el señor Eda la tomó de los brazos – No puede ser tan serio. Créeme. Tu padre no estaría en Tomoeda si no fuese así. Ve a tomar tus cosas, pero no te desesperes.

La chica asintió y rápidamente entró a la sala a buscar su bolso. Una o dos lágrima corrían por sus mejillas, aunque no era consciente de ello. Sólo quería llegar al hospital lo más rápido posible.

- ¿Sakura? – Preguntó Tomoyo al ver el estado de su amiga.

- Mi papá – Y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir Sakura sin quebrarse ahí mismo.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón.

- ¿Adónde cree que va, señorita? – Preguntó el profesor.

Sakura miró hacia atrás y observó a Tomoyo seguirla.

- Con ella – Respondió la amatista - Y sí, sí, anóteme o deje un comentario en el libro de clases.

Más lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Sakura mientras las dos amigas salían del lugar. Sea malo o muy malo lo que vaya a encontrar en el hospital, le hacía sentir mejor a la esmeralda saber que no estaba sola. Porque en esos instantes se sentía asustada y muy sola.

El inspector, al ver a Tomoyo, sólo asintió y las guió hacia afuera del edificio.

- Espero que hayas escuchado mis palabras, Kinomoto – Dijo el señor Eda cuando las chicas ya estaban afuera del recinto.

- Muchas gracias, señor – Susurró la esmeralda con sincero agradecimiento.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron al paradero y, para suerte de Sakura, el bus que las dejaba más cerca al hospital sólo llegó ahí en dos minutos. Nunca los buses le habían parecido más lentos que ahora.

- Sakura, ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó finalmente Tomoyo, la que sólo seguía a su amiga sin saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

- Al hospital. Mi papá tuvo un accidente hoy y… - Pero la voz se le quebró y ahora realmente no pudo controlar sus lágrimas.

- Ay, Sakura…

Tomoyo la tomó entre sus brazos y la esmeralda sólo lloró aún más en ellos. Algunas personas en el bus las miraron extrañados, pero ninguna le dio importancia. Tomoyo simplemente abrazó a su amiga más fuerte, mientras se le rompía el corazón verla sufrir así. Sea lo que sea que irían a encontrar en el hospital, Sakura no iba a estar sola.

* * *

Eran casi las diez y media de la noche, mientras que Shaoran encendía otro cigarro bajo la lluvia. Tanto su quijada como mejilla ardían y sabía que tenía hematomas incluso en lugares que no podía ver. La enfermera le dio directas instrucciones de reposar y usar una pomada en sus heridas, en especial en la que tenía en el costado derecho, pero aquí estaba él. En el parque del Rey Pingüino, a cuadras de la casa de Sakura, y con sólo la mitad de su ropa seca.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? El cerebro de Shaoran le decía que estaba perdiendo su tiempo pero, aún así, no podía irse a su casa. No cuando había visto el rostro de Sakura completamente destrozado antes de irse del salón. Y probablemente él era la última persona que ella quería ver en esos instantes, mas para él era imperativo verla. Aunque sea un segundo.

No tenía idea de que es lo que iba a terminar haciendo esa noche. Tan sólo de una cosa estaba seguro en esos momentos. Su corazón podía ser la cosa más idiota e inútil que existiera en este mundo, pero era un bastardo increíblemente poderoso.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Debo ser la persona con más mala suerte en lo que se refiere a subir capítulos. En serio. Tenía todas las intenciones de actualizar el 14 de febrero como regalo de San Valentín para ustedes. Pero, les juro, justo cuando sólo me faltaba poner el título del capítulo y agregarlo a la historia, mi Internet muere. Aunque debe ser karma, le estaba robando Internet a mi vecino. Recién ayer volví a tener conexión de nuevo. ¡Lo siento mucho!

Está bien, recuerdo bien que dije en el capítulo anterior que no haría sufrir más a Sakura. Y eso es verdad, así que no se desesperen con el final de esta actualización. Aunque yo no dije que Sakura no iría a llorar más...

¡Y Sakura confesó que le gusta Shaoran! Vamos, ya con eso deben perdonarme aunque sea un poco mi tardanza, ¿No? :D

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Amé leerlos todos y me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Y hablando de escribir, debo prepararlos ya. Sólo faltan tres o cuatro capítulos más para que Parece que le gustas termine. Lo que es bueno y malo al mismo tiempo, supongo. Me imagino que deben estar ansiosos/as por saber como va a terminar todo... Yo lo estaría!

Iré a terminar de devolver los reviews que me faltan. Para lo que no tienen cuentas en Fanfiction, sus respuestas estarán en mi profile. Y, de nuevo, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! :)

El capítulo que viene, si es que sigo teniendo Internet, va a ser publicado la primera semana de marzo. Lo que suena a mucho, pero ya estamos a finales de febrero, así que, créanme, no es tanto. Y va a ser muy, muy interesante, estoy segura que lo amarán :D

¡Así que nos vemos en el capítulo 13!

PD: Si ven una falta de ortografía, sintaxis, coherencia o cohesión, avísenme para corregirlo!


	13. El árbol que da a la ventana

Capítulo 13: **El árbol que da a la ventana.**

El caos se había instalado en Tomoeda ese día. A las 8 y media de la mañana en la ruta que conecta dicha ciudad con la capital, Tokio, sucede el mayor accidente de tráfico que tan concurrida ruta había tenido la desgracia de presenciar en la última década. Debido a la lluvia y, lamentablemente, la imprudencia de algunos conductores, un auto colisionó con un bus por detrás, formando choques en cadena afectando al menos veinte vehículos, cinco buses y tres camiones.

La policía ni siquiera sabía por dónde partir. Había demasiado desorden, demasiado desastre, demasiadas víctimas. De inmediato comenzaron a determinar quiénes eran los más graves y los enviaron directamente a distintos hospitales de Tokio. Sin embargo, el tráfico vehicular no ayudaba en nada. Al menos una fila de dos kilómetros de autos impedía el efectivo trabajo de las ambulancias, bomberos y trabajadores viales.

En pocas palabras, el infierno se había desatado y nadie sabía cómo pararlo.

Recién al medio día el Hospital de Tomoeda comenzó a recibir pacientes. No eran los más graves, pero no por eso eran menos importantes. Varios de ellos estaban consientes de modo que pudieron dar sus datos y, así, contactar a sus familias. Pero una buena cantidad de víctimas no recuperaba el conocimiento aún. Y los doctores no veían en un futuro cercano que la policía trajera la lista con los nombres de los heridos.

Fujitaka Kinomoto debió de haber tenido un ángel de la guardia ese día. Pese a la gravedad del accidente, él sólo sufrió cortes en sus brazos y un fuerte golpe en el pecho. Sin embargo, con todo el desorden que había en el hospital, le fue imposible a alguien del personal llamar a algún familiar de Fujitaka para informar sobre su situación. Recién a las 4 de la tarde pudieron contactar a Touya. Como él estaba en Tokio, sólo quedaba Sakura disponible.

Cuando Sakura pudo ver por fin a su padre, se largó a llorar en sus brazos. Quería ser fuerte, sí, pero el susto realmente la había derribado.

- Tranquila, hija, todo va a estar bien – Consoló el Señor Kinomoto a Sakura.

- No sabes cuánto me asusté. ¿Qué haría sin ti? – La chica miró a su padre de pies a cabezas de nuevo, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera vivo - ¡Y tus brazos! Deben doler demasiado los cortes.

- Duelen, pero pudo haber sido mucho peor.

- ¿Tan grave fue el accidente? - Preguntó curiosa la chica.

- Fue realmente malo. El peor que he visto en años.

Sakura no podía sentirse más agradecida. Su padre estaba relativamente bien y en una pieza. No podría ser más feliz.

Tuvieron que esperar en el hospital al menos una hora más. Fujitaka esperaba los resultados de unos exámenes y, dependiendo de ellos, se sabría si debía pasar una noche en el hospital, o si podría irse a su casa.

- Sakura, las chicas quieren hablar contigo – Interrumpió Tomoyo.

- Iré a hablar afuera con mis amigas y después vuelvo, ¿Sí? – Dijo Sakura a su padre, alejándose de su camilla.

- No te preocupes, no me moveré – Bromeó el Señor Kinomoto.

Todas las amigas de Sakura estaban preocupadas. Después de esa escena antes de irse del salón no sabían que pensar. Sólo lo peor. Por lo que, cuando Sakura les informó de lo que estaba pasando y la situación de su papá, todas estaban muy felices de que no haya habido ninguna fatalidad.

- _Está en todas las noticias lo del accidente, tu papá realmente tuvo mucha suerte_ – Dijo Naoko por el altavoz.

- Lo sé. Ahora sólo esperamos la autorización del doctor para ver si mi papá puede irse a la casa ahora mismo o no, pero ni se imaginan el caos acá. Hay muchos heridos.

- _¡Cualquier cosa estamos acá para ti! _– Exclamó Chiharu por el celular.

- Muchísimas gracias, chicas.

- _Dudo que vengas mañana a clases, así que en la tarde te llevamos los apuntes_ – Ofreció Rika.

Sakura no podía pedir mejores amigas, realmente. Eran esas pequeñas cosas que hacían el cariño y formaban la confianza. Sus amigas eran y siempre serían las mejores.

Finalmente el doctor se acercó a la camilla de Fujitaka. Lo más preocupante era el golpe en el pecho, pero los exámenes no parecían indicar nada malo. Por lo tanto, estaba libre para volver a su casa, con el compromiso de volver en dos días más para hacerse otro chequeo médico, además de prestar atención a cualquier signo no normal que su cuerpo presente.

- Voy a llamar a mi mamá para que envié un auto – Ofreció rápidamente Tomoyo al escuchar la noticia.

- Eso no es necesario, Tomoyo – Replicó Fujitaka.

- Claro que sí – Insistió la amatista - No se preocupe, no será ningún problema.

Tomoyo salió de la habitación y llamó a su madre. Al escuchar todo lo que había sucedido, Sonomi envió un auto de inmediato. En tan sólo quince minutos ya estaba afuera del hospital esperando.

- Muchas gracias, Tomoyo, te lo agradezco mucho – Dijo Fujitaka cuando se subían al auto.

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para ayudar en algo – Respondió la chica.

Sakura le sonrió a su amiga, a lo que Tomoyo le guiñó. La esmeralda sabía que lo hacía también por ella, para que no se preocupara más de la cuenta.

Había mucho tráfico en las calles, además de mal tiempo, por lo que les tomó algunos minutos más de lo normal en llegar a casa. Sakura ayudó a bajar del auto a su papá y lo llevó dentro de la casa. Después volvió donde Tomoyo.

- Muchas, muchas gracias por todo, amiga – Agradeció Sakura a Tomoyo por la ventana del auto.

- No pasa nada. Nunca me hubiera perdonado no haber estado contigo en un momento como este. Y me alegra mucho ver que todo está bien.

Sakura pensaba lo mismo. Finalmente, las amigas se despidieron y la esmeralda entró a su casa. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Touya llegó a las dos horas después. Estaba completamente empapado y, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, la preocupación lo abrumaba.

- De ahora en adelante vas a tener completamente prohibido viajar en auto con mal tiempo, en serio – Sentenció Touya al escuchar toda la historia de la boca de su padre.

Fujitaka sólo sonrió. Apuntar que, en realidad, no había sido su culpa todo el accidente no parecía ser una muy buena idea en esos instantes. Sus hijos estaban aún asustados.

- Es mejor llevarte a la cama, necesitas descanso – Sugirió Sakura.

- Sólo necesito llamar a la Universidad y explicarles mi ausencia en la conferencia – Replicó Fujitaka.

- No – Sentenció Touya – Tú vete a la cama. Yo llamaré. Pero no quiero ni ver que estás pensando en tu trabajo. Debes preocuparte de otras cosas primero.

Sakura casi sonrió. Aunque Touya sonara como un completo déspota, era más su naturaleza protectora la que lo hacía tan controlador. Eso nunca iría a cambiar. Y, en esta oportunidad, ella coincidía con él.

Touya llevó a su padre a su pieza, mientras que Sakura se dirigió a la cocina. Debía preparar algo para su papá. Una sopa o algo caliente, eso serviría bien. No estaba segura de que su padre hubiera comido algo en el hospital.

Cocinar le despejó la mente. Sakura seguía muy agitada y asustada. Había perdido a su madre siendo niña. No estaba ni remotamente cerca a ser capaz de soportar la pérdida de su padre también. Él era su mayor soporte y sin él, sin duda, caería a pedazos.

- ¿Vas a querer comer algo también, Touya? – Preguntó Sakura a su hermano cuando entró a la cocina.

- No. No tengo apetito.

El chico se limitó a observar a su hermana cocinar. Tras varios minutos en silencio, Touya se animó a hablar.

- Lo siento por no estar acá contigo, Monstruo.

Sakura dejó de enfocarse en la sopa que estaba preparando y miró a su hermano con extrañeza.

- No fue tu culpa. No importa.

- Aún así, lo siento mucho. Debería haber estado contigo desde el inicio.

- Ay, hermano – La chica suspiró y después le sonrió – No siempre vas a poder estar conmigo cuando haya problemas. Eso lo entiendo muy bien. Y no es justo que, por mi culpa, te preocupes más de la cuenta. También debo crecer. Y, al final, llegaste. Eso es lo que importa.

Touya miró seriamente a su hermana por unos segundos para después suspirar. Se acercó a la chica y le quitó el cucharón de las manos.

- Vete a la cama también. Yo termino esto.

- Eso no es necesario… - Comenzó a rebatir Sakura, pero su hermano no la escuchó.

- Mañana preparas el desayuno si quieres. Pero ya van a ser las once de la noche y has tenido un día largo. Vete a descansar.

Sakura reflexionó sus opciones. En realidad, sí estaba cansada. Y sabía que su hermano podía ser de lo más terco cuando se lo proponía. Por lo que, después de pensarlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le cedió el puesto.

- Gracias. Buenas noches, hermano.

- Buenas noches, Monstruo.

Sin embargo, antes de irse, la chica pasó a la pieza de su padre. Fujitaka estaba durmiendo y no mostraba signos de dolor o queja alguna. Con esa imagen, Sakura se fue feliz a su dormitorio. Ahora sólo quedaba descansar y superar el susto.

Sólo que no estaba preparada para otro sobresalto.

Apenas abrió la puerta de su pieza alguien cubrió su boca y la retuvo con fuerza. Y menos mal, porque de otra forma hubiera alertado a medio vecindario con su grito. Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

De quien estaba en su pieza sin ser invitado.

Shaoran.

- ¿Vas a gritar? – Peguntó el chico en la oscuridad.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Lo último que necesitaba ese día era que Touya encontrara a Shaoran en su dormitorio y diera inicio a la tercera guerra mundial. Lentamente el ambarino comenzó a soltarla hasta que Sakura finalmente entró a la pieza y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Cómo demonios entraste aquí? – Inquirió la esmeralda en un susurro.

- Tu ventana estaba abierta.

- ¡Que esté abierta no significa que alguien pueda entrar por ella! – Exclamó Sakura en voz baja con enojo, a la vez que encendía las luces - Ay, Dios, tu cara.

Shaoran lucía mucho peor que su padre, y eso era bastante decir tras la magnitud del accidente que había vivido. Aunque tampoco le extrañaba mucho, Tsutomu era muy fuerte y varias veces lo había demostrado. En realidad, Shaoran debía de estar agradecido de que no estuviera peor.

- ¿Duele? – Preguntó la chica sin poder reprimir una expresión de lástima.

- Un poco. Mi quijada. Da lo mismo - Contestó el ambarino de forma neutral, como si no pasara nada.

Pero pasaban muchas cosas. Tenía el labio superior roto, su quijada estaba inflamada y Sakura podía apostar que en el resto de su cuerpo debían de haber más hematomas.

- ¿Al menos te merecías esa paliza? – Inquirió Sakura.

- Probablemente sí.

Sakura lo rodeó y se acercó a su ventana. Más de alguna vez ella había ocupado el árbol que daba a su pieza para salir de su casa sin ser sorprendida, pero nunca pensó que eso le jugaría en su contra alguna vez.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer – Pidió la esmeralda.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Entrar a mi pieza así. Casi me da un paro cardiaco.

- Lo siento.

Pero Sakura sintió en el tono de su voz un poco de risa. El muy idiota.

Ahora que el susto había pasado, Sakura se encontraba con otro problema entre sus manos. Miró a lo lejos por su ventana tratando de pensar. Ahora que su cuerpo no estaba sobresaltado le daba espacio para que otros sentimientos salieran a flote. Demonios, no quería a Shaoran ahí, en su territorio. Todo lo relacionado a él la debilitaba. Le hacía infeliz. Le hacía perder el control.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó finalmente la chica.

- Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

- Debes estar de broma – Dijo la chica con algo de risa, aunque sin felicidad alguna en su voz.

- Necesitamos hablar. Yo necesito hablar – Insistió el ambarino.

Shaoran dijo eso último mortalmente serio. La chica se dio vuelta y lo enfrentó. No se movía el más mínimo músculo en el rostro del ambarino.

- ¿Está tu papá bien? – Preguntó el chico después de un rato.

- Sí, está bien – Respondió de forma automática la esmeralda.

Un segundo, ¿Cómo él sabía lo de su padre?

- ¿Por qué preguntas por mi papá? – Inquirió la chica extrañada

- Takashi.

Oh, por supuesto. Chiharu sabía lo de su papá y se lo debió haber comentado a su novio. Y Yamazaki hizo lo mismo con sus amigos. Era razonable.

- Lo han llamado el accidente más grave de la última década – Comentó Shaoran.

- Así parece. Pero mi papá está bien. Tuvo mucha suerte.

- Me alegro – Expresó el chico con sinceridad.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos y, por supuesto, Shaoran la enfrentó. Él nunca andaba con rodeos. Aunque también podía ver algo más, sólo que no sabía qué era. Y Sakura no quería saber. Sólo quería sacarlo de su dormitorio, pero no podía pensar en cómo hacer eso sin alertar a Touya. Necesitaba pensar.

- ¿Por qué Tsutomu te golpeó? – Preguntó la esmeralda tratando de ganar tiempo.

Shaoran la observó unos instantes con seriedad y después respiró hondamente. Sakura estaba a punto de decir algo más para cuando el chico finalmente habló.

- Por celos – Musitó el ambarino.

La esmeralda frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta. Esperaba cualquier cosa, absolutamente cualquier cosa, menos eso.

- ¿Celos? – Repitió la chica - ¿Celos de quién?

- De Tsutomu.

Ok, ahora sí que no entendía nada. Sakura cruzó sus brazos y miró al ambarino de forma inquisitiva.

- ¿Y por qué demonios tendrías celos de él? ¿Y, en especial, por qué él te pegaría por ello?

- Yo lo golpeé primero, él sólo respondió.

Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos. ¿Él golpeó a Tsutomu? Aunque tampoco se imaginaba a Tsutomu golpeando a alguien, siendo justos. Honestamente, la chica no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada de esa conversación.

- Lo siento, pero no entiendo un demonio – Confesó la esmeralda con algo de exasperación.

- Fue todo un mal entendido. Cometí un grave error. No sabía que le gustaba Sasaki – Trató explicar el ambarino.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con todo lo que sucedió?

- Todo. Tiene que ver con todo.

Sakura pasó su mano por su pelo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que había algo importante que no estaba captando, pero no sabía qué era. Se sentó en su cama y trató de razonar otra vez.

- Supongo que ahora vas a decir que tu actitud de mierda de las últimas semanas igual tiene que ver con eso, ¿No? – Dijo con ironía la chica.

Realmente ella no había querido traer ese tema a flote, pero no pudo evitarlo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo hasta que terminó de decir la oración.

- En realidad, sí – Repuso Shaoran como si no quisiera admitirlo.

El ceño de Sakura se frunció aún más al escuchar eso. Así que Shaoran admitía que su actitud hacia ella había sido horrible, ¿Eh? Estaba realmente tentada a gritarle y que Touya subiera a su dormitorio y lo matara.

- Pues me rindo. O me explicas bien que es lo que está pasando o te vas de acá – Sentenció la esmeralda sabiendo que perdería el control en cualquier momento.

- ¿Así de simple? ¿Sin escuchar razones? – Preguntó el ambarino asombrado.

- Tu oportunidad de dar explicaciones se venció hace rato, cuando empezaste a tratarme como si no fuera nada.

- Tú nunca has sido nada – Rebatió Shaoran.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo Sakura fingiendo sorpresa – Te has comportado como un total imbécil en las últimas semanas, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

- Hay una explicación para eso – Replicó el ambarino casi gruñendo.

- Pues debe ser una explicación muy buena – Rebatió la chica con ironía - Aunque eres bueno mintiendo, quizás sea tan tonta que te crea.

- Me gustas – Exclamó con enojo Shaoran, perdiendo finalmente la paciencia - Peor, estoy enamorado de ti. Eso es lo que está pasando

Sakura lo miró con completa estupefacción al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Enamorado? Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos. Y la rabia. No podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a mentir de esa manera. No podía ser tan cruel.

- Vete a la mierda, Shaoran. Sal de aquí – Dijo la chica apuntando a la ventana - Estás jugando otra vez.

- Mírame a la cara – Exclamó el chico, agarrándola desde los brazos - ¿Luzco como si estuviera jugando?

Sakura hizo lo que le pidió. Pues, ¿La verdad? Shaoran lucía como la persona más miserable del mundo. Bien, ya eran dos.

- No te creo. No creo nada – Le espetó la chica en la cara con odio.

- Si crees por un maldito momento que es fácil para mí decir esto, estás jodidamente equivocada.

- Oh, ¿En serio? Pues te recuerdo que besaste a Aiko en medio de esa maldita fiesta, ¿Esa es tu forma de demostrar amor?

Ahí estaba. Lo había dicho. Lo que le había lastimado tanto. Sakura luchaba lo que más podía para contener las lágrimas, pero siempre que pensaba en esa estúpida noche no podía evitarlo por mucho tiempo.

- Estaba borracho, ni siquiera sé como llegué ahí – Se defendió el ambarino.

- Claro, eso, borrachera. Eso sí que arregla las cosas – Una primera lágrima cayó por las mejillas de la esmeralda.

- Sé que no arregla nada, pero te aseguro que no estaba en mis completas facultades.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y más lágrimas cayeron. Trató de alejarse, pero Shaoran no la dejo.

- Y bien, ahora que tomamos el asunto de Aiko, tú también tienes que dar ciertas explicaciones – Contraatacó el ambarino con enojo.

- ¿Perdón? – Preguntó con genuina extrañeza la chica - ¿Qué explicaciones debo dar?

- ¿No te acuerdas? ¿La última noche del Aniversario de la ciudad?

_No, Aiko. No tengo nada con Shaoran… Él es mi compañero… Ese rumor de los correos es eso, un rumor. No la verdad. _Sus propias palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Sakura. Se le había olvidado esa noche.

- Pero no es lo mismo – Negó Sakura a la defensiva – No éramos nada.

- ¿No éramos nada? – Repitió Shaoran con incredulidad - ¿Nada? ¿Qué éramos, entonces? ¿Amigos con ventaja? ¡Ni siquiera soy tu amigo! ¡Nunca lo he sido! – Exclamó el chico con rabia.

- ¡Tú nunca dijiste nada!

- ¡Lo iba a hacer! Te dije que debíamos conversar el primer día del aniversario, ¿No?

- ¿Y qué se supone que le debía decir entonces? – Rebatió la esmeralda con impotencia.

- La verdad.

- ¿La verdad? Shaoran, sólo nos encontramos a escondidas un par de veces.

- He hicimos muchas cosas en esos encuentros.

Sakura lo miró con asombro. Eso había sonado mucho más atrevido de lo que realmente había sido. ¡Sólo se habían besado! Repetidas veces. Pero nada más. Al ver su expresión de estupor, Shaoran levantó una ceja desafiándola a negar todo. Sakura se mordió el labio con exasperación. No podía hacer eso.

- Aún así, no éramos nada – Murmuró Sakura casi con pena - Aiko quería saber si éramos novios y no lo éramos.

- No, no éramos novios en ese momento, te doy eso. Pero es una maldita mentira decir que éramos nada – Insistió el chico.

- Después de ese día todo cambió, ¿No? – Musitó Sakura – Entonces, ¿Fui yo la culpable de todo?

Shaoran la miró serio unos instantes, como si estuviera recordando esa noche, para finalmente negar con la cabeza.

- No. Pero me lastimó – Admitió Shaoran – Y ya estaba celoso de Tsutomu para esa entonces.

- Oh, por Dios, lo de los celos otra vez. ¿De qué estabas celoso?

- De él. De ti. De los dos.

El escuchar eso fue como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago a Sakura. ¿Celos de los dos?

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – Exclamó finalmente Sakura cuando fue capaz de hablar otra vez.

- Supongo que ahí residió mi error – Continuó Shaoran - Y no tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento de eso.

- ¿Estabas celoso de Tsutomu y de mí? ¡Pero si nunca ha pasado nada entre nosotros! A él le gusta Rika – Replicó Sakura casi con rabia.

- Estabas pendiente de él para la inauguración del aniversario – Apuntó Shaoran.

- Porque me preguntaba si iría a ir para ver a Rika.

- Pasaste con él el sábado por la mañana – Continuó el chico.

- Llegué temprano ese día. No había nadie más con quien hablar.

- Lo estabas abrazando para cuando llegué.

- No lo abrazaba, sólo puse mi cabeza en su hombro - Se defendió Sakura - Y estaba dándole mi apoyo respecto a Rika.

- Te has pasado casi todo el tiempo con él en la secundaria.

- Es mi compañero de clases, ¿Te acuerdas? Y es un buen amigo.

- Bailaste con él en la fiesta del curso – Al decir eso, Shaoran se detuvo y su expresión cambio repentinamente. Fue como si acabara de comprender algo – Parece que sí sé porque besé a Aiko en esa fiesta.

- No me digas que fue porque nos viste bailando, ¿No? – Preguntó Sakura levantando una ceja.

- Puede ser – Musitó el ambarino, como si fuera él el más choqueado.

Sakura quería reír, aunque todo lo que estaba pasando no tuviera ninguna maldita gracia. Por supuesto, todo residía en malos entendidos. Tenía serias ganas de gritar a todo pulmón sólo por frustración.

- Entiendo muchas cosas ahora, pero no puedo dejarlo pasar. Me lastimaste. No puedo olvidar eso – Dijo finalmente Sakura con impotencia.

- Lo sé. Tú también me lastimaste.

- No a propósito.

- Lo sé.

- No puedo olvidar y perdonar tan fácilmente.

- Lo sé.

- Te debería pegar – Amenazó Sakura al escuchar "Lo sé" por tercera vez.

- Con lo de hoy día, un golpe más o un golpe menos no sería mucho – Repuso Shaoran, restándole importancia.

- Eso es porque no te he golpeado aún.

- No son tus golpes los que me pueden lastimar más, Sakura.

Se miraron directo a los ojos. Sakura sabía que sería fácil perdonarlo, pero más miedo le daba ser lastimada otra vez. No quería volver a sentirse tan vulnerable e indefensa por su culpa.

- ¿De verdad estás enamorado de mí? – Preguntó en un susurró la esmeralda.

Shaoran sonrió ante la pregunta y sólo asintió.

- Pero no lo utilices en mí contra.

- Pero estabas tan enojado – La voz de Sakura casi ni se escuchó.

- Estaba enojado porque te quería.

- Sakura, ¿Estás con alguien?

De inmediato ambos chicos cubrieron la boca del otro. No necesitaban cruzar una palabra para saber que si Touya entraba a la pieza estarían ambos en graves problemas.

- Sakura, voy a entrar.

De forma automática, Shaoran se puso detrás de la puerta, mientras que Sakura tomó su celular. En cosa de milisegundos, Touya entró al lugar.

- Escuché voces – Inquirió el chico, mirando la pieza detenidamente.

- Hablaba por celular con una amiga. Ahora me voy a acostar – Explicó Sakura tratando de estar lo más tranquila posible.

- Eso no quita el hecho de que escuché a alguien más.

- Touya, ¿Luce como si estuviera con alguien más acá?

Pero Touya la miró con recelo. Miró la ventana unos instantes, para después irse aún con sospecha en su rostro.

Sakura respiró hondamente al ver la puerta cerrarse. Eso había estado muy, muy cerca.

- Ahora, ¿Quién es la mentirosa? – Comentó Shaoran con una media sonrisa cuando el peligro pasó.

- Te acabo de salvar la vida. Creo que es mejor que te vayas, puede volver – Dijo la esmeralda observando la puerta ante cualquier movimiento extraño.

- ¿No se lo creyó?

- Por supuesto que no. Vamos, vete.

Shaoran la observó detenidamente, como si quisiera decir algo más. Sin embargo, terminó por negar con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía con tristeza, y se acercó a la ventana.

- Aún no terminamos los dos – Repuso Shaoran, cuando cruzaba por la ventana.

- Si te vuelves a acercar a Aiko, ni siquiera te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra otra vez – Amenazó la esmeralda.

- ¿Esos son celos? – Inquirió el ambarino con algo de broma en su rostro.

- Cállate y cruza rápido al árbol.

Shaoran sonrió, para después saltar al árbol. Pero la sonrisa se le fue rápidamente de los labios cuando sintió como algunas ramas golpearon su costado.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Sakura al ver su expresión de dolor.

- No, nada – Pero Shaoran volvió a quejarse cuando se movió hacia la izquierda y chocó con otra rama - Demonios, Tsutomu realmente golpea fuerte.

Sakura sonrió un poco al oír su lamento. Tras escuchar todo lo que había revelado Shaoran en los últimos minutos, no sentía ninguna pena por el dolor físico que estaba sufriendo. Se lo tenía merecido.

- ¡Hey! – Exclamó Sakura de repente - Dijiste que no ibas a fumar hasta después de la triatlón.

Shaoran frunció el ceño al escuchar tal comentario.

- Sentí el olor en mi pieza – Explicó la chica.

- Lo necesitaba. Pero lo volveré a dejar.

- Bien.

Se miraron unos segundos más sin decir nada, para después Shaoran bajar rápidamente por el árbol. Lo hizo el doble de rápido de lo que a Sakura le hubiera tomado.

Ya al llegar abajo, Shaoran la miró por última vez, para después alejarse por las calles. Sakura cerró la ventana y se sentó en su cama. Pensó en todo lo que habían hablado y no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota al recordar sus palabras.

Shaoran Li estaba enamorado de ella.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Antes de que comiencen a quejarse y escribirme que el capítulo fue muy corto o cualquier otra cosa relacionado con eso, eso ya lo sé. Pero, en mi opinión, el capítulo es perfecto así, por lo que no quería agregar nada más :/ Y, si les hace sentir mejor, el capítulo que viene es un monstruo. Es el más largo que escrito hasta el momento y, como si eso no fuera poco, es un POV de Shaoran. Suena bien, ¿No?

Si no amaron este capítulo, no tienen corazón, en serio. Es, sin duda, mi favorito de toda la historia. Honestamente, si no les gusta, no importa... Yo soy feliz de todas formas :) Aunque sí espero que les haya gustado.

¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! En serio que me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios :D Y también muchas gracias a los lectores que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y, de pasada, a mí como autora favorita. ¡Es un honor gigante! :D

¡Nos vemos para el capítulo 14!

PD: ¿Ven? Sí actualicé para la primera semana de marzo. ¡Cumplí! xD


	14. El chico de Hong Kong

Capítulo 14: **El chico de Hong Kong**.

- ¡Es que aún no puedo creer que te guste alguien! – Exclamó la chica por cuarta vez en lo que iba de la mañana.

- ¿Era necesario contárselo? – Gruñó Shaoran, mirando a Wei con fastidio.

Pero el anciano sólo sonrió y se hizo el desentendido. Por su parte, Meiling seguía mirándolo con asombro por arriba de su desayuno.

- ¿Y por qué es que aún no le pides que salgan? – Preguntó la chica

- ¿Quizás porque quiero que las cosas fluyan tranquilamente? – Respondió el chico de forma tentativa.

- Ni yo me creo esa basura y eso que soy una chica. Dime la verdad antes de que lo averigüe por mis propios medios – Amenazó Mei.

Shaoran dejó caer la cuchara en el tazón con cereal y pasó sus manos por su rostro con exasperación. Le gustaba tener a Meiling de visita en su casa (Aunque nunca iría a admitir eso frente a ella), pero en esos momentos quería despacharla en el siguiente avión para Hong Kong lo más pronto posible.

Y de pasada enviaría a Wei con ella. ¿Por qué demonios debió haberle contado?

- Aunque también puede ser que ya le hayas pedido que salgan y que te haya rechazado – Comentó Mei pensativa mientras esparcía mermelada en una tostada.

Shaoran tomó su café y dio un sorbo largo. Su vida sentimental era asunto de él y no pensaba discutirlo con ella. Al menos no a estas horas del día.

- Oh, Dios mio, ¿Ya se lo pediste? – Exclamó Meiling mirándolo estupefacta.

Shaoran levantó una ceja.

- Yo no he dicho nada.

- ¡Pero tu silencio lo dice todo!

Shaoran casi golpea su cabeza con la mesa. Nunca entendería esa habilidad especial de las mujeres para crear drama de la nada.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – Preguntó cada vez más fascinada la chica.

La respuesta de Shaoran fue simplemente observarla en silencio.

- No me digas, ¿Te dijo que no? Me agrada esta chica – Concluyó Mei con una sonrisa, a la vez que le daba un mordisco a su tostada.

Meiling había creado toda una telenovela sobre la vida amorosa de Shaoran y él no había dicho ni la más mínima palabra al respecto. Asombroso.

Aunque tuvo admitir que, en algunas cosas, había más verdad que ficción. La relación entre él y Sakura estaba en una extraña posición en esos momentos. Aún culpable por sus celos imaginarios y ese estúpido beso con Aiko, no se había atrevido a pedirle a Sakura que salieran de nuevo. Decidió no presionarla y darle tiempo para que pensara las cosas. No quería lastimarla otra vez.

Pero no sabía cuanto más se iría a resistir. Estaba en tal punto de frustración que más de alguna vez se le cruzó por la cabeza tomar a Sakura y besarla con fuerza, incluso si todo el mundo los miraba. Le importaba una mierda. Sólo quería alguna señal que le indicara que no la había jodido tanto. Que Sakura lo iría a perdonar. Que podrían partir de nuevo. Que aún había una chispa de esperanza para ambos.

Aunque la paciencia ya se le estaba acabando. Y ella aún no había dicho si lo quería a él.

- Un momento – Exclamó de repente Meiling seria - ¿Sabe ella sobre tu familia?

- ¿A qué viene eso? – Replicó el ambarino terminando su café.

- Estás de broma, ¿Verdad? ¡Por supuesto que importa! – Soltó la chica con exaltación – Ya sabes cómo la gente se comporta cuando se enteran de quien eres realmente.

- Eso es sólo en China, acá da lo mismo.

- ¿Sabe o no sabe? Así de simple – Insistió Mei.

Por un segundo Shaoran estuvo tentado a lanzarle su taza de café para callarla. Pero tendría graves problemas si llegaba a lastimarla. Así que, respiro hondo y se controló.

- No, no sabe. ¿Feliz?

- ¿No? ¿No tiene idea? – Meiling sonrió de oreja a oreja – Esto se vuelve cada vez más interesante. Aunque me pregunto si su actitud cambiaría si supiera que provienes de una de las familias más importantes de Hong Kong.

Probablemente no cambiaría nada, quiso decir Shaoran, pero se mordió la lengua. No quería agregar más combustible al fuego.

- Y bien, ¿Cuál es el plan del día? – Inquirió Mei tras terminar su desayuno - ¿Algo interesante?

- Yo tengo clases, ni idea de cuáles son tus planes – Respondió Shaoran levantándose de la mesa.

- Por supuesto. Viajo casi 2800 kilómetros, me la paso en un avión más de cuatro horas, ¿Y qué es lo que obtengo? Completa indiferencia y falta de preocupación. ¿Esa es la forma de tratar a tu prima más querida, Xiao Lang? – Dijo Meiling fingiendo pesar.

- ¿Vienes conmigo? – Ofreció Shaoran con expresión aburrida.

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó feliz la chica y corrió a su pieza para terminar de arreglase.

Shaoran suspiró. Ni siquiera supo para que se molestó en preguntar. Mei lo hubiera perseguido aunque él se lo hubiera prohibido. Cada vez que lo visitaba era lo mismo.

A los pocos meses de llegar de Hong Kong a Japón, Meiling le vino a hacer compañía. No es que Shaoran lo necesitara, pero la chica no podía creer que el ambarino se haya adaptado tan fácilmente a un nuevo país y gente siendo tan sólo un niño de 10 años. La realidad que Shaoran vivía en China era completamente opuesta a lo que vivía en Tomoeda. Por lo que Mei vino a averiguar qué es lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Y la sorpresa fue inmensa. Shaoran les probó a todos, incluso a los más escépticos de su familia, que no necesitaba una mansión, sirvientes, lujos o guardaespaldas para sobrevivir. Que incluso sin el dinero o poder de su familia él podía hacer grandes cosas. Tan así fue que Mei se quedó con él a vivir por dos años. Y sólo regresó a Hong Kong porque sus padres la obligaron, no porque ella lo hubiera deseado.

Por ello, Mei conocía a muchos de los compañeros de Shaoran. Incluso el ambarino se preguntaba a veces si su prima lo venía a visitar a él o a sus antiguos amigos.

- ¡Estoy lista! – Anunció Mei al volver al comedor – Vamos, apúrate, llegaremos tarde.

¿Tarde? Shaoran miró su reloj. Aún faltaba más de una hora para que se iniciaran las clases y vivían sólo a 15 minutos del establecimiento. Irían a llegar a cualquier hora menos tarde.

Por lo que, tranquilamente, Shaoran fue al baño, se lavó los dientes y terminó de arreglarse. Con aún más paciencia metió los libros del día en su bolso e incluso se dio el lujo de revisar su facebook y las noticias más importantes del día en su celular. Para cuando volvió al comedor Meiling estaba al borde de la histeria.

- Dios, ¡Eres peor que una chica! ¡Vámonos! – Exclamó Mei con exasperación y salió del apartamento con una rápida despedida a Wei.

- ¿A qué hora tienen planes de regresar para preparar la cena, joven Li? – Preguntó amablemente el anciano cuando Shaoran se ponía sus zapatos.

- Ni idea de a qué hora llegue Meiling. Yo llegaré más o menos a las ocho y media. Y aún no olvido lo que le contaste a Mei sobre mí – Agregó el chico con seriedad.

- Joven Li, la señorita se hubiera dado cuenta de todas formas. Usted es un Li, después de todo. Cada vez se parece más a su padre.

Hablar sobre Hien Li era entrar en arenas movedizas y Wei lo sabía muy bien. Aún así, Shaoran levantó una ceja y lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Así que mi padre igual fue un idiota en su momento?

- El mayor de todos.

Shaoran sonrió. No tanto por lo que eso último revelaba, sino porque con esas palabras Wei trataba a su padre de idiota. Y él sabía muy bien que el anciano había respetado y querido mucho a Hien Li. El ambarino jamás pensó que alguna vez lo iría a escuchar diciendo algo malo sobre su padre. Y eso era realmente grato. Hacía que su padre sonara más humano, en vez del poderoso empresario y patriarca que había sido en vida.

- No te preocupes por la cena, Mei te llamará cuando vuelva a casa y yo haré lo mismo – Dijo finalmente Shaoran.

- Que tenga un buen día, joven Li – Se despidió el anciano.

- Tú también, Wei.

Shaoran cerró la puerta del apartamento y miró hacia afuera, a la entrada del edificio. Meiling ya lo esperaba en la calle y parecía tener serias intenciones de amarrarlo con una correa y forzarlo a apurarse. El chico miró al cielo e imploró fuerzas. Esta iba a ser una larga mañana.

- ¿Y cómo están todos? ¿Mihara y Yamazaki siguen juntos? – Preguntó Mei cuando Shaoran finalmente la alcanzó.

- Sí – _Para el asombro de todos_, agregó mentalmente el chico – No creo que eso cambie pronto.

- ¿En serio? ¿Tan bien se llevan? – Exclamó la chica son asombro.

- Oh, no, pelean todo el tiempo. Pero ni uno puede vivir sin el otro.

- Quién diría que esos dos irían a durar tanto… - Comentó Mei son algo de incredulidad - ¿Y Eriol? ¿Sigue tan insoportable como siempre?

- Está peor. Y lo disfruta a cada momento – Respondió el chico, para después sacar un chicle de su bolsillo y echárselo a la boca. Honestamente, el chicle era un muy mal substituto del cigarro matutino que antes solía tener.

- ¿Y los demás? – Meiling comenzó a enumerar a sus compañeros con los dedos - Me imagino que Yanagisawa debe seguir obsesionada con sus libros. Y Sasaki ya debe tener una empresa de pasteles o algo así. Y, claro, Daidouji aún debe tener de pasatiempo su cámara de video, aunque me acuerdo que la última vez que vine estaba muy interesada en cámaras fotográficas. ¡Ah! ¿Y Kinomoto? ¿Sigue siendo la reina de los deportes? – Preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

- Es la mejor – Respondió Shaoran con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bueno, si lo dice alguien como tú, debe ser bastante buena. Aunque nunca le perdonaré que sea mejor que yo en la gimnasia artística – Replicó la chica con una mueca infantil – Y de seguro sigue siendo porrista, eso no va a cambiar nunca.

- ¿No es Meiling Li la que está a tu lado, Shaoran? – Gritó alguien a lo lejos.

Los primos se miraron extrañados y después buscaron el origen de esa voz. Cruzando el parque pingüino vieron a Yamazaki y Eriol, ambos con una sonrisa en la cara y acelerando el paso para alcanzarlos.

- Miren lo que trajo el Diablo, ¿Cómo está la chica que quería practicar incesto con su primo? – Dijo Eriol burlista a modo de saludo.

Takashi casi se atraganta al escuchar eso y Shaoran levantó una ceja. Ese era un golpe bajo y todos los que estaban ahí lo sabían muy bien. Meiling y Shaoran habían estado comprometidos desde sus nacimientos, aunque, tras la muerte de Hien Li, tal decisión se desestimó. Pero seguía siendo un tema algo sensible, en especial para Meiling.

Shaoran miró a su prima con tranquilidad. Si había alguien que podía tener una batalla verbal con Eriol, además de Daidouji, esa era Meiling.

- Yo estoy muy bien, gracias. ¿Y cómo está el chico que engañó a la chica que amaba con otras dos chicas y ni siquiera se acuerda bien de lo que pasó esa noche?

Tanto Shaoran como Takashi sonrieron. Sólo Meiling hubiera sido capaz de decirle a Eriol algo así en la cara. Tomoyo Daidouji siempre sería el talón de Aquiles del inglés.

- Auch, eso debió haber dolido – Dijo finalmente Yamazaki, mirando a su amigo con algo de incertidumbre.

- Ese fue un jaque mate rotundo. Sé reconocer cuando he perdido – Respondió Eriol levantando las manos en señal de derrota – Tu lengua está cada vez más afilada, my dear.

- Practico cada día al menos dos horas – Replicó Mei con sarcasmo.

- Pues ha dado muy buenos resultados – Sentenció Eriol sin perder su sonrisa.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste a Japón, Mei? – Preguntó Yamazaki interrumpiéndolos, antes de que dieran inicio una posible discusión.

- Ayer en la noche. Xiao Lang me fue a buscar – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Shaoran se adelantó en su camino, alejándose del grupo. Cualquier cosa que ellos fueran a hablar o bien, ya lo sabía, o no le interesaba saber. Así que puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y con una caminata rápida se dirigió a su establecimiento. Aunque ya no competía en ser el primero en llegar a la sala de clases, abandonar la costumbre de años no era un asunto fácil.

A los pocos minutos ya podía ver el edificio principal de su secundaria surgiendo entre las casas. Shaoran repasó su horario de clases mentalmente. Ese día era jueves y siempre se sentía como un día corto, en especial por las clases extracurriculares, pero él tenía tutoría de matemáticas avanzadas y dos horas de entrenamiento para la triatlón. Y, pese a ello, quería llenar su horario aún más. Estudiar y entrenar lo ayudaban a tener su mente ocupada.

Lo ayudaban a dejar de pensar en Sakura Kinomoto.

Ya entrando al establecimiento, botó su chicle en el basurero más cercano y se dirigió directamente a la sala de clases. Si sólo pensaba en demorar en los pasillos sabía muy bien que alguien se le acercaría para pedirle un favor o para simplemente fastidiarlo. Ya lo había vivido demasiadas veces.

En el salón ya se encontraban Nagata, Daidouji y Aizawa, estas dos últimas mirando de lo más interesadas una revista. Y un poco más a la esquina estaban unos muy felices Tsutomu y Sasaki conversando alegremente.

Dios, cada vez que Shaoran los veía juntos tenía serios deseos de saltar desde un puente o golpear su cabeza con la pared más cercana. Verlos juntos y felices le recordaba con demasiada claridad lo imbécil que había sido. Lo muy equivocado que había estado. Y siendo un alumno con calificaciones máximas y con un comportamiento casi intachable, era difícil aceptar los errores que había cometido. Y que no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar las cosas.

Y como si ya con eso no fuera demasiado doloroso ver a Tsutomu, también le hacía recordar la pelea que tuvieron. La mayoría de sus heridas mejoraron muy bien en los siguientes días al incidente, pero aún tenía algo morado un golpe que el chico le dio en el costado derecho y otro en la espalda. No había podido entrenar casi nada por una semana debido a su estupidez.

Shaorna dio un rápido saludo a sus compañeros y se dirigió a su puesto. Sólo quería que las clases comenzaran luego. Se sentía completamente hastiado en esos momentos.

- ¡Meiling! ¡No sabía que volviste! – Exclamó Tomoyo, parándose de su puesto al ver a la china entrar al salón.

- Bien, porque era una sorpresa – Respondió Mei con una sonrisa.

Tsutomu, Sasaki y Nagata se le acercaron para saludarla también. Sólo Aizawa se quedó en su puesto, pues no había sido compañera de Meiling en primaria. Por su parte, Eriol y Takashi entraron al salón, rodeando al grupo que se había formado en la puerta de la sala. Parecían estar discutiendo algo.

- ¡La apertura de las Olimpiadas en Londres fue excelente! Debes admitirlo – Replicó Eriol tirando su bolso en su escritorio.

- No niego eso, pero debo concordar con Meiling, la apertura de las Olimpiadas en Beijing fue épica – Apuntó Takashi mientras ponía su bolso detrás de su silla.

- Sólo porque China es un país milenario y creó la mitad de las invenciones del mundo – Murmuró Eriol con fastidio.

- ¿Meiling? – Se escuchó una voz en la entrada del salón

Esa voz actuó en Shaoran como si un imán lo hubiera atraído. Sakura estaba en la puerta de la sala con una sonrisa mirando a su prima.

Si antes no les prestaba ninguna atención a sus amigos, ahora Shaoran sentía que ellos ni siquiera estaban en el salón. Toda su atención se concentró en esa chica de ojos verdes que tan alegremente le hablaba a sus compañeros. A cualquiera, menos a él. ¿Qué necesitaba hacer para que ella sonriera así otra vez?

Shaoran se echó hacia atrás en su silla, cruzó los brazos y bajó la mirada. No podía bajar la guardia respecto a su relación con Sakura, no alrededor de Eriol o Daidouji al menos. Ellos eran demasiado perceptivos y se podrían dar cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía. Y lo último que quería era complicarle más las cosas a Sakura. Con todo lo que había pasado bastaba, comenzando por esos correos electrónicos. Si algún día el autor de esos estúpidos correos se le ocurría darse a conocer, él sería uno de los primeros en unirse a la fila para matarlo. Y disfrutaría cada momento de ello.

- ¿Tú qué crees, Xiao Lang? ¿Tendremos tiempo? – Preguntó Mei desde el otro lado de la sala.

El ambarino la miró, pero no dijo nada. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando.

- Tu tiempo es distinto al mío, las decisiones que tomes son tus problemas – Respondió el chico de modo esquivo.

- De seguro ni estabas escuchando – Refunfuñó Meiling – Pero no importa, me quedo hasta después de la semana del deporte, así que tenemos más de dos semanas para ponernos de acuerdo.

Realmente Shaoran esperaba que su prima no lo estuviera comprometiendo en nada. Se negaba a perder su tiempo en los caprichos de Meiling. Estaba demasiado ocupado para eso.

- Se me había olvidado que tu verdadero nombre es Xiao Lang.

Shaoran levantó la vista y vio a Sakura sentarse en su puesto, para después darse la vuelta y mirarlo. ¿Era su impresión o estaba cada día más hermosa?

- Shaoran es mi verdadero nombre también, sólo que en una versión distinta - Respondió el chico con calma.

- ¿Y cuál es tu versión favorita?

- Me da lo mismo. Sigue siendo mi nombre.

Sakura lo miró un instante y pudo ver como se formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Después se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al ambarino.

Demonios, ¿Por qué no podía ser más sociable?, pensó Shaoran con frustración. Él quería que ella le prestara más atención, pero él no podía evitar ser algo… cortante. Estaba en su naturaleza no hablar mucho. Pero por ella podría esforzarse en hablar todo el día si era necesario. Ya había aceptado internamente que la quería más a ella de lo que se quería a sí mismo.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó Sakura de repente, dándose vuelta otra vez - ¿Estarás ocupado después de clases?

La primera respuesta que se le vino a la cabeza a Shaoran era que sí, que estaría ocupado. Y era la verdad. Pero había que ser un idiota para responder eso cuando era tan obvio que la respuesta que Sakura quería escuchar era no.

- Depende. ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Es que quiero ir a una parte, pero no me gustaría ir sola.

Honestamente, Sakura lo podría llevar al infierno mismo y él iría encantado mientras pudieran estar unos momentos a solas. Era esto lo que había estado esperando hace tanto tiempo. Una pequeña muestra de confianza. Una pequeña oportunidad.

- Ay, no. Se me había olvidado que debes estar entrenando, ¿No? – Dijo de repente Sakura con preocupación.

- ¿A qué hora quieres que nos juntemos? – Pregunto de inmediato Shaoran. Ni loco iba a dejar pasar esta ocasión.

- Termino el ensayo con el club de porristas a las 18:30, más o menos. ¿A esa hora tendrás tiempo?

- Ve a buscarme al sector de la piscina. Estaré ahí.

Shaoran pudo ver como Sakura lo miró con algo de recelo, además de sonrojarse un poco. El chico casi rió. Sabía exactamente lo que se cruzaba por la cabeza de Sakura en esos instantes.

- No te preocupes, no es necesario que me esperes en los vestidores. Espérame en la entrada. A las 18:30 estaré ahí.

- ¿Seguro que no estaré en problemas contigo en ese lugar? – Preguntó la chica con algo de desconfianza.

- Probablemente sí, pero me controlaré.

En realidad, Shaoran llevaba controlándose desde hace mucho tiempo respecto a Sakura. La esmeralda no tenía ni idea de la cantidad de veces que había estado a punto de ser "atacada" por él.

- ¡Xiao Lang! ¿Puedo ir en la tarde con Mihara y Yanagisawa de compras? – Exclamó Meiling desde el otro lado del salón.

Shaoran puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la pregunta.

- ¿En serio estás pidiendo mi permiso?

- No, era sólo para avisarte – Mei le sonrió con malicia.

- Tan sólo no te olvides de avisarle a Wei cuando llegarás a la casa – Le recordó el chico.

- Por supuesto que no me olvidaré – Aseguró la chica – Muy bien, que tengan una hermosa y productiva clase de química, mis queridos ex compañeros – Anunció la chica con fingida solemnidad – Regresaré más tarde.

- Te cambio tu día por el mío – Le ofreció Eriol.

- ¿Y tener que pensar? No, gracias – Replicó Mei sonriendo – ¡Nos vemos después!

Meiling salió del salón y a los pocos minutos después el timbre sonó. Todos los alumnos volvieron a sus puestos, a la vez que el profesor de química entraba en el lugar. Hoy tocaba repasar configuraciones electrónicas.

Shaoran ni siquiera se molestó en prestar atención. Sólo quería que ya fueran las seis y media de la tarde de ese día.

* * *

- ¿No que tenías tutoría de matemáticas avanzadas este día? – Preguntó el profesor de Educación Física al verlo llegar a la piscina tan temprano.

- Sí tenía, pero debo hacer algo más tarde. Prefiero entrenar – Respondió Shaoran mientras se ponía su traje de baño.

- Muy bien, chico. Esa es la actitud correcta. Es muy probable que ganes este año.

Siendo sinceros, la verdadera razón por la que Shaoran prefirió entrenar en vez de tener clases de matemáticas era porque, mientras más cansado estuviera, mejor se comportaría alrededor de Sakura. No tendría las energías suficientes para hacer una estupidez. Así que necesitaba exigirse al máximo.

Ya en la piscina había otros alumnos practicando natación. Más que mal, era horario de clases extracurriculares. Pero a él no le importó. Sólo necesitaba una esquina y concentrarse en lo suyo. Con suerte ni siquiera sentiría a los demás.

Dos horas pasaron como segundos. Shaoran estaba realmente agotado y satisfecho con su rendimiento. Había mejorado su tiempo en dos segundos. Era el mejor resultado que había tenido en una semana. Cuando se percató de que eran las 18:15, salió de la piscina y se dirigió a los camarines. Se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió de ropa. A las seis y media en punto salió del recinto.

Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Sakura ya estaba afuera esperándolo sentada en el pasto. Y parecía que llevaba un buen tiempo ahí.

- ¿Te he hecho esperar mucho? – Preguntó Shaoran tras saludarla.

- El ensayo de porristas terminó a las seis – Respondió Sakura, levantándose de donde estaba.

- ¿Has estado esperando por mí media hora? – Exclamó el chico con sorpresa.

- No te preocupes, estuve con Yuri todo el tiempo. Se fue hace unos pocos minutos atrás – Dijo la esmeralda restándole importancia a la situación.

- Debiste haberme ido a buscar – Replicó el ambarino casi con algo de enojo.

- No te preocupes, no estuve aburrida en ningún momento. De todos modos, entré a verte y estabas entrenando con muchas ganas – Sakura sonrió - No sé para qué practicas tanto tu técnica en nado si ya eres todo un experto.

- Nunca has visto a Eriol nadar, ¿verdad? – Inquirió Shaoran.

- Sí lo he visto – Repuso la esmeralda, frunciendo un poco el ceño – Nada muy bien pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu entrenamiento?

- Lo has visto nadar por diversión pero no de forma competitiva. Si tuviera que hacer una competencia de nado contra él, Eriol de seguro ganaría.

- ¿En serio? – Exclamó una muy asombrada Sakura – No sabía que era tan bueno.

- Necesito ser tan o más bueno que él, por lo que debo entrenar.

Sakura lo miró unos instantes detenidamente, para después sonreír con algo de timidez. Shaoran amaba verla sonreír. Su boca estaba hecha para eso. Y para ser besada, claro. Y si había algo que Shaoran amaba era poder sellar sus labios con los suyos. Dios, cómo extrañaba eso.

- Donde vamos es un poco lejos de aquí. ¿No importa? – Preguntó Sakura interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico.

- Sólo guía y yo te sigo.

Sakura le sonrió en respuesta y asintió con la cabeza.

Shaoran reconocía muy bien que actuaba con un perro que seguía a su dueño en busca de comida, pero no parecía molestarle. Lo que era una verdadera sorpresa, porque sabía muy bien que el Shaoran de hace un año atrás jamás hubiera permitido algo así. Pero, del mismo modo, el Shaoran de hace un año atrás no había estado enamorado. Y eso hacía una gran diferencia de circunstancias.

Caminaron un par de cuadras hacia el norte, para después tomar un bus frente a la plaza. Shaoran conocía más o menos el recorrido que ese bus hacía pero, aún así, no podía descifrar hacia donde Sakura lo llevaba.

- Así que… - Comenzó Sakura.

Shaoran dejó de prestarle atención al paisaje y miró la chica.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó la esmeralda finalmente.

- Bien. Todo tranquilo.

- Escuché que te estaban ofreciendo una beca para cambiarte a la Secundaria Araiso.

Shaoran no pudo evitar levantar una ceja. ¿Cómo demonios Sakura podría saber eso? Aún peor, ¿Cuántos más sabían eso? Esa información era sólo conocida por unas pocas personas. Honestamente, ya no confiaba en nadie para guardar un secreto dentro de la Secundaria Seijo para esas alturas. En serio.

- Llevan dos años tratando de cambiarme – Reveló el chico sin darle mayor importancia.

- ¿En serio? – Inquirió Sakura abriendo los ojos con asombro - ¿Y no te has cambiado? ¡Es la mejor secundaria de la región! Sólo los mejores entran ahí.

- O los que tienen dinero. Le han ofrecido lo mismo a Eriol y, si mal recuerdo, a Daidouji. Es verdad que hay buenos alumnos ahí, probablemente mejores que yo, pero no me interesa.

- ¿Ni siquiera con una beca completa? – Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

Shaoran hizo una mueca al escuchar eso. Un día de estos tendría que decirle a Sakura que en su caso el dinero era un problema en su vida, pero no del modo que ella pensaba.

- ¿Tu te cambiarías si te lo ofrecieran? – Repuso el chico de forma esquiva.

- No, pero… No soy una alumna destacada. Ni tampoco tengo un talento especial. Y todos mis amigos están en Seijo – Respondió pensativa Sakura.

- Pues todas las personas que me importan están en Seijo también – Dijo Shaoran mirando directamente a los ojos a la chica.

Para su asombro, en vez de esquivar su mirada, Sakura lo miró fijamente también con una sonrisa tímida, la cual se formó al escuchar sus palabras. Shaoran no estaba muy seguro de que es lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, pero le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

- ¡Eh! ¡Ya debemos bajarnos! – Exclamó Sakura cuando el bus se detuvo en el paradero.

La chica de inmediato se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. A Shaoran le tomó un poco más de tiempo bajar de la nube en la que estaba. Maldita sea, ¿No podía el destino haber esperado unos paraderos más?

Shaoran salió del bus y observó a su alrededor. Él pensaba que para esas alturas, con todos los años que ya llevaba en el cuerpo viviendo en Tomoeda, ya debía de haber recorrido todas las esquinas de esa ciudad. Sin embargo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaban en esos instantes. ¿A dónde lo había traído Sakura?

- Necesito ir a comprar ahí primero y después entramos – Dijo Sakura, indicando con su mano una tienda a su derecha.

¿Y a dónde es que iban a entrar? Sakura definitivamente asumía que Shaoran sabía dónde estaban, pero el chico no era ni siquiera capaz de reconocer hacia qué dirección quedaba el centro de la ciudad. Así que Shaoran se decidió por seguir a Sakura hacia la tienda.

Una tienda de flores.

Shaoran supo de inmediato donde se encontraban.

Lo que sucedía es que él sólo conocía la entrada principal del cementerio general de Tomoeda, pero nunca había estado en su entrada lateral. Las murallas y rejas eran distintas ahí, algo más descuidadas y viejas. En cierto modo, todo parecía ser más privado en ese sector. Rápidamente se percató de que le agradaba mucho más esa entrada que la otra.

Shaoran observó con gran atención como Sakura elegía unos lirios y algunas hierbas desde los estantes que se encontraban en la tienda. No le tomó mucho tiempo sacar conclusiones del porqué estaban ellos dos ahí. Si estaba en lo correcto, Sakura estaba haciendo con él lo que él nunca había sido capaz de hacer con nadie.

- Lindas, ¿No? – Preguntó Sakura cuando volvió donde el chico con unos hermosos lirios en sus manos.

Shaoran sólo asintió como respuesta. Su mente aún estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y casi de forma automática siguió a Sakura dentro del cementerio. Caminaron por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente la esmeralda se detuvo frente a una tumba. Shaoran leyó el nombre.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto. La madre de Sakura. Exactamente lo que sospechaba.

Si mal recordaba, fue Takashi el primero en comentarle que la madre de Sakura había fallecido. Había sido hace cuatro o cinco años atrás, cuando discutían sobre participar o no en la celebración anual del día de la madre de la escuela Tomoeda. Shaoran no tenía ninguna intención de participar o ayudar en dicho evento.

- No tiene sentido, mi madre está en China, jamás verá nada de esto – Argumentó Shaoran cuando sus amigos le preguntaron sobre su negativa.

- ¿Y? Eso no significa que no puedas participar – Replicó Takashi.

- Pero no tendría sentido – Rebatió el ambarino serio.

- ¿Y cómo Kinomoto? Su madre murió hace años atrás y, aún así, participa lo más que puede durante esta celebración sin quejarse tanto.

Touché. Esa fue una de las pocas veces que Takashi le ganó en alguna discusión al ambarino. Y si bien Shaoran pudo haber rebatido que él y Kinomoto eran personas distintas y que no porque ella hiciera algo él también debía hacerlo, no fue capaz de decir nada. Ese día Sakura Kinomoto, la chica que siempre se sentaba delante de él, había ganado un poco de su respeto.

Shaoran sonrió al recordar tal incidente. Sakura tenía ahora mucho más que su respecto.

- Dios, esto es tan extraño – Comentó Sakura pensativa, para después mirar a Shaoran – Siempre vengo con mi papá acá pero, por lo del accidente, mi hermano lo tiene recluso a estar en casa hasta que se recupere completamente.

Al decir eso Sakura sonrió con pena, como si recordara algo.

- ¿Tu papá quedó muy mal tras el accidente? – Preguntó Shaoran.

- No. En realidad, está muy bien. La única razón por la que le hace caso a Touya es porque sabe que nos dio el susto de nuestras vidas. No sé qué haría si le llegara a pasar algo.

La sonrisa abandonó el rostro de Sakura para pasar a la pena completamente. Dios, Shaoran entendía tan bien lo que le pasaba. El miedo y la vulnerabilidad. El terror de ser consciente de cómo la existencia de una persona te puede llegar a importar más que tu propia existencia. Y de cómo la falta de ella te puede romper a pedazos.

- Lo siento por traerte acá, como mi papá no podía venir, ni mi hermano, simplemente pensé que tú querrías. Aunque todo esto te debe parecer extraño, ¿No? – Comentó Sakura con algo de preocupación.

Shaoran, en respuesta, se acercó a la tumba y limpió los frascos para sostener las flores. Aunque no había mucho que hacer ya que el sepulcro estaba muy bien cuidado y sabía que semanalmente el personal del cementerio quitaba las flores ya secas del lugar.

- Iré a buscar agua para poner las flores – Dijo Shaoran llevando consigo los frascos.

Sin esperar comentario alguno por parte de la esmeralda, Shaoran se alejó. Por suerte, encontró una llave de agua a unos pocos pasos del lugar. Limpió la tierra de los frascos y después los llenó con agua. Al volver, Sakura ya tenía listo los lirios junto con las hierbas para ser puestas en el lugar.

Sakura situó con cuidado las flores en los frascos, para después Shaoran dejarlas en la posición original en las que estaban. En ese instante, el sepulcro volvió a tener un poco más de vida.

- ¿Sabes? – Dijo Sakura mientras miraba la tumba – Nunca he sido capaz de sentir a mi mamá en este lugar. Sé que su cuerpo está enterrado acá, pero no es lo mismo. Más la siento en la casa, en sus cosas. O cuando Touya toca el órgano. O a mí lado cuando estoy sola. Pero nunca acá.

- Entonces, ¿Para qué vienes a este lugar? – Preguntó Shaoran.

- Porque odio ver tumbas sin flores. Cuando veo una, me da la impresión de que los familiares o amigos se han olvidado de la persona enterrada ahí. Y yo… Yo no puedo permitir que alguien pase por el sepulcro de mi mamá y piense lo mismo. No cuando la extraño todos los días.

Sakura iba a quebrar a Shaoran sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. Nunca las palabras de alguien le habían calado tan profundo como aquellas. Nunca nadie había sido capaz de atravesar la muralla que creo siendo un niño hace tantos años atrás. Nunca había querido más viajar a Hong Kong y visitar la tumba de su propio padre.

Se quedaron un par de minutos ahí, los dos en silencio. Cuando comenzó a hacer algo más de frío, Sakura sugirió que se fueran. Shaoran asintió y la siguió.

Tomaron el mismo bus con en el que llegaron, sólo que ahora con dirección al centro de la ciudad. Hablaron un poco, sobre la secundaria, sus compañeros, los planes que tenían en los días venideros. Se sentía como si hubiera una cierta calma entre los dos. No podía haber mejor momento para que Shaoran hablara con honestidad. Y él lo sabía muy bien.

Se bajaron en el mismo paradero en el que hace tantas semanas atrás se habían encontrado, para el día del corte de electricidad. Shaoran sentía que siglos habían pasado desde ese incidente. La noche en que todo había cambiado.

Ese día también algunas cosas irían a cambiar.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Podemos ir a alguna parte a hablar? – Preguntó el chico con seriedad.

- No me gusta mucho cuando dices eso – Comentó Sakura con algo de inquietud – El parque del Rey Pingüíno no está muy lejos. ¿Vamos ahí?

El chico asintió. Ese era un buen lugar. Era neutral.

Sin embargo, en su camino llegaron al puente que daba a unas de las entradas del parque. Por alguna razón, Shaoran prefirió quedarse ahí. A Sakura no pareció molestarle el cambio de planes.

Observaron en silencio uno al lado del otro el tranquilo río que pasaba por debajo de sus pies. Tras unos minutos así, Shaoran finalmente habló.

- Mi padre murió cuando tenía 8 años – El ambarino fue directo al grano.

La expresión de calma de Sakura cambió en ese mismo instante. Shaoran pudo ver como su ceño se frunció, al mismo tiempo que la incredulidad cubría su rostro.

- No tenía idea – Murmuró la chica.

- En cierto modo, aún me asombra que esa información no sea de dominio público en la secundaria. En especial con lo fácil que es buscar sobre eso en Internet – Repuso Shaoran con ironía.

- Shaoran, no es necesario que me cuentes si no quieres – Dijo Sakura con ansiedad

- La muerte de mi padre es sólo la punta del iceberg de las cosas que debo decirte – Agregó el ambarino con una mueca.

- Pero no importa. No necesito saber– Insistió la chica.

- Y por eso me gustas tanto. Mi vida privada nunca ha sido de tu interés, mientras que todo Seijo quiere meter sus narices en lo que haga o deje de hacer.

- Yo no he dicho que no me interese tu vida – Interrumpió Sakura – Me interesa saber más cosas de ti. Pero no voy a obligarte a decir nada.

Shaoran acercó su rostro a sólo unos centímetros de Sakura.

- No me estás obligando a decir nada – Susurró el chico como si dijera un secreto – Esto lo hago porque quiero.

Sakura lo miró directamente a los ojos, como si buscara la verdad ahí, hasta que finalmente asintió.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó la esmeralda.

- Un accidente de tráfico. Me dijeron que murió en el lugar, por lo que no sintió dolor – Respondió Shaoran, mirando de nuevo el río – O, al menos, un accidente fue lo que dijeron los periódicos.

- No entiendo. ¿No fue un accidente entonces? – Inquirió Sakura con extrañeza.

- Con los años, a veces no puedo evitar pensar que fue más planificado que accidente.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? – Exclamó con preocupación la chica – Eso lo hace sonar como asesinato.

- ¿Algunas vez has escuchado sobre Chaung Kongs Holdings? – Preguntó Shaoran.

El chico pudo ver como Sakura frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar ese nombre. Tras unos segundos, la chica negó con la cabeza.

- Es demasiado complicado, largo y aburrido explicarte que es Chaung Kongs, pero en cualquier buscador de Internet puedes averiguar sobre ello. Lo que sí debo decirte es que mi padre era el presidente de esa corporación hasta su muerte.

- No me digas que estamos hablando de dinero – Comentó Sakura con escepticismo.

- El dinero es exactamente la madre de todos los problemas – Bufó el ambarino.

- Shaoran, ¿Eres millonario? – Inquirió la esmeralda, casi con terror.

- Oh, no. Yo no poseo ningún centavo. Mi familia posee dinero, sí, pero yo no tengo poder alguno sobre ello.

- Shaoran, si tu familia es millonaria, entonces sí tienes dinero – Replicó Sakura como si lo que dijera el ambarino no tuviera sentido.

- Las cosas no funcionan así en mi casa. La única forma de que tenga una parte de la fortuna familiar es trabajando directamente para Chaung Kongs. Es el único requisito. Por lo que, como no trabajo para Chaung Kongs, no tengo derecho alguno sobre esa fortuna.

- Pero de seguro vas a trabajar para ellos en el futuro, ¿No? –Comentó Sakura con curiosidad.

- Para nada. Muchas personas de mi familia prefieren desprenderse completamente de la corporación y vivir sus vidas alejados de todo ello. Probablemente termine haciendo lo mismo.

- ¿Eso es por qué realmente quieres alejarte o por lo que le pasó a tu papá? – Preguntó la esmerlada con algo de cautela.

Shaoran reflexionó su respuesta unos segundos.

- Es mucho más fácil pensar que él murió en un accidente y que nada se pudo haber hecho para evitarlo, a pensar que hubo premeditación en lo que pasó. Sin embargo, si mi padre realmente murió por deliberación de terceros, no quiero eso para mí. Participar en Chaung Kongs sería abrir una puerta para ello. No quiero tener hijos y que pasen lo mismo que pasé yo, por muy grande o pequeña que sea la posibilidad – Explicó el ambarino serio.

- Un momento – Lo interrumpió Sakura – Una vez mencionaste que no vivías con tu madre. ¿Tiene algo que ver eso con todo lo que me estás diciendo?

- La muerte de mi padre tiene que ver con eso y más. El que esté en Tomoeda es producto de ello, la verdad. Al morir mi padre, mi madre tomó la presidencia de la corporación y, con ello, decidió enviarme a Japón para protegerme – Reveló Shaoran.

- ¿Protegerte de qué?

- Hong Kong es un muy buen lugar para vivir, realmente. Pero la Tríada sigue siendo poderosa en toda China y una verdadera amenaza para cualquiera que tenga dinero o poder.

- ¿La Tríada? – Preguntó Sakura con confusión.

- La mafia. Tras ascender al cargo de directora ejecutiva, mi madre de inmediato se decidió por proteger a mí y mis hermanas de ellos. Aunque yo era el problema mayor pues soy el único hombre y, por alguna razón, la gente de inmediato piensa que soy el heredero natural de mi padre. Así que a mi querida madre no se le ocurrió mejor idea que enviarme a Japón a una ciudad pequeña y tranquila, alejado de todo eso. Y aquí estoy, en Tomoeda, desde los 10 años desde entonces – Finalizó Shaoran con un suspiro.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Ya el sol se había escondido en el poniente, quedando sólo la luz anaranjada de los últimos rayos de sol sobre las nubes. Shaoran nunca había revelado tanto de su vida a nadie, ni siquiera a Eriol o Takashi. Era algo que mantenía sólo para él. Curiosamente, abrirse ante Sakura no había costado tanto. Fue casi de forma natural. Aunque ella siempre le había producido confianza, incluso desde antes cuando estaban en primaria.

- Así que tienes hermanas – Comentó de repente Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Cuatro. Y soy el menor – Agregó Shaoran con fastidio.

- ¿Es tan horrible?

- Peor de lo que imaginas. Las extraño, pero probablemente me hubiera autoexiliado yo mismo sólo para tener algo de paz sin ellas.

Sakura sonrió aún más al escuchar eso, al igual que Shaoran. Aunque lo que dijo era verdad, sus hermanas realmente lo podían volver loco.

- Siento mucho lo de tu padre, Shaoran – Dijo Sakura ya más seria.

- Siento mucho lo de tu madre, Sakura – Dijo a su vez Shaoran.

Sakura lo miró unos instantes, para después acercársele y darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias por contármelo – Agradeció la chica con algo de ternura en sus ojos.

Shaoran no supo que fuerza mayor evitó que la besara en ese preciso instante.

- Es tarde, te voy a dejar a tu casa mejor – Dijo Shaoran en cambio.

- Bien – Concordó la esmeralda.

Caminaron tranquilos entre medio del parque en silencio, los dos pensativos. Shaoran se sentía mucho más ligero ahora, como si al hablar con Sakura se sacara un peso de encima. Ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones, pensó el chico. Ahora Sakura sabía exactamente a lo que se enfrentaba con él.

- ¿Mañana vas a entrenar en la tarde? – Preguntó Sakura a metros de su casa.

- Probablemente. Aunque con Meiling en la casa nunca se sabe – Confesó Shaoran con lamento.

- Ah – Murmuró la chica solamente.

- O quizás me anime a escalar ese árbol tuyo y subir a tu pieza nuevamente – Sugirió el ambarino cuando ya estaban frente a la casa.

Sakura sacó las llaves de su bolso y miró a Shaoran con algo de fastidio.

- En serio, no vuelvas a hacer eso. Te podrías encontrar con mi padre o, peor, mi hermano. Y tú no quieres eso, créeme.

- Pero, ¿Valdría la pena el riesgo? – Preguntó el chico acercándose a la chica.

- Probablemente no – Respondió con una sonrisa la esmeralda, aunque con desafío en sus ojos.

Esta vez Shaoran no pudo evitarlo. Era demasiado tentador y había esperado tanto tiempo…

* * *

Sólo sintió como los labios de Shaoran se juntaron con los suyos. Sakura ni siquiera peleó o trató de alejarlo. Sólo sabía que quería estar cerca de él y que ese beso se sentía demasiado bien como para detenerlo. Y, honestamente, no valía la pena castigarlo y empujarlo cuando, bien sabía ella, se estaría castigando a sí misma con eso.

Cuando el beso terminó, Sakura pudo ver como una genuina sonrisa cubrió los labios de Shaoran.

- Realmente valdría la pena el riesgo – Murmuró el ambarino aún a centímetros de ella.

- Mi ventana va a estar cerrada – Rebatió la chica.

- Puedo romperla – Amenazó Shaoran.

Sakura trató de no sonreír, pero no pudo evitar hacer aunque sea una mueca. Se acercó aún más a Shaoran y le dio un largo beso en la mejilla.

- Hasta mañana, Shaoran – Se despidió la chica.

Sin esperar respuesta, y porque sabía muy bien que si seguía tan cerca del ambarino volverían a besarse, Sakura abrió el portón de su casa, lo cerró, y se acercó a la puerta. Estaba a punto de meter la llave en la cerradura cuando escuchó a Shaoran.

- Hasta mañana, Sakura – Dijo el chico finalmente.

Sin embargo, el ambarino no se movió de donde estaba. Sakura comprendió que esperaba a que ella entrara a la casa. Demonios, esto de estar enojada con él era cada vez más difícil con el paso del tiempo.

Cuando entró a su casa, Sakura casi rió sola. Ella también había extrañado besar a Shaoran. Le había tomado mucha meditación si pedirle o no ir con ella a ver la tumba de su madre. Y ahora no podía estar más feliz con su decisión. Esta tarde se había desarrollado mil veces mejor de lo que ella hubiera soñado siquiera.

Sin embargo, cuando recordó todas las cosas que Shaoran le había contado, la felicidad de Sakura se apago un poco. Se sentía feliz de que el ambarino haya confiado en ella de esa forma, contándole tantas cosas sobre su vida. Pero no podía evitar sentirse triste también. Ella había perdido a su madre y no le deseaba eso a nadie. Saber que Shaoran había perdido a su padre le afligía porque eso era algo que jamás hubiera querido para él.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Has llegado? – Preguntó Fujitaka.

Sakura suspiró. Su padre estaba en su oficina en vez de su cama. La chica podría apostar lo que sea a que su padre estaba haciendo cualquier cosa menos reposar ahí.

- Juro que si estás trabajando te voy a acusar con Touya – Amenazó la esmeralda entrando a la oficina.

- Estoy ordenando, no trabajando – Repuso el Señor Kinomoto, el que estaba sentado en el suelo mientras ponía unos papeles en un archivador.

- Papá, no deberías esforzarte – Se quejó Sakura al observar lo que hacía.

- Si no hago algo terminaré aburriéndome – Replicó Fujitaka con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres que cocine algo en especial hoy?

Sakura sabía que lo que debía hacer era quitarle a su padre el archivador de las manos y enviarlo directo a su cama. Sin embargo, también sabía que su papá no estaba tan mal y que, en sus zapatos, estaría igual que él. Meditó un poco sus opciones.

- ¿Un postre, quizás? – Sugirió Sakura con algo de duda.

- Un postre será, entonces – Anunció Fujitaka, levantándose del suelo para dirigirse a la cocina.

Cuando pasó por su lado, el Señor Kinomoto besó el cabello de su hija, a lo que Sakura sonrió. Tras ello, la esmeralda se disponía a irse a su pieza y cambiarse de ropa, hasta que vio el laptop de su padre encendido en el escritorio. Y se acordó de que debía buscar algo primero.

- ¡Papá! ¿Puedo ocupar tu ordenador? – Preguntó Sakura.

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó Fujitaka desde la cocina

Sakura se acercó al escritorio y se sentó. Abrió el Internet en el laptop y escribió dos palabras en el buscador.

- Bien, veamos qué es Chaung Kongs – Murmuró Sakura para sí misma.

Una hora y media después, Fujitaka fue a buscar a su hija a su oficina tras tres veces llamarla para que fuera a comer. Sakura estaba tan concentrada leyendo que no sintió a su padre hasta que le tocó el hombro.

- ¡Dios, papá! – Exclamó Sakura tras dar un salto en la silla – Me asustaste.

- Lo siento, pero te he llamado para que vengas a comer. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Fujitaka acercó su cabeza al ordenador y leyó el artículo que estaba en la pantalla.

- Sakura, ¿Estás interesada en economía? – Preguntó curioso el señor Kinomoto.

- ¿Economía? – Repitió la esmeralda, como si siquiera aturdida.

- Chaung Kongs Holdings es uno de los mayores conglomerados empresariales de China, si no es que de toda Asia.

Pero eso Sakura ya lo sabía. Aunque aún le faltaba muchos artículos por leer al respecto, tenía una idea muy clara de que era Chaung Kongs y lo que representaba.

Dios, la familia de Shaoran era asquerosamente rica. Y extremadamente poderosa.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

He llegado al punto en el que estoy completamente atrasada con todo lo que se refiere a esta historia. Aún no termino el capítulo 15 y eso me tiene incluso deprimida. ¡No quería eso! Aunque va en buen camino, será interesante y atará mucho cabos sueltos. Además, me falta por responder una muy buena cantidad de reviews. Pero prefiero actualizar ahora y después seguir contestando sus comentarios. Si no publico ahora, ustedes tendrían que esperar una semana más. Y estoy segura de que no quieren eso, ¿No? En todo caso, trataré de responder la mayor cantidad de reviews que pueda tras esto.

Siempre supe que Shaoran vendría de una familia millonaria. No sé por qué. Simplemente, cuando comencé a desarrollar los personajes en mi mente, sabía que Shaoran sería "millonario", que su padre habría muerto en un accidente y que estaba en Tomoeda como modo de protección. Prometo que para una próxima vez escribiré a un Shaoran con una vida más normal, ¡Lo juro! :P

Y por Chaung Kongs, debo agradecer por la inspiración a Cheung Kongs Holdings. Sí, leyeron bien. Ok, no tengo ninguna imaginación para poner nombres a empresas multimillonarias. Y Cheung Kongs existe de verdad. El fundador de ese conglomerado está en el top 10 de lo más millonarios del mundo. Así que sólo cambié la _e_ por la _a_ y así nació Chaung Kongs. En serio que me disculpo por mi falta de creatividad... Aunque también me parece divertido xD

Como nota aparte, ¡Todo ha cambiado en Fanfiction! Supongo que mi única queja es que todo luce más pequeño ahora. Mi vista sufre. Pero, por lo demás, no está nada de mal.

¡Mil gracias por todos sus reviews! En serio que les gustó el capítulo anterior, ¿Eh? Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado también :) Los pocos comentarios que alcancé a responder de personas sin cuenta en fanfiction estarán en mi profile.

Me voy de vacaciones ahora. ¡Sólo espero volver con mucha inspiración tras ello!

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por seguir apoyando esta historia!

Nos leemos en el capítulo 15 :D


	15. La semana del deporte

Capítulo 15: **La semana del deporte.**

Si había una celebración importante entre la comunidad de estudiantes de Tomoeda, además del aniversario de la ciudad y el Festival de la primavera, esa era la semana del deporte. Todos los colegios y secundarias del lugar se unían en unas mini Olimpiadas, con deportes que iban desde el fútbol hasta el tenis de mesa.

Es decir, se daba inicio a la guerra.

A Sakura le gustaba pensar que todo era sana competencia, pero al ver a sus demás compañeros sabía que se mentía a sí misma. Los ánimos estaban a flor de piel y nadie quería perder. Por lo demás, sabía que sería una muy larga semana para ella. Como porrista, la semana del deporte era la más importante de todo el año.

Y las cosas no iban muy bien respecto a eso.

Primero, Aiko y sus amigas dejaron el club. Claro, a Sakura esa idea no le molestaba para nada… En un comienzo. Y es que, con tan pocas semanas para cambiar las rutinas, habían estado en medio del caos tratando de sobrellevar la falta de integrantes. Y, como guinda de la torta, en el último entrenamiento Yuri se lastimó su muñeca. Eso en particular era lo que tenía a la esmeralda de más mal humor.

Para Sakura, la falta de Yuri era un gran, gran problema. Ella era, aunque no oficialmente, la líder del grupo, por lo que su presencia siempre era necesaria. La falta de ella era exactamente la peor pesadilla de la esmeralda, en especial en esta semana en particular. ¿La verdad? No lo estaba disfrutando para nada.

En la nota positiva, a su secundaria le estaba yendo muy bien en las competencias. El lunes y martes tuvieron muy buenos resultados en los deportes de equipo y hoy miércoles se definían las finales de rugby, básquetbol, tenis de mesa y arco y flecha. Hoy también se daba inicio a las gimnasias y la natación. Y el viernes comenzaba el plato fuerte de toda la semana, el atletismo.

- Fujiwara no jugó bien, por eso perdimos en tenis – Reclamó Eriol.

- Vamos, hombre, si ya perdimos – Dijo con resignación Nagata.

- Quizás fue sólo mala suerte – Trató de excusar Takashi.

- No, no estaba jugando bien – Insistió el inglés - El año pasado ganó sin problemas y este año podría haber sido lo mismo. No sé qué demonios lo tiene tan desconcentrado.

Sakura escuchó a sus compañeros discutir desde su puesto y una loca idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. Quizás Fujiwara no había competido bien porque estaba pensando en Yuri y su muñeca lastimada. Claro, eso no tenía mucho sentido, en especial tras la pelea que habían tenido, pero era lindo pensar que esa era la razón del poco rendimiento de Fujiwara en los últimos días. Una romántica fantasía.

La esmeralda suspiró. Daba pena ver como una amistad que había sido tan fuerte en su momento ya no existía. Por suerte, Yuri de a poco lo estaba superando. No sólo el perder a su mejor amigo, sino que también luchar contra sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, Sakura sólo conocía una parte de la historia. Quien sabe lo que esté pasando por la cabeza de Fujiwara. Quizás para él también el asunto era difícil.

** - **¿Por qué esa cara, Sakura? – Preguntó Tomoyo cuando se sentó en su puesto.

- Pensaba en dos personas y en la linda pareja que harían. O que pudieron haber hecho, al menos – Contestó la esmeralda con sinceridad.

- Bueno, gracias a ti Rika y Tsutomu están juntos ahora, quizás puedas hacer algo al respecto con esas otras dos personas – Comentó la amatista.

Sakura hizo una mueca al escuchar eso, volviendo a recordar el día de la pelea.

Por suerte para la esmeralda, Tsutomu no la quiso matar por haber revelado sus sentimientos a Rika. No tuvo tiempo para eso. Tras la pelea, el chico sólo podía pensar en el dolor y en las explicaciones que tendría que dar a sus padres. Ni siquiera era consciente de que Rika sabía sobre su enamoramiento. Fue hasta el otro día que se enteró de lo que estaba realmente pasando.

Tsutomu, más que sentirse enojado, se sentía avergonzado. Lo que era una verdadera ironía cuando se tenía en cuenta su altura y masa muscular. Un gigante enamorado, eso era. Lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía cómo Rika se había enterado. Sakura no había ido clases en los siguientes tres días tras el accidente de su papá, por lo que no le había podido explicar nada.

Sin embargo, para cuando Sakura volvió a clases, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

No sabía cómo o cuándo, pero para su regreso vio a Tsutomu compartiendo los recreos con Rika y saliendo de clases juntos al final del día. Para la semana siguiente ya eran inseparables. Tustomu adoraba a Rika y, por su parte, la chica estaba de a poco aprendiendo a quererlo a él. Y cuando la gente se enteraba de todo el tiempo que Tsutomu estuvo secretamente enamorado de Rika y del tiempo que tuvo que esperar, sólo agregaba más romanticismo a su historia.

Sakura sólo podía estar agradecida de que todo haya resultado bien. En especial porque, al haber sido ella la que reveló los sentimientos de Tsutomu a Rika, se hubiera sentido muy culpable si las cosas se hubieran desarrollado de forma contraria.

- ¿Vas a estar para las clases de la tarde? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

- No, iré con las porristas al partido de básquetbol – Respondió la esmeralda – Aunque no me anima para nada. Realmente extrañamos a Yuri.

- ¿Y hasta cuándo ella tiene licencia? – Quiso saber la amatista.

- Hasta para un mes más, si mal recuerdo. Nada de ejercicio físico. Pero supongo que no me debería quejar tanto, ella de seguro lo está pasando peor que yo.

- Es una verdadera lástima, la verdad – Coincidió Tomoyo – En especial en esta semana. ¿Contra quién compiten en la tarde?

- Contra la secundaria Araiso – Suspiró con lamento Sakura.

- ¿Tan malo es? ¿Son muy buenos en básquetbol?

- No, sus porristas son las buenas.

Y sin Yuri ni cinco integrantes del club, de seguro tendría una larga tarde. Dios, jamás pensó que iría a extrañar la presencia de Aiko, ¡En serio!

- ¿Arreglaste lo de tu bicicleta? – Se escuchó a Eriol preguntar.

Sakura levantó la mirada. Shaoran entraba al salón y parecía tener peor humor que el de ella. Lucía estresado y cansado. Exactamente lo que no tenía que lucir días antes de una triatlón.

- No. Mañana me dan una respuesta. Lo mismo que me dijeron ayer.

Extrañamente, la expresión de fastidio del ambarino hizo sonreír a Sakura.

- Saben que tienes que competir con esa bicicleta en la triatlón, ¿No? – Preguntó Takashi.

Shaoran sólo se limitó a observarlo con una mirada que decía "obvio", para después sentarse en su puesto, cubrir su rostro con sus manos y tomar aire profundamente. Era como si estuviera tratando de controlarse a sí mismo.

Sakura lo miró con lástima. Esta triatlón le estaba causando más problemas que satisfacciones. Aún así, no pudo evitar pensar en lo fácil que sería para Shaoran arreglar su problema realmente. Es más, él podría comprar una bicicleta profesional esa misma tarde, la más costosa del mercado, y asunto solucionado. Con lo que poseía su familia probablemente un costo como ese sería como comprar un helado.

A la chica le tomó mucho tiempo tratar de asimilar los antecedentes familiares de Shaoran. No por lo de su padre ni que su muerte haya sido un posible asesinato, ni siquiera por el hecho de que viviera alejado de su familia para ser protegido de la mafia china. Lo que más le había chocado era que su compañero de clases, ese chico que llevaba años sentado detrás de ella, tenía acceso a más poder que todas las personas de Tomoeda juntas. Eso le intimidaba como nada.

Chaung Kongs era un gigante asiático. La mamá de Shaoran, Ieran Li, era la mujer más poderosa de toda Asia. Una de sus hermanas estaba casada con un prestigioso político sur coreano y la otra con un millonario francés. Era tan irreal, que Sakura pensó seriamente por un momento que Shaoran le había mentido. Esa no podía ser su familia. Sin embargo, ahí estaba la verdad. Era tan impresionante que por dos días no pudo ni ver a Shaoran a los ojos.

Para su sorpresa, cuando Shaoran se percató de lo que le estaba pasando sólo se limitó a sonreír, como si hubiera estado esperando esa reacción.

- Si te hace sentir mejor, a Takashi le tomó medio año aceptar que esa es mi familia – Le comentó el ambarino.

- Dios, ¿No te das cuenta? – Exclamó Sakura con exasperación – Podrías estar en la mejor secundaria de Japón. O de China. ¡O del mundo!

- ¿Y por qué querría eso? – Preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

- ¡Porque puedes! – Casi gritó la chica con incredulidad – Podrías tener casi cualquier cosa que quisieras.

- Lo que quiero no me lo puede dar ni toda la fortuna de mi familia junta, Sakura – Dijo Shaoran observando enigmáticamente a la chica.

Esa indirecta no pasó desapercibida para Sakura. De inmediato quedó en silencio y sintió que se sonrojaba un poco. Ella sabía exactamente qué es lo que él quería. Y qué persona podía proveérselo.

Pero, Dios… Le daba tanto miedo hablar. Shaoran ya había confesado sus sentimientos hacia ella. Y, como si eso no fuera poco, se lo demostraba todos los días en incluso lo más pequeños gestos. Su paciencia y su decisión de no presionarla eran tan admirables que sólo hacía que ella se enamorara más y más de él.

Si tan sólo ella pudiera hacer lo mismo con él...

Sakura sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Estaba completamente enamorada de Shaoran Li. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, con la felicidad en la punta de sus dedos, pero sin esforzarse en alcanzarla.

La chica volvió a mirar a Shaoran, quien aún cubría su rostro con sus manos. Sabía cuál era el problema. Le daba miedo volver a ser lastimada. Había dolido tanto que a su mente le aterraba volver a pasar por lo mismo. Pero ahí estaba su corazón, diciendo con cada latido que hablara. Que no cometiera el error de dejar a ese chico escapar.

- Al menos el Inspector ofreció prestarte su bicicleta – Comentó Nagata tratando de mejorar los ánimos.

- Lo sé – Afirmó el ambarino – Pero estoy mucho más acostumbrado a mi bicicleta. Con la que entrené por tanto tiempo. Debí haber arreglado este asunto hace mucho tiempo atrás – Se lamentó el chico.

- ¡Muy bien! ¿Quién viene conmigo de compras después? – Exclamó Meiling entrando al salón tal cual un torbellino.

Sakura pudo jurar que escuchó a Shaoran lamentarse aún más.

- ¿Mihara? ¿Aizawa? – Preguntó Mei – Oh, ¡De seguro tú vienes, Daidouji!

La esmeralda estuvo tentada a reír. Meiling siempre la asombraba con su personalidad tan franca, poseyendo una determinación impresionante. Si quería algo, ella iba y lo buscaba, sin siquiera pensarlo mucho. Y si Meiling Li quería que alguien la acompañara de compras esa tarde, era de seguro que encontraría a alguien.

Quizás Sakura necesitara aprender un poco más de ella.

- Oh, Dios, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara Xiao Lang? – Exclamó Mei de repente con preocupación.

Tanto Tomoyo como Sakura rieron esta vez. No pudieron resistirse. Mei era tan volátil e infantil que a veces que era imposible saber o predecir lo que saldría de su boca de un momento a otro.

- No pasa nada, Mei – Replicó Shaoran con voz cansada.

- ¿Sabes que "No pasa nada" es la más grande mentira utilizada por las mujeres? - Dijo Mei como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

- Pero yo soy un hombre – Refutó el ambarino.

- En tu caso eso es completamente irrelevante.

- Oh, ¡Cómo te extrañaba mujer! – Exclamó Eriol con felicidad.

Shaoran le dedicó una mirada asesina a su amigo. Sakura se preguntó seriamente cuánto más el ambarino iría a resistir. Se veía tan infeliz y agotado…

- ¿No tienes que ir a molestar a otro lado, Mei? – Preguntó Shaoran casi con un gruñido.

La chica observó la hora en su celular y chilló.

- ¡Tienes razón! Ya va a partir su clase. Entonces, ¿Vienes conmigo, Daidouji? – Preguntó Mei.

- Lo siento, pero iré a buscar a Sakura a la secundaria Araiso para cuando termine la final de básquetbol.

¿En serio Tomoyo iba a hacer eso? Sakura miró extrañada a su amiga pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- Es una lástima – Dijo con pena la china – Eres la mejor eligiendo ropa.

Al escuchar eso Tomoyo sonrió a más no poder. Mei la había alagado de la mejor forma posible.

- ¡Adiós! ¡Nos vemos en la tarde, Xiao Lang! – Se despidió la chica saliendo del salón.

Y así, de nuevo la paz y tranquilidad volvieron al salón.

- ¿En serio vienes a buscarme después, Tomoyo? – Preguntó con curiosidad Sakura.

- Lo siento, eso fue una excusa – Respondió la amatista con algo de culpa – Aunque hasta que no llegue a mi casa no estaré a salvo. Ya sabes cómo es Mei.

Oh, Sakura lo sabía muy bien. En la lista de sus 10 más grandes locuras (Al menos dentro de lo que ella consideraba locuras), en alrededor de siete de ellas Meiling estaba involucrada de un modo u otro. Y eso que ella volvía a Japón un par de semanas al año solamente.

- ¡Ganamos en Arco y flecha! – Anunció con felicidad Chiharu al entrar al salón.

Todos los que estaban ahí gritaron con alegría. Sabían que arco y flecha siempre era ganado por la secundaria Otsuka, así que ganar este año era verdaderamente un evento extraordinario.

- ¡Y eso que Megumi tuvo problemas con su arco antes de la competencia! – Agregó Rika.

- Pues yo voy por el mismo camino de Megumi si no soluciono lo de mi estúpida bicicleta – Murmuró Shaoran.

De seguro eso sólo lo escucharon Eriol y Sakura. La esmeralda incluso apostaría a que Shaoran lo dijo sin siquiera pensarlo. Realmente quería darle un abrazo. ¡Estaba tan abatido!

- Todos a sus puestos – Anunció la profesora al entrar.

En segundos todos se sentaron y guardaron silencio.

- Lo sé, de seguro quieren celebrar, pero tendrán tiempo para eso después de clases – Dijo la profesora observando el libro de clases - Señorita Kinomoto, usted puede retirarse. Mucha suerte en la final de básquetbol.

- Gracias, profesora – Respondió Sakura

La chica rápidamente tomó sus cosas y las puso en su bolso. En ese instante cruzó su mirada con Shaoran, el que lucía más serio que de costumbre. No pudo evitar dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa. Ella estaba teniendo una mala semana y podía tener una muy clara idea de lo que él estaba pasando en estos momentos. Para su infinita alegría, pudo ver como la mirada del ambarino se volvió más dulce en respuesta.

Sakura sonrió aún más, para después despedirse de Tomoyo y sus amigas a la distancia y salir del salón. Las porristas podrían tener una tarde muy dura hoy, pero nada le iba a arruinar su buen humor ahora.

* * *

La tarde no se desarrolló de forma tan horrible como Sakura esperaba. Aunque en básquetbol su secundaria no ganó (¡Con sólo una diferencia de tres puntos!), el grupo de porristas había hecho una presentación bastante limpia. Sakura no podría pedir más.

Y no, Tomoyo definitivamente no fue a buscarla cuando todo terminó. Aunque gran parte de su regreso a casa lo hizo con sus compañeras, por lo que tampoco se sintió tan sola. No podía esperar para llegar a casa y darse una ducha. Además, al otro día no tendrían clases en la mañana, por lo que podría dormir varias horas más.

Al llegar a su hogar, Sakura saludó rápidamente a su papá, quien estaba preparando té, y fue al baño a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Fujitaka le ofreció algo de comida, pero Sakura no tenía apetito. Sólo quería dormir un rato. Estaba cansada y sin energías en el cuerpo.

Sin embargo, la esmeralda no alcanzó ni a poner su cabeza en la cama para cuando sonó su teléfono. No se molestó en contestar. Sólo quería desconectarse del mundo. Pero, sea quien sea la persona que la estaba llamando, no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla en paz. Por lo que, tras ocho llamadas perdidas, Sakura se rindió y fue en busca de su celular. Tomoyo la llamaba.

- Dime que pasa algo importante – Dijo la chica sin saludar.

La respuesta que recibió fue música desde el otro lado. El tipo de música que se escucha en una fiesta. ¿Tomoyo en una fiesta a las 8 de la noche en plena semana?

- Tomoyo, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Sakura algo preocupada ahora.

- _¿Sakura? ¡Sakura!_ – Exclamó la amatista con alegría – _Ay, Sakura…_

Oh, Dios santo. Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos. Tomoyo no sólo estaba en una fiesta, sino que también estaba borracha. ¿De qué se había perdido mientras estaba fuera de clases? La esmeralda ni siquiera podía formular una mínima explicación lógica para lo que estaba pasando.

- _Ay, Sakura, hay tanta gente acá_ – Suspiró Tomoyo como si estuviera de vacaciones.

- Tomoyo, ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó Sakura.

- _No sé… ¿Una casa?_ - Sugirió la amatista – _Aunque no luce como una casa, no hay muebles._

- _No seas tonta, ¿No ves que sacaron los muebles?_ – Exclamó alguien a lo lejos.

- _¿En serio? – _Dijo Tomoyo asombrada – _Entonces puede ser una casa, ¿No te parece inteligente que hayan sacado los muebles, Sakura?_

Si Sakura hubiera podido abrir más los ojos o la boca, de seguro lo hubiera hecho. ¡Tomoyo estaba totalmente embriagada! Y si su oído no le fallaba, la dueña de la voz de la otra persona que había hablado era Naoko. Y no se había escuchado como si estuviera en mejor estado que la amatista. Lo que le hacía pensar, ¿Cuántas más de sus amigas estaban al otro lado del celular?

Sakura se sentó en la cama y frunció el ceño. Sólo había visto a Tomoyo dos veces en su vida borracha. Una fue a la semana después de terminar con Eriol (Aunque Sakura no podía culparla mucho por eso). Y la otra…

La esmeralda cerró los ojos con pesar al percatarse de lo que estaba realmente pasando. La segunda vez que Tomoyo se emborrachó lo recordaba perfectamente, como también recordaba la razón por la que terminó haciéndolo. O la persona, mejor dicho.

- Tomoyo, ¿Estás con Mei? – Preguntó Sakura, aunque ya sabiendo la respuesta.

- _¿Estoy qué?_ – Respondió la amatista algo confundida. La música tampoco ayudaba mucho.

- Si estás con Meiling – Repitió Sakura más fuerte.

_- ¿Meiling? No sé dónde está Meiling_ – Replicó Tomoyo.

- ¡_Está con Chiharu!_ – Gritó Naoko

_- ¿Chiharu está aquí? _– Preguntó Tomoyo con asombro.

Sakura volvió a cerrar los ojos con lamento. Esta conversación no estaba yendo a ninguna parte. Y si Tomoyo la estaba llamando para que ella fuera a esa fiesta, eso no iba a suceder en ningún futuro cercano. No un miércoles por la noche, al menos.

_ - Sakura, ¿Cuándo vas a llegar?_ – Preguntó Tomoyo de repente.

"En ningún momento", respondió mentalmente la esmeralda. Aunque no podía decirle eso a su amiga en su estado.

- Estoy en mi cama, ya voy a dormir – Se excusó la chica finalmente.

_- ¿En la cama? ¡Pero si es tan temprano!- _Dijo Tomoyo com extrañeza.

- También es temprano para estar tomando, ¿No crees? – Murmuró Sakura, aunque más para sí misma.

_- ¿Cómo dijiste?_ – Preguntó la amatista casi gritando.

- ¡Qué fue un día muy largo! – Exclamó esta vez la esmeralda.

_- Pero, Sakura, están todos aquí –_ Señaló Tomoyo casi con pena _– Y si Yuri está acá son su brazo lastimado, ¿Por qué tú no?_

- _No seas tonta, Tomoyo, Yuri se lastimó su muñeca –_ La corrigió Naoko con algo de burla

_- Brazo, muñeca, dedo, pierna, da lo mismo. Ese no es el punto_ – Refutó la amatista

Sakura ya no sabía que le asombraba más. Que Yuri también esté en esa fiesta, o que Tomyo, Naoko, Chiharu, y muy probablemente Rika, estén en una fiesta un miércoles a las 8 de la noche y ya completamente embriagadas. Lo que le hacía pensar, si ella no hubiera ido a la final de básquetbol, ¿Estaría en esas mismas condiciones ahora?

- _Vamos, Sakura, si está divertido_ – Trató Tomoyo de persuadirla otra vez.

- Probablemente no – Replicó Sakura con sinceridad. En especial si ella era la única persona sobria en el lugar. Tampoco es que ella tomara mucho de todas formas.

- _Entonces, tendremos que ir a buscarte a tu casa, ¿No crees, Naoko? –_ Dijo finalmente la amatista.

Oh, no. Eso no iba a pasar. Tanto Tomoyo como Naoko jamás le perdonarían que su padre las viera borrachas. Eso y que, si ya sobrias ellas eran muy buenas obligándola a ir a fiestas, emborrachadas serían insoportables. Y ni hablar si viene Chiharu con ellas.

- ¡No! – Exclamó Sakura rápidamente – No, no. Iré a la fiesta. ¿Dónde están?

_- Ya te dije, en una casa_ – Respondió Tomoyo, para después reír.

- Bien, pero ahora sé más específica. ¿Qué casa? – Volvió a intentarlo la esmeralda.

_- No sé, aunque conozco la calle de afuera. Pero no sé porqué._

Era hora de dar inicio al plan B. Tomoyo no le iba a dar ninguna respuesta sensata en estos momentos.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. Ya veré como llego allá – Dijo Sakura, buscando un sweater en su closet.

_ - ¿Pero en serio vas a venir?_ – Preguntó Tomoyo con algo de sospecha.

- En serio. Si no, llámame – Aseguró la esmeralda, ahora buscando zapatos.

- _Oh, Sakura. Me alegra tanto que vengas. ¡Nos vemos después!_ – Se despidió la amatista, para después cortar.

- No es que me hayas dado mucha opción – Murmuró Sakura con desgana.

Sin embargo, antes de averiguar dónde demonios estaban metidas sus amigas, primero debía solucionar otro problema. ¿Cómo iba a salir de su casa?

Claro, usar el árbol que da a su ventana era fácil, pero tendría que dar muchas explicaciones si su papá la llegaba a descubrir. Sería mejor decirle directamente que iría a ver a Tomoyo, pero ¿Y si su padre llamaba a la casa de su amiga más tarde?

Vaya dilema. Sakura comenzó a pensar en miles de excusas mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la cocina. Sin embargo, Fujitaka no se encontraba ahí. Fue a la oficina de su papá, pero tampoco ahí estaba. Iba a dirigirse a su pieza pero, al pasar por el living, lo encontró ahí medio dormido en el sofá con el televisor prendido.

Sakura se acercó de a poco, pero su papá debió haberla sentido porque abrió sus ojos. Se veía cansado y con mucho sueño.

- ¿Te quedaste dormido? – Preguntó la esmeralda con inocencia.

- Así parece – Respondió Fujitaka, para después ver su reloj – Supongo que es muy temprano para irme a acostar, ¿No?

Y como un regalo del cielo, Sakura sabía exactamente como salir de su casa. Y lo haría por la puerta principal.

- Claro que no, papá. Si tienes sueño, ve a acostarte – Insistió la chica – Yo sólo vine a buscar té, pero me iré a la cama pronto. Estoy agotada.

- Sigue siendo temprano – Repitió Fujitaka, aunque con un bostezo.

Sakura se dirigió a la cocina para "preparar" su té mientras trataba de pensar. Su padre era cualquier cosa menos tonto. Si no hacía esto bien, iba a sospechar rápidamente que algo estaba pasando. Tal vez él no fuera a decir nada, pero Sakura no quería preocuparlo.

- ¿Quiéres que prepare yo tu té? – Ofreció el señor Kinomoto entrando a la cocina.

- No, no te preocupes – Dijo la chica sacando algunas hojas de té de un tarro.

- Iré a acostarme, no sé qué me pasa hoy – Murmuró Fujitaka rindiéndose ante el sueño.

Sakura tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no gritar con triunfo.

- Buenas noches entonces, papá – Dijo Sakura con tranquilidad poniendo agua a la tetera.

- Buenas noches, hija. Nos vemos mañana – Se despidió Fujitaka y se dirigió a su pieza.

La esmeralda siguió preparando su té hasta que estuvo segura de que su papá estaba en la cama acostado. Cuando sintió la puerta de su pieza cerrarse, botó el té en el lavabo y con cuidado se dirigió a su dormitorio. No sabía qué demonios había pasado o como había todo resultado tan bien, pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Ahora sólo quedaba solucionar el segundo problema que tenía en sus manos. ¿Cómo se supone que iría a llegar a la famosa fiesta si ni siquiera sabía donde se realizaba?

Pero, como ya había pensado en eso antes, tenía un plan B. Así que tomó su celular y comenzó a buscar entre los contactos. Sólo había una persona que de seguro estaba en esa fiesta y aún en sus sanas facultades. Sakura lo sabía muy bien.

Al encontrar el número lo marcó y se sentó en su cama esperando que contestaran del otro lado. Estaba a punto de cortar cuando sintió que respondían.

- _Leí tu nombre en la pantalla al menos unas tres veces. Ni siquiera sabía que seguías teniendo mi número_ – La voz tenía un tono lastimero, como si hubiera sido herido.

- Ya, como si eso de verdad te molestara, Eriol – Replicó Sakura sin alterarse.

_- No, pero tengo derecho a quejarme, ¿No? _

- Tú igual podrías haberme llamado alguna vez, ¿Sabes? – Contraatacó la chica siguiendo su juego.

_- Touché, querida_ – Aceptó la derrota el inglés – _Bien, hablando en serio, ¿Pasa algo?_

- Más o menos. Supongo que estás en una fiesta en estos momentos, ¿No?

- _Pues, para tu y mi sorpresa, no lo estoy. ¿Hay alguna fiesta a la que no fui invitado en estos momentos? _– Preguntó Eriol fingiendo enojo.

- Eso creo. Tomoyo me llamó toda borracha y quiere que vaya a una fiesta en no sé dónde.

- _Lo siento, dejé de escuchar cuando dijiste que Tomoyo estaba borracha _– Exclamó con fascinación el chico.

- Sí, bueno, pensé que tú sabías donde estaban pero veo que no – Suspiró con resignación la esmeralda.

- _Que no esté en susodicha fiesta no significa que no pueda averiguarlo_ – Replicó Eriol casi como si lo hubieran insultado.

- ¿En serio puedes averiguarlo? – Inquirió la chica con suspicacia.

- _Querida, no sabes con quien hablas. Déjame hacer unas llamadas y te envió un mensaje con la ubicación. _

Sakura suspiró hondamente agradecida. Eriol le iba a ahorrar muchísimo tiempo y llamadas telefónicas si podía averiguar eso.

- Muchas gracias, Eriol – Agradeció la chica.

_- Ningún problema. Además, quiero ver a mi perfecta Tomoyo pasada de copas. Será interesante –_ Dijo el chico con malicia.

- Eriol… - Comenzó a hablar la esmeralda con tono amenazante, pero fue interrumpida.

_- Nos vemos después _– Se despidió el chico cortando la llamada.

Quizás Sakura no debió haber revelado que Tomoyo estaba borracha. Aunque tampoco se podía imaginar a Eriol molestándola por eso. Después de todo, la amatista había visto a su ex novio en mucho peor estado durante su noviazgo. Vamos, ¡Hasta ella lo había visto más que embriagado!

Sakura no tuvo que esperar mucho pues recibió un mensaje a los pocos minutos. Leyó la dirección al menos unas cuatro veces. La fiesta estaba siendo celebrada muy cerca de su casa. Tuvo una leve sospecha de donde era, pero no podía ser. Aunque Tomoyo dijo que Yuri estaba ahí…

Rápidamente tomó su bolso y bajó las escaleras con cuidado. Despertar a su padre era lo último que quería en esos instantes. Se puso sus zapatillas y salió de su casa haciendo el más mínimo ruido posible. Incluso se preocupó de que la reja no sonara al abrir o cerrar. Sólo para cuando estaba dando la vuelta en la esquina de su calle se relajó. Aunque no iba a tentar su suerte, debía volver temprano.

Volvió a leer la dirección en su celular y buscó la casa. Sin embargo, la verdad, sin la ayuda de Eriol hubiera encontrado la fiesta igual. Habían muchos chicos de su secundaria en los alrededores y en menos de quince minutos ya estaba en frente de la casa que buscaba. Ahora lo que antes había sospechado era una realidad total.

Esa era sin duda la casa de Yuri.

Sakura estaba tan asombrada que ahora ni siquiera le preocupaba que sus amigas estuvieran borrachas o semi consientes. Bueno, quizás por Tomoyo tuviera aún un poco de preocupación, ella tomaba alcohol casi nunca. Aún así, el hecho que esa fuera la casa de Yuri y que fuera ella la dueña de la fiesta era lo que más le intrigaba.

Yuri no era el tipo de personas que hacía una fiesta de este tipo a estas horas del día y en medio de la semana. De ningún modo.

Casi esperando estar equivocada, Sakura entró con cuidado a la casa. Por la cantidad de personas dentro, la cantidad del alcohol y el ruido de la música, la esmeralda estaba francamente sorprendida que ninguno de los vecino haya llamado a la policía aún. Aunque probablemente eso iría a pasar pronto.

- ¡Kinomoto! – Exclamó alguien - ¡Pensé que no vendrías!

Sakura buscó esa voz en la multitud y vio a Meiling acercándose con una sonrisa. Síp, ella definitivamente era la que estaba detrás de que sus amigas estuvieran acá. Y si no hubiera sido por el partido de básquetbol, de seguro ella hubiera terminado acá también.

- ¿Has visto a Tomoyo? – Preguntó la chica.

- Sí, creo… - Mei buscó entre la multitud – Estaba con Yanagizawa la última vez que la vi. Pero no te preocupes, lo están pasando bien – Sonrió aún más la chica - ¿Quieres?

Meiling le ofreció un vaso que llevaba en su mano. Oh, no, Sakura no iba a caer en eso. Tomó el vaso, pero no bebió de él. Sólo necesitaba que sus amigas la vieran y después podría volver a su casa. Después de todo, su papá pensaba que estaba acostada en su cama en estos instantes.

- Gracias, iré a buscarlas entonces – Agradeció Sakura.

- Oh, de nada – Replicó Mei.

Por la forma que la miraba, Sakura podría jurar que Meiling sabía exactamente lo que ella estaba haciendo aquí. Y que no era precisamente pasarla bien. Sakura sonrió y negó con su cabeza. Bien podría culpar a Mei de lo que estaba pasando pero, la verdad, eran sus amigas las responsables de sus acciones. Mei levantó su vaso y le hizo un guiño. Sakura le sonrió en respuesta. A quien engañaba, ella jamás podría estar enojada con la china.

Encontrar a Tomoyo le estaba tomando más tiempo de lo que le había tomado llegar a esa fiesta. Con toda la gente y el ruido, más tiempo pasó observando la casa y sus decoraciones que encontrando señales de vida de alguna de sus amigas. Se dirigió al patio para poder llamar a alguien pero, cuando vio a Yuri sentada bajo el único árbol del patio con la pena cubriendo completamente su rostro, dejó a Tomoyo y compañía en segundo plano. Era obvio que Yuri la necesitaba más.

- Parece que tu muñeca está mejor, ¿No? – Bromeó Sakura cuando estaba a pasos de ella

Yuri levantó la cabeza con sorpresa, pero la pena volvió rápidamente. Sakura vio que suspiró hondamente.

- He cometido un grave error, Sakura – Se lamentó Yuri cerrando los ojos con pesar.

- ¿Lo dices por la fiesta? Porque, si es así, es todo un éxito – Replicó la esmeralda con tono ligero.

- Dije que si Fujiwara perdía en tenis haría una fiesta en mi casa – Confesó Yuri con pena - Y ya ves, acá estamos.

- Pero, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Preguntó Sakura ahora más seria.

- No sé… Quizás porque quería lastimarlo – Respondió la chica.

Incluso Sakura sabía lo competitivo que era Fujiwara y lo importante que era el tenis para él. Que Yuri esté haciendo una fiesta por su derrota, en especial ella la que había sido su mejor amiga por tanto tiempo, era un golpe bajo. Sakura se le acercó más y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Estás arrepentida, entonces? – Inquirió la esmeralda.

- Por supuesto que sí. Si Fujiwara se entera me va a matar. Ya no seremos amigos, pero sé lo importante que era este campeonato para él. No sé porque lo hice.

- ¿Y por qué sigues con la fiesta? Podrías llamar a la policía y todos tendrían que irse – Ofreció Sakura.

- No. Siempre cumplo con mis promesas y no seré yo la que termine esto – Replicó la chica con determinación – En realidad, estoy esperando que alguno de mis vecinos se anime a llamar a la policía. No sé porqué han demorado tanto.

- Podríamos romper una ventana y así estarían obligados a llamar, ¿No crees? – Sugirió Sakura como si lo pensara muy en serio.

- Eso ya lo pensé – Dijo Yuri con una mueca.

Sakura suspiró. Yuri tenía sólo un defecto y ese era su orgullo. Aunque, al menos, era capaz de reconocer sus errores. Sólo que no enfrente de las personas correctas. Sakura necesitaba terminar esa fiesta de algún modo. No sólo ayudaría a Yuri, sino que también a sus amigas. Las que aún debían estar en alguna parte de ese desorden, ¿No?

- Bien, como no lo harás tú, lo haré yo – Anunció Sakura levantándose – Llamaré a la policía y solucionaré los problemas de todos. Incluidos los míos.

- Verdad, ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? – Preguntó Yuri con curiosidad.

- Tomoyo y Naoko están acá en evidente estado etílico. Y es muy probable que Chiharu y Rika también. Así que vine a salvar el día – Explicó la esmeralda buscando su celular en su bolso – O la noche. Aunque, ¿Qué pasa si al llamar a la policía te metes en problemas? – Preguntó Sakura de repente con preocupación.

- Me lo merezco. Dale, llama a la policía - Insistió Yuri levantándose también.

Sakura encontró su celular y comenzó a marcar el número de la policía. Antes de llamar, miró a Yuri una última vez y ésta asintió. Con ese último incentivo, la esmeralda apretó el botón verde y esperó unos segundos.

-_ Buenas noches, policía de Tomoeda, ¿Cuál es su problema? –_ Dijo una voz femenina.

- Buenas noches, mis vecinos están teniendo una fiesta en su casa y hay mucho ruido. Estoy tratando de hacer dormir a mi bebé y podría jurar que hay menores de edad en el lugar bebiendo alcohol.

Yuri tuvo que reprimir la risa, mientras Sakura se esforzaba en mantener la seriedad. Todas esas películas y series donde los protagonistas llamaban a la policía estaban dando sus frutos en estos instantes. La policía le pidió una dirección y Yuri le indicó la de sus vecinos. En 15 a 20 minutos más estarían ahí.

- Bien, ahora sólo hay que esperar y todo habrá terminado – Sonrió Sakura.

Yuri le dio un aplauso golpeando su mano buena con su pierna (Pues su otra mano aún estaba afectada por su muñeca lastimada) y la esmeralda hizo una reverencia, como si acabara de terminar una obra teatral. Lo único que le hacía sentir mal era que Yuri estaría en problemas. Pero la chica volvía a estar feliz, por lo que Sakura se relajó.

Aunque, claro, la felicidad no duró mucho.

Se estaban dirigiendo de vuelta a la casa cuando se percataron de que algo estaba pasando. La música seguía fuerte, pero las personas ahí estaban serias y preocupadas. Sakura había estado ahí apenas unos minutos antes y las cosas ahí eran muy distintas.

Y era demasiado pronto para que la policía llegara.

Con extrañeza, ambas chicas se miraron para después mirar a la multitud. Y ellos los miraban a ellas. No, a ella. Sakura rápidamente se percató de que ellos miraban a Yuri. Aunque la esmeralda no sabía si era preocupación o miedo lo que había en sus miradas. ¿Qué había pasado mientras estaban en el patio?

- ¡Sakura! – Exclamó Tomoyo desde una esquina - ¡Pensé que no vendrías!

Tomoyo lucía pasada de copas, pero no tan mal como Sakura había imaginado. Es decir, se había preocupado más de la cuenta. Aunque al mismo tiempo le hacía feliz verla en buen estado.

La amatista se le acercó y le dio un abrazo. No había nada malo con eso, hasta que Tomoyo le susurró en el oído.

- Fujiwara está acá – Reveló la chica.

Sakura abrió grande los ojos y miró a su amiga con preocupación. Eso explicaba el cambio de humor en el ambiente. La esmeralda cruzó su mirada con Yuri y ésta la miró frunciendo el ceño. Sakura no sabía cómo decirle de forma amable lo que estaba pasando. O lo que iba a pasar.

- ¿Dónde está? – Gritó alguien a lo lejos.

El miedo y el nerviosismo invadieron los ojos de Yuri en menos de un segundo. Sakura sólo cerró sus ojos con pesar. Fujiwara estaba cerca y sonaba muy, muy enojado.

- Oh, ahí estás Yuri – Dijo Eriol entrando al lugar con una muy rara expresión de preocupación en su rostro – Shaoran y Yamazaki están tratando de controlar a Fujiwara, pero en serio que tiene planes de matarte. ¿Qué has hecho ahora, pequeña luciérnaga?

- ¿Pequeña luciérnaga? – Preguntó Tomoyo extrañada

- Es de cuando estábamos en el grupo de scouts siglos atrás – Explicó rápidamente Yuri.

- ¿Estuviste en el grupo de scouts? – Preguntó esta vez la amatista a Eriol.

- Me pareció útil saber cómo armar un campamento – Respondió el inglés levantando los hombros.

- Aunque sólo duraste un semestre – Reveló Yuri con tono acusatorio.

- Tenía muchos códigos, me aburrió. ¿Y cuánto duraste tú? ¿Un año? – Inquirió con ironía Eriol.

- Fujiwara está en alguna parte de esta casa con intenciones de asesinar a Yuri, ¿Y ustedes hablan de lo mal scouts que fueron? – Interrumpió Sakura seria.

Tanto Eriol como Yuri guardaron silencio. Shaoran y Takashi sólo le estaban dando unos segundos más de paz, pero si no hacían algo ni siquiera se quería imaginar el espectáculo que habría en ese lugar. Y la policía venía en camino…

- ¡Muévete, Li! ¿Dónde demonios está? – Volvió a gritar Fujiwara.

Estaban en la sala de al lado. Las personas que estaban en el lugar comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, probablemente preguntándose qué estaba pasando. O si lo que estaba a punto de pasar sería un buen show. Sakura se debió haber quedado en su casa, realmente no quería presenciar lo que se veía venir.

- ¡Muévete, maldita sea! ¡Si no la voy a matar! – Gritó Fujiwara

- Luces como si la fueras a matar y si la lastimas te rompo el brazo – Amenazó Shaoran

- Claro, como si yo fuera capaz de lastimarla – Exclamó el chico con ironía.

El silencio absoluto reino en el ambiente cuando Fujiwara entró en el lugar. Si Sakura hubiera estado en los zapatos de Yuri, se hubiera escondido detrás de Eriol o Tomoyo. La expresión de Fujiwara realmente le dio miedo. Pero, para sorpresa de la esmeralda, en vez de esconderse, Yuri dio un paso enfrente, como si estuviera preparada para la batalla. Pero, ¿Lo estaba?

- ¿Vienes a disfrutar de la fiesta? – Preguntó Yuri con inocencia – Lo que me parece perfecto, pues es en tu honor.

Todo el mundo miró a Yuri como si le hubiera nacido un cuerno en la frente. O bien, esas eran muchas agallas o completa estupidez. Incluso Eriol, el que normalmente aprobaba acciones de ese tipo, miró a la chica con asombro.

- ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste? – Preguntó Fujiwara con un gruñido - ¿Querías humillarme, eso?

- Vamos, apuestas son apuestas. Eso ya lo sabes – Replicó la chica con tono aburrido.

Si no es porque Sakura había visto a Yuri nerviosa y preocupada antes, jamás hubiera imaginado que la chica se sintiera aunque sea un poco culpable por la fiesta. Realmente no quería demostrar debilidad alguna ante Fujiwara. La esmeralda temía que esa actitud sólo iría a empeorar las cosas.

- Olvídate de la estúpida apuesta, sabías lo importante que era este campeonato para mí – Exclamó Fujiwara con enfado - Lo enojado que estaría si perdía.

- Disculpa, ¿He lastimado tus sentimientos? – Replicó Yuri con fingiendo inocencia.

Nadie hacía el más mínimo ruido en el lugar, como si esperaran que una bomba fuera a estallar en cualquier segundo. Sakura se sentía en el deber de interrumpirlos. Fujiwara y Yuri sólo se lastimarían si seguían discutiendo. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo. Shaoran se le acercó negando con la cabeza. La esmeralda quería protestar pero la determinación en la mirada del ambarino la terminó convenciendo. Sólo esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta.

- ¿En qué momento te convertiste en una perra insensible? – Exclamó finalmente Fujiwara, mirando a su ex amiga como si no la reconociera.

- ¿Perra insensible? – Repitió Yuri con incredulidad – ¿Por qué no consideré tus sentimientos si perdías en tenis? No seas petulante, no eres ni el primer ni el último deportista en perder.

- ¡No es eso lo importante! ¡Eres tú! – Gritó con exasperación el chico - ¡Tú eres la que ha cambiado!

- ¿Cómo? Siempre he cumplido con mis apuestas y eso lo sabes bien.

Esto era casi doloroso de presenciar y, sin embargo, nadie podía apartar sus ojos de la escena. Sakura se sentía como una verdadera intrusa escuchando lo que no le incumbía. En eso, como un rayo alumbrando su mente, se acordó de un pequeño detalle. Miró su celular y después se dirigió a Yuri.

- Te quedan 10 minutos más o menos antes de que llegue la policía – Murmuró la esmeralda.

Yuri la miró y asintió. Bien, al menos Sakura sabía que esta conversación tenía fecha de término. Por el momento, claro.

- Mira, la apuesta la hice en un mal momento – Comenzó a explicar Yuri con algo más de calma - Lo siento si te lastimó. Ahora tengo mayores problemas con los que lidiar.

- ¿Sabes? Me alegro que ya no seamos amigos. No te quiero entre mis amigos. Eres tan sólo un error en mi vida – Declaró Fujiwara con decepción.

- Como quieras – Murmuró Yuri, aunque bajando la mirada.

- ¿Así de fácil? ¿Así de fácil dejas todo irse? – Inquirió el chico aún más desilusionado - ¿Toda la amistad?

- Dejé de luchar cuando tú dejaste de hacerlo – Replicó la chica con voz baja y Sakura pudo jurar que sus ojos estaban lacrimógenos.

El corazón de la esmeralda se apretó en su pecho. Yuri era su amiga y verla sufrir así, porque ella sabía que estaba sufriendo, le producía una pena y angustia inmensa. Inconscientemente buscó la mano de Shaoran y, al encontrarla, éste apretó su mano con fuerza. ¿Y si ella y Shaoran hubiera terminado así?

- ¡La policía! – Gritó alguien desde otra habitación.

Bien, no necesitaban mayor advertencia para que todas las personas en el lugar comenzaran a salir de la casa. Por cualquier modo posible. En cosa de segundos todo se volvió caos absoluto.

- Debemos irnos – Exclamó Shaoran a la esmeralda.

Sakura asintió y se volvió a dirigir a Yuri.

- ¿En serio no vas a tener muchos problemas? – Preguntó la chica preocupada.

- Voy a estar bien, gracias por llamar – Repondió Yuri con una sonrisa, aunque con tristeza en sus ojos.

- Un momento – Interrumpió Fujiwara - ¿Tú llamaste a la policía, Kinomoto?

- ¿Sakura? – Preguntó a su vez Shaoran con extrañeza

- Está bien, ella lo quería así – Confesó la esmeralda mirando al ambarino.

La música seguía fuerte y los gritos sólo agregaban más ruido al ambiente. Por lo que se podía escuchar, la policía no estaba feliz y buscaban responsables. Y eso que aún no contemplaban el hecho de que había presencia de alcohol y menores de edad en el lugar.

- ¿Tú hiciste que llamaran a la policía? – Preguntó Fujiwara a Yuri con desconcierto.

- Estoy cansada y la noche no parecía acabar pronto – Replicó la chica con indiferencia mientras veía a todas las personas huir de su casa.

Sakura pudo ver como Yamazaki tomaba a Chiharu y Naoko y las sacaba de esa habitación. Lo mismo estaba haciendo Eriol con Tomoyo. La esmeralda sentía la presión que Shaoran imponía en su mano, pero no quería irse. No quería dejar a Yuri sola con todo lo que se vendría.

- Vamos – Insistió el ambarino.

- Sólo que quede una cosa en claro – Exclamó Fujiwara como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar - Yo nunca dejé de luchar por ti.

- Sí, sí lo hiciste – Replicó Yuri mirando a los ojos al chico - Sólo que no te diste cuenta.

- Claro, fácil para ti decirlo. Tú no eres el que está enamorado.

Eso último salió casi como un susurro de la boca de Fujiwara. Si no era porque alguien había cortado la música momentos antes, de seguro nadie lo hubiera escuchado. Era tanto el asombro de todos que incluso Shaoran se olvidó de que debían salir del lugar y, en cambio, se quedó donde estaba sin ser capaz de moverse. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, había esperado escuchar esa confesión por parte del chico.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Yuri con voz ahogada.

Fujiwara sólo la miraba como si ni él mismo pudiera creer lo que había dicho. De seguro no estaba en sus planes haber revelado algo así.

- ¿Estás enamorado? – Insistió Yuri acercándose al chico - ¿De quién?

- Da lo mismo ahora – Replicó Fujiwara bajando la mirada

- No, no es así. Maldita sea, ¡Dime! – La chica lo golpeó con su mano buena en el pecho.

- No se supone que me tenía que enamorar de mi mejor amiga – Dijo finalmente el chico mirándola con pena y frustración en sus ojos - Lo jodí todo y lo siento por eso.

Todas las lágrimas que Yuri había estado tratando de controlar bajaron por sus ojos libremente. La mente de Sakura comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad. Esto debía ser bueno, ¿No? Yuri también estaba enamorada de él. Sakura quería decirlo en voz alta pero sabía que esa no era una confesión que le correspondía revelar. Así que, en un momento de locura, se acercó a la chica y la abrazó con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que le habló en su oído.

- Por favor, por favor, dile lo que sientes. No cometas el error de dejarlo pasar. No dejes que tu orgullo lo destruya todo, ni que el miedo se apodere de ti. Además, ya sabes sus sentimientos, ¿No?

Sakura se separó de la chica y vio como Yuri la miraba casi aturdida. La esmeralda quería tan desesperadamente que todo resultara bien y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada la estaba carcomiendo. Sea lo que sea que vaya a suceder, eso no estaba en su control.

Shaoran la tomó de la cintura y la llevó fuera de la casa a través del patio. Lo último que pudo ver fue a Yuri dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Qué significa eso? La esperanza inundó a la esmeralda. ¿Yuri la habría escuchado?

- Vamos a tener que saltar ese muro – Anunció Shaoran ya estando afuera.

¿Muro? Sakura miró a su alrededor y vio el muro de dos metros de altura que separaba el jardín de la calle posterior. Varios chicos estaban justamente haciendo lo que Shaoran sugería. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo demonios iba Sakura a saltar ese muro?

- Me debí haber quedado en mi casa – Se lamentó la chica mirando el muro con preocupación.

- Yo te empujo, tú saltas – Indicó el chico cuando ya estaban enfrente de la pared.

Eso sonaba fácil en palabras, pero Sakura no se sentía muy optimista ante la perspectiva. Pero tampoco era como si tuviera otra opción. Así que, con ayuda de Shaoran, trató de escalar el muro, aunque quedó corta a unos diez centímetros del borde. Demonios.

- No alcanzo… - Comenzó a decir la chica.

El grito que salió de su garganta después no era esperado.

Shaoran solucionó rápidamente el problema de los centímetros que faltaban levantando a Sakura desde su trasero. A Sakura casi le da un mini paro cardiaco, aunque alcanzó el borde y logró sentarse en la parte alta del muro.

- Tonto, me podrías haber avisado – Reclamó la chica mirando al ambarino sonrojada.

- ¿No que las porristas deben hacer cosas así todo el tiempo? – Preguntó Shaoran escalando la pared por su cuenta.

- Eso sería así si tuviéramos porristas hombres – Explicó la esmeralda.

- Me parece perfecto que no tengan hombres en el club entonces – Replicó el chico, para finalmente logar sentarse en la parte alta del muro también – Además, ya he tenido el placer de poner mis manos en tu trasero antes.

¿En serio? Sakura estuvo a segundos de preguntar cuándo, pero de inmediato se le vinieron a la cabeza los momentos que pasaron en los camarines de la piscina en lo que parecía ser siglos atrás. Ok, punto a favor para Shaoran.

Sakura iba a replicar al respecto, pero sintió a la policía en la habitación donde dejaron a Yuri y Fujiwara y se olvidó de sus problemas. Debía salir de ahí pronto si es que no quería tener graves repercusiones después. Vamos, ¡Su papá creía que estaba en su cama en estos instantes! Sólo debía saltar a la calle y estaría a salvo. Pero quedar paralizada al ver el suelo no era parte del plan. Un muro de dos metros era demasiado para ella. No podía saltar.

- Shaoran, no puedo – Confesó la esmeralda con pánico.

- Espera, déjame saltar a mí primero – Exclamó el ambarino con concentración.

En pocos segundos los pies de Shaoran tocaron el suelo tras un salto. Sakura debía tener el peor instinto de sobrevivencia del mundo ya que su cuerpo en vez de moverse o hacer algo simplemente se quedó petrificado donde estaba. Eso sin olvidar que la policía estaba pisándoles los talones. Si esto fuera una guerra Sakura de seguro terminaría muerta en los primeros minutos de la batalla. ¿Cómo es que ella podía saltar grandes alturas en la clase de deportes o formar pirámides humanas con las porristas?

Estaba oficialmente muerta.

- Sakura, mírame – Gritó Shaoran llamando la atención de la esmeralda.

En ese instante la chica se dio cuenta de que Shaoran la había estado llamando desde hace un buen rato, pero ella había estado perdida en sus pensamientos. Debía enfocarse. Debía saltar. Pero, ¿Cómo?

- Yo te voy a atrapar – Exclamó Shaoran con algo de exasperación – Lo prometo. Tan sólo salta. Prometo que no te voy a dejar caer.

Sakura confiaba completamente en que Shaoran la atraparía pero la batalla entre su cerebro versus su cuerpo era el mayor obstáculo. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y sintió que estaba comenzando a sudar. En serio, de todos los momentos para tener un ataque de pánico, este era el peor de todos.

- Lo haremos a la cuenta de tres – Gritó el ambarino cambiando de estrategia.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Podía hacerlo. Debía hacerlo.

- Uno… - Comenzó a contar el ambarino.

Sakura cerró los ojos y escuchó la voz de Shaoran llegar a sus oídos. Para cuando dijo tres, la esmeralda respiró hondamente y saltó al vació. Se sintió morir por un instante.

Pero Shaoran cumplió su promesa. La había atrapado. Es más, el salto ni siquiera había sido tan horrible. Sakura sintió la vergüenza cubrir sus mejillas. Ese había sido por lejos el acto más penoso que había hecho en toda su vida.

- Lo siento, soy una idiota – Comenzó a disculparse Sakura, pero el ambarino la calló.

- Al final saltaste – Dijo Shaoran, aunque conteniendo una risa burlona – Y con eso me salvaste de tener que haberte empujado.

- ¿En serio lo habrías hecho? – Preguntó la esmeralda entrecerrando los ojos.

- Sí – Afirmó el chico sin ninguna culpa – Vámonos de acá, la policía aún sigue cerca.

Shaoran quería salir de esa calle por el lado contrario, pero Sakura seguía preocupada por Yuri por lo que, al final, se dirigieron con cuidado a la calle principal. Ahí había dos carros policiales y tres policías interrogando a algunos chicos que no alcanzaron a escapar. Otro policía salió de la casa con unas botellas de alcohol y negó con la cabeza a sus colegas. Sakura sólo esperaba que no encontraran nada peor en la casa.

Finalmente, tras varios minutos, salió un último policía de la casa seguido de Yuri. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que asombró más a Sakura. Al lado de Yuri se encontraba Fujiwara y los dos se subieron a un coche policial. La esmeralda no estaba muy segura de si eso era algo bueno o malo. Aunque ya era bastante malo que la policía se los llevara. La culpa comenzó a inundar la mente de Sakura.

- Quizás no debí de haber llamado a la policía – Murmuró con preocupación la chica.

- Si Yuri lo quería así, no te sientas mal. En todo caso, yo no temería tanto a la policía – Replicó reflexivo Shaoran.

- ¿No? ¡Pero si es la policía! – Exclamó Sakura con asombro.

- Sí, pero son los padres de Yuri a los que temería más.

Sakura ni siquiera se había acordado de que Yuri tenía papás. La perspectiva no era muy agradable. Incluso si Yuri limpiaba la casa a cabalidad y borraba todo rastro de la fiesta, habría una queja contra los dueños de la casa por ruido y desorden en propiedad privada. Y ni siquiera eran las diez de la noche. Yuri debió de haber pensado en eso, ¿No? Si no, no hubiera estado tan tranquila.

Demonios, Sakura tenía muchas dudas.

Aunque la duda más importante era otra. ¿Por qué Fujiwara estaba acompañando a Yuri? Sakura hubiera dado su brazo izquierdo por saber que pasó entre Yuri y Fujiwara mientras ella trataba penosamente de escapar. Sabía que no le incumbía, pero realmente la curiosidad podía más.

Fue el ruido de un celular el que sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos. Shaoran llevó la mano a su bolsillo y contestó.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó el ambarino mientras miraba a Sakura – No, está acá conmigo. Sí, se lo diré. No, no sé donde está – Sakura frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, ¿De quién estaban hablando? - No, me voy a mi casa, no quiero más problemas. Dile a Mei que llame a Wei entonces. Nos vemos mañana.

Shaoran cortó y le preguntó a Sakura si estaba finalmente lista para irse. La esmeralda miró por última vez el coche donde estaba Yuri y después asintió. Ella también debía volver a casa.

- Eriol llevará a Tomoyo a su hogar – Le contó Shaoran mientras se alejaban del lugar – Aunque ni idea de donde están tus demás amigas.

- Están con Takashi – Musitó Sakura sin preocupación – Lo vi cuidando a Chiharu y Naoko. Supongo que si Rika estaba en el lugar debe estar con Tsutomu.

- ¿Y por qué fue que viniste a esta fiesta? – Preguntó el chico con curiosidad – Llamaste a Eriol para averiguar donde se estaba realizando.

- Tomoyo quería que fuera y temía que, si no venía, irían a buscarme a mi casa. No sería la primera vez que hacen eso – Replicó la esmeralda con lamento.

Dieron una vuelta completa al sector hasta que llegaron al parque del Rey Pingüino. Sakura se había desviado de su casa varias cuadras pero al menos no veía a la policía en los alrededores.

- Debo ir a mi casa, estoy esperando una llamada – Se excuso Shaoran al llegar a la esquina.

- Está bien, sabes que mi casa queda cerca – Replicó Sakura restándole importancia - ¿Reparaste lo de tu bicicleta?

- No, pero la llamada que espero tiene que ver con eso.

- Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, Shaoran – Le agradeció Sakura con una sonrisa.

- ¿De nada? – Respondió el ambarino sin entender muy bien porque la chica le estaba agradeciendo.

Pero sí había que agradecer. Shaoran había retenido a Fujiwara lo mejor que puedo y de seguro trató de calmarlo y que controlara su enojo. Y sin él Sakura aún estaría sentada en la parte alta del muro en esos instantes. Había mucho que agradecer.

Sakura se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero el chico de inmediato movió su cabeza y junto sus labios con los de ella en cambio. Sakura no protestó y respondió al beso. ¿Para qué se iría a molestar siquiera? Puso su mano en el cuello del chico y profundizó el beso.

- Sabía qué harías eso – Susurró la chica cuando se separaron un poco.

- Yo no sabía si me dejarías hacerlo – Murmuró Shaoran mirando a Sakura con calma.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese llamado silencioso que Shaoran hacía pidiendo que ella volviera a abrirle las puertas de su corazón. Como si él no estuviera ya ahí en esos momentos. Shaoran le volvió a dar otro corto beso y se despidió para después alejarse. Sakura, en cambio, se quedó donde estaba.

Después de todo, ir a esa fiesta sí le había ayudado a Sakura. Le ayudó a decidirse, a darse verdaderamente cuenta de las cosas que estaban sucediendo dentro de ella. Porque si ella le había pedido a Yuri que dejara el orgullo y los miedos afuera, ¿Por qué no podía hacer Sakura lo mismo?

Estaba completamente decidida. Le iba a decir a Shaoran sus sentimientos. Iba a confiar de nuevo.

Iba a arriesgarse por él. No había nada que perder, ¿No?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Originalmente, este debía ser el último capítulo de la historia. Sin embargo, le debía un final feliz a Yuri. Es, por lejos, uno de los personajes que más me agradan de esta historia. Y si Rika y Tsutomu tienen un final feliz, ¿Por qué no ella? Además, gracias a Yuri y Fujiwara, Sakura es capaz de darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Supongo que ya deben tener una idea de lo que se vendrá en el capítulo que viene, ¿No? O quizás no. ¡Estoy trabajando duro para poder asombrarlos!

¡Ah! Y si se preguntan si el capítulo que viene es definitivamente el capítulo final, pues no sé. Este capítulo es aún más largo que el capítulo 14. Y por harto. Tanto que estuve muy tentada a dividirlo en dos partes. Así que, si el capítulo que viene es aún más largo que este, supongo que me veré en la obligación de agregar un capítulo más a la historia otra vez. Y no nos olvidemos del epílogo, claro.

Lo sé, lo sé. Demoré más de un mes en actualizar (Creo). Mi fecha tope para publicar este capítulo era mi cumpleaños y, bueno, eso es mañana así que más me valía actualizar hoy xD Aunque, en mi defensa, el capítulo es tan largo que demoré más de la cuenta editándolo y haciendo correcciones (Como una semana). ¡Realmente espero que lo haya disfrutado!

Esta vez, todos los reviews fueron devueltos! *Piwy salta en felicidad* En serio que no quería repetir el desastre del capítulo anterior. ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Me hace muy feliz que les siga gustando la historia y que sigan apoyando tras todo este tiempo :) Las respuestas de los reviews de personas sin cuenta en Fanfiction están en mi profile.

¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 16! :D


End file.
